Deux cœurs attirés comme des aimants
by miistii
Summary: Nina Dobrev est ravie de reprendre le tournage de la série et de retrouver ses partenaires. Mais, elle se rendra vite compte que la réalité peut parfois dépasser la fiction lorsque ses sentiments deviendront plus fort que de l'amitié envers l'un d'eux
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire, plusieurs petites chose à dire, s'il vous plait veuillez lire/**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

** /!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 1<em>

_ Nina? Tu es prête? Demanda Paul.

_ Oui. Dis-je en allant dans la direction qu'il prennait pour aller sur le plateau de tournage.

On arrivait après quelques minutes et je supposais qu'ils étaient déjà tous là et qu'il ne manquait plus que nous puisque Paul était venu me chercher.

On commencait le tournage de la saison 2 de Vampire Diaries, j'étais pressée de retrouver mes deux personnages, enfin c'est un peu un mensonge, mais j'aime mon métier même si je suis une star et que les paparazzis me suivent un peu partout, je ne m'en préoccupais pas et je vivais ma vie comme ci de rien n'était. Non j'étais pressée de retrouver mes deux personnages parce que Katherine l'embrasse à plusieurs reprise d'après mon texte. Enfin je crois qu'on ne jouera pas mes scènes favorites aujourd'hui. Je disais bonjour à toute l'équipe et m'approchais de lui pour le saluer. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue chose que je ne faisais pas avec les autres. Ian est mon meilleur ami, pourquoi le saluerai-je juste de la main?

_ Tu vas bien? Tu as une petite mine aujourd'hui. Me dit Ian.

_ Oui je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas j'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai un peu du mal avec une scène et j'ai essayé de l'apprendre toute la nuit. Lui répondis je.

Il me fit son sourire que j'aimais tant, qu'il ne réservais qu'à moi.

_ Je peux peut-être t'aider. Tu me dit quel rôle je dois jouer et j'essayerai…enfin je veux dire j'aurais pas le texte mais je pourrais toujours essayer. Dit il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules comme à son habitude.

J'eu un frisson, comme à chaque fois. Non je ne pouvais absolument pas lui demander de l'aide et sûrement pas pour cette scène la! Seulement il était tellement gentil avec moi qu'il voudrai absolument m'aider. Katerina va se préparer et le directeur me dit quelle scène on va jouer. Katherine et Bonnie.

Ouf!

_ On en parle tout à l'heure. Me dit Ian en embrassant ma joue et en filant se préparer à son tour.

On joua la scène à plusieurs reprises, je la jouais le mieux possible, j'y mettais toute mon envie pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

J'aime beaucoup mon métier oui, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour!

_ C'est bon pour cette scène, vous avez était parfaite! Nous félicite Julie.

_ Merci. Répondis je en allant me préparer pour la scène suivante. Je m'installais pour me faire maquiller et coiffer, je ne savais pas encore quelle scène j'allais jouer. Mais je sentais mon estomac se tordre quand on me demanda de ne pas mettre le collier.

Non! Non je ne peux pas jouer Katherine maintenant! S'il vous plait! Hurlais je intérieurement.

J'allais sur le plateau, j'essayais de me calmer en espérant que ce soit la scène que je jouais avec Paul.

Je m'avançais lentement sur le plateau et Paul me souriait, il m'encouragea, il voyait que ça n'allait pas. Son sourire s'illumina quand je lui souris en retour.

_ Bon vous êtes prêts?

_ Oui. Répondis je en même temps que Paul.

Il nous dit quelle scène on devait jouer et je m'exécutais dès qu'il le fallait. Je prenais mon rôle à cœur et Paul me suivais instinctivement. Quand l'acteur en face de vous mettais toute son envie dans son rôle on ne pouvais que vouloir jouer le mieux possible. Paul était comme moi, il aimait la perfection de nos rôles. Comme Ian en fait. En y pensant j'avais eu un énorme problème lors du tournage de la saison 1 pour le dernier épisode. Il avait trouvé qu'il n'avait pas mis assez de désir dans son baiser. Mon dieu! Il m'avait embrassé trois fois de suite. Dommage que « Jenna » nous stoppe à chaque fois! Et voila je divaguais encore! Heureusement que j'apprenais à me contrôler et que je ne faisais pas n'importe quoi en jouant mon rôle avec Paul. Dès la première prise les producteurs sont ravis, ils voulaient en faire une deuxième au cas où… au cas où quoi je ne sais pas mais bon… on rejouait la scène.

On avait fini et je m'empressais de quitter les lieux pour retourner à mon hôtel avant de croiser Ian même si cela ne me gênerai absolument pas.

_ Tu m'évites? Rit-il alors que je passe à côté de lui sans même l'avoir vu.

_ Oh je ne t'avais pas vu. Dis je en sursautant.

_ Nina? Tu es sure que tout va bien? Tu avais l'air complètement perturbé sur le plateau aujourd'hui. Me dit-il en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

Je me laissais faire. J'adorais ses gestes! Je lui souriais et continuais mon chemin.

_ Nina? Ian? Vous pouvez venir? On aimerait vous parlez. Nous dit un des producteurs.

On le suivit et on alla dans le bureau. Ça n'annonçais rien de bon ça….

_ On aimerait juste vous rappelez que…enfin on ne sais absolument pas si vous êtes aussi proche que ce que l'on pense…mais vous savez ce qu'a dit le directeur. Quoi qu'on ne vous ai jamais vu trop proche en public, pendant le tournage de la série on ne veut pas de problème, et votre différence d'âge pourrait faire que votre histoire ne dure pas longtemps, bien que vous soyez très professionnels on ne voudrait pas que cela perturbe votre jeu d'acteur.

_ Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Ian alors que moi j'ai parfaitement saisis de quoi il parle.

_ Et bien…si vous êtes ensembles on ne voudrais pas…

_ Oh! Non, non il n'y aucun problème! Nina est juste ma meilleure amie. Répondit Ian avec un peu trop d'entrain pour moi.

Je regardais le producteur dans les yeux, il me regardait et je savais qu'il comprenais parfaitement mon sentiment en ce moment, j'étais sure qu'il l'avait fait exprès. J'étais aussi sure qu'il avait parfaitement bien compris que je n'étais pas indifférente a Ian. Il me sourit.

_ Et pour vous aussi c'est clair? Me demanda t'il comme ci il n'avait pas compris.

Je me levais, je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton mais il m'énervait!

_ Je pense que la réponse de Ian suffit non? Lui dis je brusquement.

Ian tourna la tête vers moi et me prit la main.

_ Nina? M'appella Ian pour me calmer.

_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Mademoiselle. Continua t'il.

_ Ian est mon meilleur ami, je ne pense pas que vous devriez commencer à chercher l'amour là où il n'y en a pas! Crachais je.

Et si tu arrêtais tous tes petits gestes je ne me ferais pas convoquer tous les mois! Repris je en plantant mon regard dans celui de Ian.

Il retira sa main et baissa les yeux.

_ Excuse moi je ne savais pas. Me dit il.

Je m'empressais de sortir. Non il ne savait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait convoquer, moi non. Je me faisais convoquer chaque mois pendant le tournage, ils voulaient savoir s'il y avait quelque chose entre Ian et moi. La réponse était toujours non mais ils insistaient. Jusqu'au jour où Ian comprendra et que notre amitié sera fichue en l'air à cause du producteur.

Je courais jusqu'à l'hôtel et me précipitais dans ma chambre. J'allais prendre une douche pour me détendre mais cela ne fonctionna pas je me mis à pleurer sous le jet d'eau et l'eau se mélangeais à mes larmes. Je posais mes mains sur le carrelage pour me tenir.

Je laissais l'eau couler un long moment. J'entendais le téléphone sonner mais je l'ignorais, j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule. Je n'aurais pas du passer autant de temps à essayer de répéter une scène que je jouerai avec Ian. J'aurais du dormir un peu plus et je ne serais pas fatiguée…

Je coupais l'eau et me savonnais puis me rinçais rapidement. Je pleurais encore quelques minutes et mes sanglots se faisaient un peu trop bruyants, je rallumais l'eau par peur que quelqu'un m'entende.

J'entendis quelques coups frappé à la porte de ma salle de bain. Je me souvenais que dans mon empressement j'avais oublié de fermer la porte de la chambre à clé. J'essayais d'ignorer les coups qui se faisaient encore à la porte. Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais après tout, si c'était quelqu'un qui me voulait du mal il serait déjà rentré alors je n'avais pas peur. J'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler mais je ne reconnaissais pas la voix à cause de l'eau. Et si cette personne m'avait entendu pleurer? Je me regardais dans le miroir en essayant de me calmer. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage mais mes yeux étaient rouges. Je coupais l'eau.

_ Nina? S'il te plait, arrête de m'ignorer et dit moi ce que tu as. Tu est bizarre depuis ce matin. Quelques chose ne va pas? Ou j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demanda Ian à travers la porte.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, il m'avait entendu, je n'avais plus de doutes, bon sang cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était dans ma chambre?

_ Je suis sous la douche au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, alors oui, là je t'ignore j'aimerai me délasser tranquille! Dis je d'une voix sure.

_ Nina je te connais bien maintenant tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui passe trois heures dans une salle de bain alors ouvre moi et dit moi ce que tu as. Enfin si tu es dans une tenue décente…rit il.

Trois heures? Waouh j'avais passé trois heures sous l'eau sans m'en rendre compte. J'essayais de sourire dans le miroir. Mes yeux n'étaient presque plus rouges, il n'y avait plus aucune traces de mes larmes.

Mon sourire sonnais faux aujourd'hui, dommage...

Je m'habillais, enfin j'essayais.

_ Ian? Tu es toujours là? Demandai-je.

_ Oui pourquoi? Demande t'il la voix plus éloignée.

_ J'ai oublié mon haut. Dis je en posant ma main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il rit et me demanda lequel. Je lui demandais donc celui qui était posé sur ma commode et me rendis compte de mon erreur. Mon texte sur lequel je bloquais était juste en dessous, je l'avais posé la car j'avais préparé mes affaires pour aujourd'hui et j'avais peur de perdre mon texte.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa la main pour me tendre le t-shirt. Je l'enfilais et sortis. Je gardais la tête baissée et allais chercher ma brosse à cheveux qui était censée se trouver à côté de mon texte mais il n'était plus là.

_ C'est sur cette partie que tu bloques? Demanda Ian en s'asseyant sur le lit.

_ Pas vraiment. Mentis je.

_ Ah, laquelle alors? Tu n'est pas du genre à laisser traîner tes affaires donc tu bloques sur une partie de ce texte c'est obligé. Répondit il.

Pourquoi était il obliger de me connaître aussi bien? Ah oui, parce que j'étais sa meilleure amie et que c'était réciproque jusqu'à ce que cela évolue pour moi.

_ Il me semble qu'on fait cette partie demain. Donc la soirée que je voulais faire c'est raté, alors quelle partie? Dis moi que tu t'entraînes. Dit il avec un sourire à m'en faire perdre mes moyens.

Je posais ma brosse et m'asseyais à côté de lui je regardais mon texte et cherchais une partie qui pourrait être difficile.

_ Celle-ci. Dis je en montrant la partie où je dois lui dire que je ne l'ai jamais aimer.

Je me rendis compte que mon texte pourrais carrément porter à confusion et que j'avais du mal avec cette partie aussi.

_ Enfin juste une phrase que je ne sais pas si je la dis avec le bon ton. Me repris je.

_ Ah ok, donc… je voudrais juste savoir. Commence t'il.

_ La vérité c'est que…je ne t'ai jamais aimé Damon. Dis je.

_ Et ben c'est parfait! S'exclame t'il.

Je baissais la tête honteuse mais me repris avant qu'il ne le remarque.

_ On sort alors? Dis je toute excitée à l'idée de pouvoir sortir d'ici.

_ Tu est sure que tu ne veux pas essayer le texte entier? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

Oui j'étais sure. Mais si je disais ça je ne m'entraînerai jamais alors autant essayer.

_ Bah autant essayer comme ça on saura d'avance si on est bien coordonnés. Dis je en lui souriant.

Il se leva et commença son texte en faisant les gestes. J'enchaînais aussitôt que c'était mon tour.

Le moment fatidique arriva. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et s'avança pour m'embrasser, plongé dans son personnage il ne remarqua pas mon trouble et m'embrassa. Je posais mes mains autour de son cou comme le texte l'indique et réponds à son baiser ce que le texte ne disait pas! Il fallait que je le repousse mais j'en était incapable. Il se recula souriant.

_ Ok, heu… dans cette partie là tu n'es pas censée répondre. Me dit il.

_ Oh tu es sure? Mentis je en prenant le texte pour oublier le flot d'image qui me venait à l'esprit.

Ah oui mince j'ai mélangé désolé. Mentis je encore.

_ Tu veux la refaire? Reprit il.

J'acceptais trop heureuse qu'il m'embrasse encore. Il reprit un peu avant, j'enchaînais la réplique et il posa à nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches s'avança pour m'embrasser et à nouveau je commençais à répondre à son baiser. Lorsqu'il fit une pression sur ma hanche je le repoussais en essayant de suivre le texte. Il enchaîna la réplique puis moi.

_ Nina tu t'en sors parfaitement bien mis à part le fait que tu es incapable de ne pas répondre au baiser du beau Ian! S'amusa-t-il.

Je riais avec lui, il ne savais pas à quel point et ne devait pas savoir!

_ Prétentieux! Riais je.

_ Oh allez avoue le au moins que j'embrasse bien, moi je l'avoue tu embrasse très bien, dommage que ce ne soit qu'un rôle j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu embrasse quand tu est juste toi. S'amusa-t-il en passant un bras autour de moi et en posant la feuille à l'endroit où il l'avait prise au départ.

Ian était toujours comme cela avec moi, dragueur, charmeur et protecteur. Seulement il ne savait pas à quel point ses gestes et paroles m'atteignait.

Il retira rapidement sa main et la mit dans sa poche, blessée par son geste sachant que c'était de ma faute j'avais à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

_ Tu m'en veux pas vrai? Demandais je.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Pour tout à l'heure, excuse moi il m'énerve tellement à toujours vouloir chercher si on est ensembles ou pas. Bordel! Ils ne peuvent pas juste nous laisser vivre notre amitié comme on en a envie? M'énervais-je.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai juste pensé que cela te dérangeais après ce que tu as dit. Je peux continuer? J'aime bien faire ca. J'sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime bien être en contact avec toi. Dit il d'un air sérieux.

Je frémissais quand il repassa son bras autour de mes épaules et qu'il effectua une douce caresse sur mon bras.

_ Au fait, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu avais. Me dit il.

_ Je vais bien Ian, je t'assure que je vais bien. J'ai mal dormi, je me suis prise la tête avec mon texte toute la nuit et ça à porter ses fruits apparemment. Ris je.

_ Tu peux me parler tu sais? Reprend il en me tirant dans ses bras.

Je passais mes mains dans son dos et posa ma tête sur son torse.

_ Je sais. Dis je en inspirant son odeur le plus discrètement possible.

_ J'ai eu peur de te perdre aujourd'hui. M'avoua Ian.

_ Pourquoi? Demandais je en le regardant.

_ Je ne sais pas… Même dans les moments les plus noirs tu ne m'a jamais repoussé comme ça, tu sais…tu as parfaitement le droit d'en avoir marre de moi et mon humour débile, mais dis le moi c'est tout ce que je te demande. Je ne veux pas avoir à me poser des questions toute la journée, s'il te plait. Dit il en passant sa main sous mon menton pour me faire lever la tête.

J'hochais la tête et il caressa ma joue. Il passa une main dans mes cheveux et reposa ma tête sur son torse.

_ Je tiens beaucoup à toi Nina, alors n'est pas peur de mes réactions, je veux dire je ne m'enfuirais pas si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse. Reprend il.

_ Je vais bien Ian, je t'assure que je vais mieux maintenant. Dis je en voulant ravaler mes mots qui sont sortis trop vite.

_ Tu me le dira, un jour? Continua-t-il.

_ Te dire quoi? Demandais je pas très rassurer en pensant que sa phrase avait un double sens.

Il n'avait quand même pas compris que j'étais attirée par lui? Il ne venait quand même pas de me demander de lui dire si je l'aimais? Si?

_ Tu veux allez où? Dit il en ignorant ma question.

_ Comme tu veux.

_ On peux rester ici? Je n'ai pas très envie de sortir. Dit il en souriant.

_ Ok. Acceptais je.

Quelle connerie! Je venais d'accepter de passer la soirée avec lui dans ma chambre d'hôtel où il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain et…un lit. On va faire quoi? Je paniquais mais essayais de le cacher. On resta dans la même position un long moment, je me sentais m'endormir avec ses caresses dans mes cheveux. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais l'horloge. 21h.

Je refermais les yeux pensant qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il parte. Il posa sa tête sur la mienne et soupira de bien être. Je souriais intérieurement, c'était la première fois qu'il me prenais dans ses bras aussi longtemps. Il déplaça un peu sa main et la posa dans mon cou en continuant d'effectuer de petits cercles avec son pouce dans ma nuque.

Je m'endormais peu à peu je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte si tôt je voulais en profiter au maximum, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir debout quitte à m'endormir dans ses bras. J'avais un peu faim mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger et puis j'étais trop fatiguée.

_ Tu est fatiguée. Chuchota t'il comme ci il avait peur de briser la bulle qui nous entourait en parlant trop fort.

_ Non ça va. Chuchotais je aussi, les yeux toujours fermés.

Peu après je ne tenais plus, j'avais vraiment envie de dormir. Je me sentais m'endormir sur son torse, ses bras me tenais fermement je ne risquais pas de tomber. Une main dans le bas de mon dos, l'autre dans ma nuque. Je sentais mes mains tomber de son dos et se poser sur ses fesses. Il sursauta, mais j'étais déjà presque endormie et donc incapable de réagir.

_ Tu dors? Me demanda t'il en chuchotant.

Je ne répondis pas, trop plongée dans mon sommeil. Il me souleva et me posa sur quelque chose de plus confortable que d'être debout. Ses mains s'éloignèrent de moi pour me couvrir. Je m'endormis rapidement incapable d'écouter plus longtemps ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

><p><strong> Alors ca vous a plu? Je continue? Dites moi tout par review !<strong>

**J'accepte toute les reviews, ca ne peux que m'aider à m'améliorer =) **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voila le chapitre suivant, après avoir eu une peur pas possible pour les premiers avis, j'attend vos avis sur ce deuxième chapitre avec autant d'impatience! **

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**

**_ Lucie : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse que mon premier chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, sinon, ne t'en fais pas tant que j'ai des reviews je posterai ! =) Bises !**

**_ Lilu : J'ai pas reçu ta review lol, c'est quand j'ai voulu voir comment donnait ce que j'avais écrit que j'ai vu 5 review, je me suis dit « heu y a une erreur la, dans mes mails j'ai eu 4 review » bon et bien je suis heureuse que ce début t'ai plu, en espérant que la suite te plaise aussi Bises !**

_**! Rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 2<em>

J'entendais un réveil sonner.

Je me réveillais doucement, une main caressais mon épaule et je soupirais de bien être. Je sentais un corps sous ma tête et ma main était sur un ventre. Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais trop bien installée, et cette personne sentais divinement bon. Les caresses sur mon épaule s'arrêtèrent et une autre main se posa sur ma joue et me caressa.

_ Réveilles toi Nina. Il faut que je me prépare je dois passer chez moi avant de bosser. Dit Ian.

Ian? J'avais la main posé sur le ventre de Ian et ma tête sur son torse? Oh zut.

J'ouvris les yeux. Il me souriait.

_ Bonjour. Dit il en souriant toujours.

_ Hum..salut. Dis je en me reculant pour poser ma tête sur mon oreiller.

_ Désolé d'être resté, ma maison est assez loin et j'avais pas envie de dormir par terre. Je me suis éloigné de toi mais…quand tu as senti ma présence, tu es directement venue vers moi. Sourit il.

_ Oh pardon. M'excusais je aussitôt.

_ Ce n'est rien c'est à moi de m'excuser de ne t'avoir rien dit. Mais je me suis dit que… enfin tu sais c'était juste un partage amical tu vois?

_ Ian il n'y a aucun problème. C'est de ma faute je t'ai retenu beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il me fit un autre sourire et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

_ Je dois me préparer. M'annonça t'il.

J'hochais la tête et regardais l'heure sur mon portable. Je me sentis complètement idiote quand je me retournais et que j'étais à quelques centimètre des lèvres de Ian.

_ Je voulais te demander si tu as bien dormi? Dit il en plongeant son regard dans le mien complètement indifférent à notre proximité.

_ Oui. Merci d'être resté. Dis je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ J'aurais été incapable de fermer la porte. Ris-je devant son incompréhension.

_ Tu m'étonnes! Tu t'es endormie comme une masse dans mes bras! Ria il à son tour.

Je sentis ses mains passer sous les couverture et me toucher le ventre. Il m'attira contre lui et lorsque mon corps toucha le sien il me fit un sourire victorieux.

_ D'humeur joueuse Miss Dobrev? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire fier en prenant soin de ne pas trop me toucher.

Je fronçais les sourcils, il n'allait quand même pas oser me chatouiller dès le réveil?

Il sourit et commença à me chatouiller en enlevant les draps pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement. J'explosais de rire sous ses mains joueuses. Si quelqu'un nous voyait en ce moment tout le monde se poserait encore des questions quant à notre relation, mais à ce moment là j'oubliais que je l'aimais et il redevenait juste mon meilleur ami, je profitais juste du moment, j'aimais son rire quand il riait comme cela. Il s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard.

_ Je voulais juste te mettre de bonne humeur pour compenser d'hier. S'amusa t'il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il recula quand je m'approchais de lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. Je ne comprenais pas il voulait me faire un câlin non? Il se leva et mon bras retomba mollement sur le matelas, je regardais ce qu'il faisait.

Waouh, il faut dire qu'il ne devait pas être mal à l'aise d'avoir dormi avec moi. Il s'était carrément mis en boxer pour dormir. Je fermais les yeux quand il se tourna pour aller vers la commode où, je supposais, il avait posé ses vêtements. Bon sang, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi avec un homme que j'avais complètement oublié ce détail! Je rougissais quand je l'entendis passer son jean et le clip de son bouton. Voila pourquoi il s'était carrément enfui quand je m'étais approchée.

Il passa sa main autour de moi et posa un baiser sur mon épaule.

_ Je viens te chercher si je peux. Me dit il.

Je murmurais un oui assez vague en espérant oublier ce que j'avais vu et les images qui s'imposait à moi.

_ Nina? Je suis vraiment désolé je ne voulais pas te gêner. Me dit il en caressant ma joue.

_ Pas grave Ian. Je vais juste me rendormir et oublier ok? Dis je en essayant de retrouver le sommeil.

_ Heu ok, je ne pense pas que tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit puisque tu dormais à poings fermés mais bon…

Je rougissais violement quand je me rendis compte qu'il parlait d'être resté cette nuit et pas du problème de garçon le matin… J'ouvris les yeux.

_ Ah on ne parle pas de la même chose visiblement. Dit il en pouffant.

_ Ce n'est absolument pas drôle, je te ferais remarquer que…laisse tomber. Vas juste faire je ne sais quoi et oublie. Dis je en le regardant.

_ Tu as l'air d'une enfant prise en faute Nina. Rit il.

Une enfant…c'est exactement ce j'étais comparée à lui.

Je baissais la tête et fermais les yeux.

_ Non, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Reprend il.

_ Ian comparé à toi je suis une enfant pourquoi tu t'excuses? Je ne suis qu'une jeune femme de 21ans, tu en as 31. Dis je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il fit une drôle de grimace.

_ Dit comme ca je passe pour un pervers Nina. Dit il en se levant.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Dis je en me levant à mon tour. Vraiment Ian ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Il détourna le regard, me salua et sortis. J'allais dans la salle de bain.

La journée passa rapidement, j'avais réussi à jouer mon rôle avec Ian. Il m'avait embrassé avec plus de passion qu'hier, ça avait été vraiment dure de le repousser. Il avait fait la même chose, une petite pression sur ma hanche du côté où il n'y avait pas la caméra. Le producteur m'avait félicité pour avoir ajouté un peu d'hésitation dans cette scène.

Ian m'avait demandé si je l'avais fait exprès, je m'étais moquée de lui en disant que nos fans penseraient sûrement que même Katherine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser et c'est pourquoi j'avais fait cela.

Il m'avait cru alors que c'était un énorme mensonge.

_ Voila vos textes pour le quatrième épisode. Nous dit Julie en nous donnant à chacun nos textes, je lisais les premières ligne et regardais Ian qui était en train de lire tout en marchant.

_ Je t'invite! Dis je alors qu'on est dans la rue et que mon ventre gargouilla.

_ Où? Demanda Ian en rangeant son texte dans mon sac puis il passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Au restaurant voyons! Ris je.

On arriva rapidement au restaurant que j'avais choisi et je remarquais qu'il était presque vide. Mince, on allait faire repérer facilement. Ian me poussa à l'intérieur et une jeune femme vint immédiatement nous voir. Elle me regardait attentivement.

_ C'est vide oui. Dit elle alors que je me penchais pour regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le fond de la salle.

_Venez avec moi je vais vous placer loin des fenêtres. Dit elle en souriant.

_ Merci. Dis je en répondant à son sourire.

_ Non! Non! Moi j'adore faire des dédicaces et puis la tête de Nina est vraiment amusante quand un fan viens nous voir et qu'elle mange. Allez Nina! Rit Ian.

Je lui lançais un regard noir ce qui le fit rire encore plus. La serveuse nous plaça quand même loin des fenêtres et Ian riait devant ma mine déconfite quand une dizaine de paparazzis passèrent devant le restaurant et qu'ils s'arrêtèrent en nous voyant.

_ S'il te plait Ian, j'ai faim! Dis je alors qu'il se levait pour allez les voir.

Il se rasseyait souriant. Il me sortis une blague complètement débile mais je riais face à sa grimace et ses gestes. J'adorais nos moments sauf quand….

_ Nina je reviens j'ai un appel. Me dit il en se penchant pour m'embrasser la joue mais il se souvint des paparazzis alors il s'arrêta.

Il décrocha et partis. Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais cela faisait environ une semaine qu'il m'abandonnais souvent et me laissais manger toute seule. Il me fit signe de commander en me montrant rapidement ce qu'il voulait. Je me levais pour commander puis en attendant nos commandes, je décidais d'allez faire un tour dehors pour les paparazzis puisque de toute façon je serai toute seule.

Ils me prenaient en photo, me posant plusieurs questions. Certaines me faisait rire mais je répondais quand même avec le plus de sérieux possible, je ne me moquais pas d'eux ça non, c'était juste leurs questions qui étaient parfois bizarres, comme par exemple celui qui venais de me demander ce que ca faisait de se retrouver avec une star dans un restaurant. J'explosais de rire et il rougissait, je me repris aussitôt, oups il devait être nouveau lui!

_ Désolé. M'excusais je. Je le connais bien et c'est un ami, alors ça n'a rien de différent qu'un diner amical pour moi, même s'il est une star.

Il me sourit et s'excusa pour sa question. Il avait l'air gentil et je lui accordais plus d'attention pour ses questions un peu confuses mais plus correctes que la première.

Les paparazzis allèrent un peu plus loin et il fit demi tour.

_ Je ne devrais pas vous demander ça mais..

_ Allez c'est bon je vous accorde un autographe. Souris je.

Je retournais dans le restaurant. Il était toujours au téléphone et riait plusieurs fois.

Je lui fis signe que les plats arrivaient alors il revint à table toujours au téléphone.

_ Ok bébé. Je mange je te rappel après?…tu me manques aussi. Bye.

J'écarquillais les yeux et baissais immédiatement la tête et commençait mon repas.

Je m'étais quand même fait griller...

_ Nina? Tu seras toujours la plus jolie. Dit il en riant légèrement.

_ Oh je ne suis pas jalouse, juste surprise je ne savais pas que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un. Dis je en relevant la tête.

_ Oui je me suis remis avec mon ex. Dit il fier de lui.

_ Bon appétit. Lui dis je pour changer de sujet.

Ok j'étais sa meilleure amie mais je ne voulait pas parler de ça. Mais bon il ne compris pas et continua.

_ Au fait et toi? Je ne te vois jamais au téléphone ou en train d'écrire un message.

_ Curieux! Chuchotais je en me penchant pour prendre la cruche d'eau.

Il attrapa ma main.

_ Sérieusement Nina, depuis qu'on se connait tu n'as pas eu de petit ami. Profites-en tant que tu es jeune! Me dit il.

Sachant qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher avec ça je décidais de lui répondre.

_ Je ne change pas de copain comme de fringues, et puis le seul que je voudrais est pris. En plus je suis toujours avec toi ou Paul ou Candice. Répondis je en continuant de manger.

Il s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau. Je relevais la tête, bordel qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris dans ma phrase?

Je commençais à prendre une gorgée d'eau mais manqua de m'étouffer à mon tour.

_ Tu n'est quand même pas amoureuse de Paul? Demanda t'il sérieusement.

Et comme je m'étouffais il prit ça pour un oui et me regardait avec de gros yeux.

_ Nina, tu devrais peut-être passer à autre chose il te considère juste comme une amie tu sais. Il a quelqu'un comme tu l'as dit.

_ Ian je viens de m'étouffer parce que ta question est complètement débile! Je viens de te dire que je passe tout mon temps avec toi Paul ou Candice. Répétais- je.

_ Oui, et dans ce cas le choix n'est pas très large, si c'était moi je pense que je l'aurais remarqué. Dit il avec un air le plus sérieux du monde.

Nina, il y a quelques chose que tu ne me dis pas? Reprend t'il puisque je ne prenais pas la peine de répondre et continuais à manger.

_ Non. Comme tu l'as dit, tu le saurais. Répondis je.

_ Alors c'est qui? Demanda-t-il heureux de pouvoir savoir.

Il savait qu'il m'avait piégé.

_ Je ne te le dirais pas. Je ne suis pas obligé d'en parler puisque je ne serais jamais avec lui et puis il est pris et d'après ce que je sais il est complètement accro à sa nana. Donc on change de sujet ou je change de table! Répondis je avec un ton un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_ Excuse moi je voulais juste savoir si tu ne me mentais pas. Dit il avec une moue exprès pour me faire craquer et que je lui dise.

Il n'avait pas l'effet voulu puisque je me mis à rire.

_ Nina, j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi sans arrêt. Dit il en mangeant.

_ T'es vexé? Faut pas, tu sais très bien que tu fais ça juste pour savoir. Ris je encore.

_ Et ca à marcher? Demanda-t-il presque heureux.

_ Absolument pas.

_ Dommage, je le saurais bien un jour de toute façon. Tu devrais peut-être lui dire que tu l'aimes. Ah oui il a une nana c'est vrai. Tu devrais attendre qu'il ne soit plus avec.

_ Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'il s'est remis avec, donc ca risque pas de casser si tôt. Dis je en avalant de travers quand il leva immédiatement la tête vers moi.

Merde! Pensais je.

_ Nina je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions là. Dit il

_ Pourquoi? Dis je faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_ Et bien…

_ Oh non pas toi t'inquiètes pas! Dis je, ne le laissant pas finir puisque je savais de quoi il parlait.

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'allais dire? Demanda-t-il encore plus suspicieux.

_ Que tu t'es remis avec ta copine la semaine dernière? Essayais je.

_ Cette fois Nina, ce n'est plus du tout les mêmes questions que je me pose! Dit il en me regardant comme ci il souffrait.

_ Ah tu ne parlais pas de ça? Tu parlais de qui alors? Peut-être que tu as trouvé. Dis je en espérant qu'il me sorte un nom correct pour que je puisse lui dire oui.

_ Ian Somerhalder? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Dis je. Tu as trouvé parfait!

Il faisait une drôle de tête et ouvris la bouche pour parler mais je le coupais.

_ Tu es un excellent ami. Et pourquoi pas Candice tant que tu y es? M'énervais-je.

_ Ok, c'est bon j'arrête. Au fait c'est quoi que tu manges?

_ Très drôle Ian. Soupirais je en regardant son assiette avec un air désespéré.

_ Ok changement de sujet raté. Et tu sais quoi c'est meilleur dans l'assiette du voisin. Tu veux goûter? Demanda-t-il d'un air charmeur.

J'acceptais sa proposition et souriais en prenant une bouchée de la fourchette qu'il me tendais.

Il me souriait joyeusement et recommença en faisant exprès de m'en mettre partout. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres au coin de ma bouche.

Je rougissais un peu et il souriait encore.

_ J'ai enfin réussi à te faire rougir. Rit Ian en continuant son repas.

_ On fait quoi après? Demandais je.

_ On va chez moi?

J'acceptais et nous allions rapidement chez lui pour attendre Megan qui devait arriver dans la soirée.

* * *

><p><strong> Alors une p'tite review pour me donner vos avis ?<strong>

**Si tout va bien, il y aura un chapitre par jour, j'attend tout de même vos impressions à chaque chapitre ;) , il faut bien avouer que je me suis lancer dans un "trucs " assez différent, et vos reviews sont les seuls chose qui peuvent me dire si ce que j'écris et bien ou non. Bises à bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vais faire un peu de blabla, Merci pour toute vos reviews! Continuez comme ca c'est vraiment agréable de savoir que ma fic et lu et apprécié ! **

**Réponses aux review anonyme**

**_ Lucie : heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu, voila la suite ! Bises!**

**_ Marie : Merci pour t'a review, heureuse aussi que ca t'ai plu =) Bises!**

**_ Lilu : Ah je comprend mieux, la reivew a laquelle j'ai déjà répondu je l'ai reçu hier LOL ! Ravie que ca te plaise, voila la suite =) Bises !**

**_ Missorip : Merci pour ta review =) heureuse que ca te plaise =) Voila le prochain chapitre bises ! **

**! rappel !**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 3<span>_

_ Et celui la Candice? Demandais je en lui montrant un autre t-shirt.

_ Non trop clair. Nina, on va en discothèque pas dans une soirée costumée! Soupira elle quand je sortis un autre t-shirt, bleu.

_ Rooh t'es chiante aussi, pourquoi tu veux aller danser? J'ai pas envie moi! Râlais je.

_ Parce que Megan est arrivée la semaine dernière, et que toi tu as passé ta semaine collée à Steven en espérant bêtement que Ian te remarque. Donc il te faut un mec, et ce soir tu vas faire craquer Ian. Tiens tu n'as qu'à mettre cette jolie robe blanche.

_ Et s'il ne me voit toujours pas, tu me lâcheras après? Demandais je en me déshabillant.

_ Promis!

J'enfilais ma robe et elle me sourit.

_ Tu es déjà très jolie, un léger maquillage et une coiffure puis on rejoint les autres chez Katerina.

Est-ce que c'était maintenant que j'étais censée lui dire que Ian ne venait pas?

Non pas encore ou elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il finisse par venir, mais le but ce n'était pas de me ridiculiser devant Ian en étant complètement saoul sur la piste de danse, du moins je ne crois pas.

Après m'être maquillée et coiffée j'enfilais mes escarpins.

…

Je saluais tout le monde en entrant dans le salon de Katerina en souriant.

Steven laissa, comme prévu, son regard descendre sur mes jambes alors que Paul lui mettais une tape derrière la tête en le regardant froidement.

_ Oh hey! S'énerva il.

_ Ian va finir par t'arracher les yeux si tu continues. Expliqua Paul.

_ Il n'est pas encore la de toute façon. Soupira Steven.

_ Et pourquoi Ian serait gêné par ca? Demandais je étonnée.

Paul détourna les yeux et fis semblant de parler avec sa petite amie, Sophie.

_ Il m'a pris la tête pendant une demi heure. Chuchota Steven en me faisant la bise.

_ Pourquoi? Demandais je.

_ Il n'a pas apprécier que je te « matte » expliqua il en faisant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Je soupirais et m'asseyais sur lui après avoir dit bonjour aux filles assises plus loin.

_ Bon, on mange au restaurant ou pas? Demanda Katerina.

_ Non, on va commander des pizzas, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas manger pizza tous ensemble, n'est-ce pas Nina? Proposa Candice.

Je ronchonnais silencieusement en espérant que l'idée soit refusée, pourquoi elle avait dit ça? Je détestais manger des pizzas et elle le savait très bien!

Et pour mon plus grand malheur Paul alla vers la cuisine après avoir demandé à tout le monde ce qu'ils voulait. Sauf à moi, au moins lui se souvenais que je n'aimais pas ça!

_ Et Nina? Demanda Steven pour moi.

_ Steven, rassure moi. Tu ne viens pas de poser cette question? Demanda Paul en se retournant.

_ Heu si, sérieusement, Nina n'a pas encore mangé. Continua Steven.

Paul s'assit au sol en face de nous.

_ Alors mon petit, première règle de base, quand on drague une fille, en premier tu es censé vérifier si elle n'a personne, ce que tu n'as déjà pas fait d'après ce que je sais, ensuite, deuxième règle, essaye au moins d'avoir la décence de savoir ce qu'elle mange ou pas surtout si tu la connais, et troisièmement, ne parle jamais à sa place! Se moqua Paul en se relevant.

_ Et à qui j'aurais du demander s'il sort avec Nina? Sérieusement, tout le monde sait que Nina ne sort avec personne. Soupira Steven.

_ Et alors? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne sort pas avec qu'il ne le veut pas. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il finira par t'en mettre une? Demanda Paul.

_ Tu parles de Ian? Demandais je étonné et avec beaucoup d'espoir.

_ Non, je ne parle pas de Ian. Ian sort avec Megan. Répondit Paul.

Je lui souris et le suivis dans la cuisine.

_ Tu veux que je te fasse un truc? Demanda gentiment Katerina.

_ Non merci Kat', je vais commander un menu. Répondis je.

Je sortis et allait me chercher un menu à emporter puis revins rapidement.

Je retournais dans le salon ou un silence régnait bizarrement.

Ils étaient tous en train de manger mais l'ambiance avait l'air tendu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais je.

_ Rien du tout. Me dit Paul.

_ Sure? Aucun de vous ne parle, j'ai du louper un truc j'en suis certaine.

_ On joue au roi du silence. Chuchota Candice.

_ Sérieusement? Demandais je.

Paul me fit oui de la tête.

_ Et on y gagne quoi? Demandais je intriguée.

_ Ce que chacun choisi. Tu choisis quoi? Tu dois le dire avant de jouer. Me dit Paul.

_ Tu sais que tu as sûrement perdu? Demandais je.

_ Non, les règles disent que si quelqu'un entre et nous demande ce que l'on fait on a le droit de répondre et d'expliquer les règles, juste ca. M'expliqua il.

_ Ok, je choisis…heu…j'ai le droit de choisir n'importe quoi?

Candice me fait oui de la tête en souriant.

Mon téléphone vibra.

« J'ai choisi une nuit avec Mickael, tu n'as qu'à en demander une avec Ian, je suis certaine que Megan sera ravie, cette garce à choisi que Ian l'a demande en mariage, ce crétin a accepté! Fais quelque chose! » message de Candice.

Je me penchais et rougissais en fixant Ian. Il n'était pas censé ne pas venir?

_ Et si quelqu'un parle pour n'importe quoi d'autre que les règles et dire ce que l'ont fait il a perdu c'est ça? Demandais je.

Candice me faisait oui de la tête.

_ Et qui me dira si mon choix est accepté? Demandais je.

Candice levait la main et Paul lui fit signe de répondre.

_ Qui est le maitre du jeu? Demandais je en coupant Candice.

Paul leva la main et je souris.

_ C'est donc toi qui peux dire si quelqu'un a perdu.

Il hocha la tête.

_ Ton choix sera accepté par la personne que tu vises, par exemple tu demandes ma voiture c'est moi qui te réponds. Dit elle.

_ Ok, soit je choisis une nuit avec Ian. Dis je en me mettant assise.

Il rougit brusquement, Megan me regarda furieuse.

_ Ok. Dit Ian en rougissant encore plus.

_ Hors de question! Hurla Megan en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

_ Perdu! Dit Paul.

_ Et merde! Putain Nina! Je te jure que si tu fais ca…

Je lui intimais de se taire et souris à Ian.

Il répondit à mon sourire en étant tout de même crispé et en bonne garce que je suis j'énervais encore plus Megan en me mettant juste en face de Ian qui ne se gêna absolument pas pour admirer ma tenue en rougissant encore plus.

_ Te gêne pas surtout! Cracha Megan.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et son sourire s'effaça, il ferma les yeux et s'allongea.

Il n'aurait pas du faire ça, Megan avait une vu parfaite sur…heu je suis pas censé regarder la n'est-ce pas?

_ Ian! Hurla Megan.

Il se rassit et l'interrogea du regard.

_ En plus d'accepter une nuit avec elle ca t'excite! Cria elle encore.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et détourne les yeux en croisant mon regard.

Je levais la main pour parler et Paul m'accorda cette faveur. Ouf!

_ Ma pauvre Megan! Sérieusement tu crois franchement que c'est moi qui lui fait cet effet? Tu es folle ma pauvre! Je suis certaine qu'il était en train de penser à la lune de miel que vous n'aurez pas! Me moquais je.

_ Tu l'as fait exprès? Demanda elle intriguée.

Je regardais Paul qui me faisait signe de poursuivre.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu qu'on propose un deal de mariage dans un jeu. Expliquais je simplement.

Je me perdis ensuite dans la contemplation du plafond puis admirais mes chaussures.

_ J'abandonne! Souffla Steven.

_ Perdu. Dit Paul.

_ Moi aussi! Ca fait une demi heure que personne ne parle, ca devient trop bizarre! Continua Katerina.

Ils discutèrent entre eux et je souriais à Candice.

« Il a demandé quoi? » je lui envoyait le message et Paul me souris.

« En voila une qui est intelligente! » Message de Paul.

« Il a demandé que Megan ne l'entraine plus dans des plans idiots comme cette soirée » Candice.

Je répondis à Paul qu'au moins j'étais sure de ne pas perdre et il me souris encore.

« Depuis quand tu veux dormir avec moi? Je suis bien curieux de savoir. Sérieusement si tu gagnes tu sais que je n'accepterais pas sans condition. » Message de Ian bien sur!

« On peux ajouter une nouvelle règle? Les trois dernières personnes gagnent. »

_ Nina vient d'émettre une idée que j'accepte. J'ajoute une règle, les trois dernières personnes gagnent.

Je souris à Candice et elle sautillait de joie.

« Je n'ai pas envie de « dormir » avec toi, j'ai demandé une nuit avec toi, il peut s'en passer des choses en une nuit tu sais. On pourrait allez voir les chutes d'eau de nuit, il parait qu'elles sont magnifiques, on pourrait aller regarder les étoiles, ou encore mieux tu pourrais m'emmener voir les étoiles… »

Il lisait son message et me regarda en écarquillant les yeux, il faisait non de la tête.

« Tu préfère dormir avec moi? » envoyais je.

« Je dis non pour ta dernière idée stupide, je ne coucherai pas avec toi. Au fait je n'ai même pas eu un bisou, le jeu ne t'empêche pas de me dire bonjour ma puce. »

Je me levais pour m'assoir à côté de lui, je lui fit la bise.

« Tu sens bon. Tu es très jolie aussi. »

« Le parfum sert à sentir bon, il me semble. » je ris en envoyant le message et je regardais Paul qui me souriait bêtement.

_ Je devrais dire perdu, mais je ne suis pas certain que le rire soit une façon de parler. Donc je ne dirais rien.

« Bien sur je fais ça uniquement pour que tu gagnes ta nuit… » Paul

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête et fixait Ian.

« Je viens de lui envoyer « tu l'as fait encore rire et tu perds ta nuit avec elle » il m'a répondu « oh non mec je t'en supplie fait pas ça! J'ai trop envie de passer une nuit rien qu'avec elle, et pas pour ce que tu penses crétin! » Paul!

Je riais à nouveau et Ian regarda directement Paul.

_ Nina encore une fois et tu es éliminée.

J'hochais la tête et Ian me gronda du regard.

« Quoi? Tu veux vraiment passé la nuit avec moi? » je lui envoie et il rit

_ Ian! Gronde Paul.

_ Ok ok, je me tais. Oh bordel! Merde! Je serais obliger de subir d'autres soirées stupides de ce genre!

_ Perdu mec, navré.

Je regardais Sara qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot puis Zach qui regardait Sara comme ci il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas.

_ Reste. Mimais je des lèvres quand Ian se lève.

_ Nina! Gronde Paul.

Je rougissais et le regarda.

_ Elle a rien dit! S'affola Ian en posant sa main sur ma bouche.

_ Non mais je rêve! En plus de ca tu fais tout pour qu'elle ne perde pas? S'énerva encore Megan.

_ Heu ouai, mais pas pour ce que tu penses Megan. Dit il.

_ Et pour quelle raison?

_ On peux faire d'autres choses en une nuit que d'être dans le même lit. Soupira il.

_ Comme quoi? Demanda elle curieuse.

_ Comme aller…quelque part. On a pas encore décidé.

_ Bien, je te fais confiance, ne me trahis pas. Dit elle.

_ Je dois te rappeler qui a trahis l'autre Megan peut-être? Siffla il en colère.

Elle blanchit et baissa la tête.

_ Désolé. Murmura elle gêné.

_ Donc Nina, on choisit? Demanda il en reprenant son portable.

_ J'en ai marre élimine moi. Dit Sara.

_ Perdu. Ria Paul.

_ Moi aussi! Soupira Zach.

_ Ouai moi aussi. Dit Mickael.

_ Il ne reste plus que nous quatre. Je suis désolé de vous dire que je tiens à ma récompense. Dit Paul.

Il restait donc Candice, Paul, Sophie et moi.

_ Ok j'abandonne je finirais bien par avoir cette voiture d'une autre manière. Ria Sophie.

Je regardais Ian.

_ Attend! Dit il en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

_ Donc, j'annonce les gagnants après avoir failli en perdre un. Candice, Nina et moi avons gagné! Candice aura une nuit avec Mickael, de même pour Nina et Ian, moi j'aurais droit à mon truc secret avec ma p'tite femme.

Je souris.

_ Ca y est. Tu peux le dire.

_ On va passer la nuit ensemble dans les étoiles! M'exclamais je.

_ Dans quoi? Hurla Megan.

Ian soupira et pris ma main.

_ On sort maintenant? Demanda Candice.

…

Une fois arrivée, j'allais directement sur les fauteuils bien décidé à ne pas me ridiculiser sur la piste de danse.

Les filles se mirent à courir et je regardais Megan.

_ Toi me parles pas. Siffla elle.

_ Ok, ok. Sans problème. Pouffais je.

Elle commanda un verre pendant que Ian arriva accompagné des garçons.

_ On va danser? Demanda Steven.

_ Non. Dis je un peu trop brusquement.

Ian me tendis la main.

_ Tu n'oserais pas me refuser cette danse quand même? Demanda il en souriant.

Il regardait Steven quand je pris sa main n'osant effectivement pas refuser cette danse à Ian.

_ Ca c'est sympa. Souffla Steven en se mettant assis.

Une fois la danse finie je remontais suivie de Candice.

_ Et sinon, comment vous trouvez Nina? Demanda Candice en se mettant assise et bien sur elle regardait Ian.

_ Très jolie. Souriait Steven.

_ Elle sait ce que je pense de sa tenue. Dit Ian quand il comprit que c'est à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

_ Et moi tu ne me l'as pas dit. Râla Megan.

_ Tu es...jolie. Souffla Ian gêné.

_ Juste jolie? J'ai fait un effort pour être plus que jolie et tu me trouves juste…jolie?

Il détourna les yeux et me fixa.

_ J'ai envie de rentrer. Soupira Megan.

Ian se retenait de dire quelque chose et se leva.

_ Tu m'agaces. Siffla il quand même.

_ Hey oh, tu vas me parler autrement! Ok j'ai voulu venir, mais c'était pour m'amuser pas pour te regarder reluquer les nanas! Cria Megan.

_ Tu peux la laisser rentrer et rester non? Demanda Candice en faisant naviguer son regard entre Ian et moi de façon suggestive.

Il me regarda et fronça les sourcils.

_ Laquelle des deux demande? Demanda il confus.

_ Elle. Dis je en pointant Candice du doigt.

_ Sauf que je demande pour elle. Rit Candice.

_ Non…ON rentre. Dit Megan en insistant sur le « on ».

_ Ok, ON y va. Dit Ian en attrapant ma main en insistant lui aussi sur le « on. »

_ Elle ne vient pas. Dit Megan en me regardant froidement.

Je lâchais la main de Ian et lui fit signe d'y allez. Merci Candice d'avoir dit une connerie pareil!

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Megan? Pourquoi tu l'empêches de voir ses amies? Demanda froidement Candice.

Elle va en rajouter encore ou je me trompe?

_ Il m'arrive que je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'il voit ses amies, mais quand cette amie en question fait tout pour me prendre mon mec je suis pas d'accord! Siffla Megan en tirant Ian à sa suite.

_ Tu raconte n'importe quoi, Nina ne cherche pas à draguer ton mec. Ria Candice.

_ Je parlais de toi! S'emporta Megan.

_ Allez on y va. Répondis Ian sans m'avoir dit au revoir.

Je soupirais et regardais Candice.

_ J'aurais essayé.

_ T'as surtout tout gâché Candice, tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi. Soupirais je.

_ Mais…

_ Il allait rester, mais tu n'as pas trouver mieux que dire une connerie, tu sais que Megan est jalouse de moi! Pourquoi tu as dit ça? M'énervais-je.

_ Je…

_ Tu sais quoi? Je rentre aussi. Dis je en prenant mon sac.

_ Nina…murmura elle.

Je sortis rapidement du bâtiment et rentrait à l'hôtel.

* * *

><p><strong>A vos reviews pour me donner vos impressions ! <strong>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour à tous! Encore une fois vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère vraiment en avoir encore et encore =)**

**Je ne vous embête pas plus car plusieurs d'entre vous ont hâte de lire la suite, donc la voici ! **

_**Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Lilu : Je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours, et heu, Moi non plus j'aime pas Megan. Chut! LOL Bises !**

**_ Emma-kime : Voila donc le chapitre suivant, ravie que ma fic te plaise =) Bises!**

**_ Anso : Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ Clara : ravie que ca te plaise, voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Cha : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite que tu attendais tant =) Bises!**

**_ Yinbuffy : Ravie que ca te plaise, je t'avoue que je vais vous faire patienter un léger moment =) En espérant que ce na te gâche pas le plaisir de lire ma fic =) tu l'a bien compris je ne peux pas répondre tout à fait à ta review, si je répond je dévoilerai trop de chose ^^ mais je vais te mettre sur la voix, continue d'espérer tu ne sera pas déçu =) Bises!**

**! rappel !**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 4<em>

Mon portable sonna pour m'indiquer un message. C'était au moins la vingt et une nième fois qu'il sonnait!

Je soupirais encore une fois, m'étirais et décidais de regarder qui était la personne qui me dérangeais si tôt.

Message de Candice, de Ian, de Paul et de Katerina.

Ils sont dingues.

« Salut! On est tous chez Katerina on attend plus que toi, tu n'as pas oublié notre rendez vous quand même! Bises Paul ».

« Salut Nina, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu ne viens pas. On t'attend quand même. Encore désolée, Candice. »

« Salut, et bien alors qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tout le monde t'attend! Grouilles toi! Kat' »

« Salut bébé, je commence à m'inquiéter Candice m'a dit que tu es partie tôt. Tout va bien? Ian ».

« C'est encore moi, tu dors ou quoi » encore Ian.

« Bon si tu ne viens pas je viens te chercher! Candice »

« Bordel ca fait une heure qu'on t'attend tu t'es perdue entre la salle de bain et ton lit? » Paul.

Je me mis à rire et regardais tous les autres messages.

Ian qui me demandais si je ne voulait plus venir, Candice qui avait décidé qu'elle allait me hurler dessus quand je serais la et Paul qui me demandais sans cesse si je venais ou non.

Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis en bas, ta voiture est là, je suppose que toi aussi, bon je monte, pas pratique d'écrire en marchant, tu dors? »

J'écarquillais les yeux et sortis de mon lit si vite que je me coinçais les pieds dans mon draps et je finis par tomber du lit.

_ Et merde! Jurais je.

Quelques coups frappés à ma porte me signalèrent que Ian était déjà la.

_ Nina? Nina tu dors? Nina? M'appela il en tambourinant à ma porte.

_ Hey oh, calmez vous sur cette pauvre porte! Elle n'a rien fait! Hurla mon voisin de chambre.

_ Ian je…je t'ouvre, attend. Dis je en refaisant mon lit rapidement.

J'ouvris la porte et il laissa retomber sa main qu'il avait levé pour frapper une nouvelle fois.

_ Heu…tu viens de te réveiller? Demanda il en entrant.

Je faisais oui de la tête en prenant mes vêtements avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois prête, je retournais dans la chambre ou une délicieuse odeur de petit pain envahissait mon odorat.

_ Ca sent bon! Dis je en m'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Ian.

_ Je suis allé les chercher pendant que tu prenais ta douche. Tu vas te faire engueuler par Candice au fait. Dit il amusé en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je prenais mon petit déjeuner tranquillement, de toute façon j'étais déjà en retard.

D'autre coups sont frappés à ma porte.

_ Nina? Tu es la? M'appela Paul.

_ Oui! En…re ché…ouvert! Dis je la bouche pleine.

Il essaya d'ouvrir alors que Ian se levait.

_ Non c'est fermé. Rit il en laissant Paul entrer.

_ Ah toi aussi tu es la? Tout le monde arrive et…

Il regarda mes mains et fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu es en retard et tu déjeunes tranquillement? Demanda il.

_ Ouai…ché cro bon!

Il sourit et s'installa à côté de moi. Ian faisait une drôle de tête et referma la porte.

Paul piqua un morceaux de mon croissant alors que Ian grimaçait encore et fini par soupirer en se mettant assis à mes pieds.

_ T'en fais une tête! Se moqua Paul.

_ Tu m'as pris ma place. Se justifia Ian l'air jaloux.

_ Tu vas faire la tête pour ça? T'as quel âge? Demanda Paul froidement.

_ Je fais pas la gueule pour ça mec!

_ Alors pourquoi tu grimaces depuis que je suis la? Demanda Paul.

Oh! Je vois, vous n'étiez pas en train de déjeuner? Continua il

_ Si elle déjeune tu le vois bien non? Elle a des miettes partout sur elle. Rit Ian.

Paul me sourit et je regardais mes mains. J'avoue que j'étais assez sale maintenant.

_ Ce ne sont que des miettes. Me rassura Paul en passant sa main sur mon jean pour les retirer.

J'étais certaine d'avoir entendu Ian gronder!

Paul posa un bisou sur ma joue et Ian prit ma main en me tirant vers lui.

Je les regardais tout les deux. Je rêve ou ils étaient en train de se chercher du regard?

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Demandais je.

Ian haussa les épaules et Paul avait l'air si jaloux par ma main liée à celle de Ian que j'étais certaine de l'avoir rêver!

_ Y a quelqu'un? Demanda Candice en ouvrant la porte.

_ Salut. Dis je en entrainant Ian avec moi sure qu'ils allaient finir par faire un remake de la lutte dans la boue!

_ Heu…tout le monde est en bas. On t'attend. Dit elle.

_ C'est bon je suis prête. On y va? Demandais je en regardant Paul.

_ Ouai, on y va. Dit il en passant à côté de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda Candice.

_ Il est mal luné. Se moqua Ian.

_ C'est de ta faute! M'exclamais je.

_ Ma faute? J'ai rien fait!

_ Si! Vous aviez l'air de deux gamins avec un bonbon au milieu! M'énervais-je.

Il me regarda froidement, lâcha ma main et s'en alla à son tour.

Ouch! Je venais de faire une bêtise.

_ Deux gamins avec un bonbon au milieu hein? Rit Candice moqueuse.

_ Oh hé ca va. Trouve moi une meilleure comparaison toi, puisque tu es si douée, trouve aussi un moyen pour qu'ils ne fassent plus la gueule. Crachais je.

_ Oh Nina je blague, vous vous êtes tous levés du pied gauche? Demanda elle.

J'haussais les épaules et rejoignis les autres en bas. Je saluais timidement tout le monde mais bizarrement ils avaient tous l'air joyeux.

_ On y va? Demanda Sara.

J'hochais la tête et cherchais les garçons des yeux.

_ C'était toi le bonbon au faite? Demanda Candice.

_ A ton avis Candice? Ca n'allait pas être mon croissant. Soufflais je.

_ Hey les gars! Le bonbon vous attend pour refaire les gamins! Cria Candice en secouant ses mains pour leur faire signe de venir.

Ian revint vers moi en souriant, au moins il ne faisait plus la gueule.

Il tendis la main, je tendis donc la mienne pour la prendre mais il m'ignora et attrape celle de Megan juste à côté de moi en me snobant complètement! Paul rejoignis Sophie et me sourit.

_ Viens bonbon. Se moqua il en tendant sa main.

J'avais envie de le prendre bien…sauf que je le prenais mal, je montais dans ma voiture, verrouillais quand Katerina s'approcha pour ouvrir ma porte.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en forme de 'o' et fronça les sourcils.

_ Si tu voulais pas venir fallait le dire! Hurla elle à travers la vitre.

J'haussais les épaules et démarra.

…

Je me garais sur le parking et sortis de la voiture sac en main, portable dans l'autre, au moins j'étais certaine de ne pas me prendre d'autres vents!

_ Tu vas bien? Demanda Steven en venant vers moi.

_ J'ai envie d'être seule Steven. Répondis je en me dirigeant rapidement vers une boutique sans les attendre.

De toute façon on avait prévu que si on perdait quelqu'un en route on se rejoignait tous à midi au restaurant habituel.

Je me retournais pour croiser le regard froid de Candice et elle alla dans la boutique en face. Je regardais ensuite Paul regarder les deux boutiques et dire quelque chose à Sophie, Ian accompagné de Megan entra dans la boutique ou j'étais et quand elle me vit..

_ Oh vient! J'ai très envie d'un croissant tout de suite! Dit elle en le tirant en arrière.

Il loupa la première marche et je m'empressais de le retenir.

_ Merci. Dit il tout rouge.

_ Ce n'est rien. Soufflais je, gênée.

Il me regarda et regarda Megan.

_ Ah ok, je viens de comprendre, elle ne veut pas de croissant…Soupira il avant de la suivre.

Génial! J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit moi!

Je m'achetais une robe courte et traversais ensuite les rues pour rejoindre directement mon lieu favori. J'entrais et souriais à la jeune femme assise derrière le comptoir.

_ Bonjour! Dit elle joyeusement.

_ Bonjour, je voudrais…

_ Ce sera comme d'habitude mademoiselle Dobrev? Me coupa elle.

Je faisais oui de la tête et elle m'indiqua la porte.

_ Merci. Dis je en y allant.

Au programme, massage, épilation, et maquillage. J'étais bien tentée de rafraichir ma coupe aussi.

…

Je courais jusqu'au restaurant, j'étais en retard. J'entrais et cherchais la table où ils étaient du regard.

Candice leva les yeux vers moi quand je m'approchais et elle me montra la chaise en face du doigt, elle avait fait exprès de me mettre à côté de Ian?

_ Hum….vous avez déjà commandé? Demandais je.

Ian tourna la tête vers moi et regarda ensuite Paul pour continuer leur discussion.

Je regardais Candice qui se fichais royalement de ce que je disais.

_ J'ai posé une question que tu as entendu. Dis je à Ian.

_ Et alors? Demanda il froidement.

_ Et alors tu pourrais répondre. Est-ce que vous avez déjà commandé Répétais je.

_ Oui. Répondit Candice à sa place.

Il continua donc sa discussion avec Paul et je me levais de table pour allez commander mon repas.

Je retournais à table et soupirais.

Sara était à ma place et discutait avec Ian.

Je regardais la place qu'elle occupait plus tôt et Megan me sourit bêtement.

_ Ah t'es enfin la? C'est pas trop tôt quand même, déjà qu'on t'a attendu plus d'une heure ce matin alors que mademoiselle déjeunait tranquillement…dis Katerina.

_ Désolé je ne me suis pas réveillée, et…la j'étais au…

_ On sait où tu étais. Je t'ai suivi, tu n'as même pas invité les copines, sympathique. Me coupa Sara pour reprendre sa discussion avec Candice maintenant.

Je regardais la table, ils m'ignoraient tous.

Je me relevais les larmes aux yeux et sortis du restaurant. Je courais jusqu'au parking les yeux plein de larmes que je retenais difficilement.

Si elles ne peuvaient pas comprendre que j'avais besoin d'être seule, alors ce n'était pas vraiment des amies n'est-ce pas?

…

Allongée sur mon lit en essayant de calmer mes sanglots j'entendais mon portable sonner dans mon sac.

Je venais juste d'arriver, je n'avais même pas enlevé mes chaussures ni ma veste.

Je me levais sans en avoir envie et pris mon téléphone.

_ Allo?

_ Mais ou est-ce que tu es? Je te cherche partout! J'ai cru que tu étais partie au toilette! Bordel si Ian et Paul remarque que tu n'es plus la je vais me faire tuer pour t'avoir laissé partir sans les prévenir! Hurla Candice.

_ Je suis à l'hôtel, tu n'auras qu'à dire que j'étais malade. Dis je.

_ Et tu ne crois pas que les garçons vont me demander ce que tu as? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu as? Continua elle.

_ J'ai…rien du tout, j'ai rien. Mentis je.

_ Menteuse, tu t'es carrément enfuie! Bon je suis en train de retourner au restaurant et…oh merde Ian m'attend devant la porte les bras croisés.

_ Ouai et bien, cloues lui le bec, parce que c'est le premier à m'avoir ignoré. Sifflais je.

_ Oh…c'est…c'est pour ça…on voulait…on voulait juste te faire comprendre que tu exagères, tu es en retard deux fois dans la même journée et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de nous prévenir alors…

_ Alors quoi? Vous êtes pires que des gosses! Bordel Candice vous avez quel âge! J'ai franchement pas appréciée d'être ignorée comme ça. Alors maintenant, je vais juste raccrocher et m'engloutir le pot de glace que je viens d'acheter! Dis je.

_ Attend!

_ Quoi encore! Demandais je froidement.

_ Ce qu'il y a Nina, c'est que j'aimerai savoir ou tu es. Répondis Ian.

_ Qu'est-ce que ca peux te faire? Dis je froidement avant de raccrocher.

Je retournais sur mon lit et pris le pot de glace que j'avais d'abord décidé de laisser fondre sur la table de nuit, finalement j'allais quand même le manger!

Candice essaya de me joindre au moins 5 fois avant que Ian ne prenne la relève.

_ Quoi? Dis je en décrochant au bout de la dixième fois.

_ Quoi? Tu oses me demander ca? Entre nous Nina, c'est qui la gamine? Candice nous a dit ce que tu lui as dit au téléphone, certes on aurait pu trouver mieux pour te le faire comprendre! Mais la franchement, qui est-ce qui réagi comme une gamine en raccrochant puis en ne décrochant plus? Hm?… bizarrement tu ne trouves plus rien à dire. Tu es contente, tout le monde se sent mal maintenant. Moi le premier! Je suis ton meilleur ami mais y a des limites à ne pas dépasser! Me gronda Ian.

J'enfouis ma cuillère de glace dans la bouche pour ne pas répondre et gémis au contact de la glace contre mes dents.

_ Heu…

Je recommençais bien décidée à m'empêcher de lui sortir toutes les insultes qui me mordaient la langue, cette fois la douleur de la glace froide ne me gênait pas autant.

_ Tu es toujours la? Demanda il timidement.

_ Hm. Dis je simplement la bouche pleine.

_ Je suis désolé, je me suis emporté, je…j'aurais pas du te crier dessus, excuse moi. Je suis fou d'inquiétude, Candice ne veux pas me dire ou tu es…et tu es partie en voiture alors…ou est-ce que tu es? Demanda il plus gentiment.

Je mordis dans ma cuillère, j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, il me croyait vraiment si conne que ca? Il ne s'excusait pas du tout, il voulait juste savoir où j'étais, il s'inquiétait surement vraiment, sauf qu'il était vraiment en colère et n'avait pas pu se calmer si facilement.

_ Réponds moi. Continua il calmement.

_ Non. Je mange. J'essaye de m'étouffer avec ma glace pour ne pas t'insulter, pour ne pas hurler que tu m'énerves, pour ne pas te mettre encore plus en colère que tu ne l'es déjà, et surtout j'ai envie d'être tranquille. Sifflais je.

_ Ok, je suis quand même désolé, bon….je mange et je viens voir si tu es à l'hôtel. Dit il.

_ Comme tu voudras. Je ne t'ouvrirai pas de toute façon.

Oh merde! Il m'a eu!

Il rit.

_ Tu te crois drôle imbécile? Demandais je froidement.

_ Oui, je te connais si bien que c'est franchement trop facile. Reviens s'il te plait. Demanda il.

_ Non, je suis en colère, même plus que ca, et je vous fait la gueule. Enfin j'essaye. Dis je en souriant.

_ Bébé je…

_ Oui? Demandais je très intéressée par ce qu'il va dire.

_ J'ai envie que tu reviennes, ce sera nul sans toi d'aller plonger. Murmura il.

_ J'en ai franchement rien à faire, fallait y penser avant. Dis je.

_ S'il te plait, tu vas me manquer. Dit il encore.

_ Non. Répliquais je, les larmes aux yeux tout de même touchée par ses mots.

_ Nina tu sais que je suis sérieux. Viens. Insista il.

_ Je sais, mais ca restera un non, vous m'avez blessée. Dis je en continuant ma glace.

_ Ma puce je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner pour ça, alors…tu peux juste venir et oublier?

_ Tu sais très bien comment te faire pardonner Ian.

Ma porte s'ouvrit et je sursautais en poussant un cri de frayeur.

Il claqua la porte et s'empressa de venir me rassuré.

_ Shh! Shh! C'est juste moi, excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur. J'ai pensé que tu m'avais entendu puisque tu m'as dit ça. Dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Non Ian, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Chuchotais je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille, incapable de ne pas réagir à sa main dans mon cou et l'autre dans le bas de mon dos.

_ Candice a surement raison, je suis le seul qui puisse te faire revenir. Souffla il dans mon oreille.

_ Pardon? Demandais je.

_ Elle a dit que…

_ J'ai très bien compris, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu pourras me faire changer d'avis?

_ Ca. Dit il en me soulevant.

Je me débattais mais il me tenait fermement, attrapa ma veste et mon sac et sortit de la chambre en souriant fier de lui.

_ Repose moi. Ordonnais je.

_ Hors de question, tu vas t'enfuir et ne plus m'ouvrir.

_ Ok, c'est bon, je viens. Mais à une seule condition, JE paye ma place. Déclarais je.

_ Comme tu voudras. Rit il amusé.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? A vos reviews! Je vous donne le challenge de blinder ma boite mail LOL ! <strong>


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous! Et voila le nouveau chapitre, En espérant qu'il vous plaise, Bises ! **

_**Réponse aux review anonyme**_

**_ Anso26 : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite =) Bises !**

**_ Marion S : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, il y aura en effet un chapitre par jour =) en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi, Bises!**

**_ Sarah : Heureuse que le chapitre 4 t'ai plu, voici donc le chapitre 5 =) Bises !**

**_ Cha : Voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Lilu : Voila la suite =) Bises !**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 5<em>

On était sur le bateau depuis quelques minutes, Megan me lançait des regards incessants et très rageurs, alors que Candice me suppliait du regard de dire un mot, Paul me regardait comme ci il s'excusait, tandis que Ian me souriait en gardant nos mains liées.

_ On est bientôt arrivé. Nous annonça notre accompagnateur.

J'hochais la tête et me levait. Finalement je n'avais pas envie de sauter toute seule. Je gardais ma main fermement accrochée à celle de Ian et il me sourit un peu plus en hochant la tête.

_ Froussarde. Se moqua il assez bas pour que je sois la seule à entendre.

_ Absolument pas. Mentis je en resserrant tout de même ma main sur le rebord.

Le bateau s'arrêtait lentement, l'accompagnateur nous signala qu'on pouvait sauter dès qu'on était prêt. Je grimpais sur la petite parcelle et mis mes pieds à l'eau. Ian me suivit de peu et entrelaça nos doigts.

_ A trois, bébé.

_ Trois! Dis je en me laissant glisser dans l'eau.

…

Notre sortie était magnifique! J'avais vraiment adoré et j'avais bien l'intention de recommencer dès que possible, on avait pas pu rester longtemps mais peu importe.

Maintenant, tout le monde était rentré se reposer sauf Paul, j'étais donc assise en tailleur sur mon lit, Paul allongé à côté de moi en regardant plusieurs brochures, il cherchait un endroit où emmener sa petite amie pour un week end, et si j'avais bien compris son allusion, il allait la demander en mariage.

Moi, j'étais sur mon ordinateur portable en train de chercher où aller avec Ian pour notre nuit, malheureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose de prévue la nuit, mais j'avais vu un endroit qui pourrait être super, sauf que c'était en journée.

Au programme de notre sortie il y aurait détente, visite d'un lieu, plusieurs choix possibles, et une chambre à l'ambiance romantique, je n'avais pas choisi le côté romantique, c'est-ce qu'il y avait de prévu dans le programme, la chambre était aussi incluse parce qu'il y avait d'autres sorties le lendemain, mais puisque c'était une journée tant pis. Et je n'étais pas certaine que Ian soit d'accord pour passer un week end complet loin de Megan.

Je regardais Paul qui avait l'air très intéressé par sa lecture d'après la légère ride qui traversait sont front, je souris en m'allongeant à côté de lui.

_ Tu as trouvé? Demanda il.

_ Oui, mais c'est une journée, pas une nuit. Déclarais je.

_ Tu peux toujours changer.

_ Je lui dirais demain, et toi? Demandais je.

_ J'ai trouvé ça, c'est plutôt sympa, et puis je pourrais la demander…heu…enfin…

_ Tu va la demander en mariage, j'avais saisi. Pouffais je.

_ Heu ouai, je voulais pas le dire avant que ca se fasse.

_ Sans problème, motus et bouche cousue c'est promis!

On resta silencieux un petit moment, il commençait à se faire tard, je supposais qu'il allait bientôt rentrer. Je commençais à en avoir marre d'être seule tout les soirs, j'aimerai bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Quelqu'un à qui sourire en me réveillant.

_ Nina? M'appela timidement Paul.

Je me tournais vers lui et sentis ma larme rouler. Il sourit tristement et me serra dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu t'es mise à pleurer d'un coup…

_ Rien, je suis d'humeur morose. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seule, vous tous vous avez quelqu'un avec vous le soir, le matin, et moi…

_ Hey Nina, ne pleurs pas pour ça enfin. Tu trouveras quelqu'un un jour, tu verras tu seras heureuse dans peu de temps, j'en suis certain. Murmura il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux.

_ Tu devrais rentrer, Sophie va s'inquiéter. L'informais je.

_ Ca va allez toi? Tu veux venir à la maison?

Je fis non de la tête et il se leva.

_ Tu promets de m'appeler si ca ne va pas? Demanda il.

_ Promis. Soufflais je en posant un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Bonne nuit Nina. Sourit il avant de sortir.

Je m'endormis peu de temps après plus par ennui que par fatigue.

….

J'arrivais sur le parking, je n'avais pas vu Ian hier et je ne l'avais pas appelé pour ne pas le déranger. J'entrais dans le bâtiment puisqu'il n'y avait personne dehors et saluait Candice qui se faisait coiffer, je fis la bise à Paul qui me tendait la joue, et fis un petit coucou à Katerina à l'autre bout de la salle.

_ Ian est la? Demandais je en m'asseyant.

_ Pas encore, il m'a envoyé un message disant qu'il n'a pas réussi à se lever, traduction il était d'humeur câline ce matin et à loupé l'heure. Me dit Paul moqueur.

_ Pas forcément. Dis je en regardant Ian entrer dans la pièce tout rouge ayant surement entendu ce que venait de dire Paul.

_ Moi je suis certaine que si, Megan m'a dit qu'ils veulent un bébé. Continua Candice.

Ian écarquilla les yeux et fini par froncer les sourcils.

_ Jamais de la vie! T'es tarée ou quoi! Je supporte déjà pas Megan! Si c'est pour me coller un gamin aussi chiant qu'elle c'est même pas…

Je continuais à le fixer dans le miroir.

_ Wow! Ben dis donc, c'est que tu es amoureux en plus de ca. Le coupa Katerina.

_ Tu n'as pas à te justifier en nous sortant une connerie pareil Ian, on le sait tous que tu es accro à ta nana. Lui dit Candice.

_ Je ne suis pas accro, loin de la. Soupira Ian en posant un doux bisou sur ma joue.

J'en avais des frissons partout.

Je rougis légèrement et posait les mains sur mes joues en espérant que personne ne le remarque. Il posa sa main sous mon menton et me força à le regarder. Il retira presque aussitôt sa main et s'asseyait à côté de moi.

_ J'ai trouvé une idée sympa pour notre nuit, sauf que finalement Megan est super jalouse…hum…on peut…

_ Ian, j'ai déjà réservé. Le coupais je.

_ Ah…heu…tant pis, heu…je veux dire, Megan va mal le prendre mais…tant pis. On passera la nuit ensemble alors.

_ Ce sera une journée finalement, ca ne te dérange pas? Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus intéressant alors j'ai réservé parce qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de place.

_ Aucun problème! Ca m'arrange, Megan m'a fait une crise pas possible cette nuit parce que soit disant tu cherchais un moyen de nous séparer, bref je sais pas à quoi elle tourne mais certainement pas au café. Rit il.

_ Je ne…

_ Hey ben ca alors! Tu pourrais être plus gentil en parlant de ta future femme! Dit Candice.

Qu'Est-ce qu'elle me faisait elle? Elle n'était pas censé être de mon côté et faire tout son possible pour que je finisse avec Ian?

_ Ta future femme? Répétais je.

Il rougit et détourna le regard.

_ J'allais te le dire, je t'assure! Mais…tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Megan, je ne savais pas comment…

_ Alors tu as osé ne rien dire à ta meilleure amie? M'emportais je.

_ Même moi je ne le savais pas Nina, calme toi. Me dit Paul en se rapprochant de moi comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuis.

_ Non! Non je ne vais pas me calmer! Pourquoi Candice est au courant et pas moi! Hein? Explique moi un peu ça! Hurlais je.

_ Tu es censé me féliciter, pas me hurler dessus tu sais. Murmura Ian encore rouge.

_ Tu n'auras aucune félicitation de ma part Ian. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je déteste Megan. Sifflais je en me retournant sur ma chaise.

_ Elle est jalouse? Demanda Paul en me regardant dans le miroir.

_ Ca m'étonnerait, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'emporte autant juste pour ça. Et puis ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai dit à Candice, si tu étais plus cool avec Megan, je pense que tu le saurais aussi.

_ Pardon? Plus cool? Tu te fous de ma gueule la? Rassure moi! Oh et puis merde j'en ai rien à foutre. Jurais je.

Je regardais Paul faire une drôle de tête choquée dans le miroir et je m'empêchais de sourire en me mordant la langue.

_ Oh wow, j'ai jamais entendu Nina dire autant de grossièreté dans une même phrase, non sérieux mec, la elle est en colère. Rit Paul.

_ Je connais encore ma meilleure amie que je sache! Cracha Ian.

_ Mais très certainement! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas cru bon de lui dire avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Se moqua Paul.

Ian soupira et je regardais Candice, elle l'avait fait exprès en plus, son air fier me le confirmait!

_ Oh allez, une bonne réconciliation sur l'oreiller ce week end et on en parle plus. Dit Candice.

_ Ne compte pas sur moi pour y allez. Dis je.

Elle me faisait les gros yeux et je souris.

_ Nina s'il te plait…murmura Ian.

_ C'est vrai Nina, une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, tu sais ce que c'est quand même? En plus, Ian n'a même pas relevé, il est surement ok pour coucher avec toi. Rit Candice.

Ah, enfin! Ma meilleure amie se réveillait!

_ J'ai pas envie de…coucher avec Nina, il n'y aura pas de réconciliation sur l'oreiller, juste une réconciliation tout court Candice, et puis arrête avec tes sous entendu stupides, il n'y a rien entre Nina et moi! S'énerva Ian.

Non mais il était vraiment stupide à ce point! Ou peut-être qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre pour ne pas me blesser par un refus?

_ Oui c'est vrai Candice, ca suffit. Rajoutais je tout de même amusée.

Elle haussa les épaules et se mit à rire en lisant son message.

_ La future mariée angoisse déjà! Rit elle.

Je pouffais de rire.

_ Il n'y a rien de drôle. Ronchonna Ian.

_ Pourquoi? Demandais je.

_ Je stress aussi! Sérieux pourquoi je lui ai proposé dans deux mois! Non mais je suis bête ou quoi! Deux mois! Deux mois! Oh bordel jamais je pourrais….

Et voila qu'il parlait tout seul maintenant.

_ Deux…mois? Demanda Paul choqué.

Quoi? Deux mois? Il avait vraiment dit deux mois? Je n'avais pas mal compris! Oh merde!

Je fronçais les sourcils et Ian rougit de plus en plus.

_ Nina? M'appela il gentiment.

Je n'ouvris même pas la bouche pour répliquer.

_ Elle va s'emporter? Demanda il à Paul

_ C'est ta meilleure amie pas la mienne, à toi de me le dire. Pesta Paul en se mettant à genoux devant moi.

Il prit mes mains et me faisait un sourire rassurant.

_ Bonne chance. Dis je.

_ Tu fais plus la gueule? Demanda Ian.

_ Je vais pas faire la gueule pour ça. Je voulais juste te faire comprendre. Mentis je.

Si je lui faisais la gueule, je n'aurais jamais assez de temps!

_ Alors, on va ou ce week end? Demanda il plus joyeux.

_ C'est une surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme Mélanie me l'avait fait remarqué, ils sont tous d'humeur mariage, mais ne vous en faites pas il y a un très bonne explication =)<strong>

**Je sais parfaitement ou je vais et ou je veux en venir**

**A vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! **

**ps : Si le compteur dépasse 45/50 review, il y aura deux chapitre samedi, le chapitre 6 étant un gros chapitre je préfère attendre le 7 =)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour ! Voila le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme**

**_ Lilu : J'ai souris en lisant ta review, Megan énerve tout le monde apparemment =) voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Ravie que ma fic te plaise autant =) Voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Cassie : Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise =) Merci, et voici la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Mariie : voici la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Y a pas de nom^^ : Voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Ophlie : Est-ce que tu peux me dire quel genre de fautes tu a repéré que je puisse améliorer tout ça? Merci =) Bises!**

**! rappel !**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6<span>_

Samedi matin.

J'étais fatiguée, ma semaine m'avait semblée être horriblement longue, entre les monologues de Ian sur son futur mariage, ceux de Paul qui se demandait sans cesse s'il faisait le bon choix, et les longs discours de Candice sur le fait qu'il fallait que je me bouge, je pense que j'avais eu ma dose de blabla!

Je montais dans ma voiture pour allez chercher Ian, mis la musique en route et me retournais pour vérifier que j'avais bien pris ma valise.

Je me garais devant chez lui et lui envoyais un message, n'ayant pas très envie de voir Megan je n'allais pas sonner à la porte.

_ Au revoir mon chéri, tu m'appelles quand tu arrives! Et si tu veux tu peux m'appeler avant, je t'aime! Cria Megan alors qu'il mettait sa valise à l'arrière.

_ Pourquoi tu as une valise? Demandais je.

_ Démarre. Demanda il en s'attachant alors que Megan avançait vers la voiture.

_ Et mon bisou? Hurla Megan quand je faisais marche arrière.

Je m'arrêtais et attendit qu'elle vienne, si je ne m'arrêtais pas je risquerais de me prendre une réflexion. Il me lança un regard noir et je regardais Megan approcher de la vitre. Il me fit un léger signe de tête et je souris en faisant marche arrière, manquant de très peu le pied de Megan.

_ Non mais franchement! Quand je te dis de démarrer! Casse toi! S'énerva Ian.

_ Pourquoi? Demandais je étonnée.

_ Elle allait encore me faire chier à me dire qu'il faut que je mange bien, que je l'appelle, et je sais plus quoi, elle m'énerve! J'en peux plus, elle me saoule tellement que j'ai envie de partir tout le week-end, d'ailleurs elle m'a cru quand je lui ai dit que j'irais chez ma mère.

_ Et tu vas où? Demandais je aussitôt.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu avais réservé la nuit, on va rester. Dit il fier de lui.

_ Mais…

Heureusement que j'avais prévu de quoi me changer!

_ Peu importe du moment que je suis loin de Megan.

_ Je te rappelle que tu vas te marier avec elle.

_ Si elle continue comme ça, ca ne risque pas. Soupira il.

…

_ Bonjour j'ai réservé une chambre au nom de mademoiselle Dobrev. Dis je poliment.

_ Oui bien sur, voici les clés. Me dit le jeune homme avec un sourire niais.

Ian agrippa ma main et m'entraina avec lui, j'avais à peine le temps de répondre au sourire du charmant jeune homme que je ne le voyais déjà plus.

_ Tu n'est pas censée en profiter pour draguer. Dit Ian en ouvrant la porte de notre chambre.

_ Je suis célibataire, moi. Riais je.

Il haussa les épaules et nous fit entrer.

_ Wow! M'exclamais je.

_ Comme tu dis. Souffla Ian les yeux écarquillés.

Plusieurs bougies allumés étaient disposées dans la pièce, une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes sur la table, un bouquet de roses vraiment énorme juste à côté, un lit magnifique et surtout gigantesque!

_ Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en ferait autant. Dis je.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Ian.

_ Et bien, dans ce que j'ai choisi, c'était écrit, ambiance romantique. Je me suis dit que c'était juste pour attirer le client.

_ On ne dirait pas. En tout cas, tu as bien choisi. Je deviens romantique depuis que j'ai demandé Megan en mariage! Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse! Dit il en riant de bon cœur.

Il m'attira dans ses bras et souffla dans mes cheveux.

_ Le tournage s'arrête dans deux semaines, et comme il y a une pause d'un mois je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir…

_ J'ai un tournage. Le coupais je.

_ Ah…bon tant pis. Dit il l'air déçu.

_ Désolé. Hum…je vais voir la salle de bain, tu viens? Demandais je en l'entrainant sans lui laisser le choix.

Il sourit.

…

Ca faisait une heure qu'on était la, après avoir visité toute la chambre, j'avais profité du lit pendant qu'il prenait sa douche puis inversement.

C'était maintenant l'heure de notre première visite. Un parc animalier.

_ On y va? Demandais je.

Il hocha la tête et on descendis rapidement pour rejoindre le groupe.

La visite commença peu après. Ian avait l'air ravi de mon choix, surement autant que moi en fait.

Il prenait plusieurs photos et on écoutait les informations.

_ Nina, j'ai entendu ce couple la bas parler de chutes d'eau, il me semble que tu voulais en voir. Me dit Ian.

_ Oui pourquoi? Demandais je.

Il me sourit fièrement et me tendis un petit prospectus.

_ Très bien, on ira ce soir alors. M'informa il.

Après deux heures de visite c'était déjà l'heure de manger.

_ Viens avec moi. Dis je à Ian alors qu'il continuait à jouer avec le singe accroché à la grille.

Il prit ma main et j'entrelaçais nos doigts. Quand je vis les gens passer à côté de nous sans vraiment nous voir j'avais l'impression que pour une fois on était comme tout le monde et on devait très certainement ressembler à un couple aussi.

_ M'dame c'est ton amoureux? Me demanda une petite fille.

Je regardais Ian surement un peu rouge. Pourquoi elle dit ca au moment ou j'y pense!

_ Heu non ce n'est pas mon amoureux. Dis je surement encore plus rouge quand Ian se moqua de moi.

_ Comment ca t'es pas mon amoureuse! Je croyais moi! Se moqua il quand elle s'en alla le dire à une autre fille qui devait avoir 17ans.

Je me repris et soupirais.

_ Nina je blague. Continua il.

_ Oui bon ca va, je savais pas comment expliquer ca à une enfant alors j'ai repris ses mots. Râlais je.

Finalement peut-être qu'on s'était fait repérer depuis longtemps mais qu'ils nous laissaient tranquilles.

On marcha jusqu'au restaurant et on se fit rapidement installer à table.

_ Tu as beaucoup faim? Demanda Ian.

_ Oui. Pourquoi? Demandais je étonnée.

_ Parce que moi aussi mais…

_ Bonjour! Je peux? Merci. Nina Dobrev c'est bien ca? Bon toi Ian, ouai c'est toi que je viens voir. Donc je peux avoir un autographe? S'il te plait. Et une photo avec vous deux? S'il vous plait. Demanda une jeune femme qui devait être un peu plus âgé que moi.

_ Bien sur. Tu as de quoi faire l'autographe?

_ Oui, tiens. Dit elle en lui donnant une photo d'elle réalisée sûrement ici d'après le décor.

Il signa et lui rendis.

Elle sortit son appareil photo et me demanda de faire le tour de la table, je m'installais donc à côté de Ian pour qu'elle soit entre nous et elle s'asseyait carrément sur Ian qui crispa ses doigts sur ma main.

Elle prit la photo et nous sourit en se relevant.

_ Merci beaucoup. Vraiment. Dit elle en s'installant à côté de Ian quand je reprenais ma place.

_ Pas de quoi. Répondis Ian.

_ Alors vous passer le week-end ici? Si j'avais su j'aurais ramené une tenue plus correct pour passer un peu de temps avec vous, si je suis prise en photo je vais avoir l'air d'une imbécile à côté de ta nana.

_ On est pas ensemble et ne t'inquiète pas je ne crois pas avoir vu de paparazzis. Dis je.

_ Oh cool alors, ou peut-être pas, je ne pourrais pas me vanter auprès d'une de mes copines d'avoir manger avec toi. Dit elle en faisant un sourire très charmeur à Ian qui rougit légèrement alors que j'étais presque certaine que la main de cette jeune femme venait de se poser sur sa cuisse.

Le « cool » c'était pour le fait qu'on ne soit pas ensemble je suppose.

_ Je vais me marier. Dit subitement Ian.

Elle rougit et reposa ses mains sur la table.

_ Heu ok, donc, je vais vous laisser. Dit elle en filant rapidement.

Je la regardait partir et tournait ensuite la tête vers Ian qui n'avait toujours pas reprit les bonnes couleurs.

_ Ca va? Demandais je moqueuse.

_ Non, non ca ne va pas. Elle est chaude bordel. Dit il.

_ Chaude? Depuis quand tu parles comme ça toi?

_ Depuis qu'une femme ne se gêne absolument pas pour me tripoter alors qu'elle ne me connait pas. Reprend il.

_ Oh wow, carrément. Soufflais je jalouse.

_ Ne crois pas n'importe quoi, je suis juste choqué. Dit il.

_ Menteur, tu rêves déjà de coucher avec. Pouffais je.

Il rougit encore plus en écarquillant les yeux.

_ J'ai oubliée mon portable. Murmura la jeune femme toute rouge.

Je lui donnais le portable posé près de Ian et il me sourit.

_ Alors la franchement bébé t'as jamais fait mieux pour mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise. Rit-il.

_ Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, c'est juste…commença elle.

_ Il parlait de lui. Tu dois surement avoir les mains magique, tu veux notre numéro de chambre? Demandais je gentiment.

Elle me sourit et fis non de la tête.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il allait se marier. Dit elle timidement.

_ Oh aller, pitié, fais en sorte qu'il ne le fasse pas, je déteste Megan. Chuchotais je.

_ J'ai pas compris. Tu peux répéter? Demanda elle en se penchant vers moi.

Ian me fit les gros yeux.

_ J'ai dit 345. Repris je.

Ian se tendit et fronça les sourcils.

_ 345. Répète elle en s'éloignant.

Je crois qu'elle venait de le noter sur son portable.

_ T'es malade? Me gronda Ian.

_ Pas du tout, tu vas parler avec et oublier Megan que tu ne supportes plus. Crachais je.

_ Mais je ne l'a connais même pas! S'énerva il.

_ Je peux toujours me proposer si tu veux. Dis je froidement.

Il grimaça et écarquilla soudain les yeux.

_ Attend, avec elle, ou…avec moi? Murmura il.

_ Avec toi imbécile. Répondis je amusé.

Il se tendit et me sourit timidement.

_ Non merci. Chuchota il.

Je baissais les yeux et prenais la carte pour commander, j'avais donc raison, il refusera toujours d'être avec moi c'était pour cette raison qu'il faisait toujours semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ou peut-être que c'était parce que je venais de parler d'une histoire d'un soir? Non! Je me faisais trop d'idées, n'importe quoi, il ne voulait pas de moi un point c'est tout!

_ Tu fais la tête? Murmura il un peu après.

_ Pas du tout.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu as? Continua il.

_ Rien je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire. Mentis je.

_ Quand? Demanda il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et bien quand elle viendra. Oh aller! Tu crois qu'elle ne viendra pas? Demandais je quand il sourit ironiquement.

_ Elle ne viendra pas. Et si elle vient, je l'a renverrai. Sérieusement Nina, en ce moment Megan est vraiment très chiante, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais la tromper.

_ Je n'ai pas parlé de la tromper Ian! Non mais enfin pour qui tu me prends! J'ai parlé de discuter avec cette nana et te rendre compte qu'elle t'attire et que par conséquent Megan n'est plus intéressante, tu l'as plaque, tu reviens ici chercher cette fille, et quand tu en as marre tu en cherchera une autre. Riais je.

_ J'ai envie de me poser, que je l'aime ou non, je tiens à Megan, j'ai envie de me poser un peu pour une fois, avoir une vie normal, et arrêter de batifoler, j'ai passé l'âge pour ces conneries. Murmura il.

_ Tu…tu viens juste de me dire que tu n'aimes plus Megan ou je me trompe?

_ J'ai dis exactement, mot pour mot, que je l'aime. Ne va pas imaginer n'importe quoi. Soupira Ian.

_ Oui, mais tu as rajouté que tu tiens à elle. Tu vas te marier juste parce que tu veux te poser! Tu est complètement fou! C'est si simple de trouver quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui te rend heureux. Dis je.

_ A mon âge Nina, on ne batifole plus pour trouver le grand amour. Siffla il.

_ Tu complexes! Oh mon dieu! C'est juste ça! Tout ca c'est par complexe! C'est pire que tout! Merde Ian réagis! T'a pas encore 60ans! T'es a peine 30! Bordel tu nous fais quoi la!

Je sentais que tout le monde nous regardait alors je me faisais toute petite et que Ian rougit.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi. Marmonna il.

_ Non, laisse moi clarifier ca pour toi, tu fais n'importe quoi. Sifflais je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Et toi Nina, dis moi un peu pourquoi tu n'as personne. Demanda il moqueur.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de me poser, j'ai envie de coucher avec qui je veux, quand je veux, ou je veux, sans lendemain, sans problème de cœur. Et j'ai seulement 22 ans alors ne me sors pas une connerie stupide. Mentis je

_ J'allais te dire que tu as bien de la chance. Rit-il.

_ Pourquoi tu restes avec Megan, sincèrement? À cœur ouvert. Demandais je.

_ Megan, m'a fait souffrir, c'est sure, mais au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre, je sais que je peux quand même compter sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. C'est devenu plus une bonne amie qu'autre chose, et elle le sait très bien, si elle a accepté de m'épouser c'est pour la simple raison que j'ai de l'argent, et je le sais, mais sérieusement je m'en fous. Du moment qu'elle est heureuse et qu'elle me donne ce dont j'ai besoin.

_ Tu sera humilié, trahis, et tu te feras cracher au visage quand elle en aura fini avec toi, c'est vraiment ça être heureux pour toi? Humilié parce que votre mariage, aux yeux des autres sera tromperie de la part de Megan parce que ne croit pas qu'elle va rester sagement dans votre lit à attendre que tu veuilles bien la satisfaire. Elle se fera prendre en photo avec des centaines d'hommes différents, ensuite trahis, parce qu'elle te prendra bien plus que tu ne le crois, ta maison, ton argent, jusqu'à tes amies, et ensuite tu souffriras encore plus et tu n'auras plus rien. Plus rien mis à part peut-être tes amis qui tienne à toi, et…et moi. Moi je serais la, moi je peux te rendre heureux comme tu le souhaites, tu n'auras pas à te forcer avec moi Ian, je t'aimerai comme tu le veux, n'importe quand, tu n'as qu'à demander. Je peux être ta pire ennemie, ton amie, ou plus, sérieusement, demande moi ce que tu veux et je te le donne, mais je t'en supplie ne fais pas cette connerie.

Il laissa sa bouche entrouverte comme pour répliquer quelque chose et peu à peu il blanchit, pour finir par reprendre des couleurs. J'essayais de calmer les battements fous de mon cœur en me demandant si c'était une déclaration d'amour ou d'amitié que je venais de lui faire. Je ne savais pas trop, mais j'étais sérieuse. Très sérieuse. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et contrastait largement la larme qui coula silencieusement sur sa joue.

_ J'sais pas quoi te répondre. Souffla il enfin.

_ Alors ne dis rien. Demandais je pas très sure d'avoir envie d'entendre un non.

Il continua à me fixer et le serveur posa nos plats sur la table et partis rapidement sans un mot comprenant surement qu'il nous dérangeait.

_ Nina…c'est vraiment…très…non bien plus qu'adorable…je…j'apprécie le geste, parce que je sais que tu es sérieuse, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça. Alors ok, j'arrête ma connerie dès qu'on rentre, mon caprice s'arrête maintenant, je t'assure. Mais…je n'accepte pas ta …proposition, si on peux appeler ca comme ça. Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi. Répondit il enfin.

Je soupirais et souris.

On mangea rapidement puis on ressortis pour notre sortie de cette après midi.

_ Alors on fait quoi? Demanda il.

_ C'est plus pour moi je l'avoue. On va faire du saut en parachute. Dis je très fière.

_ Tu aurais pu prévenir qu'il fallait que je prévois un cœur aussi dans ma valise. Dit il un peu tendu.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. On sautera ensemble. Souriais je.

Il hocha la tête et on retourna à la chambre pour se changer.

…

On était prêt à sauter, Ian était accroché à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Détend toi. Demandais je.

_ C'est fait. Attends! Demanda il quand j'étais prête à sauter.

_ Oui?

_ Je….heu j'ai un peu la trouille Nina. Chuchota il.

_ C'est moi qui contrôle Ian, rassure toi je l'ai déjà fait. Le rassurais je.

_ Ok, je peux fermer les yeux alors? Demanda il.

_ Ce serait franchement dommage mais si ca te rassure, pourquoi pas.

_ GO! Nous dit la femme.

Je sautais…

Je me tendis un peu quand Ian lâcha ma main, j'espérais qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui! Je ne voyais pas son visage.

Il frotta son visage et je souriais en ouvrant le parachute. La chute était lente, ce qui nous laissais un peu admirer le paysage. Après quelques minutes, je ne saurais dire combien. On arriva sur terre et je me laissais tomber le parachute nous entrainant avec lui.

Il retomba sur nous et je me mis à rire.

Je détachais Ian et il se retourna pour m'aider.

_ Ca va? Demanda il amusé.

_ Vraiment oui. Ca t'a plu? Demandais je.

_ C'était parfait. Souffla il en me fixant.

Le parachute se souleva et une foule de gens nous demandaient si tout allais bien. Gâchant ce moment devenu parfait.

Il me sourit et m'aida à me relever.

On rangea le parachute, je n'avais pas envie de sauter une deuxième fois, trop pressée de faire la suite!

_ Tu as autre chose de prévue ou je me trompe?

_ C'est exact, ca c'était un avant gout! Dis je surexcitée.

_ Sérieux?

J'hochais la tête et attrapa sa main pour me mettre à courir vers la voiture qui nous attendait déjà.

_ Tout est déjà prêt. Je vous y emmène de suite? Demanda le chauffeur.

_ Oui merci. Dis je.

_ On va ou? Demanda Ian.

_ Surprise! Dis je en couvrant ses yeux avec un bandeau.

_ Tu m'inquiètes. Murmura il confus.

J'attrapais sa main.

_ Fais moi confiance tu ne regretteras pas.

Une fois arrivé il demanda s'il pouvait détacher le bandeau mais je refusais.

Pov Ian.

Elle tenait fermement ma main. Je la suivait, confiant. Peut-être un peu trop. Je savais que Nina pouvait faire parfois des choses vraiment stupides, et le fait qu'elle m'avait mis un bandeau sur les yeux ne m'aidais vraiment pas à être rassuré. On m'enfila quelques chose. Des sangles je crois, elle refusa que je retire le bandeau.

_ Ca pourrait être dangereux de lui laisser mademoiselle. Nous dit un homme.

_ Je sais, ne vous en faites pas je ne veux pas le tuer. Je lui enlèverai le moment voulu. Dit elle agacée.

_ Vous n'êtes pas trop serré? Demanda quelqu'un près de moi.

_ Moi? Demandais je.

_ Oui.

_ Non ca va. Dis je.

Une main passa dans mon cou et me mit quelque chose, une autre glisse sur mon torse et je reconnu tout de suite la main de Nina.

_ Ne bouge pas. Demanda elle en retirant les sangles.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandais je.

_ Je les enlève. Elles sont beaucoup trop fines, cette fille a cru que tu y allais tout seul. Soupira Nina.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites! Hurla une femme en revenant vers nous je crois.

_ On saute à deux! Je l'ai dis et redis! On saute à deux! Ca fait un poids en plus que je sache! Non mais je rêve j'ai l'impression que je connais mieux ce que je dois faire que vous! Gronda Nina très en colère.

_ Oh je suis vraiment désolé comme vous étiez en train de vous occupez de la caméra j'ai cru..

_ Rien du tout! On saute à deux alors donnez moi des sangles qui tiendront le coup! S'énerva Nina.

_ Je peux maintenant? Ca me gêne. Soupirais je en lui montrant le bandeau du doigt.

_ Je te le retire dès que je suis attachée. Dit Nina en se mettant dans mon dos.

Des sangles nous tenait bien accrocher l'un à l'autre.

_ On fait quoi?

_ Du..

_ Chut! Fait Nina pour que la femme se taise.

_ Vous voulez que son cœur lâche.

_ Et vous gâcher la surprise? Cracha Nina en retour.

_ Calmez vous mademoiselle, que se passe il? Demanda un homme.

_ Elle est incompétente et en plus de ça elle dit des choses qu'elle n'a pas à dire! Se justifia Nina.

_ Taisez vous! Je vous ai pourtant prévenu que c'était une surprise pour ce monsieur et qu'il fallait lui laisser le bandeau ainsi que ne rien dire sur ce qu'ils font. Et incompétente pourquoi? Demanda il je supposais à Nina.

_ Elle lui a donné des sangles pour une seule personne. Soupira Nina.

Je crois que l'homme s'occupait de nous parce que les mains étaient beaucoup moins douces et plus grosses.

_ C'est ok? Demanda il.

Je faisais oui de la tête et Nina affirma.

_ Avance un peu Ian. Demanda Nina en passant ses bras autour de mon corps.

Y a une barrière devant toi. Tu t'y accroches. Bien, monte dessus. Doucement! Voila. T'es bien accroché? Tu me fais confiance?

_ Je te fais confiance mais mon cœur va lâcher je le sens d'ici. Soufflais je, perdu.

_ Je te fais confiance pour ne pas me laisser dans un moment pareil Ian, alors…je vais t'enlever le bandeau. Ne recules pas quand ton esprit va te le demander sinon on se casse la gueule sur le béton. Ok?

_ Retire le. Demandais je.

Pov Nina.

Je regardais le vide et posais mes mains sur le bandeau.

_ Ne recule pas. Dis je encore en lui retirant.

Il pris peur et lâcha les mains de la barrière, heureusement que je lui avais dit de ne pas reculer je me demande bien ce qu'il aurait fait!

_ On va sauter? S'inquiéta il.

_ Exact. Dès que tu es prêt tu passes au dessus. Dis je.

Il leva une jambe un peu tremblante et je le suivis aussitôt.

_ C'est sur au moins? Demanda il.

_ Ce sont des professionnels qui l'ont fait et refait encore toute la journée pour être sur qu'on ne craigne rien. Normalement on ne saute pas d'ici. Mais…c'est plutôt loin alors…ils sont venus. Dis je.

_ Et ben dis donc. Rit il.

Je nous tenait une fois de l'autre côté et il tourna la tête vers moi.

_ Tu as peur? Demanda il.

_ Un peu cette fois. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Soufflais je tendue.

_ Moi non plus. Dit il amusé.

_ A trois? Demandais je.

_ Trois! Dit il.

Je lâchais mes mains et on tomba dans le vide en poussant chacun un cri de peur puis de libération.

On remonta un peu et retombait.

_ Oh putain. Jurais je en tendant les bras pour toucher l'eau.

_ Tu t'amuses bien? Me demanda Ian en riant.

_ Parfaitement. Dis je.

Une fois détachée, j'allais payer le reste que je leur devait en souriant bêtement à Ian qui arrivait avec son bandeau.

_ Tu compte me le remettre? Demanda il.

_ Non je pense que j'ai eu ma dose d'adrénaline la. Riais je.

_ Ouf! Moi aussi! C'était génial. Dit il.

L'après midi était maintenant déjà bien entamée.

_ Tu veux faire autre chose? Demanda il.

_ Et bien on peux toujours s'inscrire pour la visite du musée. Dis je.

_ Si tu veux. Dit il.

_ Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Chuchotais je.

_ Ah…et bien non alors. Autre chose? Moi j'ai une idée. Il y a les chutes d'eau. On peux faire ca maintenant plutôt que ce soir. Dit il.

_ Ok.

…

Le bruit de l'eau qui tombait pas très loin de nous me faisait sourire

_ Enfin arrivés! Dis je en courant sur le pont pour tourner à droite.

La chute d'eau était juste devant moi.

_ Oh wow. Dis Ian en se penchant pour regarder en bas.

_ Comme vous dites. Rit une jeune femme qui nous suivait depuis le début en lançant des regards plus que charmeurs à Ian. Il n'y répondait pas mais elle continuait.

_ On aurait du sauter d'ici. Dis je.

_ T'es dingue? Il y a des rochers en bas Nina. Se moqua Ian.

_ Ah zut. On peux monter? Demandais je à notre accompagnateur.

_ Mademoiselle aurait t'elle envie de mourir? Demanda il d'un ton ironique.

_ Surement oui. Soupirais je agacée par tout ces gens qui se croient drôles!

_ Viens. Me chuchota Ian dans l'oreille en me tirant dans la forêt.

La jeune femme nous suivit encore mais Ian ne l'a remarqua pas et me poussa dans l'herbe pour s'allonger au dessus de moi, il m'embrassait et je répondis sans trop comprendre.

_ Oh pardon. S'excusa la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

Ian se releva, retira les feuilles de mes cheveux et se remit à courir.

_ Tu croyais que je l'avais pas vu? Demanda il en se tournant vers moi.

Je fis oui de la tête et souris.

_ On est en bas! Dis je en regardant les autres en haut.

Je leur faisais 'coucou' et Ian se moqua de moi.

_ Hey! Qu'Est-ce que vous faites la bas! Hurla l'accompagnateur.

Sa voix résonna et je ris. J'avais l'impression que mon rire s'envolait ce qui faisait sourire Ian.

Il prenais des photos puis on remonta, c'était plus long pour remonter par contre. Et le groupe nous attendaient un peu énervé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Nous disputa l'accompagnateur.

Ian haussa les épaules en souriant. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et on retourna au mini bus.

_ Je suis épuisée. Dis je.

_ J'ai passé une bonne journée. Me dit Ian.

_ J'en suis heureuse, moi aussi.

….

Il était tard. Ian était déjà endormi, j'étais allongée sur le banc sur le balcon.

Ca faisait presque une heure que je regardais les étoiles, je commençais à avoir froid alors je remontais la couverture sur moi.

Je n'avais pas envie de dormir avec lui. Il m'avait fait promettre de le rejoindre. Mais je resterais la jusqu'à l'épuisement et que je m'endorme.

_ Tu rentres? Chuchota il en poussant la porte fenêtre.

_ Je regarde les étoiles. Mentis je.

_ Allez rentre Nina, tu vas avoir froid. Je vais demander une autre chambre si ca te gêne.

_ Non c'est bon, je t'assure, j'ai juste envie de rester un peu la.

Il soupira et se mit assis à mes pieds.

_ Alors je reste avec toi. Dit il en enfilant sa veste.

On fini par s'endormir. Dans la nuit je me réveillais, je mourais de chaud! Ian était presque allongé sur moi, la tête sur mon ventre, un bras sur mon ventre et l'autre posé sur mon bras.

Je n'osais pas le réveiller, il avait l'air de bien dormir et ils nous avait ramené une autre couverture aussi je crois.

Il bougea un peu mais je me rendormis rapidement.

La lumière me réveilla. J'étais toute seule bien emmitouflée sous la couette.

_ Ian? Appelais je en m'enroulant dans la couette pour me lever.

Il était allongé sur le lit, sans aucun draps. Il m'avait tout ramené!

Je remarquais qu'il est à peine 6h30 alors je le couvris et m'allongeais à côté de lui.

_ Tu avais l'air de tenir à dormir dehors alors je t'ai laissée. Chuchota il en me serrant contre lui.

_ Je le voulais oui, mais tu as froid maintenant. Dis je.

_ Non ca va. Ment il en tremblant de froid contre moi.

Je soupirais et le couvris mieux.

Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors je me levais et préparais ma valise puis j'allais prendre une douche, j'allais ensuite chercher le petit déjeuner et discutait un peu avec le jeune homme charmant.

Il s'appelait Ben.

_ Bon je remonte Ben, Ian va bientôt se lever. L'informais je en prenant mon plateau avec les croissants.

_ Attends, les cafés doivent être froids. Donnes. Dit il.

Il me donna d'autres cafés et je remontais.

_ Salut. Murmura Ian quand j'ouvris la porte.

Il venait à peine de se réveiller.

_ Salut, bien dormi? Demandais je.

_ Oui, et toi?

_ Ca va. Tiens je t'apporte le petit déjeuner. Souriais je en posant le plateau sur le lit.

Je m'installais à côté de lui et on prit tranquillement notre petit déjeuner.

_ On rentre déjà? Demanda il en pointant ma valise du doigt.

_ Et bien…en fait…hum….je ne savais pas trop…j'avais déjà prévu de rentrer pour 15h. Dis je.

_ Et il est?

_ 9h30. Répondis je.

_ On a trois heures de route environ c'est ca? Donc toute la matinée? On peut flemmarder au lit? Demanda il en riant.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, c'est ton week-end Ian. Dis je.

_ Non, le notre. Corrigea il.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? J'attend vos reviews avec impatience =) !<strong>

**Au fait, je ne posterai jamais de chapitre le dimanche. Bonne journée! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous! Voici les deux chapitres! Je vous retrouve en bas ! **

_**Réponses aux review anonyme**_

**_ Cassie : Ravie que ca t'ai plu, voila la suite =) Bises**

**_ Anso26 : Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu, ne t'en fais pas il y a en tout pour l'instant 17 chapitre, et je n'ai pas fini d'écrire =) Je compte faire une vingtaine de chapitre voir plus si j'ai de l'inspiration. =) Bises! Ps il y a en effet deux chapitre aujourd'hui =)**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 7<em>

Lundi matin.

Le réveil était un peu dur.

Je me levais et me préparais rapidement.

J'enfilais une petite robe parce qu'aujourd'hui il y avait un magnifique soleil et que je ne travaillais pas beaucoup, je pourrais en profiter un peu.

Je sortis de ma voiture, Ian et Paul discutaient pendant que je m'approchais d'eux.

_ Salut Nina! Dit Ian en me faisant la bise.

J'avais à peine le temps de regarder Paul.

_ Ce soir tu es libre? Demanda Ian aussitôt.

_ Heu je...je crois. Répondis je un peu gêné.

_ Ok, je t'invite, 20h chez moi ca te va? Continua il.

J'hochais la tête légèrement rouge et Paul se racla la gorge ce qui me gêna encore plus.

_ Bon ok. Donc Megan ne sera pas la au fait. Reprit il sans me laisser le temps de dire bonjour à Paul.

_ Ok. Dis je en me tournant vers Paul.

_ Ben enfin tu peux la laisser arriver quand même. Dit Paul en m'enlaçant.

Je l'embrassais avec un semblant d'amour et la main de Ian lâcha la mienne un peu trop brutalement.

Flash back.

_ Tu le veux vraiment? Sophie est jalouse, il l'est un peu aussi. Peut-être que si…

_ On va sortir ensemble alors? Demandais je étonnée.

_ Exactement, juste des baisers par ci par la bien sur, pour qu'il ne soupçonne rien. On est pas vraiment ensemble tu vois.

_ Oui ok, et ca va aller toi? Je veux dire, Sophie t'a dit non, tu le prends comment? Parle moi, je suis officiellement ta petite amie, il faut que tu me parles pour que ca marche. Dis je.

_ Je me sens mal, j'ai tout le temps envie de pleurer, mais je suppose que ce n'était juste pas la bonne. Peut-être qu'elle reviendra. Un jour.

Fin du flash back.

_ J'ai loupé un truc la. Dit Ian choqué

_ Heu ouai, on…on est ensemble, Nina s'ennuie, j'ai besoin d'oublier Sophie, marché conclu on s'est mis ensemble. Et puis on s'apprécie. On est toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Pas vrai chérie? Demanda Paul en souriant bêtement.

_ Exactement amour. Soufflais je.

Je pris sa main et me tournait vers Ian.

Il me fixait comme ci je venais de tomber du ciel et se reprit peu après.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air ravie. Accusa Paul.

_ Non c'est pas ça, c'est surprenant. Je veux dire…tu viens juste de rompre avec Sophie, et puis, il faut avouer que Nina n'est pas franchement le genre de femme que tu aimes avoir dans ton lit. Et puis, bon, ca me fait bizarre de voir Nina…en couple. Expliqua il.

_ Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par, pas le genre de femme que tu aimes avoir dans ton lit, rajouté d'un «ça fait bizarre de voir Nina en couple ? » Je ne suis pas assez jolie pour me trouver quelqu'un c'est ça? Crachais je.

_ Non pas du tout! C'est juste…laisse tomber. Dit il tout rouge.

Pov Ian.

MA Nina? Il avait osé toucher à ma Nina? Bordel de merde! Le jour ou je me décidais enfin à lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle il fallait qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un! Paul qui plus est! J'avais franchement la poisse!

Et comment j'allais annuler mon diner de ce soir maintenant? J'avais pas très envie de l'entendre me raconter à quel point elle était heureuse d'être avec Paul!

Si ca se trouve, depuis le début c'était lui qu'elle aime. Une bonne journée gâchée d'avance, moi qui avait pensé qu'elle resterait toujours ma Nina, que personne d'autre ne pourrait être si proche d'elle que moi je le suis. Je ne pourrais surement plus la prendre dans mes bras aussi souvent, sentir son doux parfum ou sa peau douce sous mes doigts.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et j'avais envie de lui hurler que je l'aime, que je l'aime vraiment, que je m'en était rendu compte ce week end, que ce petit plus que je ressentais depuis quelque temps c'était finalement de l'amour. Il inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux alors qu'elle souriait niaisement, ce sourire je le haïssais, je préférais celui qu'elle m'accordait habituellement, je crevais de jalousie, et ca me détruira j'en était certain. Sauf que c'était déjà trop tard, j'étais dingue de cette nana, et je ne pourrais pas m'en défaire si facilement.

Pov Nina

J'avais l'impression qu'il allait étrangler Paul dans la minute, le bleu de ses yeux devenait de plus en plus foncé, il était en colère, ou peut-être jaloux. Paul resserra sa prise sur moi et Ian décrispa enfin son visage pour un léger sourire trop faux à mon gout.

_ Bon, a plus alors. Dit il d'une voix trop froide.

Il tourna les talons et je regardais Paul un peu perdue.

Je voulais qu'il soit jaloux par amour, pas par possessivité! A croire que pour Ian c'est à celui qui aura le premier mon attention.

…

Le soir arriva trop rapidement, et Candice m'avait sortie tellement d'idées farfelues que je ne savais même plus quoi penser.

J'étais devant sa porte, prête à sonner, mais comme Candice me l'avait dit, cela pourrait être bien d'entrer sans prévenir, comme deux personnes vivants ensemble, comme elle me l'avait dit et redit, il avait l'habitude.

J'hésitais, mais je commençais à avoir froid dans la robe ridicule que Candice m'avait forcée à mettre. Elle était courte, très courte même, m'arrivant un peu moins que la mi cuisse, décolletée et j'avais eu l'interdiction de prendre une veste, elle m'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la voiture pour être certaine que je ne remontais pas me changer. Elle avait remonter mes cheveux en un chignon parfait laissant tout de même quelques mèches qui entourait mon visage, un maquillage très léger mettant mes yeux en valeur.

Je posais ma main sur la clenche et me décidais à entrer, au pire je lui ferais croire que j'avais frappée mais qu'il n'était pas venu!

J'entrais et les talons de mes bottes claquèrent légèrement sur le carrelage de l'entrée.

J'étais un peu en avance, j'aurais peut-être du sonner finalement. Tant pis j'étais déjà entrée maintenant!

Je retirais mes bottes et avançais dans l'entrée. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, d'où provenait une délicieuse odeur.

Il était assis, un livre en main, un stylo dans l'autre, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

_ Ok oui, ca devrait allez, merci Candice. Dit il avant de reposer son portable.

Il se leva après avoir écrit quelques chose sur son livre et sursauta en me voyant.

_ Hum salut. Soufflais je un peu gêné.

_ Oh heu, tu es en avance et heu…

_ Ca ne fait rien, je vais t'aider. Le coupais je.

Il détailla ma tenue d'un regard appréciateur et releva les yeux quand je me raclais la gorge.

_ Tu trouve qu'il fait chaud? Entre la robe de ce matin et celle de ce soir, que tu as, autant ne rien mettre. Se moqua il gentiment.

_ Je n'allais tout de même pas venir nue. Pouffais je.

_ Je ne serais pas co…d'accord. Se reprit il aussitôt.

Sauf que j'avais très bien compris qu'il allait dire « pas contre ».

_ Peu importe, tu fais quoi de bon? Demandais je en soulevant un couvercle.

_ Heu…ca c'est pas pour ce soir. Murmura il.

_ Ah, et ou…oh, je vois. Je suis trop en avance c'est ça? Demandais je d'un ton désolé.

Il hocha la tête et pinça ses lèvres.

_ Vraiment désolée, je pensais pas que tu arriverais à 19h30, j'avais dit 20h et…

_ Candice m'a énervée, je suis désolés. Mais ca ne fait rien, on fera le repas ensemble. Proposais je.

_ Ou alors on peut aller au restaurant. Demanda il.

Je grimaçais, j'avais envie de rester ici, s'il remarquait que je n'avais pas de veste je n'étais pas certaine qu'il apprécie.

_ Bon très bien, on reste la, mais je te préviens, je suis nul en cuisine.

_ Menteur! Pouffais je.

_ Très bien petit chef, montre moi ce que tu sais faire. S'amusa il en me faisant glisser son livre vers moi.

_ J'en ai pas besoin MOI. Me moquais je.

Il sourit et s'adossa au plan de travail en me regardant chercher les casseroles.

_ Droite. M'indiqua il.

Je m'exécutais et sourit bêtement en me demandant comment il réagira si sa cuisine devenait recouverte de farine et de sauce tomate.

_ Dis moi Ian, tu es contre l'idée de faire le ménage toute la nuit?

_ Un peu oui. Dit il tendu.

_ Bon, je vais m'appliquer alors. Dis je en passant mon doigt sur son torse.

Il me regarda faire, je commençais par faire bouillir de l'eau. Je n'avais pas vraiment de talents de cuisinière mais je savais au moins faire des pâtes à la sauce tomate et un gâteau au chocolat rapide.

_ Tu as du chocolat? Demandais je en fouillant dans le frigo.

Assis sur le comptoir il m'indiqua le placard en haut à gauche. Une fois l'eau prête j'y mis les pates que j'avais trouvé, il sourit à mon expression concentrée mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas trop.

Entre la préparation du gâteau et la sauce tomate je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal.

_ Tu triches Nina, la sauce était déjà prête, de plus ce n'est pas très compliqué.

_ Les plats les plus simples sont les meilleurs! Répliquais je.

_ Si tu l'dis

Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et posa ma tête sur son torse en soupirant de bien être. Il sentait délicieusement bon!

_ J'aime beaucoup ton parfum. Avouais je.

Il se tendit.

_ Heu…

Je relevais la tête, il était tout rouge!

_ Quoi? J'ai dis quelques chose de mal? Demandais je inquiète.

_ Non, c'est que…j'ai pas mis de parfum Nina. Dit il.

_ Oh, ton odeur alors. Souris je.

Il se mordit la lèvre et poussa ma tête contre son torse.

_ Ca tombe bien, parce que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ton odeur ma puce. Murmura il.

Je me sentais un peu gênée et ne préférais rien dire, plutôt que de dire une autre bêtise. C'est moi ou…il me draguair?

Mon estomac faisait une belle envoler de papillons quand il passa ses doigts dans ma nuque et son autre main glissa sur mon bras jusqu'à ma main. Une fois arrivé à son but il entrelaça nos doigts.

_ On…on va manger? Demandais je en retirant ma main.

Il baissa les yeux et murmura un oui presque silencieux.

Je prenais le plat et l'emmena dans la salle à manger. Oh!

_ Heu Nina att…et merde. Jura il derrière moi.

_ Hum désolé je…je croyais…bon on va manger dans la cuisine alors? Demandais je un peu jalouse en me demandant pour qui pouvait bien être cette table magnifiquement décorée.

Il me suivit et mit rapidement la table.

Pov Ian.

Si elle faisait ca toute la soirée, jamais je n'oserais lui dire, trois tentatives, trois refus. Super!

Sauf qu'il faudrait peut-être que je me lance avant qu'elle ne parte, et surtout avant que ca ne devienne plus sérieux avec Paul.

Elle avait fini de manger, elle était trop silencieuse comparée à d'habitude. Elle tortillait ses doigts en fixant son assiette.

_ Ca va? Demandais je intrigué par son comportement.

_ Heu oui, oui bien sur. Je…heu…mon portable vient de sonner ca t'embête si…

_ Mais non, va y. Dis je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne m'avais jamais demander l'autorisation pour utiliser son portable. Elle me faisait quoi la?

Elle se leva, me laissant bien admirer ses jolies jambes en ramassant un objet qu'elle venait de faire tomber. Oh bordel, regarde ton assiette! Ton assiette pas elle!

Impossible de ne pas détacher mon regard. Elle se foutais de ma gueule la? J'hallucinais c'était pas possible!

Bon sa robe était courte, elle n'avait surement pas fait exprès, sauf que…sa robe était courte justement! Elle aurait pas pu mettre…

_ C'est Candice. Me dit Nina en me sortant de mes pensées.

_ Uh uh. Répondis je en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Elle prit son verre d'eau et continuait à me fixer en le reposant sans l'avoir bu.

_ T'es bizarre. Commença elle.

Je me reprenais, du moins j'essayais, pas très facile en étant aussi serré dans mon boxer!

_ Ah bon? Couinais je.

Merde mec, c'est quoi cette voix?

_ Oui, vraiment depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Si tu veux que je parte dis le moi.

_ Ca m'arrangerait. Répondis je aussitôt.

Je me mordis la langue, oups!

_ A demain alors. Dit elle d'une voix triste, sa voix n'était rien comparée à son visage et ses yeux mouillés.

_ Non! Je voulais dire, ca m'arrangerait mais j'ai pas envie que tu partes. Repris je.

_ C'est bon Ian, laisse tomber.

Pourquoi elle était toujours compréhensive et douce! Elle pouvait pas m'en vouloir pour une fois?

_ S'il te plait Nina c'est juste, je suis fatigué et…Nina…

Elle prenait son sac et enfila ses bottes sans un mot.

_ Et ta veste? Demandais je quand elle ouvrit la porte.

_ Hum…ben je…

_ Tu sors pas sans veste! Non mais tu es dingue ou quoi! Tu as vu le temps dehors! M'énervais-je.

Elle referma la porte et s'adossa contre.

_ Donne moi s'en une alors.

_ Reste, je voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça.

_ Donne moi une bonne raison de rester. Minauda elle en fixant mon jean les joues rouge.

Une fois à sa hauteur elle releva les yeux vers mon visage et sourit satisfaite.

_ Alors? La raison? Continua elle.

_ Je…

_ Tu peux tout me dire, dis le moi. Souffla elle.

_ Tu sais ca fait un moment que…

Putain de portable!

_ Salut Candice. Répondit Nina.

_ …

_ Oui je passais une bonne soirée jusqu'à ce que tu appelles. Soupira elle.

_ …

_ Ok bye.

Elle remit son portable dans sa poche et me regarda en souriant.

_ Désolé, tu disais? Demanda elle.

_ Heu, rien laisse tomber, on va finir de manger maintenant?

Elle baissa les yeux.

_ Nina je suis vraiment désolé, a vrai dire, tu es trop sexy, c'est pour ça que ca m'arrangerait, mais j'ai vraiment envie que tu restes. En plus, je t'ai mentis. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, je…la table de la salle à manger, j'ai angoissé et….j'avais peur que tu trouves ça trop romantique du coup je me suis dégonflé.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et ses yeux me demandaient de poursuivre.

_ Nina, je…

_ On va prendre notre dessert dans cette salle à manger vraiment très belle et romantique? Minauda elle en retirant ses bottes.

Elle bascula et se retint à ma jambe.

_ Heu… pas sexy, pas vrai? Dit elle amusée d'elle-même.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attend vos impressions =) !<strong>


	8. Chapitre 8

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 8<em>

Pov Nina

J'arrivai dans la salle de repas, il y avait presque tout le monde. Paul Candice et Ian étaient regroupés à une table où Steven et Katerina s'assirent rapidement, Paul me gardait une place visiblement.

Je regardai les autres tables et décidai d'allez m'assoir avec Sara. Paul était surement le seul à comprendre mon choix alors que tout le monde me regardait choqué. Non mais ils croyaient vraiment que j'allais pardonner si facilement cette fois? Entre Ian qui me virait carrément de chez lui quand Megan arrive et Candice qui avait bousillé le peu de chance que j'avais de lui dire que je l'aime en devenant soudainement la meilleure amie de Megan, j'avais vraiment des meilleurs amis géniaux non?

Mon portable vibra, je vis que c'était un message de Candice, je ne pris même pas la peine de le lire et rangeai mon portable dans mon sac et Sara me souriait.

_ Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est. Souffla elle compatissante.

_ Non je ne crois pas mais…merci quand même.

_ Nina, je suis pas ton ennemie, on vise le même mec, on le sait toutes les deux, mais sérieusement, c'est pas en jouant les gamines qu'on arrivera à quoi que ce soit, pourquoi ne pas se partager nos secrets et ce sera a celle qui fera craquer monsieur la première?

_ C'est un défi ou juste un jeu pour toi? Crachai je.

_ Hey oh, range tes griffes ma belle, on sait très bien qu'il ne sera que ton ami parce qu'il ne te voit pas du tout autrement, alors que moi j'ai beaucoup plus de chance.

_ Détrompe toi. Megan est de retour. Avouai je.

_ Il s'est remis avec? Demanda elle surprise.

_ Ca j'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'a tenu qu'une seule journée sans elle, elle est à peine arrivée que je n'existais déjà plus.

_ Oh…dit elle presque choquée.

Je sortis mon repas, une salade froide, et commençai à manger sans écouter ce que Sara racontait, je ne savais même pas si c'était à moi qu'elle parlait, mais je voulais juste manger et repartir.

Mon portable vibra à nouveau, un message de Paul.

« Tout le monde se demande ce qui te prends, je dis quoi? »

Je le regardai, il attendait visiblement ma réponse.

« Tu n'as qu'a dire que je ne parle pas avec des crétins. »

Il se retint de rire et Ian regarda Paul, puis moi. Il regarda à nouveau Paul puis moi avec un regard maintenant très sévère. Il se leva et prit son repas.

Et merde!

Il s'asseyait en face de moi en continuant de me fixer.

_ Quoi? Demandai je froidement.

_ Toi qu'est-ce qui a? m'imita il.

_ Tu le sais très bien.

_ Tu fais la gueule pour CA?

_ Non, parce que tu n'es qu'un crétin. Sifflai-je.

_ Mon dieu Nina, ce que tu peux être gamine parfois! Tu vas me faire la gueule combien de temps? Non juste que je sache. Aujourd'hui? Une semaine? Un an? Se moqua il.

_ Ta gueule et dégage. Crachai je.

Il me regarda complètement choqué mais n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ignorer son regard insistant et finis par soupirer en relevant la tête.

_ Quoi encore? Demandai-je plus gentiment.

Il me fit ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi et je me mordis la joue pour ne pas y répondre.

_ Bébé…je suis désolé. Vraiment.

_ Ca ne changera rien que tu sois désolé. Avouai je.

_ Je peux te réinviter si tu veux. Souffla il.

_ J'en ai même pas envie.

_ Tu m'en veux vraiment?

_ Bien sur que oui. Comment pensais-tu que j'allais le prendre Ian? Tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu m'as parlé?

_ Dis moi comment me faire pardonner?

Je ne répondis pas et finis ma salade sans un mot de plus. Il reprit ses affaires, jeta son repas à peine touché et retourna s'assoir à côté de Paul.

_ Il est en colère. Rit Sara.

_ Ca lui fera peut-être comprendre. Dis je.

_ Peut-être. Peut-être pas, tu me laisses une bonne longueur d'avance la. Souffla elle.

_ J'en ai rien à faire Sara. J'ai aucune chance. Autant essayer de passer à autre chose.

Elle me fixa sans répondre et baissa les yeux.

_ Tu sais, c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire, je sais de quoi je parle. Murmura elle.

Je rangeai mes affaires je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces regards sur moi et sortis en faisant signe à Paul de rester ou il était puisqu'il se levait pour me rejoindre.

Une fois à ma voiture j'allumai la musique. Il me restait 10minutes avant de retourner travailler. J'en profitais pour tout de même regarder le message de Candice.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es bizarre avec nous depuis ce matin. Il s'est passé quelques chose hier soir? Tu as besoin de parler?

Je sursautais quand la porte s'ouvrit.

_ Ca va? Me demanda Paul en me caressant la joue.

_ Oui pourquoi?

_ Dis moi Nina…

Je le coupai d'un baiser et m'assis sur lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ A ton avis? Soufflai-je en l'embrassant dans le cou mourant d'envie de recommencer ce que l'on avait fait trois fois cette nuit.

_ Nina…murmura il.

_ Tu ne veux pas?

_ Oh j'ai certainement pas dit ça. Rit il.

_ Alors quoi?

_ Il nous reste à peine 10minutes.

_ On sera un peu en retard.

_ Nina…me gronda il alors que je retirai son haut.

Il se laissa faire, je déboutonnai son jean et l'embrassais à nouveau.

Il souleva ma robe pour entrer en moi avec douceur

_ Oh merde. J'ai oublié le…

_ Tant pis. Le coupai je.

La portière s'ouvris au moment ou je jouissais assez fort, en même temps que Paul.

Ian claqua la portière aussitôt après l'avoir ouverte.

J'étais sûrement toute rouge mais Paul coupa mes pensées d'un baiser.

Pov Ian

Oh non c'est pas vrai, dites moi que c'est un cauchemar! Voir sa meilleure amie en train de faire l'amour c'est un choc, mais en plus de ça quand cette meilleure amie est la femme qu'on aime, c'est encore pire!

J'allais m'adossé à l'avant de la voiture, d'après ce que j'avais entendu de Nina, il ne devait pas être loin d'avoir fini. Je leur en voulais à tout les deux. C'était plus fort que moi, mais je savais aussi que j'étais incapable de m'éloigner d'elle. Je fis un pas pour partir quand la porte s'ouvrit mais me remis contre la voiture, bien décidé à jouer ma carte aussi, il ne fallait pas que j'oublie que Nina me faisait la gueule, et que par conséquent si je me permettais de faire la gueule moi aussi, on n'avait pas fini de ne plus se parler. Il fallait absolument que je lui parle!

* * *

><p><strong>J'attend vos reviews =)<strong>

**Il n'y aura pas de chapitre demain, prochain chapitre lundi. Je pars en Week end et donc je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews avant lundi (sauf si j'y arrive pour une fois), mais je peux les lire avec mon tel, j'espère que vous me ferez passer le temps pendant que les carpes ne mordent pas =) ! (J'vous raconte ma vie désolé MDR ) **

**Bises à tout le monde, bon week end!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous! Voila la suite que vous attendiez =) J'espère que tout le monde à passé un bon week end, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, (j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdue des lecteurs/lectrice ^^) Je vous retrouve en bas =)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ MARN 3 : Très heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant, Merci pour les compliments ca me fait très plaisir, ne t'en fais pas rapprochement pour bientôt =) Voila la suite bises!**

**_ Ophlie : Merci pour ta review, heureuse que les fautes que tu avais vu au chapitre 1 ne t'on pas dérangé pour me lire =) Voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Merci pour ta review, en effet, j'avais dans l'idée de faire ce que tu a pensé, mais ca m'éloignais trop de la façon dont je voulais écrire. Voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Y a pas de nom : Merci pour ta review =) Voila la suite, Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 9<em>

Pov Nina

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que je sortais avec Paul, Ian ne me touchait plus du tout, il me prenait dans ses bras, m'embrassait sur la joue avec toujours autant de tendresse, mais ses mains ne naviguaient plus sur ma peau depuis trop longtemps. Son contact me manquait affreusement. Je n'arrivais plus du tout à laisser Paul me toucher, j'avais l'impression de les trahir tout les deux. Je n'avais donc pas refait l'amour avec lui depuis que Ian nous avait surpris. Je savais que je faisais du mal à Paul, il avait l'air d'avoir de moins en moins envie de me voir, il m'avait proposé de m'emmener au restaurant ce soir, j'avais accepté, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'agir comme un couple. C'était donc comme ca que je me retrouvais dans cette boutique avec Candice pour me trouver une tenue pour ce soir.

_ Au fait, tu sais où Paul t'emmène diner? Demanda Candice.

_ Non.

_ Vous nous rejoindrez après? Continua-t-elle.

_ C'est ce qui est prévu. Dis je en choisissant une robe noire moulante arrivant à mi-cuisse.

_ Oh c'est parfait! Va l'essayer!

J'allai donc à la cabine et enfilai rapidement la robe. J'avais l'impression de m'être trompé dans la taille. Cela faisait quelques jours que je me sentais serrée dans mes vêtements, je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi, mais dans cette robe très moulante trop serrée, le problème me sauta aux yeux. J'avais grossi! Depuis quand n'avais je plus le ventre plat moi? Je faisais pourtant bien attention a ce que je mangeais. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir fait d'excès. Je retirais la robe, déçue, et vérifiai quand même la taille. C'était pourtant bien ce que je mettais habituellement. Je me rhabillais mais n'enfilai pas mon t-shirt, me regardant dans le miroir sous tout les angles, et maintenant que j'y prêtais attention, je pouvais voir que j'avais vraiment pris du ventre, mais le pire c'était qu'il n'y avait que mon ventre, ce n'était pas énorme, ca se voyait à peine, mais c'était bien assez pour que mes jeans soit trop serrés maintenant.

Je me rhabillai et allai reposer la robe.

_ Ca ne va pas? Demanda Candice surprise.

_ Non, trop serré.

_ Prends la taille au dessus. Sourit-elle.

Sauf que même avec la taille au dessus, la robe resterait moulante, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir l'air ridicule dans des vêtements trop grands.

Je choisis donc une autre robe, plus longue, moins jolie, mais elle ferait l'affaire, de toute façon avec cette constatation je n'avais même plus envie de faire les boutiques.

_ Voila j'ai trouvé mon bonheur. M'informa Candice alors que je me dirigeai vers la cabine.

Elle me suivit perplexe mais ne prononça pas un mot.

J'essayai la robe, elle m'allait. Une fois les achats payés Candice avait l'air d'avoir très envie de continuer.

_ Je ne me sens pas trop bien, je vais rentrer. Mentis je.

_ Oh dommage. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait être juste toutes les deux comme avant. Tu sais…bon tant pis.

_ Désolée Candice. Dis je.

Je la déposai chez elle, elle n'avait pas l'air trop déçue de rentrer si tôt, elle claqua un bisou sur ma joue et sortit.

_ Tu viens ce soir hein?

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Répondis je.

Je m'ennuyai toute l'après midi. Elle passait trop lentement, et par chance, il était enfin 17h! Je me décidai à commencer à me préparer tranquillement, une fois prête il était 18h45. Je soupirai, il fallait que j'attende encore un maudit quart d'heure!

Je sursautai quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte 5minutes plus tard. Je me regardai rapidement dans le miroir, réajustai rapidement une mèche rebelle et ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Il m'emmena dans un restaurant très chic et commanda rapidement, il avait l'air assez stressé.

_ C'est vraiment bon. Dis je en ayant déjà presque fini de manger, attendant patiemment qu'il brise enfin ce silence pesant.

_ J'ai besoin qu'on parle. Annonça-t-il enfin.

**Flash back**

J'arrivais chez Paul appréhendant la soirée, mon cœur battait la chamade et ca ne m'aidait vraiment pas à me calmer.

Il ouvrit peu après et m'embrassa avec douceur. Je ne répondis pas à son baiser et il soupira.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Rien je…je suis…j'ai juste…

_ C'est parce que Ian nous a surpris tout à l'heure?

_ Non. Mentis je.

_ Tu entres? Proposa-t-il.

J'avais envie de faire demi tour.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je laissai sa main courir sur moi. J'avais mal au cœur. Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et il retira sa main.

_ J'ai fais quelques chose de mal? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Non je…

**Fin du flash back**

Paul me sortit de mes pensées.

_ Je crois que je ne suis plus capable de supporter ca. Annonça il.

_ Quoi ca? Murmurais je.

_ Nina je tiens à toi. On était censé passer du bon temps et…je ne veux pas remettre la faute sur toi, je veux juste…

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal?

_ Tu sais bien que tu ne peux décidément pas me poser une telle question. Soupira-t-il.

_ Et pourquoi pas? Je fais tout pour te faire plaisir.

_ J'ai à peine le droit à un bisou le matin, le reste de la journée tu refuses catégoriquement que je te touche, tu mets une distance incroyable entre nous quand Ian arrive et je ne peux plus accepter que…que tu l'aime lui.

J'avais mal, mais je savais qu'il avait tout à fait raison.

_ Je suis désolé…murmurai je.

_ Je …

_ C'est fini c'est ça? Le coupai je.

Il baissa la tête et je me sentis encore plus mal.

_ Je suis désolé Nina, comprends moi ca fait trois semaines que je n'ai plus le droit à rien et…je sais que ce n'est même pas la peine de tenté quoi que ce soit. Souffla il.

J'hochai la tête. Perdue, je me levais de table lui fit un sourire et me rendis compte que ca changerai tout.

_ On…on…Paul on peut…on va…rester amis pas vrai? Tu ne m'en veux pas? Balbutiai je.

_ Laisse moi une semaine, mais oui on reste ami. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre juste parce qu'on a voulu se lancer dans cette stupidité.

_ Je vais rejoindre les autres. Dis je.

_ Je vous rejoins dans une demi heure. Répondit-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? j'ai le droit à plein de reviews =)<strong>

**Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court, mais j'en avais besoin pour passer à la suite.**

**Prochain chapitre demain, je pense qu'il va beaucoup vous plaire !**

**Donc à demain! En attendant faites exploser mon compteur de reviews =) LOL**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour à tous! Milles excuses! Non Nina n'est pas enceinte, je voulais au départ qu'elle le soit, mais j'ai changé d'avis et visiblement j'ai oublié de retirer une partie. Je suis vraiment désolé! Ca m'éloignais trop de ce que je voulais faire. Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui, encore vraiment désolé, surtout que ca n'a plu à personne^^**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Lilu : Non ne t'inquiète pas elle n'est pas enceinte, c'était ma première idée mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis, je crois que j'ai oublié d'enlever quelques parties, désolé, Merci pour ta review, voila la suite bises!**

**_ Aurely18 : Je suis heureuse que tu poste au moins une reviews =), ravie de savoir que j'ai des lecteur « dans l'ombre » LOL, ca ne fait rien si tu ne met pas de review a chaque fois, du moment que tu en met une de tant en temps pour signaler que tu est toujours la =). Voila la suite bises!**

**_ Mariie : Je suis vraiment désolé, comme je l'ai dit à tout le monde, je voulais que Nina soit enceinte au départ, mais j'ai changé d'avis, ca m'éloignais trop de ce que je voulais faire et visiblement j'ai oublié de retirer quelques petite chose. Voila la suite, bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Ne t'en fais pas elle n'est pas enceinte, voila la suite Bises!**

**_! rappel !_**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 10<em>

Pov Ian

On était tous chez Candice, Paul et Nina ne devaient plus tarder. On les attendait pour mettre le film en route. Nina entra et souriait. Étrangement son sourire sonnait faux.

_ Où est Paul? Demanda Candice.

_ Il arrive, on peut commencer le film. Dit Nina.

Candice mit le film en route et je fixais Nina qui évitait beaucoup trop mon regard.

_ Ca ne va pas? Demandai-je.

Elle me regarda.

_ Si, si ca va pourquoi?

_ Non, comme ça. Murmurai-je.

Quel idiot! Bien sur qu'elle n'allait pas le dire devant tout le monde si ca n'allait pas!

Je sortis mon portable et son rire me surprit. Je la fixai et elle me souriait, de bon cœur cette fois.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? Demanda Candice surprise.

_ Rien du tout. Dit-elle en sortant son portable.

« Dis moi ce que tu as. »

Elle me fixa et fronça les sourcils.

« Je m'attendais à un truc du genre, pourquoi tu ne viens pas près de moi, qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas bien? »

« Tu ne souriais pas franchement en arrivant. »

Ses joues devinrent légèrement roses et elle secoua lentement la tête en écrivant son message.

« Je t'assure que ca va, je me suis juste un peu engueulé avec Paul, rien de grave. »

Je rangeai mon portable, elle ne voulait pas en parler avec moi très bien, je ne demanderai plus!

Elle avait l'air plongée dans le film quand Paul arriva.

_ Vous auriez pu m'attendre. Dit il en s'asseyant près de Nina.

_ Nina nous a dit qu'on pouvait.

_ C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu nous rejoindrais plus tard! Se justifia Nina.

_ Ok. Répondit il

Le film avait l'air intéressant, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Nina.

Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Paul, non depuis que je les avais surpris dans la voiture, je m'étais efforcé de m'éloigner, au début, elle n'avait pas compris, elle faisait tout pour être près de moi. Et puis au bout de quelques jours elle avait commencé à respecter mon choix. Choix que je regrettais amèrement, je ne savais plus du tout si notre amitié était toujours aussi forte, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir repoussé trop longtemps, je nous avais trahi et je le savais. Je lui avais pourtant promis que malgré tout ce qui pourrait arriver, rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Et je lui avais souvent fait cette promesse, pourtant, j'avais été incapable de la tenir. Elle m'en voulait peut-être. Et moi lui en voulais je encore d'avoir couché avec Paul alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas mes sentiments pour elle?

J'étais incapable de répondre à mes propres questions. Une chose était sure, j'avais besoin d'elle. Et le pire de tout, c'est que malgré leur relation plus qu'étrange, ca devenait trop long pour que ce ne soit pas sérieux.

J'avais peur de la perdre, surtout que le tournage reprenait lundi, on aurait plus autant de temps pour pouvoir se parler.

J'avais passé de très bonnes vacances c'était certain, malgré que Nina n'avait pas été la les deux premières semaines, je m'étais bien amusé et reposé.

Demain, on avait prévu une sortie piscine, dernière sortie avant la reprise. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle passe son dimanche avec moi. Et pour ça il fallait que je m'y mette tout de suite. Je repris mon portable et lui envoyai un message pour lui demander si elle était disponible dimanche. Elle sortit son mobile et sourit encore.

« Je suis libre, pourquoi? »

« Voudrais tu passer la journée avec moi? Je sais que j'ai été distant et j'ai besoin qu'on parle.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, la surprise pouvait se lire parfaitement bien sur son visage, mais elle était aussi heureuse de ma proposition.

« Bien sur avec plaisir! Et ben bravo, je suis pressée d'être à dimanche. =(. »

Je ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre, certes je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'elle refuse, mais pas non plus a ce qu'elle accepte avec autant d'enthousiasme!

« Je peux te voir après? J'ai besoin qu'on clarifie certaines choses, je voudrais qu'on passe une bonne journée et pour ça certaines choses ne devront pas être abordé dimanche. »

« Oui bien sur, je te rejoins chez toi? »

« Je rentre. Rejoins moi quand tu veux, je t'attends. »

Paul se pencha pour lire ce qu'elle écrivait et elle cachait son portable. Il avait l'air vexé.

_ A qui tu envoies des messages? Demanda-t-il.

_ Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire? Grommela-t-elle.

_ Rien je…

_ Je croyais que tu m'avais dit de te laisser tranquille. Répliqua-t-elle.

_ Oui mais…

_ Et malgré qu'on reste ami, il y a certaine chose que tu ne peux plus te permettre de demander. Continua Nina en se levant.

_ Mais je..

_ Je rentre. Dit Nina avec colère.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien et ne cherchai même pas à comprendre. Tout le monde les regardait bizarrement.

_ Quoi? Demanda Nina.

_ Non rien, on ne savait pas, désolé. Murmura Candice.

_ Pas besoin d'être désolé, c'est pas un drame, je vais pas en mourir. Grogna Nina en prenant son sac.

_ Tu veux que je vienne? Demanda Candice.

_ On se voit demain. Salut tout le monde.

Elle se précipita dehors et je souriais, elle n'était plus avec Paul, c'était bien ça?

_ Je vais rentrer aussi, je commence à être fatigué. A demain. Dis je.

_ A demain Ian, bonne nuit. Me sourit Candice.

Je sortis sans attendre plus de réponse et roulai jusque chez moi.

Elle était déjà la. Apparemment elle parlait au téléphone. Je frappai doucement à sa vitre et elle me fit coucou de la main.

Je rentrai et allez m'assoir dans le salon. Elle s'asseyait timidement à côté de moi et je ne savais même plus quoi dire!

_ Tu voulais parler. Chuchota elle.

_ Heu oui….je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Murmurai je.

_ Par le début, ce serait déjà bien.

_ Je suis désolé. Commençai je.

Je cherchais mes mots, je ne savais vraiment pas de quelle manière je pouvais lui dire que je l'aimais sans qu'elle n'ai envie de s'enfuir en courant.

_ Et? Me pressa-t-elle.

_ Je…

Non il était clair que lui dire je t'aime, d'un coup sans réfléchir n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, elle me prendrait pour un fou! Ou peut-être pas, en même temps, quoi de plus normal de tomber amoureux d'une femme aussi adorable que Nina?

_ Je suis désolé parce que je nous ai éloigné. Mais en même temps, j'avais tellement l'impression d'être en trop…je…je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler. Tu m'en veux?

_ Non je ne t'en veux pas. En même temps, si je t'avais surpris en train de couché avec une femme, j'aurais surement réagis de la même façon. Me rassura-t-elle.

_ Vraiment?

_ Je suppose oui. Dit elle en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je passai timidement ma main autour de ses épaules et elle soupira de bien être en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille.

_ Il faut qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. Souffla-t-elle en se mettant assise à califourchon sur moi.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de bouger qu'elle avait déjà déboutonné ma chemise. Elle m'embrassait dans le cou et laissait trainer ses doigts sur ma peau.

_ Nina c'est pas une bonne idée d'y aller si franchement. Soufflai je

_ Pourquoi ça? Ton odeur m'a tellement manquée. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Et moi ce sont tes mains, alors je t'en prie, arrête.

Elle recula et me regardais confuse.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te gêner, au contraire, je voulais dépasser le stade de timidité que tu nous as forcés à mettre entre nous.

Je soupirai, de toute façon c'était trop tard j'étais déjà trop serré dans mon boxer.

Elle posa sa tête dans mon cou et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je me tendis. Non mais elle le faisait vraiment exprès?

_ Oh…je suis désolé, j'avais pas compris. Souffla elle toute rouge.

_ Oh non! Hors de question que tu gardes notre barrière! D'habitude ca ne te gêne pas. Même si je t'ai arrêté.

Elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou et elle replia ses jambes sous elle en reculant juste assez pour ne plus me sentir.

_ Nina…

_ Non, c'est de ta faute. Alors ne m'en veux pas. Demanda elle.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre? Elle avait parfaitement raison, j'avais tout fait pour qu'on s'éloigne, mais je m'en voulais d'avoir brisé ce lien.

Je sentis quelque chose de mouillé et mon cœur s'affola.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

_ Je t'en veux! Mais je me déteste, parce que tout ca c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas couché avec Paul, ca ne serait jamais arrivé, on serait toujours aussi proche, dit moi qu'on peut redevenir aussi proche sans se sentir gêné. S'il te plait.

_ On peut. Je te le promet. D'accord?

Elle hocha la tête les joues trempées par ses larmes silencieuses et mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux quand un sanglot lui échappa. Je la serrai dans mes bras. Plus je la serrai plus elle pleurait, mais ses larmes de tristesse devenaient peu à peu des larmes de joie. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me serra un peu plus contre elle.

_ Je vais finir par t'étouffer.

_ Je préfère mourir dans tes bras, ce serait une mort si douce. Souffla-t-elle.

Je la forçais à reculer.

_ Ne redis jamais ça. C'est compris?

_ Non tu as mal compris. Rit-elle.

_ Oh tu m'as fait peur, un instant j'ai cru que tu étais devenu suicidaire. Soupirai je rassuré.

Son rire était une douce mélodie et elle reposa sa tête dans mon cou sans cesser de rire. Venais je vraiment de retrouver ma Nina ? Ma Nina du tout début? Celle qui était si joyeuse que rien ne pouvait la faire souffrir?

_ Je t'aime tellement.

Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire?

_ Moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Souffla elle.

Je sentais son sourire dans mon cou alors que son cœur battait la chamade à l'unisson du mien.

_ Je voulais dire…

_ Oui…mais ne change pas ta phrase, elle est si jolie dite comme ça.

_ Comme tu veux.

_ Tu l'as dit si spontanément que mon cœur s'est affolé. Rit elle encore.

_ Je sens ca c'est pour ça que je voulais dire d'amitié. Tu vois.

_ J'avais compris. Souffla-t-elle en posant un doux bisou dans mon cou.

Pourquoi avais-je précisé une telle chose? Complètement fausse en plus!

Sa bouche fit exploser mes sens et elle jouait horriblement avec un point sensible.

_ Nina…soupirais-je.

Elle souriait encore mais continua sa torture, peu à peu ses doigts se remirent à bouger tout naturellement.

Et c'était tout aussi naturellement que les miens traînaient sur son bras avec douceur.

Nous n'avions plus besoin de mot. Nos gestes parlaient pour nous. La barrière venait enfin de se briser. Je me sentais rassuré.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, alors review?<strong>

**vous aurez la suite demain =) Bises!**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour à tous! Voila la suite, je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

_**Réponse aux reviews anonyme:**_

**_ Lilu : Heureuse que ca t'ai plu voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Ravie que ca t'ai plu. Voila la suite que tu attendais tant =) Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Très heureuse que tu ai apprécié ce chapitre, voila la suite. Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 11<em>

Pov Ian

Nina avait fini par s'endormir dans mes bras. Je l'avais couchée dans mon lit et avais dormi dans le salon. Je me réveillai tôt, surement du à la douce odeur de café et de pain grillé.

J'ouvris les yeux et répondit au doux sourire de Nina. Ce qui l'a fit sourire un peu plus.

_ Je me suis dit que, puisque par ma faute tu n'as pas pu dormir dans ton lit, je pouvais au moins t'offrir un bon petit déjeuner. Dit elle joyeusement.

Cette fois j'en était sure, j'avais bien retrouvé la Nina que j'avais connue, cette jeune femme pleine de joie de vivre qui souriait tout le temps, de vrai sourire. Rien ne pouvait la rendre malheureuse. J'espérais vraiment que cela dure, et que l'événement de sa vie qui avait fait qu'elle était un peu malheureuse ces quelques derniers mois soit bien derrière nous.

_ Tu es très souriante. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

_ Je suis heureuse voila tout. Répondit-elle.

Je la regardais manger, j'avais surement les yeux écarquillés mais n'osais pas dire quoi que ce soit. Depuis quand Nina buvait un cacao et non pas un café?

Je me penchai discrètement et elle rosis aussitôt. Je ne devais pas être si discret.

_ Je…heu je me suis permise…j'aurais pas du? Balbutia-t-elle.

_ Si, si bien sur, tu sais bien qu'ici tu es comme chez toi. C'est juste…surprenant. Répondis je.

_ J'ai un peu mal au ventre et j'avais peur que le café empire les choses. Murmura elle.

_ Sans problème. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais du chocolat en poudre d'ailleurs.

_ Je suis allée en acheter. Dit elle timidement.

_ Ah d'accord.

_ On fait quoi ce matin? Enfin si tu veux que je rentre je m'en vais après avoir mangé mais…

_ Tu peux rester. La coupai-je.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et je commençais à manger pour arrêter de la regarder.

_ Je changerais tes draps après. Ensuite on fera ce que tu veux. Dit elle.

_ Comme tu veux, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu as dormi dans mon lit que tu dois changer les draps, ils sont propres d'hier. Et ca ne me gêne pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

_ Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier? Demandai-je.

_ Pas vraiment, pourquoi?

_ On peut aller chercher tes affaires et on sort, on rejoindra les autres cette après midi.

_ Oui d'accord. S'empressa-t-elle de dire avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elle ramassait le petit-déjeuner pendant que j'allais préparer mes affaires. Elle me rejoignit peu après.

_ Tu es prêt? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je prends ma douche et ce sera bon.

_ Ok, je t'attends dans le salon.

Je me dépêchai pour ne pas la faire trop attendre, et nous voila enfin en route pour son hôtel.

_ On ira ou?

_ J'avais envie d'aller un peu me promener dans les bois.

_ Oh oui ce serait génial! S'enthousiasma Nina.

_ Ca fait vraiment trop longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ça. Ris-je.

Une fois à l'hôtel j'étais presque obligé de courir pour la suivre.

_ Nina on a le temps.

_ Oui mais il faut que je prenne ma douche, oh et je n'ai même pas de chaussures de marche.

_ Des baskets feront l'affaire Nina. Soupirai-je.

_ Moi? En baskets? Tu t'es cru dans un monde parallèle? J'ai même pas de baskets. Rit-elle.

_ Ben des chaussures sans talons alors.

_ Ca oui, j'en ai. Dit elle en appuyant plusieurs fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

_ Ca n'ira pas plus vite. Chuchotai-je.

_ Rooh c'est pas vrai, je serais déjà en haut a cette allure la! Râla-t-elle.

_ Nina détends toi, on va juste se promener dans les bois. Murmurai-je.

_ Non, ce n'est pas rien, tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps j'attends d'avoir une journée normale, une journée ou je suis n'importe qui. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Tu connaissais les risques du métier. Répondis je.

_ Oui, j'aime vraiment ce que je fais, mais parfois c'est vrai que j'aimerai bien que personne ne me connaisse.

Une fois dans la chambre elle fonça dans la salle de bain et en ressortit 20 minutes plus tard, habillée d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, les cheveux remontés en un chignon parfait et encore plus souriante.

_ Tu es très jolie.

_ Merci. Dit elle.

Elle enfila une paire de chaussure et prit un sac, elle y mit ses affaires pour la piscine et me sourit.

…

Notre promenade dans les bois s'était vraiment bien passée. On avait mangé chez moi puis nous étions partis pour aller à la piscine. Nous étions devant depuis quelques minutes. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

_ Tiens les voila! Dit Nina en levant les mains pour leur faire des signes étranges.

_ Je prends nos sacs vas-y.

_ Merci tu es un amour. Dit elle en posant un bisou au coin de mes lèvres.

Elle courut jusqu'à Candice et discuta avec elle en faisant de grands signe tout en parlant.

_ … ensuite on a vu un oiseau énorme! Et le serpent m'a foutu une peur pas possible! Oh et on a traverser une rivière, elle n'était pas si profonde; fais pas ces yeux la…

Elle continuait de parler tout en allant vers l'entrée, le peu de mot que j'avais entendus me fit comprendre qu'elle parlait de ce matin.

_ Tu viens? J'ai pris nos places! Hurla Nina depuis l'entrée.

Je pressai le pas et l'a suivis jusqu'aux portes séparatrices.

Elle me regarda avec malice et son sourire s'agrandit.

_ Oh non, tiens, j'y vais. Lui dis je en lui donnant son sac.

_ Oh aller! Rit Nina.

_ Hors de question. On se voit dans 5 minutes.

_ C'est trop long. Dit Nina boudeuse.

_ J'ai même pas le droit de rentrer.

_ On s'en fout, aller. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peur faire des conneries.

_ J'ai plus dix ans. A tout à l'heure. Dis je en filant le plus vite possible.

J'entrai dans une cabine.

_ Dis moi Ian, j'ai rêvé ou Nina voulait que tu ailles avec elle chez les femmes? Demanda Zach mort de rire.

_ Ouai mec, des fois je me demande si elle ne te prend pas pour sa copine. Continua Steven.

Ouch !

Je retirai mes vêtements, bien décidé à ignorer les autres et enfilai mon maillot de bain. Je n'attendais personne et allai directement dans l'eau.

Je fis plusieurs longueurs avant de voir Nina arriver avec un léger sourire en me fixant. Bon sang, elle était vraiment trop sexy!

Les gars rejoignirent les filles et je devenais jaloux du regard qu'ils avaient sur Nina.

Je sortis et me mis à coté d'elle.

_ On t'a vexé Ian? Demanda Steven moqueur.

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre mais Nina me regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Rien. Répondis je en passant mon bras derrière son dos.

Elle frissonna.

_ On lui a dit que tu le prenais pour ta copine et non pas pour un mec, et monsieur s'est vexé. Expliqua Zach.

_ Pour si peu? Se moqua Sara.

Je ne répondis pas et Zach arracha Nina à mon étreinte pour la soulever.

_ Vire tes mains de la ou je te les coupe! Dit elle en tapant sur ses mains.

_ Allez à l'eau! Rit-il en la jetant.

Elle tomba lourdement dans l'eau et remonta.

_ Non mais ca va pas? J'aurais pu me faire mal! Dit elle tout de même amusée.

J'étais encore plus jaloux.

_ Et moi? Bouda Candice.

_ Saute toute seule. Rit Paul.

_ C'est moins drôle, Ian jette moi dans l'eau! Dit elle en me sautant dans les bras.

Je la rattrapai de justesse et elle sourit en passant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

_ Tu veux rendre Nina jalouse, j'ai vu ton regard. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ C'est pas un jeu. Soufflai-je.

Elle leva un sourcil puis me fit un clin d'œil.

_ C'est quand tu veux. Rit elle.

Je la reposai.

_ Non. Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal.

_ Oh t'es trop chou! Dit elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Candice tu viens? Demanda froidement Nina.

_ Hey je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas quitter ses bras. Continua Candice.

Nina fit demi tour sous le regard de tous et elle plongea.

Elle remonta peu après et sortit de l'autre côté.

_ Je crois qu'elle te fait la gueule Candice. Dis je.

_ Pourquoi elle me ferait la gueule? Demanda Candice.

_ Ca j'en sais rien. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié que je te prenne dans mes bras.

_ Vas la voir. Dis Candice.

_ C'est pas à moi qu'elle fait la gueule. Ris je en voulant rejoindre les autres dans l'eau.

Nina était dans les bras de Steven et je manquai de peu de trébucher dans mes propres pieds.

_ Tu es sur que c'est à moi qu'elle fait la gueule? Ou plutôt à toi parce que tu as accepté de prendre sa meilleure amie dans tes bras? Rit Candice.

Je m'assis sur le bord et patientai, j'étais assez discret pour que personne ne me remarque, ils chahutaient tous dans l'eau, enfin tous sauf Nina et Steven qui était un peu trop proche à mon gout. Surtout que d'ici je voyais seulement qu'elle était dans ses bras.

_ Ian tu viens? Demanda Katerina.

_ Pas maintenant. Dis je.

J'avais envie de rentrer.

_ Ian on fait une course tu viens? Demanda Candice peu après.

Je fis non de la tête, je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à m'amuser en sachant que Nina était encore dans les bras de Steven à l'autre bout de la piscine.

_ Vas la voir. Me dit Paul.

_ Qu'est-ce que ca changerait? Répondis je.

_ Tout dépend de ce que tu lui dis, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser Steven prendre la place que tu désire.

_ Si elle veut elle reviendra vers moi, je ne vais pas la forcer.

_ Comme tu voudras. Je vois juste que tu crèves d'envie d'être à sa place.

Il retourna vers les autres.

Je trouvai mes mains très intéressantes pendant quelques minutes puis jouai avec mes doigts. Le temps passait trop lentement. Je regardai l'heure. Ca faisait à peine une heure qu'on était la. Je n'avais pas relevé la tête pour voir Nina ou qui que ce soit, cherchant simplement quelque chose à faire pour que le temps passe plus vite. Et je commençais à m'ennuyer.

_ Tu ne viens pas t'amuser avec nous? Demanda Nina d'une voix douce.

_ Non.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur mes jambes.

_ Je m'ennuie.

_ Et bien pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec les autres?

_ Si je te dis que sans toi ce n'est pas intéressant tu réponds quoi? Murmurai-je.

Elle me sourit et posa ses mains sous sa tête.

_ Je suis la maintenant. Désolé, je devais parler avec Steven.

_ De quoi? Demandai-je aussitôt.

_ D'un truc. Éluda-t-elle.

_ Vous étiez vraiment proche pour parler de ce truc. Dis je.

Je regrettais mes mots.

_ Tu es jaloux?

_ Peut-être. Avouai je.

_ Pourquoi?

_ J'aime savoir que je suis le seul qui a le droit d'être aussi proche de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Surement un instinct protecteur ou un truc dans le genre.

_ Descends dans l'eau. Demanda-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai sans réfléchir, elle enroula ses jambes et ses bras autour de moi et posa sa tête dans mon cou.

_ C'est mieux? Murmura-t-elle amusée.

_ Oui. Répondis je en souriant.

_ Tu es de mauvaise humeur.

_ Je suis fatigué, ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est assez pour me casser le moral.

_ Viens avec moi nager un peu, ca ira mieux. Proposa-t-elle.

_ On peut rester la que je te serre dans mes bras? J'ai envie d'un câlin.

Elle me serra fort contre elle et posa un bisou dans mon cou. Je caressais sa peau avec le plus de douceur dont j'étais capable et elle soupira de bien être.

_ Tu avais vraiment envie d'un câlin apparemment, tu aurais du venir me chercher. Chuchota-t-elle

_ Ca ne se fait pas, j'attends toujours que tu viennes si tu es avec quelqu'un.

Elle ne répondis pas et caressait mon dos avec plus de douceur que d'habitude. Je me sentais mieux, j'avais la soudaine envie de l'embrasser et de lui dire que je l'aimais.

Elle soupira de bien être encore une fois et posa un tendre bisou sur ma joue.

_ Tu veux qu'on rentre? Proposa-t-elle.

_ Comme tu veux.

_ Ben, j'ai pas trop envie, mais si tu t'ennuies…

_ Si tu restes avec moi, je ne m'ennuierais plus. Dis je.

_ Et puis je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas envie de rester toute seule à l'hôtel. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu veux rester à la maison ce soir? Demandais je ravie qu'elle m'en parle.

_ Non je ne veux pas te déranger.

_ Tu sais bien que non, cette fois je prévoirais juste de gonfler le matelas dans la chambre d'ami. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je pense à acheter un lit pour cette chambre. Il devrait trouver une place entre les cartons non?

_ Je veux bien alors. Ca t'embête pas?

_ Tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux, ca ne m'embête vraiment pas Nina.

_ Tu me proposes de vivre chez toi? Rit elle.

_ Pourquoi pas. Tu serais bien mieux qu'à l'hôtel et je pourrais prendre soin de toi si tu es encore malade. Répondis je, sérieux.

Elle arrêta de rire et me fixa les yeux brillants.

_ Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

_ Je suis sérieux oui. Il faudrait qu'on en parle un peu mieux, mais ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes vivre à la maison si tu en as envie.

_ On en parlera mieux tout à l'heure quand on sera chez toi alors. Dit elle avec un sourire magnifique.

_ Je me vois bien être colocataire avec toi et voir débarquer Candice tout les jours. Ris-je.

_ Heu oui c'est un risque que tu prends, mais elle prévient toujours pour savoir si je suis dispo. M'informa Nina.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et l'embrassai doucement au coin des lèvres. Elle ne bougea pas mais je sentais son cœur palpiter contre mon torse.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et rougit légèrement.

_ C'était…hot. Souffla Nina confuse et amusée.

_ Désolé je ne voulais pas te gêner. M'excusai-je.

_ Non pas du tout. J'aime beaucoup tes bisous. Recommence. Demanda-t-elle.

Je laissai un sillon de baisers de ses lèvres à son cou et elle pencha légèrement la tête en soupirant de plaisir.

_ OK, je reviens plus tard. Dit Candice en faisant demi tour.

Nina resserra ses jambes autour de ma taille et posa une main dans mes cheveux.

Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre moi quand elle sentit que ses caresses sur mon ventre me faisaient de l'effet.

Elle resta un long moment dans mes bras.

_ Désolé de vous embêter, hum…j'ai un peu faim et je voulais savoir si l'un de vous veux voulait venir avec moi. Murmura Candice.

Nina me regarda les yeux brillants de plaisir et les joues un peu roses.

_ Tu en as envie? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Vous parlez de manger ou d'autre chose? Demanda Candice amusée.

_ Les deux. Dis je en posant un bisou sur la joue de Nina.

_ Hum…je suis désolée, ça va aller? Demanda Nina.

_ Ca veux dire que vous venez manger? Demanda Candice en même temps.

_ Oui Candice, mais non Nina, je ne suis pas certain que ca passe inaperçu.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Ca ne fait rien. Dis je alors qu'elle se détachait de moi.

On nagea jusqu'à l'échelle, elle sortit la première. Une fois sortie de l'eau elle me détailla quelques secondes avant de sourire.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée. Dit elle.

_ Tu te moques de moi? Demandai-je vexé.

_ Non pas du tout. Surtout que c'est de ma faute.

Elle attrapa ma main et Candice me donna une serviette que je m'empressai d'enrouler autour de ma taille.

_ Merci. Dis je.

_ Pas de problème, mais rends la moi quand même après. Dit elle.

Une fois prêt je retournai vers l'entrée.

Quand je sortis de la pièce je m'arrêtai net. Nina tortillait ses doigts dans tout les sens.

_ Bon tu vas me dire ce que tu as? Demanda Candice.

_ Il m'a proposé de vivre chez lui.

_ Ben c'est bien ça.

_ Oui mais…comme je l'aime, je voulais ton avis, c'est un bonne idée? Je ne sais pas trop…ca ferait bizarre non?

_ Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, tu sais que s'il te l'a proposé c'est de bon cœur, pourquoi tu refuserais?

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Ca faisait vraiment bizarre d'entendre Nina dire qu'elle m'aimait. Mais maintenant que je savais ça, j'allais la draguer ouvertement, parce qu'elle parlait d'amour non? Il faudrait que j'en parle à Candice.

_ Me voila.

_ Ah tiens c'est pour toi. Dit Nina en sortant un sandwich de son sac.

Le sien était à peine entamé.

_ Tu ne manges pas? Demandais je.

_ Heu si. Dit elle en prenant son sandwich.

_ Tu veux bien allez m'acheter à boire? Demandais je gentiment en lui donnant la monnaie.

_ Oui bien sur.

Elle alla à l'autre distributeur.

_ Elle parlait…

_ Puisque tu as entendu, il serait peut-être temps de lui dire que tu éprouves la même chose. Me coupa Candice avant que Nina ne revienne.

Mon cœur battait encore plus fort. Alors c'était vrai. Nina était amoureuse de moi.

_ Elle ne te le dira jamais. Dit rapidement Candice quand Nina arriva à notre hauteur.

Mon cœur devenait aussi fou que moi. Je savais enfin ce que j'allais faire à présent, Nina serait bientôt ma petite amie, j'en était certain!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors alors? J'attend vos reviews avec grande impatience la =)<strong>

**Plein de reviews SVP ! =)**

**Bises à demain !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour tout le monde! Non non je ne vous ai pas oublié, premier jours des soldes, voila mon excuses =) Bonne lecture! **

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme, j'ai eu un léger souci je crois qu'il manque des réponses désolé!**

**_ M : Ravie que ma fic te plaise, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Cha : Ravie que ca te plaise, voila la suite =) bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 12<em>

Pov Ian

Je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit. Le matelas gonflable n'était vraiment pas confortable, mais en plus de ça je pensais encore et encore à ce que Nina avait dit hier à la piscine, il était trois heures du matin quand je décidai qu'il serait plus utile que je me lève pour commencer à ranger la pièce et faire de la place pour Nina.

Je commençai par sortir les cartons le plus silencieusement possible, je les rangeai correctement dans le garage puisque de toute façon je ne m'en servais pas. Megan avait insisté pour les laisser dans cette pièce. Après plusieurs aller-retour la pièce était enfin vide. Je démontai l'étagère et allai ensuite la ranger aussi dans le garage. Il était 7h quand la pièce fut totalement vide, j'avais aussi retiré le matelas.

J'allais prendre un petit déjeuner, Nina n'était toujours pas réveillée alors je décidai de laver la pièce, finalement je lavais toute la maison.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une Nina encore endormi, je n'eus même pas le temps de la prévenir que c'était mouillé qu'elle glissa.

_ Ouch. Ca fait mal. Dit elle en se frottant la tête qu'elle s'était cognée contre le mur.

_ Ca va? Tu n'as rien? Demandai-je.

_ Heu je vais avoir un gros bleu à la cuisse et une bosse sur la tête, mis à part ça, je crois que je vais bien. Dit elle amusée.

_ Je suis désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire.

_ Ca ne fait rien, je saurais la prochaine fois que tu laves à n'importe quelle heure. Rit-elle.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Non c'est pas grave je t'assure. Me rassura-t-elle en se relevant.

Je commençais à être fatigué, j'allai boire un café pendant que Nina déjeunait silencieusement.

_ Je peux emménager quand? Demanda -t-elle soudainement.

_ Quand tu veux pourquoi?

_ Et bien, je n'ai pas de lit.

_ Pour le moment tu peux rester dans mon lit. Ca ne me dérange pas.

_ Tu n'as pas dormi n'est-ce pas?

_ En effet. Mais ca ne fait rien.

_ Alors ce soir, tu dors avec moi. Exigea-t-elle gentiment.

_ Comme tu voudras.

_ Tu sais, tu m'as dit que tu voulais passer la journée avec moi, et ca fait quelques temps que j'ai envie de faire le truc dans les arbres tu sais?

_ Heu je vois pas.

_ Tu sais avec les filets et tout ça.

_ Ah tu parles de l'accro branche.

_ Oui, tu veux en faire avec moi cette après midi?

_ Oui si tu veux.

_ Ok, sinon, ce matin je pensais aller chercher mes affaires même si je n'ai pas encore de lit, ca ne te dérange pas?

_ Sans problème je vais me doucher. Répondis je.

Nina alla à la douche juste après moi. J'en profitai pour appeler Candice.

_ Allo?

_ Candice c'est Ian, je ne te dérange pas?

_ Tu me réveilles, mais qu'est-ce que tu as?

_ Je voulais savoir s'il te restais de belles bougies?

_ Tu m'appelles à …9h pour avoir des bougies? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

_ Heu oui.

_ Oh bon sang, t'es complètement dingue, mais oui je crois que j'en ai encore, tu veux que je te les amène?

_ Je peux passer?

_ Oui si tu veux. Tu prévois un diner en amoureux? Rit-elle.

_ Peut-être bien.

_ Oh ben attend, je vais te préparer tout ca vite fait, tu viens quand?

_ Dans une ou deux heures c'est bon?

_ Oui. A tout à l'heure!

_ Merci Candice.

_ Pas de quoi.

Elle raccrocha, je me retournais pour voir que Nina m'observait le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu n'aurais pas du demander cela à Candice, elle va s'imaginer n'importe quoi. Se moqua Nina.

_ Tu as entendu? M'inquiétai-je.

_ J'ai entendu le principal.

_ Ah…

_ Je pourrais t'aider à préparer?

_ Heu…c'est que…

_ Oh je vois…tu veux que ce soit seulement toi qui prépare ça pour ta petite amie. Tu as au moins prévu quelque chose pour moi? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

_ Heu…

_ Quoi tu vas pas me dire qui c'est?

Je fis non de la tête.

_ Bon je suis un peu déçue, mais ca ne fait rien. On va chercher mes affaires?

J'hochais la tête ne sachant pas du tout quoi lui répondre.

Elle vida toute son armoire dans ses valises. Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain avec un sac et revint souriante.

_ J'ai fini je crois. M'informa-t-elle.

Je l'aidai à descendre tout dans la voiture et puisque Nina avait entendu je passai chez Candice.

Elle me donna un carton et je fis demi tour.

_ Je t'avais prévenu. Pouffa Nina.

Elle parla un peu avec Candice et revint ensuite à la voiture.

_ On rentre? Demandai-je.

_ Ben oui, je commence à avoir faim en plus.

Elle insista pour faire le repas, j'en profitais pour préparer nos affaires pour l'après midi. Je cherchais aussi comment lui avouer mes sentiments, je voulais quelque chose de romantique, je ne voulais pas lui sortir un « je t'aime » sur un coup de tête.

Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de solution mis à part le diner de ce soir, j'en restais donc à ma première option, la draguer ouvertement même devant tout le monde. Ce serait quelque chose de très difficile puisqu'elle risquerait de ne pas faire la différence entre l'habituelle et le moment ou je la draguerai.

_ Ca va? Tu as l'air dans tes pensées. Me dit Nina en me servant.

_ Heu oui, je réfléchissais.

_ A quoi?

_ Hein? Oh heu à cette après midi. Mentis je

_ Je connais la route si c'est ceci qui t'inquiète. Me rassura-t-elle.

_ Ok. Répondis je n'osant pas lui mentir une nouvelle fois.

Je dévorais mon repas, c'était délicieux.

_ C'était vraiment bon ma puce.

Elle me sourit et débarrassa la table.

_ Je vais me rafraîchir et on y va? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui si tu veux. On est pas pressé de toute façon.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, habillée et coiffée. Et en plus elle était parfumée. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et inspirai son odeur.

_ Tu sens vraiment bon.

Elle riait.

_ Quoi?

_ C'est le but quand on met du parfum. Dit elle.

_ Oui mais je voulais juste te dire que je l'aime beaucoup.

Elle posa un bisou sur ma joue et attrapa ma main en reculant.

_ Tu es prêt?

J'hochais la tête et on prit sa voiture.

Après une heure de route je commençais à me demander si on était pas perdu, on devrait commencer a voir des indications du parc. Elle explosa de rire d'un seul coup sans raison et s'arrêta sur un parking.

_ Tu me fais le coup de la panne? Demandai-je en regardant les bois autour de nous.

_ Non, je suis entrain d'allez chez ma mère la! Rit-elle.

_ Oh et on est loin du parc du coup?

_ Heu…c'est à une demi heure d'ici.

_ Et tes parents?

_ 2h. Rit-elle.

_ Pourquoi tu as pris cette route?

_ Je ne sais pas du tout, j'étais en train de penser à eux ca doit être pour ça.

_ Tu veux qu'on y aille?

_ Non, je ne veux pas te forcer, je fais demi tour.

_ Nina on peux y aller, on ira au parc le week end prochain.

_ Tu as oublié que le week end prochain tu vas à Paris?

_ Oh oui c'est vrai. Celui d'après?

_ Je ne suis même pas sure que mes parents soient la, on ira une prochaine fois. Dit elle.

_ Tu veux que je roule?

_ Je veux bien oui.

On échangea nos places et elle s'endormit 5minutes après. J'avais bien fait de prendre le volant!

Je ne connaissais même pas le chemin!

J'essayais au mieux de nous emmener à la bonne destination, je me souvenais dans quel ville c'était, ce qui était plutôt idéal.

45minutes plus tard je réveillai Nina. Elle marmonna et soupira.

_ Oui?

_ On est arrivé.

_ Oh déjà. Attends laisse moi me réveiller deux minutes. Dit elle en baillant.

_ Tu étais si fatiguée que ca? Demandai je surpris.

_ Ian je me sens pas trop bien.

_ On rentre. Dis je en redémarrant.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai mal au ventre.

_ Non ca ne fait rien, ca arrive à tout le monde.

Elle se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Une fois à la maison je ne la réveillai pas et l'emmenai directement dans la chambre.

Je n'osais pas préparer la table, si elle était encore malade ce ne serait pas aussi romantique que prévu.

Je m'installai dans le salon et mis un film en route. Nina me rejoignis à la moitié du film. Elle posa sa tête sur mes jambes et passa ses bras autour de moi.

_ Ca va mieux? Demandai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

_ J'ai encore un peu mal au ventre, mais je ne suis plus fatiguée.

_ Il faudra que tu ailles chez le médecin.

_ Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, je vais allez le voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors j'ai le droit d'avoir plein de review? Par contre pas de chapitre demain je suis désolé, je ne suis pas la, de plus je prête mon ordi à mon homme pour qu'il me le formate. Prochain chapitre vendredi ! Bises à bientôt ! <strong>


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila le nouveaux chapitre =) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, mais je ne voulais pas passer "du coq à l'ane" donc obligé de passer par la. C'est même **_02melanienie_ qui a écrit la fin^^ Bonne lecture !****

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ M : Ne t'en fais pas elle n'est pas enceinte =) Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisirs, voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Lilu : Voila la suite que tu attendais =) Merci pour ta review, Bises !**

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review =) Voila la suite, Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 13<em>

Pov Candice

J'arrivais au travail un peu en retard. Je courus jusqu'à la loge de Ian pour savoir comment le repas s'était passé.

_ Coucou! Dis je en entrant.

_ Salut Candice.

_ Oh la tu as l'air fatigué toi. Le repas était si bien que ça? Ris-je.

_ J'ai pas fait le repas, Nina a été malade toute la nuit, je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, là elle est chez le médecin.

_ Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

_ Elle me dit que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais 39 de fièvre pour moi c'est pas rien. Dit il les traits tirés d'inquiétude.

_ Hey c'est rien, elle n'est pas en sucre.

_ Oui mais…et si elle est enceinte?

_ Pourquoi elle le serait? Demandai-je surprise.

_ Et bien…je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre la pilule et elle a couché avec Paul on ne sait jamais.

_ Oh je vois. Enfin rassure toi, je ne crois pas que de la fièvre soit les symptômes d'une femme enceinte, les bouffées de chaleur oui, bref passons. Ris-je.

_ Je crois que je suis malade aussi d'ailleurs.

_ Tu aurais mieux fais d'aller avec elle chez le médecin toi. Lui dis je en allant me préparer.

Pov Ian

La journée m'avait semblé horriblement longue! J'avais su vers 11h que Nina serait absente toute la semaine, elle avait une grippe et ne devait pas sortir. J'avais bien envie de jouer le malade pour rester près d'elle, mais finalement ils m'ont interdit de venir pour que je ne contamine pas toute l'équipe, ce qui m'arrangeait vraiment bien. De toute façon sans Nina je n'avais plus beaucoup de scène à jouer pour le moment.

Je retournai à la maison et allai directement dans sa chambre.

_ Nina? L'appelai-je à travers la porte.

Elle répondit faiblement que je pouvais entrer. J'ouvris la porte: il faisait complètement noir et une chaleur étouffante.

_ Ca va?

_ Non, j'ai trop chaud.

_ Tu m'étonnes ton radiateur doit être à fond! Dis je en touchant le radiateur brûlant.

_ Oui mais j'avais froid. Murmura-t-elle.

Je touchai son front.

_ Tu as des médicaments?

_ Je ne suis pas allée les chercher je me sentais trop mal, et j'ai pas bouger depuis ce matin. Marmonna-t- elle en se retournant sur le ventre.

_ Je peux y aller si tu veux, ca ferme dans 10 minutes si je me dépêche tu auras ce qu'il te faut ce soir. Proposai-je.

_ Non ca va je peux attendre demain.

_ Et demain ca sera pire, donc…

_ Ok donne moi mon sac.

Elle ne bougea pas du tout quand je le posais à côté d'elle. J'allumai la lumière. Elle s'était rendormie.

J'hésitais quelques secondes, elle allait m'en vouloir d'avoir ouvert son sac, mais c'était ca ou elle n'avait pas ses médicaments avant demain.

Je laissai la porte ouverte pour qu'elle ait un peu d'air et posai son sac sur la table de la cuisine.

Je l'ouvris et cherchai l'ordonnance.

Je roulais jusqu'à la pharmacie et ils étaient déjà en train de fermer.

_ S'il vous plait, elle n'a pas pu venir elle est trop malade, il me faut absolument de quoi faire baisser sa fièvre. Dis je rapidement.

La femme prit la feuille et me laissa entrer.

_ Elle a une grippe je suppose?

J'hochais la tête.

Elle me donna les médicaments et je retournai à la maison, toutes les lumières étaient allumées et Nina était allongée au milieu du couloir.

_ Nina? Nina réponds moi. M'affolai-je.

_ J'ai mal. Souffla-t-elle les yeux mi-clos

_ Ou voulais-tu aller? Demandai-je en la soulevant.

_ Soif.

_ Je te ramène ça. La rassurai-je.

_ T'as fouillé dans mon sac.

_ Désolé, mais au moins j'ai tes médicaments.

_ Merci Ian. Dit elle en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Je la déposai sur le lit et allai lui chercher à boire. Si elle dormait toute la semaine j'allais vraiment m'ennuyer…

_ Nina réveille toi. Nina je sais que tu es fatiguée mais tu dois boire. Réveille toi. Chuchotai-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'assit en souriant.

_ T'es un amour, je vais adorer si tu prends soin de moi comme ça.

Je lui souris en retour et lui donnai son verre…qu'elle lâcha sur la couverture.

_ Je suis désolée, je suis désolée.

_ C'est rien. C'est pas grave, ca n'est que de l'eau. Dis-je en récupérant le verre.

Je retournai chercher une bouteille et remplis encore le verre. Cette fois je l'aidais à boire. Ca serait idiot de vider la bouteille sur les draps.

Elle se recoucha et referma les yeux.

_ Je peux avoir un bisou quand même? Demanda-t-elle.

Je ris et posai un bisou sur son front.

_ Attends, j'ai oublié de te donner tes médocs. Ris je.

_ Hmpf.

_ Allez Nina, tu en as pour deux secondes après je te laisse dormir.

_ Ok.

Par chance elle prit ses médicaments sans râler, moi à sa place j'aurais refusé. Je détestais ça.

Je ressortis de la chambre pour la laisser tranquille et allai me préparer un repas.

Je faisais des aller-retour entre le salon et sa chambre toute la soirée, j'avais peur de ne pas me réveiller si elle se sentait trop mal. Je laissais sa porte entre ouverte et retournai dans le salon.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand j'entendis Nina m'appeler.

_ Oui? Répondis je en allant la voir.

_ Je ne me sens pas bien. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu veux que je reste avec toi? Demandai-je.

Elle me fit un léger sourire et leva faiblement la grosse couette.

Je restais seulement en boxer craignant déjà de quand même mourir de chaud.

_ Si ca ne va pas-tu me réveilles d'accord?

_ Ok. Dit elle en se blottissant contre moi.

Elle était brûlante!

…

_(Ce qui suis a été écris par Mélanie, je n'arrivais pas à finir mon chapitre correctement Merci à toi! )_

Je m'étais occupé de Nina toute la semaine, nous étions vendredi et je partais pour Paris dès ce soir. Elle allait beaucoup mieux et, évidemment, j'avais très envie qu'elle m'accompagne mais ne savais pas vraiment comment lui demander, surtout que je savais qu'elle n'avait rien de prévu. Finalement, je décidais de lui poser franchement la question alors qu'elle venait de sortir de la salle de bain coiffée et habillée.

_ Nina, tu veux m'accompagner à Paris? Demandai-je et elle se figea immédiatement en se retournant vers moi.

_ J'aimerai bien,mais je n'ai même pas de billet et tu pars ce soir.

_ Vraiment, tu voudrais?

_ J'ai très envie d'aller à Paris. Sourit elle.

_ Prépare tes valises. Dis je en prenant mes clés de voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai le droit d'avoir encore plein de review? =) <strong>

**La suite demain, et si vous voulez vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook **

**http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / miistii / 230697516941333 Retirez les espaces**

**Je posterai des news assez souvent si vous me suivez. D'ailleurs j'ai besoin de vous :**

**_ Pour ou contre une scène lemonesque ? **

**Je ne sais pas du tout qu'elle moyenne d'âge il y a sur cette fic, et comme j'essaye de faire en sorte quel soit accessible à tous ce serait très léger. Profitez en je vous laisse choisir =)**

**Bises !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, alors les phrases écrite en italique seront les phrases en Français, Vous m'avez suivis? **

**Parce qu'en écrivant je me suis dit, elles vont rien comprendre, tu viens de te lever en plus, tu aurais mieux fait d'attendre et te réveiller un peu plus. Oui mais j'avais peur de ne pas avoir le temps de poster après, bonne excuses non? XD**

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire ! Je vous retrouve en bas.**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ L : Tu a écris quelques chose mais je ne vois que ton point, Bises**

**_ Mary : Ta review m'a fait plaisir, merci =), Tu a bien compris pour le lemon =) Voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review, j'ai vu que tu aime ma page =) Bises!**

**_ Eloldie : Merci pour ta review, et pour ta question tu peux allez voir sur mon profil j'ai mis un lien d'un blog, tu trouvera peut-être ce que tu cherche (il y a beaucoup de fic mais très peu sur les acteurs) Bises!**

**_ M : Merci pour ta review, j'ai été assez surprise que tu me remercie de poster régulièrement mais ca me fait vraiment plaisir =) Voila donc la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Huddy-and-delena : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir, voila la suite =) Bises !**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 14<em>

Pov Nina

_Vendredi soir_

J'avais encore un peu mal au ventre et en plus de ça j'étais en retard pour rejoindre Ian à l'aéroport.

Je m'étais endormie et il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre car il avait quelque chose à faire.

_ Me voila! Dis je en courant vers Ian.

_ J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis. Dit il en me souriant.

_ Oh non je suis pressée de voir Paris! Ris je.

_ En route alors. Sourit il en faisant un coucou aux paparazzis.

J'étais fatiguée alors j'essayais de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire remarquer. C'était sans compter sur celui qui m'avait repéré dès que j'avais approché.

Une fois que l'avion eut décollé je ne tardai pas à m'endormir. Je me réveillai je ne sais pas combien de temps plus tard mais Ian dormait et il faisait nuit dehors.

Je sursautai quand je sentis l'avion se poser.

_ Ian! Ian réveille toi! On est arrivé! Dis-je, déjà excitée comme une puce.

_ Oh déjà. Bon sang je suis fatigué. Marmonna-t-il en se levant.

On sortit de l'avion et je fus un peu surprise de l'accueil. Une voiture de luxe attendait pour nous emmener à l'hôtel.

…

_ Heu Ian…tu…tu as pris une seule chambre? M'inquiétai-je en entrant dans la chambre.

_ Non pourquoi?

_ Je dors où? Demandai-je en regardant autour de moi.

_ Enfin, oui je n'ai pris qu'une chambre mais…c'est une chambre avec deux lits...heu normalement.

_ Tu as du faire une erreur, tu as bien expliqué que tu changeais ta réservation?

_ Ben oui, j'ai même fait ça par internet pour être sur d'être compris. Soupira-t-il.

_ Bon ca ne fait rien, vas dormir, je verrais ca demain.

_ On est demain. Rit-il en posant sa valise près de l'armoire.

Il posa ses vêtements sur la chaise et se coucha.

_ Ian…je peux dormir avec toi?

_ Bien sur que oui.

Je souriais et éteignis la lumière. J'enfilai une nuisette et me couchai. Je soupirais de bien être quand il me prit dans ses bras, il caressa mon ventre quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.

Le réveil sonnait déjà et me broyait les oreilles.

_ Merde merde merde! Je suis en retard! S'affola Ian en se levant rapidement.

_ Ian c'est pas grave. Le rassurai-je.

Il alla prendre une douche rapide. Je commandais un petit-déjeuner, mourant de faim, et j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse pas manger avant la pause.

Je lui tendis sa tasse de café et son croissant quand il revint, il le mangea en quelques bouchées mais ne prit pas le temps de boire son café. Il retourna dans la salle de bain et en ressortit peu après.

_ Tu veux que je t'accompagne? Demandai-je.

_ Non c'est bon, reste au lit bébé. Je reviens vite.

Il me fit un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur les lèvres et recula tout rouge.

_ Désolé j'ai pas…

_ Non ca ne fait rien. Tu es pressé et tout chamboulé, souris-je.

_ Bye Nina. Dit il en sortant rapidement.

_ Ian attend! Hurlai-je en courant derrière lui pour lui donner son porte feuille et son portable.

Je rougis quand je croisai des clients et Ian les prit en me faisant signe de retourner dans la chambre.

J'y retournai rapidement. Je pris une longue douche et m'habillai le plus simplement possible.

Je rangeais la chambre et soupirais, je n'avais toujours pas reçu de message de ma mère, ma mère et celle de Ian devaient nous rejoindre en France pour le week-end.

Je descendis à l'accueil.

_ _Bonjour. _Dis-je en français.

_ _Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous_? Demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Elle avait parlé trop vite et je n'avais rien compris.

_ Je n'ai pas compris.

_ _Oh vous êtes mademoiselle Dobrev_! Dit elle ravie.

Je fis oui de la tête à mon nom.

Elle prit le téléphone et je compris qu'elle demandait quelqu'un pour venir traduire.

_ _Non, je voudrais juste la chambre, Deux lits, pas un seul_. Expliquai-je difficilement.

__ Quelqu'un va venir, mais je crois avoir compris_. Sourit elle.

Elle fit quelque chose sur l'ordinateur.

_ Bonjour. Me sourit un homme très charmant.

Je le saluai poliment en français bien qu'il est prit soin d'utiliser ma langue.

_ Il y a une erreur, il manque un lit dans notre chambre. Expliquai-je.

_ Nous sommes désolés, on va réparer cette erreur, je vais vous donner une autre chambre, vous auriez du le dire en arrivant. Sourit il.

_ Ian était trop fatigué. Répondis-je.

_ Il y a une autre chambre de disponible? Demanda-t-il à l'hôtesse.

Elle rougit et fit non de la tête.

Il me regarda et pinça les lèvres.

_ Il y a un problème? M'inquiétai-je.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, nous n'avons plus de chambre de disponibles. Je suis vraiment désolé, on va faire tout notre possible pour vous en donner une autre mademoiselle.

_ Oh non ne vous dérangez pas, ça ne me gêne pas de dormir avec lui. Enfin non je veux dire…

Il souriait et je préférai faire demi tour avant de raconter d'autres bêtises.

Je rangeais nos affaires dans l'armoire et vérifiai mon portable, 3 appels manqués.

_ Allo maman ? Dis je quand elle me rappela.

_ Mais enfin Nina, ca fait dix minutes que j'essaye de t'appeler, bon on est à l'hôtel tu es dans quel chambre?

_ 348.

Oh non quel idiote! Elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle ne tarda pas non plus à frapper. Je la laissais entrer et saluai la mère de Ian.

_ Tu es seule dans la chambre? Demanda ma mère.

_ Non il y a eu une erreur et on a qu'un seul lit.

_ Ah j'en étais sure! Mais enfin tu ne peux pas le dire, vous êtes ensemble et alors! Avec sa mère on en est ravies! Dit joyeusement ma mère.

_ Mais non, on n'est pas ensemble. Soupirai-je.

_ Oui mais ca ne va pas tarder. Comment mon fils fait-il pour résister à une demoiselle si charmante! Rit sa mère.

_ On va faire un tour avant que les gens ne sachent que je suis la aussi? Demandai-je.

_ Si tu sors ils le sauront ma chérie.

_ Oui mais je ne vais pas rester enfermée là, et puis ce n'est pas comme ci j'étais autant connue ici. Enfin je ne crois pas.

Je me changeai et sortis. J'avais à peine fait un pas dehors entourée de ma mère et de celle de Ian qu'une jeune fille s'arrêta net.

_ Nina? Demanda elle timidement.

_ Moi? Demandai-je surprise.

Elle hocha la tête et souriait fièrement.

_ S'il te plait, je peux avoir une photo? Je t'aime tellement! Tu es génial! S'extasia-t-elle.

Par chance elle avait parlé anglais, quelle honte si je n'avais pas compris! Il fallait vraiment que je révise mon français!

Je pris une photo avec elle et allais faire les boutiques.

Je ne savais même pas si Ian aurait le temps de rentrer pour manger avec moi.

_ Tu manges avec Ian? Me demanda maman.

_ Normalement. Pourquoi?

_ On aurait voulu manger toutes les deux et apprendre à mieux se connaitre tu sais…

_ Oui allez y, ca ne me dérange pas je vais rejoindre Ian la bas, comme ca je suis sure de rester avec lui. Souris-je.

Je savais que ca n'était pas très loin à pied. Je pris quand même soin de demander à un de mes gardes du corps qu'il m'accompagne, il le fit avec grand plaisir mais sans un mot.

_ C'est ici? Demandais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et n'avait apparemment pas compris.

_ _Ian, la_? Demandais je en pointant la porte du doigt.

_ Oui. Désolé je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu parles et je n'étais pas attentif, des gens t'on reconnue je me méfiais.

_ Non c'est pas grave, moi j'ai cru que tu ne parlais pas anglais. Ris-je.

_ Si, si, je suis obligé pour te comprendre, sinon je n'aurais pas été engagé. Rit il avec moi.

Je souriais et ouvrit la porte. Il me suivit et me montra une autre porte.

_ Il est la mais tu ne peux pas encore y aller, tu peux l'attendre la si tu veux. Me dit il en me montrant une autre porte.

_ Merci beaucoup. Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, j'appellerai l'hôtel pour revenir. Dis je.

_ Je reste dans le coin, appelle moi sur ce numéro. Dit il en me donnant une carte.

_ Tu vas me suivre?

_ Je préfère te suivre à distance et ne rien risquer, plutôt que de partir et risquer d'arriver trop tard. Expliqua-t-il.

_ Merci beaucoup. Dis je encore en entrant dans la pièce.

Je sursautai quand une main se posa sur mon bras.

_ _Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici_. Me dit un homme en me poussant.

_ _Je suis Nina Dobrev_. Lui dis je en français n'ayant rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire, mais j'avais bien compris qu'il me virait de la pièce.

_ _Ouai c'est ça et moi je vis sur la lune, sors d'ici_! Gronda-t-il.

_ _Je comprend pas_. Dis je en reculant.

_ _Tu n'a pas le droit d'entrer, tu n'as même pas le droit d'être dans ce couloir! Dehors_! Gronda-t-il encore,en me poussant vers le fond du couloir.

_ _Non, non! Moi dehors_! M'affolai-je en pointant la porte du doigt.

Il me poussa dans la salle et je rougis, oops!

Par chance personne n'avait remarqué mon entrée fracassante. Je m'assis discrètement par terre et attendis. J'étais assez surprise du nombre de personne qu'il y avait dans la salle, et c'était incroyablement silencieux dès que Ian ouvrait la bouche.

Les gardes du corps derrière les rideaux me remarquèrent quelques minutes plus tard et vinrent vers moi. Oh non!

_ _Nina Dobrev. Je suis Nina. _Dis je avant qu'il ne parle_._

__ _Que faites vous la_? _Demanda il en anglais.

__ _L'homme m'a forcé à venir ici, il ne me croyait pas, je voulais attendre Ian la bas_. _Chuchotai-je en pointant la porte du doigt.

__ _Non je voulais dire, que faites vous la. Assise par terre.

__ _Je viens de vous le dire. Murmurais je_._

__ _Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est pourquoi ne pas nous avoir rejoint, les gens peuvent vous voir la. Ce serait un bordel monstrueux. Chuchota l'autre homme.

Ian avait l'air confus dans ses phrases, il avait surement remarqué la soudaine disparition de ses gardes du corps_._

__ Je suis désolé._

__ _Venez, on va l'attendre la bas, personne ne vous verra. Me dit un des hommes.

Ian tourna plusieurs fois la tête vers nous, je crois qu'il ne nous voyait pas.

Je lui fit un signe et un sourire illumina son visage.

_ Vous voulez une chaise?

_ Je veux bien. Soufflai-je.

L'un d'eux alla m'en chercher une.

Je regardais l'heure, il devait rester une dizaine de minutes.

__ _Ou est la chaise?

_ Y a un homme qui déambule dans les couloirs. Murmura-t-il.

_ Ca doit être celui qui n'a pas compris que j'étais Nina. Dis je.

_ Va chercher Alex il est dans le hall.

_ Ok, mais…on fait comment Fred? Ils sont deux maintenant.

_ Va voir qui c'est, on avisera après. Répondis Fred.

Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes quand l'autre garde revint avec un autre que je supposais être Alex.

_ Alors?

_ On ne sait pas ou il est, mais j'ai fouillé toutes les pièces, il n'y a rien de suspect.

_ Bien on va faire sortir tout le monde de toute façon, on vérifiera tout ca pendant la pause.

Ian salua les filles puis vint vers moi.

__ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

_ Je voulais manger avec toi, mais il y a un problème, il y a un mec qui se promène on sait pas ou. Dis je en le suivant.

_ Lui? Demanda Ian en pointant un homme qui venait d'entrer.

_ Heu oui. Dis je en même temps que le garde du corps.

Armé d'une caméra et d'un sourire il s'approcha de nous.

_ Comment êtes vous entré? Demanda Alex.

_ Mais c'est le journaliste! Rit Ian.

Je me retenais de rire et suivis Ian dehors.

_ Tu es venu à pied?

_ Accompagnée, je ne suis pas folle, j'ai pas envie de me perdre dans Paris. Ris je.

__ _On mange à l'hôtel?

_ J'ai vu un restaurant en venant si tu veux.

_ J'avais envie de dormir un peu en fait, tu as pu changé de chambre d'ailleurs?

_ J'espère que ca ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi car ils n'en ont plus de libre. Dis je.

_ Ca te gêne? On change d'hôtel si tu veux. Me dit Ian.

Je fis non de la tête et sortis mon portable.

_ Oui tu es ou? Demanda mon garde du corps aussitôt.

_ On rentre.

_ Ah oui je te vois. Dit il en revenant vers nous.

Ian resserra sa prise.

_ Décompresse. Soufflais je.

_ Tu me fais flipper toi aussi. Répondit Ian.

_ Désolé.

Le garde nous raccompagna à l'hôtel en restant à une certaine distance pour qu'on ne soit pas repérer facilement.

Un groupe de jeunes filles hurlèrent le prénom de Ian. Le garde se rapprocha aussitôt de nous.

Elles s'approchèrent en demandant des photos et des autographes, qu'il leur fit avec de grands sourires. Elles repartirent presque aussitôt. On entra dans l'hôtel et monta directement dans la chambre.

_ Je te commande un repas? Demandai-je.

_ Oui. Si tu veux bien. Je suis fatigué.

Je commandai le repas pendant qu'il allait prendre une autre douche. Il revint, aussitôt le repas fini je descendis le ramener pour que Ian puisse dormir un peu.

Je remontai et m'allongeai à côté de lui.

_ Tu ne dors pas?

_ Je t'attendais. Lundi on pourra allez visiter Paris si tu veux.

_ Ca me ferait plaisir. Dis je

Il me prit dans ses bras et s'endormit.

* * *

><p><strong>SVP review ! Je vais dépasser la barre des 100 et j'en suis très heureuse =)<strong>

**N'oubliez pas, pas de chapitre le dimanche...en plus je suis un peu en retard dans l'écriture, OUPS ! Suivez moi sur Facebook pour savoir ou j'en suis**

****http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / miistii / 230697516941333 enlevez les espaces****

**Si vous n'avez pas Facebook vous pouvez me suivre sur twitter / arobace ****miistiiFF (Fanfiction ne prend pas le symbole)**

****Bises à lundi !****


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tous! Vous avez passé un bon week end? Moi oui, je ne vous embête pas longtemps et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review, alors tu a tenu le coup? LOL. Voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Mary : Faux espoir pour le père noel^^ XD, Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir, Pour les gardes du corps et le journaliste, en fait, y avait le journaliste dans le couloir et il n'avait pas vu le garde qui a accompagné Nina, celui-ci étant reparti rapidement, ensuite le journaliste à forcé Nina à allez dans la salle ou Ian donnait l'interview, et deux autres gardes du corps y était, ils n'ont pas compris que c'était juste un journaliste et ont pensé que cette personne n'avait rien à faire dans le bâtiment. J'espère t'avoir aidé ? Bises!**

**_ M : Merci pour ta review =) , voila le chapitre =), Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 16<em>

Pov Nina

Ian était reparti pour la convention, ma mère n'était toujours pas rentrée, il était 17h et je commençais à vraiment m'ennuyer, surtout que Ian ne pourrait pas rentré avant tard dans la nuit.

Je sortis de la chambre bien décidée à faire quelque chose de mon après-midi et allais me promener en toute discrétion autour de l'hôtel.

Quelques passants me dévisageaient, mais j'avais l'habitude et ne m'en formalisais pas, c'était étonnant comme je remarquais plus les gens ici qu'en Amérique, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être au courant de ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Quand plus de trois jeunes filles me stoppèrent pour prendre une photo avec moi je compris bien vite que j'étais plus connue que ce que je pensais. Je devais être soit trop différente, soit trop remarquable. Je retirai mes lunettes de soleil près de l'hôtel, quel erreur! Un groupe de jeunes filles me prirent en photo, je leur fis coucou de la main puisqu'elle n'osait pas s'approcher et leur fis de grand sourire, sans moi-même m'approcher.

L'une d'elle osa venir vers moi vite suivie du reste des 5 ou 6 autres filles.

Je pris des photos avec chacune d'elle.

_ _Vous parlez français_? Demanda l'une d'elle.

_ _Un peu, pas beaucoup_. Répondis je.

_ _Tu parles bien_. S'extasia une autre.

_ _Merci_.

_ _Tu vas rester longtemps_?

_ _Je n'ai pas compris_. Dis je gênée.

_ Tu…heu tu restes…longtemps? Hésita-t-elle en anglais.

_ _Non. Juste ce week-end_.

_ _Tu accompagnes Ian c'est ça_?

_ _Non j…avec maman…et Ian…la aussi mais_…balbutiai-je.

J'avais l'impression qu'elles se moquaient de moi et je m'en sentais vexée, je faisais l'effort de parler français quand même!

Je rentrai dans l'hôtel sans un regard ce qui les calmèrent bien vite.

__ Nina attends! Nina_! M'appela l'une d'elle.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de me retourner, je voulais remonter dans ma chambre et réviser mon français.

_ _Nina s'il te plait_!

Les portes se refermèrent derrière moi, je devais avoir l'air indifférente, mais je ne l'étais pas du tout, j'avais juste envie de pouvoir être plus disponible et pour ça il me fallait pouvoir prononcer plus de trois mots sans me tromper.

Je vérifiais sur mon portable que ce que je venais de dire n'était pas débile et ne comprenais pas du tout la soudaine hilarité de ces jeunes filles, bien que j'avais un peu oublié quelques mots.

Je fus surprise de recevoir un message de Ian.

« Tu me manques rejoins moi si tu veux. On mangera ensemble, ma mère vient de me dire qu'elle ne sait pas ou tu es, elle s'inquiète. Bisou ma puce. »

Je lui répondis rapidement.

« Je te rejoins pour le repas, je révise mon français =( . »

Il m'appela aussitôt.

_ Oui. Dis je souriante.

_ Pourquoi tu as mis un smiley qui boude?

_ Des filles se sont moquées de moi, pourtant je viens de vérifier, ce que j'ai dit est assez juste.

_ Oh je vois, comment on dit merci?

Je lui donnais la réponse et il dut raccroché me donnant l'heure à laquelle je pouvais le rejoindre.

Je mis une tenue plus correct pour le dîner et allai à la chambre de ma mère.

_ Maman? Appelai-je en entrant.

_ Oh Nina je te cherchais partout! J'étais inquiète. Me dit elle.

_ J'ai plus dix ans, je peux aller me promener sans me perdre. Enfin je crois. Dis-je amusée.

_ Tiens je t'ai acheté ça. Me dit elle en me donnant un paquet cadeau.

_ Merci maman.

_ Ouvre. Sourit elle.

Je déchirai le papier pour découvrir une robe magnifique.

_ Wow maman c'est…wow. Dis je.

_ C'est pour lundi. J'ai prévu une sortie avec sa mère, pendant que toi tu iras au restaurant et que tu lui diras tes sentiments. Ok?

_ Maman…soupirai-je.

_ Tu dois aller le rejoindre je suppose. Affirma-t-elle en détaillant ma tenue.

_ En effet, je me suis dit que…

_ Non, non, ne t'occupe pas de moi profite de ton séjour ma chérie. A demain.

J'allais donc rejoindre Ian un peu anxieuse. Je n'avais pas prévue que quelqu'un devrait venir me chercher pour me raccompagner car il ferait nuit. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus dire que j'étais de sortie à tout le monde.

J'arrivais pile à l'heure, Ian sortait au même moment.

_ Bonsoir. Me sourit-il.

Je répondis à son sourire et il prit ma main pour y déposer un doux baiser. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ça et ne pus empêcher mes joues de prendre une teinte rose. C'est moi ou il avait l'intention de me faire perdre la tête?

_ On va manger mon ange? Demanda-t-il d'une voix trop douce pour que mon cœur se comporte bien.

_ Oui...oui...on…y va. Balbutiai-je.

J'avais déjà perdue tous mes moyens, bravo Nina, comment réussir à faire en sorte qu'un homme se foute de ta gueule! Et…en plein dans le mille, son rire vola jusqu'à mes oreilles et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine quand je montai dans la voiture ou Ian m'avait ouvert la porte.

_ Tu te moques de moi? Osai-je demander.

_ Oh non ma puce, certainement pas, tu es juste…assez drôle quand…quand tu perds tes mots. Dit il en se reprenant.

_ Donc tu te moques de moi. Répondis je vexée.

_Pov Ian._

Elle était vexée, et je l'avais bien mérité qu'elle me fasse la tête, quelle idée de rire alors qu'elle s'était surement rendu compte que j'essayais de la draguer, très difficilement, je n'avais plus l'habitude de faire ça et en plus j'avais peur qu'elle confonde.

Je descendis et tendis la main pour l'aider à descendre à son tour, elle refusa mon aide toujours boudeuse.

_ Nina je suis désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules et je n'osais pas prendre sa main. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais prévu quelque chose de sympa et j'avais tout gâché moi-même.

On entrait dans le restaurant et je donnais le nom de réservation, le jeune homme qui souriait bêtement à Nina nous emmena dans une salle privée.

_ _Quelqu'un va venir prendre vos commandes_. Dit il sans lâcher Nina du regard.

Je n'avais rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire et c'était très embêtant.

Il décala sa chaise et elle s'y assit, je rageais intérieurement, comment osait il?

_ _Bonne soirée. _Dit il.

Et je n'avais encore rien compris, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nina puisqu'elle lui répondit en français.

_ _Merci_. Sourit Nina.

_ C'est bon je crois. Dis je à Nina agacé par tous ces sourires.

Il disparu à grandes enjambées venant surement de comprendre qu'on était pas français ou ils nous avaient reconnu je ne savais pas vraiment.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux. Se moqua Nina.

_ Il a fait deux fois ce que je voulais faire. Répondis je.

_ Oh…et pourquoi on est ici?

_ Je voulais…

_ _Voila les cartes_. Nous dit le même jeune homme.

Je soupirais d'agacement, le faisait-il exprès?

_ _Merci_. Dit Nina en les prenant.

Il repartit aussitôt.

_ Tu disais?

_ Je voulais qu'on passe une bonne soirée. Dis je.

J'avais d'abord l'intention de lui dire que je voulais lui parler, mais n'avais pas osé.

_ Merci mais….tu dois repartir après. Il y a la soirée.

_ Rien n'empêche qu'on puisse passer un petit moment ensemble, et puis, tu peux toujours m'accompagner, je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps de toute façon, quelques minutes par ci par la. Ordre des organisateurs.

_ Pourquoi ça?

_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas posé de questions. Dis je.

_ Je veux bien mais, je ferais quoi pendant que tu restes avec les fans?

_ Tu m'attendras vraiment pas longtemps, je serais trop pressé de te rejoindre, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Tu me dragues? Rit Nina quand je pris sa main.

Je la retirai gêné. Son ton était trop moqueur.

_ Ian?

_ Ca te ferait quoi si c'était le cas? Demandai-je.

_ Heu…je…je ne sais pas…je me sentirais flattée déjà.

_ C'est tout? Demandai-je étonné.

_ Pourquoi j'ai raison? Demanda-t-elle toute blanche.

_ Peut-être. Qui sait. Tout peut arriver non?

_ Ian je…je ne voulais pas me moquer, j'ai été juste surprise par…tout ça…je…

Je lui fis un sourire auquel elle répondit les joues toutes roses.

_ Tu es vraiment jolie.

Elle baissa les yeux et marmonna un merci presque inaudible.

D'après ce que je savais, c'était censé lui faire plaisir non? Pourquoi était-elle si gênée?

_ Je…hum…j'ai…choisi mon repas…et toi? Demanda-t-elle.

Le serveur nous avait mis sur écoute ou quoi?

_ _Je peux prendre vos commandes_? Demanda une femme.

Je regardais Nina n'étant pas sur de comprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu prends? Me demanda Nina.

Je lisais le nom du repas et Nina me sourit.

__ La même…pour moi. Deux_. Dit Nina en faisant deux avec ses doigts.

La serveuse nous sourit et repartit avec les cartes.

_ Tu as compris? Demandai-je.

_ Je pense que si elle n'a pas rigolé oui.

_ Tu m'apprendras le français?

_ Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre quelques phrases utiles.

_ Comment on dit je t'aime en français?

Elle me sourit mais ne répondit pas.

_ Tout le monde le comprend quand tu le dis. Pourquoi vouloir le dire en français? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

_ Parce que ce serait bien de le dire dans leur langue non?

Je répétais quand elle me dit ce que je voulais savoir. Elle rougit brusquement et baissa les yeux.

_ _Oh je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger_.

Je ne savais pas qui venait de parler car quand je me retournai elle était déjà repartie.

_ Elle a cru…que…enfin vu sa tête…

_ Elle a cru que je venais de te dire que je t'aimais. J'avais compris. Souris je.

Quelqu'un revint avec nos repas un peu plus tard.

_ Il faut bientôt y aller. La prévins je.

Elle hocha la tête et dévora son assiette aussi vite que moi.

_ Tu veux quelque chose d'autre? Proposai-je.

_ Non merci Ian. J'ai assez mangé.

_ On y va?

Elle se servit un autre verre d'eau et on retournait à la soirée. J'emmenais Nina dans la pièce qui m'était réservée et la pris dans mes bras.

_ Tu fais quoi? Demanda-t-elle quand je l'embrassais dans le cou.

_ Un câlin. Dis je surpris de sa question.

Elle se dégagea et sortit sans un mot.

Bien sur qu'elle n'avait pas compris, il y a peine 10 minutes j'étais en train de presque lui avouer que je l'aimais et avec ça mes gestes lui font forcément penser que je voulais la mettre dans mon lit.

Je venais de tout foutre en l'air.

Je voulais la suivre mais je devais aussi répondre présent si les organisatrices venaient me chercher.

* * *

><p><strong>Avouez le vous me détestez ! XD <strong>**normalement la suite demain, mais Mélanie ne m'a pas encore renvoyé le chapitre, donc je n'en suis pas sur, si je n'ai pas le chapitre demain, je vous posterai une note pour vous dire quand il sera dispo, je l'écrirais aussi sur facebook et twitter. **

**Pour savoir ou j'en suis :**

**_ vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook**

**http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / miistii / 230697516941333 Retirez les espaces**

**_ Ou sur Twitter / arobase MiistiiFF (Fanfiction ne prend pas le symbole)**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voila la suite, j'espère que ca vous plaira, par contre j'ai fait une erreur, j'ai écrit que le chapitre 15 était le 16 c'est parce que j'ai fais des modification et j'ai oublié de changer ca, c'est celui ci le chapitre 16. Je vous retrouve en bas pour une mauvaise nouvelle =(**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

**_ Lilu : Ravie que ca t'ai plu voila la suite Bises!**

**_ M : Ravie que ca t'ai plu, Voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Merci pour ta review, ravie que ca t'ai plu Bises!**

**_ Mary : Non je ne suis pas allez à la convention, et j'avais commencé à écrire ma fic bien longtemps avant ca, j'ai eu l'idée en regardant une vidéo -que je ne trouve plus d'ailleurs-, l'année dernière il me semble, mais j'ai arrêté d'écrire, j'ai repris en début d'année ou quelques chose comme ça^^ . Pourquoi? Bises !**

**_ Mariie : Coucou, ne t'en fais pas je continue a vous prévenir sur facebook, d'ailleurs Est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à tes reviews par messages privée sur facebook? Bises!**

**! rappel !**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 16<em>

Pov Nina

Je me retournais encore et encore dans le lit. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne connaissais pas Ian comme ça. Et par conséquent j'essayais de me persuader que j'avais mal compris. Il ne voulait pas juste coucher avec moi c'était impossible. Je l'espérais en tout cas.

Il était 1h00 du matin quand la porte s'ouvrit, je fis semblant de dormir. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et se coucha après s'être déshabillé.

_ Je pensais que tu serais avec ta mère. Tu veux que je te laisse toute seule?

Il me connaissait trop bien pour savoir que je ne dormais pas? Je me retournai et le fixai.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir. Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Tu veux juste coucher avec moi?

_ Ce n'est pas du tout ça, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention que mes gestes allaient être...déplacés.

_ J'ai l'impression que tu étais différent toute la soirée.

Il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre.

_ Si j'avais juste voulu coucher avec toi Nina, je te l'aurais simplement demandé. Dit il après un long moment de silence.

Je ne pu m'empêcher pas de rire.

_ Quoi? Demanda-t-il vexé.

_ Oh te vexe pas pour si peu, j'imagine bien la situation, Nina tu veux coucher avec moi? Me moquai-je.

_ Je….c'est vraiment pas drôle.

_ Oh si crois-moi, ta façon de le dire, c'était drôle. Dis-je en me calmant peu à peu.

_ Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi? Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je me figeai. Il me fixa surpris.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il me demandait quoi au juste?

_ Heu…

_ Tu veux venir faire une sortie avec moi lundi ou pas? Répéta-t-il.

Je me détendis aussitôt.

Il sourit.

_ Tu vois que ce n'est pas drôle. Se moqua-t-il en continuant ses baisers.

_ Tu l'as fais exprès?

_ Bien sur. Rit-il dans mon cou.

Je passai mon bras dans son dos et me tendis un peu. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il soit si proche avec si peu de vêtement. Surtout que j'avais une nuisette minuscule puisque je n'avais pas prévu d'être dans le même lit que lui.

Il glissa sa main dessous et la posa sur mon ventre, il ne tarda pas à commencer de douces caresses une fois que je fus détendue.

Je caressais son dos avec le plus de douceur possible, s'il ne voulait pas juste coucher avec moi, alors tout à l'heure, il voulait vraiment me séduire ?

Je soupirais de bien être sous ses caresses.

_ Si je fais quelques chose, la. Tu vas te méprendre? Demanda-t-il.

_ Tout dépend quoi.

_ Tu me fais confiance?

_ Oui. Dis je aussitôt.

Il retirait ma nuisette et je m'inquiétais un peu mais il m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je me méprenne alors je me laissais faire.

_ J'ai demandé à ma mère d'acheter quelque chose. Elle me l'a donné quand je suis arrivé. Dit il.

_ C'est quoi? Demandai-je.

_ Retourne toi. Souffla-t-il.

Je m'exécutais sans comprendre. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et m'embrassa encore dans le cou.

_ Tu sens vraiment bon. Rit-il.

_ Merci. Chuchotai-je.

Il se releva et se pencha pour prendre quelque chose. Il se mit assis sur mes fesses sans reposer tout son poids.

_ Attention c'est un peu froid.

Je sursautais quand il posa ses mains glacées pleines d'huile dans mon dos.

_ Désolé. Souffla-t-il.

Je me détendais complètement. Son massage était divin!

J'étais en train de m'endormir.

_ Ca te plait? Demanda-t-il.

_ Beaucoup oui. Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent. Souris-je.

_ C'est un secret. Rit il.

_ Tu comptes conquérir mon cœur? Demandai-je sérieusement.

_ J'y arrive? Éluda-t-il.

_ Peut-être bien. Avouai-je.

Il me fit me retourner d'un geste tendre et reprit de l'huile. Il passa ses mains sur mon ventre et me caressait avec douceur.

_ Nina? Chuchota-t-il d'une drôle de voix bien plus douce que d'habitude.

_ Oui? Demandai-je étonnée.

_ Je peux te dire quelque chose?

_ Bien sur. Répondis-je.

Il posa ses lèvres avec douceur sur les miennes. Et malheureusement je me réveillai en sursaut.

Ian était toujours en train de me masser, mais ses mains étaient toujours dans mon dos.

_ Tu dormais? Demanda Ian.

_ Oui. Couinai-je.

Il rit légèrement et posa un bisou dans mon cou.

_ Je te laisse dormir alors.

_ Non continue. Demandai-je, me laissant porter par le sommeil.

_ Tu dors déjà à moitié. Souffla-t-il.

Il continua tout de même et je me rendormis.

**_Pov Ian_**

J'ouvris les yeux quelques minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne. Nina était dans mes bras, j'étais un peu gêné car elle s'était endormie pendant le massage et donc était seulement en petite culotte. Bien que ca peau chaude était très agréable contre la mienne. Je rougissais quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez! Dit Nina.

_ Mais non t'es folle! M'affolai-je en nous recouvrant rapidement sous le regard amusé de ma mère.

_ Je reviens plus tard. Rit elle.

Nina ouvrit les yeux et me fixa toute rouge.

_ Je me suis pas rendu compte, je suis désolé. Oh j'ai honte! Dit-elle en se laissant retomber sur mon torse.

_ Il faut que je me prépare. Dis-je.

_ Moi il faut que je m'habille. Rit-elle.

Et malgré tout aucun de nous deux ne bougea. J'étais trop bien installé pour lui demander de s'enlever. Elle caressait mon ventre avec douceur et posa un doux baiser sur celui-ci..

_ J'ai le droit à un autre massage ce soir? Chuchota Nina.

_ Si tu veux. Si tu ne t'endors pas. Soufflai-je.

_ Promis je dormirais toute la journée pour en être sure. Rit-elle.

Je lui fit un bisou dans ses cheveux et regardai l'heure.

_ Nina je vais être en retard si je ne me lève pas.

_ C'est nul le matin les minutes défilent plus vite. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Pouffa Nina très amusée par sa phrase.

_ Bébé, je dois vraiment y aller. Dis je.

_ Oui je sais je te laisse tranquille. Murmura-t-elle en reculant.

Son contact me manquait déjà et je frissonnais de froid.

_ Bon ok cinq minutes. Capitulai-je.

Elle se blottit aussitôt dans mes bras après s'être rhabillée.

_ Tu as bien dormi? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui et toi?

_ Oui. Je n'ai même pas eu froid.

Je la serrai dans mes bras sans un mot. La journée allez être horriblement longue!

_ Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui? Demandai-je.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, je vais peut-être aller en ville. On mange ensemble à midi?

_ Non, vraiment désolé mon bébé. Soufflai-je.

_ Non ca ne fait rien, je resterais avec maman. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Mon ange il faut vraiment que je me lève, et c'est vraiment à contre cœur alors s'il te plait aide moi.

_ Certainement pas. Rit-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Nina…soupirai-je.

Elle me regarda très souriante.

_ Et en plus je vais louper ton excellente humeur. Soupirai-je.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je serais encore comme ca se soir, je suis pressé que tu me masses encore. Rit-elle.

_ Pour que tu rêves encore de nous? Demandai-je taquin.

Elle releva la tête.

_ Tu as parlé. Juste assez pour que j'entende mon prénom. Expliquai-je.

_ Oh je suis désolée. Souffla-t-elle en se recouchant sur son oreiller.

_ Dors encore, je reviens vite c'est promis.

Cette fois-ci je fis exprès de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle enroula ses mains dans mon cou quand je reculais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandai-je surpris.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et m'embrassa avec douceur. Avant de reculer.

J'étais assez surpris, je connaissais ses sentiments, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle oserais si facilement le faire si je l'embrassais le premier, si c'était si simple, ca allez être vraiment plus facile que ce que j'avais espéré!

_ Ian…jure moi que…tu ne joues pas. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

_ Je ne jouerai jamais avec toi Nina. Répondis je.

Elle me sourit et se recouvrit.

_ Dors bien.

_ Oh crois moi, je vais bien dormir. Chuchota-t-elle souriante.

J'allai prendre une douche et ressortit en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'avais bien envie de lui voler un autre baiser, elle souriait doucement, et j'étais presque certain qu'elle dormait. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Je fis donc le dernier pas qui nous séparait et elle se mit sur le dos en tirant sur mes mains pour me faire tomber sur elle.

Je l'embrassais avec douceur mais vraiment timidement, j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse

Elle caressa mes lèvres de sa langue et mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne s'échappe, je reculais avant de céder. Je ne voulais pas non plus aller trop vite, en plus j'étais vraiment en retard!

Ma mère ouvrit la porte.

_ Ian enfin! Tu…je…il faut que…tu y ailles. Dit elle surement gênée.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, Nina me fit un sourire éblouissant et retira ses mains de mon dos.

_ Va y. Souffla-t-elle.

Je posai mes lèvres rapidement sur les siennes et me relevai. J'avais à peine senti ses lèvres, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien!

Je sortais pour rejoindre ma mère.

**_Pov Nina_**

J'avais l'estomac tout retourné, on s'était embrassé, certes c'était resté timide, mais le geste était bien la. Je mourrais d'envie de le supplier de rester, mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix de le laisser sortir, il ferma la porte derrière lui et je sortis du lit pour courir sous la douche. Je prévoyais déjà une grosse journée!

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ca vous à plu? J'attend vos impressions. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre demain, ne vous en fait pas je compte bien finir mon histoire, mais je n'arrive pas à écrire correctement mon chapitre 17, je l'ai écrit mais il ne me plait pas du tout, je pense que je le posterai en fin de semaine. Je sais exactement ou je veux allez dans mon histoire et du coup je suis bien embêté parce que j'arrive pas a écrire ce que je veux. Bref si vous voulez savoir ou j'en suis dans l'écriture, ou correction. Suivez moi sur facebook ou twitter<strong>

http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / miistii / 230697516941333 Retirez les espaces  
>Ou sur Twitter  arobase MiistiiFF (Fanfiction ne prend pas le symbole)


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis très heureuse, j'ai beaucoup de nouveau lecteur =) Je ne vous embête pas plus vous avez l'air de toutes attendre ce chapitre avec imaptience, en espérant qu'il vous plaise =) je vous retrouve en bas =)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes:**_

**_ Mary : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir =), voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Mariie : héhé j'ai bien rigolé avec le « pitié oui » Tu vois le voila ! En espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bises! **

**_ fantomette : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir, je suis contente que ca te plaise, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Cecilia : je t'ai mis un commentaire, j'espère que tu l'a reçu. Voila la suite bises! **

**_ Lilu : merci pour ta review et le compliment ca me fait plaisir =) bises! **

**_ anso26 : regarde en bas de page j'ai changé ma façon d'écrire mon compte twitter j'espère que tu me trouvera =) tu aura ta réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre =) Merci pour ta review Bises! **

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 17<em>

Lundi.

J'étais un peu déçue quand je me réveillai, Ian était rentré tard et ne m'avait pas réveillé.

Je me retournai pour me blottir dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui et ouvrit les yeux.

_ Bonjour. Murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure quand l'idée de l'embrasser me traversa l'esprit.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes et par chance il ne refusa pas mon baiser. Bien au contraire!

Je reculais à bout de souffle.

Il posa une main sur ma cuisse et l'autre sous sa tête. Je dévorais son cou de baiser et il s'allongea sur le dos pour que je puisse m'allonger sur lui.

J'avais peur d'allez trop vite, je ne savais même pas si on était en couple. Je me reculai, il avait l'air un peu vexé mais ne dit rien.

_ Je suis allé trop vite? Murmura-t-il.

_ Non c'est juste, je sais pas si c'est…

_ Donc je suis allé trop vite, je suis désolé Nina.

_ Ca ne fait rien. Le rassurai-je.

_ J'ai besoin d'une douche froide. Souffla-t-il en se levant.

_ Ian, je suis désolée.

Il me sourit et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain.

J'y allai ensuite, juste après lui. Une fois prête je sortis de la salle de bain. Il m'attendait avec un sourire magnifique.

Il prit ma main, entrelaça nos doigts et m'entraina vers la sortie. J'étais certaine que la journée allait être magnifique.

Nos mères nous rejoignirent dans le hall. Elles fixèrent toutes les deux nos mains liées et nous sourirent en même temps.

_ On y va? Demanda Ian ayant l'air de n'avoir rien remarqué.

_ Heu oui bien sur. Répondit sa mère.

On se dirigea vers les portes et Ian lâcha aussitôt ma main quand on vit une dizaine de personnes qui avait l'air de nous attendre.

J'avais à peine mis un pied dehors qu'une fille me fourra un stylo et une photo entre les mains.

_ _S'il te plait_. Ordonna-t-elle. (elle parle français)

Je signai n'ayant franchement aucune envie de rester plus longtemps près d'elle, je serrai la main de ma mère et me dirigea vers les rues commerciales.

Ian et sa mère nous suivaient de près.

…

On était déjà de retour à l'hôtel. Impossible de rester plus longtemps dehors. De plus, entre les autographes et les photos, je n'avais pas eu une seule minute avec Ian pendant les visites, les fans et paparazzis nous avaient suivis partout!

J'étais allongée sur le lit, il faisait tellement chaud que j'avais pris une deuxième douche et Ian y était en ce moment même. J'avais mis une robe pour la fin de journée, je garderais celle de ma mère pour une autre occasion. J'étais en train d'écrire un message à Candice quand Ian s'allongea à côté de moi.

_ Il va falloir faire nos valises on rentre demain matin. Me prévint-il.

_ Ok. On fait quoi maintenant?

_ Il faut que j'apprenne mon texte.

_ Oh je vois. Je te laisse tranquille alors je vais voir ma mère.

Il m'embrassa et se leva pour allez chercher ses affaires.

_ A tout à l'heure. Souris-je en sortant.

J'allais directement rejoindre ma mère dans la cafétéria de l'hôtel.

_ Ca va Nina? Demanda-t-elle en me donnant de l'eau.

_ Je suis un peu fatiguée et puis je ne sais pas trop…j'ai l'impression que…qu'on ne pense pas la même chose. Avec Ian je veux dire.

_ C'est-à-dire? Demanda sa mère intriguée.

_ Pour moi on est ensemble, j'ai l'impression que pour lui…c'est différent.

_ Tu sais ma belle, Ian est sorti avec beaucoup de femmes, je n'en ai pas vu une seule. Me dit soudain sa mère.

_ Il m'a présentée à vous comme sa meilleure amie, ca change tout. Je veux dire, depuis hier on agit comme un couple mais je nous trouve bizarre. Expliquai-je.

_ C'est parce qu'Ian ne veut pas s'afficher avec toi? Demanda ma mère.

_ Un peu. Avouai-je.

_ Je m'en doutais tout à l'heure on en parlait avec Edna et j'ai bien vu qu'il s'éloignait de toi quand il y avait des fans. Me dit ma mère.

_ Moi, je pense que tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Ian ne m'en parlera pas, mais je le connais assez pour dire que tu n'es pas juste sa meilleure amie. Affirma Edna.

_ Ok. Répondis-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_ Tu sais ma chérie. Tu devrais en parler avec lui. Pas avec nous. Sourit maman.

_ Il apprend son texte je ne vais pas le déranger avec mes sottises.

_ Il n'y a rien d'idiot dans tes questions mon ange. Souffla Ian dans mon dos.

Je sursautai et foudroyai ma mère et la sienne du regard sous leurs sourires amusés.

_ Tu n'apprends pas ton texte toi? Me défilai-je.

_ Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Avoua-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

Je rapprochai ma chaise de la sienne et il passa un bras dans mon dos pour que je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

**_( Partie écrite par Mélanie)_**

J'étais si bien près de lui, ma joue contre son épaule que j'aurais voulut rester ainsi pour toujours. Je n'avais pas envie que notre séjour à Paris se termine. Ca avait été si agréable de me rapprocher de lui que je redoutais secrètement qu'il redevienne plus distant une fois de retour chez nous. Mais, je savais que rester plus longtemps nous était impossible, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Et puis, de toutes façons, les billets d'avion étaient déjà pris et notre vol prévu pour demain matin alors je décidai de profiter au maximum des derniers moments en France, à ses côtés avant de rentrer aux USA.

**( fin de partie écrite par Mélanie)**

…

Nous étions déjà de retour à la maison. Le voyage m'avait épuisée. Je pris une douche rapide et allai directement dans ma chambre. Ian me fixa d'une drôle de façon en me regardant entrer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demandai-je.

_ Je pensais que…enfin…que tu dormirais avec moi.

_ J'allais juste prendre mon oreiller. Mentis-je.

_ Non ca ne fait rien, ne te force pas. Me rassura-t-il.

J'allai quand même chercher mon oreiller et allai dans sa chambre. Je m'allongeai et m'endormis presque aussitôt.

**_Pov Ian_**

J'entrai dans ma chambre après avoir pris une douche. Elle dormait déjà, elle était si belle que je ne résistai pas à l'envie de caresser sa joue. Elle bougea, craignant de l'avoir réveillée je retirai ma main.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et souleva les draps pour que je m'allonge près d'elle.

_ Rendors-toi, bébé.

_ Pas sans toi. Murmura-t-elle tout endormie.

Elle se blottit dans mes bras, je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Je caressais sa peau, encore et encore. Elle souriait dans son sommeil.

J'étais fou amoureux et ne lui avait même pas encore avoué mes sentiments.

Ma mère avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier Nina et avait ordonné que je l'emmène avec moi à ma prochaine visite. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir envie que mon frère voit Nina. Il l'adorait vraiment et me parlait d'elle à chaque fois que j'y allais. Il était jaloux que je sois son meilleur ami, et m'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir proposé une seule fois de venir pour qu'il puisse la rencontrer.

D'ailleurs j'allais bientôt y aller, ma sœur pouvait accoucher d'un jour à l'autre. Je m'endormis en me demandant si ma douce Nina porterais un jour mon enfant.

**_Pov Candice._**

J'étais impatiente. Non, pire que ca. Nina m'avait envoyé un message plus qu'adorable. J'avais bien l'intention de connaitre chaque détails de leur séjour à Paris! Surtout que, d'après ses sous-entendu, ils étaient ensemble maintenant.

Elle se gara sur le parking et prit tout son temps pour me rejoindre. Paul se moquait ouvertement de ma réaction.

_ Alors? Demandai-je à peine après qu'elle m'ait fait la bise.

_ Laisse moi le temps d'arriver. Rit Nina.

_ Ou est Ian?

_ Il arrive.

_ Vous êtes ensemble? Continuai-je.

_ En fait…ben…non. Souffla Nina.

J'étais déçue et ne posait plus de question. C'est tout ce que j'avais envie de savoir. S'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, son séjour n'avait pas du super bien se passer comme je l'avais supposé. Ian arriva à notre hauteur, posa un bisou sur la joue de Nina et nous salua d'un signe de tête.

_ Alors votre séjour en France? Demanda Paul.

_ C'était bien. C'est vraiment beau, c'est dingue le monde qui nous a reconnu. Rit Ian.

Nina le fixa tendrement et baissa les yeux en croisant mon regard.

_ Je peux te parler? Demandai-je gentiment.

_ Oui bien sur. Marmonna-t-elle en me suivant.

_ Pourquoi tu me mens? Demandai-je après avoir refermé ma porte.

_ C'est que…il n'a pas envie que tout le monde sache. Tu sais, il veut garder notre intimité.

_ Je comprends. Mais à moi tu aurais pu me le dire tout de suite quand même. C'est super! Dis je.

_ Oui bien sur mais…

_ Mais?

_ Ben c'est que…si personne ne le sait, je vais devoir supporter les femmes qui le draguent sans rien dire. Tu vois?

_ Et bien rassure toi, ca ne va pas durer longtemps. Affirmai-je.

_ Non ne le dis pas s'il te plait! Paniqua-t-elle.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je vais garder ton secret.

_ Merci. Souffla-t-elle rassurée.

**_Pov Nina_**

La semaine avait été affreuse, j'avais été obligée de repousser chaque pulsions meurtrières envers Sara, et regarder 'mon homme' répondre à tous ses sourires. Dès qu'elle s'approchait un peu trop de lui il la repoussait gentiment mais elle continuait encore et encore. Nous étions samedi, et Candice avait eu l'idée stupide de proposer d'aller camper en forêt.

J'en étais très heureuse. Je n'avais jamais fait ça et avais vraiment envie de faire du camping. Sauf que cela voudrait dire, ne pas approcher Ian et regarder Sara tenter de se rapprocher de lui encore et encore.

J'étais presque arrivée et soupirais. Elle était déjà la. Sa tente était montée. Candice me donna un coup de coude pour me montrer Ian en train de parler avec Steven.

_ Tu sais. Je crois que je viens d'avoir une superbe idée. Sauf que pour ça il me faut ton accord.

_ Ca empêchera Sara de l'approcher? Chuchotai-je aussitôt.

_ S'il comprend, oui.

_ Alors fais tout ce que tu veux! Dis-je rassurée sachant que je pouvais avoir confiance en Candice.

_ Tu ne m'en voudras pas? Je veux dire, pour que le plan soit réaliste, tu me connais.

_ Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Et si tu l'embrasses je sais que ca ne voudra rien dire. Ca ne voudra rien dire n'est-ce pas?

_ Ne t'en fais pas Nina. Tu sais bien que je suis avec Mickael, mais ca personne ne le sait. Sauf toi, Ian, et Paul.

_ Donc il faut le dire à Paul pour ne pas qu'il croit que tu trompes Mickael et aille tout raconter.. Hey Paul! Tu peux m'aider! C'est super lourd! Mentis-je.

_ J'arrive bébé! Se précipita de dire Ian en courant vers moi.

Il prit mon sac et me fixa.

_ T'as rien dans les bras ou tu mens?

_ Heu…ben…je voulais parler à Paul.

_ De quoi? Demanda Ian jaloux.

_ Il…enfin il ne sait pas pour nous et…il aimerait qu'on se remette ensemble. Mentis-je.

_ Alors vas lui parler. Souffla Ian en faisant demi tour avec mon sac qu'il mit avec le sien.

_ Tu veux me parler je t'ai entendu. Tu parles un peu fort, si vous voulez garder ca pour vous…

_ Non enfin si. Mais si Candice fait des trucs bizarres, ne vas pas dire à Mickael qu'elle le trompe. D'accord?

_ Sans problème ils font ce qu'ils veulent, je ne vais pas me mêler de leur histoire. Répondit Paul.

Le week-end serait donc presque parfait? Non? Ah ben non. Sara est déjà accrochée à son bras et rit avec lui sans un regard pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? J'espère avoir encore plein de review. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le chapitre 18, je l'enverrai demain à mélanie si elle a le temps de corrigé il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver suivait moi sur facebook ou twitter pour savoir ou j'en suis =) Bises!<strong>

**vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook**

**http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / miistii / 230697516941333 Retirez les espaces**

**Ou sur Twitter **

**http : / twitter . com / ! / miistiiFF (je crois qu'il manque des symbole j'espère que tu me trouvera Anso, sinon envoie moi un email pour que je puisse t'envoyé le lien correctement car FF n'accepte pas tout les symbole)**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Quoi? vous me croyez pas? Mais si je vous assure c'est le nouveau chapitre ! Mélanie à été très rapide à le corriger c'est super. D'ailleurs ce chapitre n'est pas uniquement corrigé par elle, elle m'a fait plusieurs modification importante, je peux donc dire qu'on l'a presque écrit à deux =) Bonne lecture! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Mary : merci pour ta review, voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : ok j'ai vu pour twitter, Merci pour ta review, Bises!**

**_ M : Merci pour le compliment, ca me touche =) Le message est transmis à Mélanie =) Bises!**

**_ Alice : Tu aura toute tes réponses dans ce chapitre, merci pour ta review, Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review =) Bises!**

**_ Lilu : Réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, Merci pour ta review =) Bises!**

**_ huddy-and-delena : Merci pour ta review, ca ne fait rien que tu n'en poste pas souvent, du moment que de temps en temps tu me fais signe =) , Réponses dans ce chapitre =) Bises!**

**_ Cecilia : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé **_et modifié_** par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 18<em>

_**Pov Nina**_

J'avais fini de monter ma tente, étant obligée de dormir seule pour que personne n'ait de soupçons, j'étais un peu agacée qu'Ian ne veule rien dire pour nous.

Je décidai d'aller ranger la nourriture et les boissons que les garçons avaient laissé en plein milieu de notre campement de fortune mais Sara me prit de vitesse et se saisit des bouteilles d'eau avant moi, m'assurant qu'elle s'occupait de tout. J'allai donc aider Candice qui n'arrivait pas à allumer le feu pour le barbecue. Sara ne cessait de tourner autour de Ian maisCandice restait près de lui aussi et la dissuadait souvent de s'approcher plus. Je souris et une fois le barbecue allumé j'allai me servir un verre mais fus interrompue par une voix.

_ Oh j'ai complètement oublié ma couette dans la voiture! S'affola Candice.

_ Et bien va la chercher ! Rit Zach.

_ J'y vais, tu risquerais de te perdre. Dis je.

Elle me donna ses clés et je partis en direction des voitures, il y avait environ une demi heure de marche pour y aller alors je me dépêchais pour ne pas devoir revenir dans la nuit. J'étais un peu froussarde une fois que je n'entendis plus les rires des autres.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, je trébuchai sur une branche et une main attrapa mon bras pour m'aider à me relever. J'hurlai de peur et me retournai terrorisée.

_ C'est juste moi. Se moqua Steven.

_ Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fait si peur! Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais suivi.

_ Et bien, je ne suis pas très rassuré de savoir que tu pars toute seule dans les bois. Et personne n'avait l'air de s'en soucier. Expliqua-t-il.

Il me tendit une bouteille d'eau qui sentait étrangement l'alcool en souriant.

_ T'as soif?

La bouteille était déjà à moitié vide. Bizarrement j'espérais qu'il s'endorme quelque part en chemin parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup bu, et visiblement pas que de l'eau, et je ne voulais pas qu'il me ralentisse, saoul il ne servirait pas à grand-chose si une bestiole décidait de s'approcher.

Il attendit que je prenne la bouteille, j'en bus une gorgée et grimaçai légèrement lorsque la vodka glissa dans ma gorge puis lui rendis, histoire qu'il me laisse tranquille avec ça.

Je fis le tour de la voiture de Candice, je pris sa couette et repartis.

_ Dis Nina. Tu crois que…ce soir…tu sais…

Je me tournai vers Steven curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait a dire.

_ Et bien quoi ce soir? Demandai-je.

_ Tu dors toute seule n'est-ce pas?

_ Pourquoi? Demandai-je sur mes gardes.

_ Hum…en fait je me demandais si…tu sais…si tu pourrais dormir avec moi.

_ Alors la tu rêves! Grognai-je en continuant mon chemin.

_ Désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer. J'ai le droit de demander non?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi? Candice a insinué que tu n'étais pas célibataire mais…

_ Je ne le suis pas. Avouai-je.

_ Oh…je suis vraiment désolé. Tu ne l'as pas mal pris hein?

_ Non. Mentis-je.

J'avais mal aux jambes, je savais que l'on était pas très loin de l'endroit ou on avait installé les tentes mais je n'entendais pas un bruit.

Soudain une main toucha mon bras et je sursautai sachant que Steven était un peu plus loin derrière moi et que cette main venait de devant.

_ Katerina? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?

_ Je cherche Candice. Dit elle inquiète.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Elle est partie il y a dix minutes et je ne la trouve pas. Ian et Sara ont disparu aussi.

_ Mais…

Je n'étais pas angoissée, loin de la. J'avais confiance en Candice et en Ian.

_ Ils sont partis ensemble ou…

_ Non en fait…ils ont un peu bu et Sara a voulu embrassé Ian, Candice s'est énervée et Ian est parti. Sara l'a suivi. Candice est partie chercher Ian. Mais il est revenu sans elle. Du coup il est parti la rechercher mais ca fait maintenant 10 minutes que je ne trouve plus personne. Zach s'est endormi aussi.

_ C'est pas vrai. Marmonnai-je. Mais comment ça se fait que vous soyez tous saouls On n'avait pas emmené d'alcool, ou en tout cas pas assez pour que vous soyez tous bourrés! Continuai-je énervée.

_ Hey les filles? On fait quoi la?

_ Vous, vous allez aux tentes, j'ai pas envie de perdre tout le monde, et je suis la seule à ne pas avoir bu. Je vous rejoins dans 10minutes, ok?

Ils s'en allèrent et je distinguais leurs silhouettes après encore quelques mètres puis plus rien.

_ Bon sang il fait complètement noir alors si y a quelqu'un dites le moi. Dis je en sortant du sentier des bois.

Je tournais en rond depuis plus d'une heure.

J'entendais du bruit près des tentes, j'y retournai et me figeai. Katerina m'avait surement menti.

Ils étaient tous la en fait.

_ Ca fait une heure que je vous cherche! Hurlai-je.

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Candice sans relever sa tête de SON cou.

_ Katerina m'a…

_ J'ai mentis. Avoua-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait la Vodka à plein nez.

Ian posa sa main trop bas dans le dos de Candice. Il ne la touchait pas vraiment. Elle non plus. Et pourtant je trouvais leur position vraiment trop intime. Ian était allongé sur le dos Candice avait une jambe par-dessus lui et sa main sous son t-shirt, elle était allongée sur le côté mais trop proche de lui a mon gout.

Je lui avait dit que j'étais ok pour qu'elle éloigne Sara, mais maintenant que j'étais la je pouvais prendre la relève non?

Il me fixa sans vraiment me voir.

Je cherchai Sara des yeux et la trouvai rapidement. Elle dormait dans l'herbe près de sa tente.

_ Vous êtes tous bourrés ou quoi?

_ Non . Rit Candice. On a bu que de l'eau.

_ Et bien qu'est-ce que tu fous alors? Sifflai-je.

_ J'ai rien fait de mal Nina. Dit elle presque en colère sans bouger.

Katerina baissa la tête et Steven mangea une saucisse déjà cuite.

_ Vous avez manger sans moi?

_ Exact. Ca fait deux heures qu'on t'attend. Répondit Ian.

_ Je suis allée chercher sa couette! Grondai-je.

_ Oh hé, tu t'énerves pas après moi! Dit il froidement, lui aussi était saoul.

Je regardais Katerina.

_ Je suis désolée. Je sais que…enfin je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

_ Et tu n'as rien fait? Demandai-je.

_ Je suis désolée. Répéta-t-elle mais je devinais bien que l'alcool avait embrumé son cerveau…

_**Pov Ian**_

Mon esprit était complètement embrouillé quand je me réveillai. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux, trop bien installé contre elle. Je sentais chaque centimètre de sa peau contre moi. Je me souvenais vaguement de chaque geste, de chaque mot, soudain je pris peur et n'osais plus me souvenir. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux pour ne pas affronter la réalité. J'avais trompé Nina. Je me souvenais très clairement Candice dehors dans mes bras. Et bizarrement mon esprit se souvenait avoir couché avec Nina. Je ne me souvenais pas être allé dans ma tente. D'ailleurs, l'odeur de la couette ne sentait pas ma lessive. Elle sentait le neuf.

Je pris peur et voulais me rendormir. Faire semblant de me souvenir de rien, et surtout, oh oui surtout que Nina ne se rende pas compte de ce que j'avais fait. Je tenais trop à elle pour la perdre. J'étais fou d'elle et ne voulais pas la faire souffrir.

Elle bougea contre moi et marmonna un mot incompréhensible en passant son bras sur mon ventre. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus moi et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.

Je me souvenais de chaque caresse. Mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir du visage de Candice, je ne me souvenais que du visage de Nina. Chacun de ses gémissements. Oh oui je m'en souvenais parfaitement. Mais je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu transférer Nina en Candice.

J'avais mal à la tête et je mourrais de faim. J'essayais de me défaire de sa prise sans ouvrir les yeux pour ne surtout pas me souvenir de mes gestes.

_ Tu vas ou? Demanda-t-elle.

J'ouvris les yeux paniqué et rassuré.

_ Tu essayes de sortir les yeux fermés? Rit elle.

Je sentais mes larmes affluer à mes yeux.

_ Oh mon dieu! Dis je en ouvrant les yeux.

Surprise elle ouvrit les bras alors que je la serrais fort contre moi.

_ Heu…je ne savais pas que…que tu réagirais comme ça. Souffla-t-elle dans mon cou.

_ Non j'ai cru…j'ai eu peur que…

Elle recula et me fixa froidement.

_ Que quoi?

_ Oh mon dieu Nina la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'être dehors avec Candice parce que Sara m'a saoulé! Mais je me souvenais avoir couché avec toi et je ne comprenais pas et…

Elle sourit légèrement et posa un bisou au coin de mes lèvres.

_ Rassure toi mon amour, c'est bien avec moi que tu as fais l'amour. Souffla Nina amusée.

_ Mais comment? Non je veux dire…

_ Je suis partie parce que j'ai cru que toi et Candice…enfin bref tu te souviens. Et elle est venue me chercher en me disant qu'elle avait juste fait ce qu'elle m'avait promis. Quand je suis revenue tu m'attendais avec un sourire stupide. Tu m'as embrassé, et de fil en aiguille tu m'as entraîné dans ma tente. Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Et même alors que j'étais saoul tu m'as laissé faire? Demandai-je.

_ Tu étais si…entreprenant que je ne pouvais décidément pas refuser. Mais je suis bien curieuse de savoir comment tu es sans être saoul. Murmura-t-elle en passant le bout de ses doigts sur mon bas ventre.

Ses gestes accompagnés de ses paroles me donnèrent aussitôt envie d'elle.

_ Moi j'ai bien envie de m'en souvenir parfaitement , c'est pas que je ne me souviens pas, mais j'ai oublié certains détails.

_ Comme? Demanda-t-elle vexée.

_ Comme à quel point tu es douce. Et ce que ca fait d'être en toi. Murmurai-je en la poussant pour qu'elle s'allonge.

Elle se laissa faire avec plaisir et écarquilla les yeux quand je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le ventre.

**_Pov Nina._**

_ Ian…j'ai envie de toi. Soufflai-je alors qu'il m'embrassait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre mon intimité.

_ Tu es pressée?

_ Oh oui. Ris je.

_ Je vois ça. Souffla-t-il en passant ses doigts sur moi.

Je rougissais légèrement gênée.

_ Moi aussi. Souffla-t-il en s'allongeant au dessus de moi.

Il se plaça et entra doucement en moi.

_ Je t'aime. Chuchotai-je n'étant pas sure qu'il s'en souvienne.

Il me regarda avec tendresse.

_ Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, ca je m'en souviens, et je t'aime aussi. Murmura-t-il.

…

C'était plus facile de se déshabiller que de s'habiller dans une tente. Allez savoir pourquoi. Il me donna mes chaussures et m'embrassa avant de sortir.

Je refermai la tente et sortis à mon tour. Candice me fit un clin d'œil et me donna une tasse de café.

_ J'ai été si bruyante? Chuchotai-je.

_ Non…mais vos sourires sont explicites. Sourit-elle.

Je m'étouffai dans ma tasse quand Ian se mit à côté de moi et qu'il posa sa main sur ma cuisse.

_ Quoi? J'ai plus le droit de te toucher en public? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non… non c'est juste…

Il me vola mon café en souriant. Steven m'en servit un autre.

_ Et bien au moins, Sara saura qu'il n'est pas célibataire. Rit Steven.

_ Je croyais que vous n'aviez rien entendu. Dis je.

_ Qui est-ce qui n'est pas célibataire? Demanda Katerina accompagnée de Sara et Zach.

_ Ian. Répondit Candice.

_ Il est avec laquelle de vous deux? Demanda Sara.

_ Avec Nina. Depuis environ une semaine d'ailleurs. Répondit Ian.

Je le regardais surprise.

_ Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolée! Si j'avais su je…

_ C'est ok. La coupai-je.

_Non, vraiment Nina je suis désolée! Si vous étiez tous bourrés hier soir c'est ma faute. J'avais remplacé l'eau des bouteilles par de la Vodka pour…te séduire avoua-t-elle en regardant Ian honteuse, avant de se tourner vers tout le monde.

-Et bien je comprends mieux! Soufflai-je en lui faisant tout de même un petit sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était pardonnée.

Finalement la sortie était parfaite!

_ On fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demandai-je.

_ Moi j'ai envie de rentrer. Dit Candice. A cause de Sara, j'ai un atroce mal de tête rigola-t-elle de bon cœur.

_ Moi j'ai envie de retourner dans la tente. Chuchota Ian dans mon oreille.

Je rougis et Candice se mit à rire.

_ Te fous pas de moi! Grognai-je.

_ Mais non voyons. Rit elle.

_ Bon si c'est comme ça je retourne me coucher! Dis je en souriant bêtement.

_ Oh oui c'est sur! Juste après que Ian t'ai chuchoté dans l'oreille quelque chose qui t'a fait rougir, on doit faire semblant d'être étonné si Ian te suit? Rit Sara.

_ Heu non. Pouffai-je en me levant.

Ian me retint.

_ On attendra d'être à la maison si ca ne te gêne pas. J'ai pas vraiment envie que tout le monde sache ce que l'on fait. Rit il.

Tout le monde voulait rentrer dormir confortablement. Il était 9h30 quand on retournait à la maison.

* * *

><p><strong>Faites exploser le compteur de review =) Bises !<strong>

**Ps : Chapitre 19 n'est pas fini d'être écrit =(**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voila le chapitre 19, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je poste quand même aujourd'hui parce que vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de chapitre cette semaine =) Bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Lilu ; merci pour ta review =) J'espère que la suite te plaira Bises!**

**_ Alice : merci pour ta review =) ravie que ca t'ai plu, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review, Bises!**

**_ Fantomette : Merci pour ta review; elle m'a fait très plaisir =) Voila la suite! Bises!**

**_ M : Oui je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire et faire en sorte que tout le monde doute =) Et j'ai réussi XD. Voila la suite bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 19<em>

_**Pov Ian**_

Je ne pensais pas que le tournage de la série s'arrêterait si vite, mais il n'y aura pas de troisième saison. Ma décision était prise dès le lendemain. J'avais profité de chaque minutes avec elle jusqu'au dernier moment.

J'étais arrivé à l'hôtel depuis quelques heures, je savais qu'elle m'avait envoyé un message, je n'osais pas le lire, mais la tentation était trop forte alors je pris mon portable d'une main tremblante, appréhendant ses mots.

« Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis la, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps tu as prononcé ces mots, tes derniers mots en fait. La dernière fois que tu pouvais me parler. Mon cœur est mort la seconde après que ces mots soient sortis de ta bouche. J'ai espéré mais tu ne t'es pas retourné. Tu as juste fermé la portière de la voiture et as disparu. Moi, je suis restée là pendant des heures. Toi tu devais surement déjà être dans l'avion. Il y avait même de l'orage, enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru, les coups de tonnerres n'étaient autre que mes sanglots, les éclairs rien d'autre que les flashs des paparazzis et la pluie seulement mes larmes. J'imaginais très bien les titres de demain. « Elle s'est fait plaquer et pleure en pleine rue. » Je souffre, je t'en prie dis-moi encore une fois que tu m'aimes, appelle moi. Rien qu'une fois, une dernière fois. J'ai envie de te dire adieu comme il se doit. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je ne veux pas réaliser que tu as prononcé ses mots. Parce que ca ne peut avoir duré que deux mois. Parce que le bonheur n'est pas censé ce résumé à une douleur pour la fin. Parce que c'est impossible de vivre sans toi. Parce que je t'aime simplement et que je veux que jamais tu ne m'aies dit que c'est fini. Bisous Nina. »

Mes larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur mes joues, je ne devrais pas pleurer, après tout c'était de ma faute, mais je ne voulais pas d'une relation à distance alors qu'on ne se verrait qu'une à deux fois cette année. On avait assez d'argent pour prendre l'avion tous les week-end, mais ce serait bien trop fatiguant et on ne tiendrait qu'un mois. Et puis, ne pas se voir si longtemps, j'avais déjà vécu ça. Et je ne voulais pas le revivre bien que je sois fou amoureux de Nina.

Mes larmes m'épuisaient et je m'endormis, un sommeil absolument pas confortable, rempli de cauchemars. Je me réveillai en pleine nuit.

Ma douce Nina, je l'avais lâchement abandonné. J'aurais largement préféré abandonner ma carrière mais maintenant que j'avais signé je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière.

Je supprimai son numéro à contre cœur pour ne pas être tenté de l'appeler, je supprimai toutes ses photos après les avoir gravé sur un CD que je rangeai tout au fond d'une valise.

Je supprimai ses messages et tout ce qui me faisait penser à elle.

Je souffrais mais j'étais égoïste et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de pleurer une deuxième fois.

Je reçus un autre message de Nina mais je le supprimai avant de le lire.

J'essayais de me rendormir. Je savais qu'un jour on aurait chacun oublié l'autre, mais combien de temps ca nous prendra?

**_Pov Candice._**

Ca faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'Ian était parti.

Pour des raisons soit disant médicales Nina a annulé le contrat du tournage qu'elle devait faire. Mais tous ses proches le savaient, pourtant personne n'en parlait.

J'étais devant chez les parents de Nina. Ils m'avaient appelé inquiets. Depuis trois jours elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre et refusait d'ouvrir. Elle leur répondait qu'elle allait bien.

Son père m'ouvrit; même s'il avait bonne mine, on pouvait facilement voir que quelque chose le perturbait.

_ Ca va aller. Le rassurai-je en entrant.

On avait tout les trois l'habitude maintenant que j'arrive presque n'importe quand. Je saluai sa mère de la main et montai directement à l'étage. Ses parents juste derrière moi.

_ Salut Nina! Dis je en essayant d'ouvrir sa porte.

J'entendis du bruit dans sa chambre et j'étais presque certaine qu'elle était en train de cacher difficilement quelque chose dans son placard.

_ Salut Candice! Heu attends! Je…j'arrive. Dit-elle.

Ca c'était bien Nina. Faire semblant que tout va bien alors que tout va mal.

_ Bon alors dépêche toi! M'impatientai-je en faisant signe à ses parents que je pouvais gérer.

Ils redescendirent en tendant l'oreille dès qu'elle ouvrit.

Elle me fit un sourire qui pourrait presque paraitre normal si je n'étais pas sa meilleure amie.

_ Alors on sort? Proposai-je comme à chaque fois en espérant toujours qu'elle accepte.

_ J'ai pas trop envie. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Sans problème, oh tiens j'ai une idée! Dis-je en la poussant dans sa chambre.

Elle me laissa passer et referma derrière moi.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit en larmes. Aujourd'hui elle n'aura pas tenu deux minutes. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant que j'arrive.

_ Nina…je sais que c'est dur…mais s'il te plait…reprends toi. Ca fait un mois maintenant.

_ Si tu es venue pour m'emmerder Candice, tu peux partir, j'ai autre chose à faire.

_ Comme pleurer? Ou faire je ne sais quoi dans ta chambre? Franchement Nina, je ne sais pas ce que ca fait d'être si amoureuse et que l'homme qu'on aime nous quitte pour son boulot. Mais sérieusement, tu nous inquiètes tous. Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu vas faire un effort.

_ J'arrête pas d'en faire! Je ne lui envoie même plus de message! Je n'essaye plus de l'appeler! Alors Candice je répète si tu es venue…

_ Sérieux? C'est que tu es sur la bonne voix alors. Souris-je.

_ Tu te fous de moi? Demanda-t-elle en larmes.

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle me donna son portable.

_ Il m'a envoyé un message hier. Je n'ose pas le lire. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Tu aurais du déjà le supprimer.

_ Non! Et s'il me dit qu'il veut se remettre avec moi?

_ Je vais le lire ok? Je te jure que si c'est ca qu'il te dit, je te le fais lire.

_ Non je veux le lire, mais je veux juste savoir avant si c'est bon ou mauvais.

J'ouvris le message et commençai à lire, c'était mauvais.

« Ma douce Nina. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, et je regrette, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Crois moi, on ne pourrais même pas se voir avant l'année prochaine. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi. Ian »

Je soupirais. Je n'osais pas vraiment lui donner le portable, elle me fixa les yeux brillants de larmes joyeuses. Elle l'avait lu en même temps que moi.

_ Il l'a écrit. Il m'aime. Pleura Nina en récupérant son portable les mains tremblantes.

_ Nina…

_ Non je sais. Il ne veut plus qu'on soit ensemble. Mais il l'a écrit Candice. Dit elle fièrement.

Elle essuya ses larmes et écrit un message, je supposais que je n'avais pas besoin de chercher à connaitre le destinataire.

_**Pov Ian.**_

J'avais cédé hier. J'avais gardé le dernier message qu'elle m'avait envoyé et j'ai cédé. Je n'avais plus de messages depuis une semaine et j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter surtout qu'il n'y a aucune nouvelle d'elle sur internet. J'angoissais. Alors je lui avais envoyé un message et j'attendais sa réponse, regardant sans cesse mon portable pour vérifier que je n'avais pas loupé son appel ou son message. J'avais envie d'entendre sa voix. Je mis la vidéo en route et frissonnai. Elle me manquait tellement…

Je sursautais quand mon portable sonna et sautai dessus.

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine quand je reconnus son numéro.

« Tu l'a écris. C'est tout ce que je voulais, si tu ne veux toujours pas qu'on se remette ensemble, alors je ne t'embêterai plus. Je t'aime aussi. Tu me manques. Adieu mon amour. Nina. »

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'elle m'oublie. Je supposais que c'était la dernière fois alors je lui répondis aussitôt.

« Je suis désolé. Peut-être qu'un jour on se retrouvera. Je t'aime mon amour. Ian. »

Mes mains tremblaient, je savais que quand elle décidait quelque chose, elle s'y tenait. Je n'attendais donc pas de réponse.

Je n'aurais plus de nouvelles. Et elle me manquait encore plus maintenant, je remis la vidéo en route, mit en répétition et sa voix me berça jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sommeil.

_**3 ans plus tard**_

_**Pov Nina**_

J'avais envie d'abandonner le métier, je n'y arrivais plus, d'ailleurs je n'avais pas fait un seul film depuis la série de Vampire Diaries. Tout me rappelait mon amour perdu. Si je n'étais pas actrice ca ne serait pas arrivé. Le pire c'est que je m'étais toujours interdit de sortir avec un collègue justement pour cette raison. Notre métier nous éloignait toujours quoi qu'on fasse.

Je devais rencontrer celui qui jouerait mon petit ami dans le film. Le directeur de casting avait dit qu'il me prendrait seulement si j'arrivais à rester moi-même.

J'arrivais sur le parking et soupirai, et voila que maintenant j'imaginais SA voiture garée juste à côté de la mienne…

Je me dirigeais directement vers le lieu de rendez vous sans plus réfléchir et poussai la porte…avant de m'enfuir en courant le cœur douloureux.

Il ne m'avait pas vu, le producteur lui avait juste baissé la tête, déçu.

**_Pov Ian_**

J'étais très impatient, deux femmes étaient déjà venues et aucune des deux ne correspondaient. J'avais demandé les noms des femmes sélectionnées. Mon cœur avait bondit dans ma poitrine quand il avait prononcé son nom. Dobrev.

Elle devait arriver dans quelques minutes à peine, je ne tenais plus en place.

_ Ca va Ian? Demanda John.

_ Heu ouai.

_ Je sais que…que tu la connais. S'il te plait, ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

_ Non je sais rester professionnel mais…je ne l'ai pas oublié. Soufflai-je en me remettant assis.

J'avais entendu le moteur d'une voiture s'arrêter sur le parking. C'était elle, j'en étais sur, mon cœur ne savait même plus comment il devait battre. J'avais mal au ventre, et j'avais l'impression de redevenir un vrai gosse.

3ans.

3 ans que je ne l'avais pas vue, rien, pas une seule nouvelle d'elle. Aucun film, aucune interview. Aucune photo de paparazzis.

A croire qu'elle avait disparu et était redevenue une femme que personne ne connait.

Elle poussa la porte et je n'osais plus bouger, John soupira et baissa la tête, juste après la porte claqua lourdement.

Je me retournai, elle était partie. Mon corps avait réagi avant mon cerveau. J'étais déjà dehors en train de lui courir après alors que je me rendais seulement compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Si elle savait ce que ca représentait pour moi de travailler avec elle, peut-être qu'elle accepterait.

_ Nina. Murmurai-je alors qu'elle cherchait ses clés de voiture dans son sac.

Elle se figea et ne bougea plus du tout.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout. Si tu savais…mais…si tu veux faire ce film…avec moi je veux dire…peut-être que…

_ J'ai mis plus d'un an à m'en remettre, alors quoi ce sera parfait pendant 5mois, et après tu repartiras? Chuchota-t-elle.

_ Peut-être qu'on est juste comme ça tu sais.

Elle sortit ses clés de son sac.

_ Moi je ne veux d'une histoire qu'on reprend seulement quand on a le temps. Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant les portes.

Elle bougea sans se retourner pour monter en voiture.

Je remarquais qu'elle avait beaucoup maigri. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas très en forme quand je l'avais connue mais la c'était pire. Elle ne me regardait pas, je pouvais facilement reconnaitre son visage d'ange bien qu'elle ait beaucoup changé. Elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, ce qui me fit encore plus mal au cœur étaient ses yeux. Ses yeux d'habitude malicieux n'avait plus aucune lueur de joie.

_ Je t'aime. Osai-je lui dire quand elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi.

Ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à couler et elle démarra juste après les avoir essuyé.

J'avais envie de la suivre. Mais je n'osais pas. J'étais bien décidé à tout abandonner pour elle et pourtant de nous deux j'étais celui qui avait continué à nous détruire.

* * *

><p><strong>J'attend vos review avec impatience ! Et maintenant qu'on en est la, l'histoire et presque fini. =(<strong>

** Bises et bon dimanche ! =)**

**vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook**

**http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / miistii / 230697516941333 Retirez les espaces**

**Ou sur Twitter http : / twitter . com / ! / miistiiFF**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Bonjour ! Et voila le nouveau chapitre, comme promis avant la fin de la semaine =), Chapitre 21 deja écris mais Melanie ne peux pas le corriger maintenant, donc si elle a le temps je le posterai Lundi! Bonne lecture! **

_**Réponses aux review anonyme :**_

**_ Anso26 : Ne t'en fais pas la fin te plaira =) , désolé, mais à moins que je réecrive une histoire, différente tout en gardant le fait qu'ils sont acteur, la fic NIAN sera fini dans quelques chapitres =(**

**_ Amandine ; Ne t'en fais pas je suis certaine que la fin te plaira =) Bises!**

**_ Cecilia : merci pour tes reviews =)**

**_ Fantomette : Ne t'en fais pas elle n'est pas encore fini, il reste encore quelques chapitre =) Merci pour le compliment, Bises!**

**_ Mary : Wow tu m'a écris un roman =) Merci ! Alors, Oui oui, ils seront moins saoul. Heu s'il y a une prochaine fois =) Non je blague ^^ / En effet, j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que ca ferait de tout perdre d'un coup et je pense que c'est la seule manière que je vois de réaliste =) Sinon, oui bientôt la fin, mais bon, tout les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement. Moi vos reviews vont BEAUCOUP me manquer =( Allez Bises!**

**_ Lilu : Merci pour ta review, oui bientôt la fin mais il reste quelques chapitre. Sinon on est toutes/ tous du même avis : Heureusement qu'il y a une troisième saison ! ^^ Bises!**

**_ M : Désolé, Ah non je raconte n'importe quoi je ne le suis pas MDR ! Ce serait nul si c'était tout beau tout rose XD ; Bises!**

**_ Mariie : je suis plus très sure je crois que je t'ai répondu en privée.**

**_ Y a pas de nom : Merci pour ta review : Ne t'en fais pas spolier happy end prévu =) Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 20<em>

**_Pov Nina_**

Le temps passe vite, il défile sans qu'on puisse le stopper. Et puis un jour on se réveille avec le sourire aux lèvres, la journée se passe bien, trop parfaite pour qu'on se rende compte du temps qui est déjà passé. Et puis le lendemain, on se réveille et on se rend compte que cela fait déjà 5 ans.

5 ans qu'il m'a dit que c'est fini.

Je ne m'en suis toujours pas réellement remise. J'ai changé complètement de métier. Je suis professeur de yoga, j'aime ce que je fais même si ma vie d'actrice me manque. Mais je ne veux pas que ca m'arrive une deuxième fois. Je ne serais pas capable de le rencontrer une deuxième fois juste parce qu'on avait l'intention de travailler sur le même film.

Je me levai encore un peu endormie et allai me chercher un verre d'eau.

_ Marylou? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon ange? Sursautai-je.

_ Zai fais un rêve pas beau.

_ Oh ma pauvre petite puce. Viens là je te fais un gros câlin et ca ira mieux. D'accord?

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la soulevai pour l'emmener dans la cuisine.

_ Tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi? Demandai-je.

_ Ze veux bien.

Ses boucles blondes me chatouillaient le visage. Je la posai sur la chaise et elle me regarda attentivement préparer le petit déjeuner.

_ Ca fait deux dodo hein?

J'essayais de me souvenir pourquoi elle me disait ça et je répondis juste après.

_ Exactement, aujourd'hui on est lundi et on pourra aller acheter ta poupée. Ensuite on ira manger une glace et on pourra aller voir maman.

_ C'est vrai? S'extasia-t-elle.

Je fis oui de la tête et posai les gâteaux devant elle.

_ C'est bientôt pour voir maman?

_ Oui, ca va passer vite. Souris-je.

Elle ressemblait autant à sa mère qu'à son père. Un parfait mélange de Candice et Michael.

_ Je peux regarder la télé?

_ Oui viens avec moi. Dis-je en posant le petit déjeuner sur un plateau alors qu'elle sautillait jusqu'au salon.

Après qu'elle ait fini de déjeuner je l'emmenai prendre sa douche, Candice m'en voudrait si je lui amenais sa fille barbouillée de chocolat et du feutre plein les doigts.

Je l'aidai à s'habiller puis je pris une douche rapide pendant qu'elle faisait un dessin dans le salon, avec des crayons de couleur cette fois.

Je retournais dans le salon et pris les clés de voiture.

_ On va voir maman? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

_ On passe acheter ta poupée avant? Proposai-je en espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas trop.

_ Oui comme ça maman elle pourra la voir! Rit Marylou en me donnant la main.

Je l'aidai à fermer la porte de la maison puis l'attacha dans la voiture.

Je roulai jusqu'au magasin et elle sortit de la voiture dès que j'eus retiré ma ceinture. Elle me donna la main et m'entraina le plus vite possible jusqu'à son rayon favori. Les poupées.

J'avais passé la dernière que je lui avais achetée dans la machine à laver. Pauvre Marylou, elle avait pleurer tout le samedi parce que sa poupée n'avait plus de tête. Candice m'avait grondé bien que je ne pouvais pas deviner que sa poupée perdrait la tête.

_ Dis Marylou, elle est jolie celle-ci? Tu pourras la prendre dans le bain avec toi, comme ça tata elle fera plus de bêtise avec la machine à laver. Ris-je.

_ Oui! Sourit la petite en tendant la main pour prendre la boite.

_ Tiens. Nous dit un homme en donnant la boite à Marylou.

Je me figeai reconnaissant très bien cette voix. Je baissais la tête en espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas reconnue et Marylou prit la boite avec un sourire magnifique.

_ Regarde c'est le monsieur de la photo du salon! Sourit Marylou très fière en pointant Paul du doigt.

_ Oh heu… je pense que ca s'appelle un poster. Répondit Paul.

_ Non, non, maman elle a plein de poster, mais je sais que c'est une photo avec maman et papa et tata et toi, et le chéri…

_ Marylou! Grondai-je en foudroyant Paul du regard pour le dissuader de répondre.

Il recula d'un pas en blanchissant de plus en plus.

_ Oh mon dieu. Nina?

_ Paul je…j'ai pas le temps. Il faut qu'on aille voir Candice…

_ Je sais…le petit monstre doit arriver demain, c'est bien ça? D'ailleurs je suis venu lui chercher un cadeau mais je ne sais pas quoi prendre…

_ C'est pas beau les monstres! Paniqua Marylou en se cachant derrière moi.

_ Bravo. Soupirai-je en la soulevant.

_ C'est ta fille? Demanda-t-il l'air de ne pas avoir envie de savoir.

Je ne répondis pas. Elle avait l'air de me ressembler? Non mais franchement surtout que s'il avait gardé contact avec Candice il devait bien se rendre compte que c'était sa fille et non la mienne?

_ Je suis la fille de maman. Sourit Marylou moins inquiète maintenant qu'elle était dans mes bras.

Je pouffais de rire et Paul fronça les sourcils.

_ Merci Marylou, tu m'aides beaucoup. Dit Paul.

_ De rien. Répondit la petite n'ayant pas compris l'ironie.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ma fille.

_ Ben je viens de le dire. Bouda Marylou.

_ Ben oui Nina, enfin elle vient de le dire. Rit Paul en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Heu…sinon…je vais voir Candice la.

_ Je peux venir?

J'hésitai mais acceptai ayant finalement envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il avait fait depuis 5 ans.

On fit rapidement un tour pour qu'il trouve un cadeau pour le bébé de Candice.

Il insista pour acheter la poupée et Marylou était sous le charme, elle avait l'air de déjà apprécier Paul.

_ Ca te va bien tu sais. Dit-il si soudainement que je n'avais pas tout de suite compris.

_ Quoi donc?

_ Heu oublie ca.

_ Tu es garé ou? Demandai-je une fois dehors.

_ A côté de toi en fait .

Je démarrai rapidement et la voiture de Paul me suivait de peu.

Puisque Marylou me demanda d'aller voir Candice avant de manger la glace j'allais directement à l'hôpital.

Une fois dans sa chambre j'étais assez surprise que Candice ne soit pas la. Je déposais Marylou sur son lit et allait frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

_ Mademoiselle? Vous n'avez…oh mais c'est la petite Marylou! Sourit une femme en entrant dans la chambre suivit de Paul que je n'avais pas osé attendre.

_ Ou est Candice? Demandai-je.

_ Elle va accoucher d'une minute à l'autre. Sourit-elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle à maman? S'inquiéta Marylou.

_ Rien mon ange, tu pourras rapidement voir ton petit frère. Répondis je.

_ La cigogne elle est venue?

Je souriais, qu'elle idée Candice avait eu de lui dire un truc pareil.

_ Heu c'est un peu ça. M'amusai-je.

_ On va la chercher?

_ Qui ça?

_ Ben la cigogne. Dit elle.

_ Elle est déjà arriver mon ange. Elle donne le bébé à maman. M'aida l'infirmière.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et Marylou voulut descendre du lit pour jouer en attendant Candice.

…

Ca faisait plus de trois heures qu'on était la. Marylou s'ennuyait et Paul tournait en rond. On ne parlait pas beaucoup, j'étais vraiment gênée et puis il avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire.

_ Tu as faim Marylou? Demandai-je en voyant qu'il était déjà midi et demi.

_ Oui.

_ Viens on va manger et on revient voir maman.

Paul me suivit sans un mot et je lui proposai de monter avec moi en voiture.

_ Tu sais, je suis désolé de ne pas beaucoup parler mais…tu as beaucoup changé alors…

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire non plus en fait. Avouai-je.

Je me garai sur le parking d'un restaurant rapide _**(NA : pas de pub mais vous m'avez tous suivi?)**_ et allai commander nos repas. Par chance Marylou n'avait pas envie d'aller dans les jeux et alla directement choisir une table avec Paul après qu'il m'ait dit ce qu'il voulait.

Une fois le plateau en main j'allai m'asseoir à table, soit en face de Paul et à côté de ma filleule

_**( NA : je travaille avec des enfants, et j'ai remarqué qu'aucun ne parle de marraine ou parrain, mais tous des tantes et oncles donc Marylou appellera sa marraine, soit Nina, tata)**_

_ Et sinon, tu as complètement arrêté d'être actrice ou…

Marylou me fixa d'une drôle de façon et mordit dans son sandwich.

_ Heu ouai.

_ Tata t'es une menteuse! S'écria Marylou très fière.

Je soupirais.

_ C'est pratique d'avoir une enfant à table. Sourit Paul.

_ Non Marylou je n'ai pas menti. Je ne travaille plus comme maman et tu le sais. Expliquai-je.

_ Si! Moi je t'ai vu dans la télé avec maman!

_ C'était il y a longtemps Marylou. Je ne travaille plus avec maman maintenant, je suis professeur de Yoga, tu te souviens tu es venu avec maman le mois dernier.

_ Dans la ou y avait plein de madame avec le bébé dans le ventre? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Exactement, et tu te souviens tu m'avais même aidé à ranger tous les gros ballons?

Elle me fit un sourire incroyablement ravi et hocha plusieurs fois la tête.

_ Je pourrais revenir bientôt?

_ Oui si maman est d'accord. Répondis-je amusée.

_ Les madames elles auront encore les bébés dans le ventre?

_ Non je ne pense pas. Souris je.

_ Moi aussi ze veux faire le yogo.

_ Le yoga. On demandera à maman si tu peux venir quand je fais la séance avec les enfants de ton âge. Tu es d'accord?

Elle sourit encore et mangea ses frites.

Paul me fixait comme ci il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_ Ca ne te manque pas? D'être actrice je veux dire.

_ Non. Pas vraiment. Mentis je.

Je me levai pour aller chercher des serviettes car Marylou s'était mis du Ketchup partout autour de la bouche.

_ …tata elle a pleuré car son chéri il est parti. Déclara Marylou à une question de Paul.

Je me figeai me demandant ce que je devais faire. Gronder Marylou alors qu'elle ne faisait que répondre à une question que je n'avais pas entendu? Ou demander à Paul de partir parce qu'il essayait de soutirer des informations à une enfant de 3 ans?

_ Paul…commençai-je sévèrement.

_ Et puis même que d'abord son amoureux il est sur la photo, elle en parle souvent avec maman, quand je joue avec ma poupée. Continua Marylou.

_ Marylou! Grondai-je en colère après elle cette fois.

Elle avait l'air si innocente, et n'avait même pas l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Ma colère s'envola aussitôt.

_ Tu sais mon ange, on ne dit pas des choses comme ça. Tu comprends? Expliquai-je gentiment.

_ Désolé tata. S'excusa-t-elle comprenant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

_ C'est de ma faute Nina, je lui ait demandé si…

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir Paul, elle a trois ans! Il y a des choses qui ne se font pas! Râlai-je.

Il finissait ses frites.

_ On retourne voir maman? Demanda Marylou

_ Tu as fini? Demandai-je à Paul.

_ Oui. Et heu merci au fait.

_ De rien. On y va ? Je n'ai plus faim. Dis je en sortant de table.

Il s'excusa du regard et prit Marylou dans ses bras.

_ Tu sais Marylou, tata elle n'est pas malheureuse. Je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors c'est Marylou qui avait parlé la première?

_ Elle est ton amoureuse? Chuchota Marylou.

Paul riait doucement et je me retournai amusée.

_ Non, j'ai déjà une amoureuse. Rit Paul.

_ Vraiment? M'étonnai-je.

_ Heu oui…Sophie et moi on s'est remis ensemble il y a deux ans.

_ Et bien c'est merveilleux!

_ Et on va se marier aussi. Dans deux mois.

_ Oh c'est bien alors.

_ Nina…en parlant de ça. Candice n'a pas voulu me donner ton adresse pour que je t'envoie l'invitation et…tu te doutes bien que…il sera la. Alors…

_ Je…il faut que je réfléchisse. Soufflai-je le cœur battant la chamade.

J'étais toujours aussi folle amoureuse de Ian. Je n'étais même pas sortie avec un autre depuis lui. J'avais eu quelques rendez-vous par ci par la. Mais rien de plus.

Je démarrai et arrivai rapidement à l'hôpital. Il y avait du bruit dans la chambre.

Je m'arrêtai à la porte.

_ Marylou, je pense que ton petit frère est la. On te laisse aller voir maman et tu viens nous chercher après? Demandai-je.

_ Mon petit frère est la? Demanda-t-elle heureuse n'ayant écouté qu'une partie de ma phrase.

J'ouvris la porte et Candice sourit en voyant sa fille entrer.

_ Je reviens après. On vous laisse tranquille. Chuchotai-je.

_ On? Demanda Candice étonnée.

_ Paul et moi. Précisai-je.

_ Ok; tu pourras venir dans disons 10minutes?

_ Bien sur. Dis je en refermant la porte.

Marylou avait déjà sauté dans les bras de sa mère.

_ Heu sinon…tu penses que…enfin je pourrais venir chez toi pour parler après? Demanda Paul.

_ Heu oui. Pourquoi pas?

_ Ok. Je…heu…je reviens.

Il s'éloigna pour téléphoner et revint peu après.

Michael ouvrit la porte au même moment.

_ Salut ! Dis je en lui claquant un bisou sur la joue.

Je posais un bisou sur la joue de Candice et Marylou en voulu un aussi.

_ Alors? Comment il s'appelle?

_ Marylou? Demanda Candice.

_ Moi z'aime bien ce que papa il a dit. Aaron. S'extasia Marylou.

_ C'est un prénom magnifique. Dis-je.

Candice me tendit le nourrisson pour que je le prenne, elle le plaça dans mes bras et je souris.

_ Il est vraiment mignon. Soufflai-je en caressant la joue de son enfant.

_ Il tient de Michael. Pouffa Candice.

_ Ben quoi j'ai jamais dit que ton mec est moche. Ris-je.

Je passai ensuite le bébé au papa et sortis le cadeau de mon sac.

_ Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais besoin de rien mais j'ai trouvé ça. Dis-je.

Elle ouvrit le petit sac pour sortir un pyjama bleu avec un ourson et un doudou.

_ Merci beaucoup, tu as vraiment bon gout! Sourit Michael.

_ Heu de rien. Dis je un peu gênée n'ayant pas vraiment d'affinité avec lui.

Je libérai la place et Paul fit la bise à Candice avant de donner le cadeau à Michael puisqu'il avait redonné le bébé à Candice. **_( NA : Vous avez suivit? ^^)_**

_ Ca a été? Demandais je.

_ Franchement? Pas vraiment. J'ai eu peur. Tu sais comme on était déjà pas très sur qu'il soit…hum..et il n'a pas tout de suite pleuré. On était fou d'inquiétude jusqu'à ce que quelques secondes plus tard mon ange commence à pousser des hurlements de dingue! Rit Candice.

_ Le principal c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé.

_ Oui. On est vraiment rassuré maintenant. Répondit Michael.

_ Bon, tu as l'air fatiguée. Je vais y aller. Dis je.

_ Merci Nina…pour tout. Souffla Candice.

_ C'est normal Candice. Répondis je touchée sachant très bien qu'elle parlait de toutes les fois ou elle avait pleuré dans mes bras parce qu'Aaron n'allait peut-être jamais arriver. Toutes les fois ou Marylou avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas son petit frère parce qu'il rendait maman malheureuse. Et toutes les fois ou j'avais gardé Marylou parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule avec Michael.

_ Je reprends Marylou ou tu la dépose ce soir? Demandai-je à Michael.

_ Heu non, c'est bon. Elle pourra rester avec moi ce soir. Me dit il.

_ Ok. Je reviens demain alors, tu m'appelles quand tu te réveilles. D'accord? Dis je à Candice.

_ Sans problème.

Paul me suivit et je retournai chez moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa ! Alors? J'attend vos reviews =) ! Bises et bon week end !<strong>

**Pour ceux qui ne me suive pas sur Facebook, j'ai lancé un vote, donc après vos réponses : je confirme qu'il y aura -après que celle ci soit fini- une autre histoire NIAN ; Complètement différente sauf les deux premiers chapitre.**

**Suis moi sur Facebook ou twitter pour savoir ou j'en suis dans ma/mes fic(s). Voir lien sur mon profil =)**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Bonjour tout le monde! Alors petite minute émotion :**

**Merci à tous pour vos review ! Plus l'histoire avance plus vos reviews sont merveilleuses et me touche ! Avouez le vous essayez de faire en sortes que je ne veuille pas arrêter cette fic ! Et bien vous avez réussi ! **

**Mais bon tout à une fin, il faudra bien l'arrêter un jour ^^**

**Plusieurs d'entre vous m'on dit que je suis merveilleuse et que vous m'aimez =) Moi aussi je vous aime et je vous trouve merveilleux ! Même ceux qui me suivent dans l'ombre, parce que plusieurs m'ont écrit une review en me disant qu'il ne posterai pas souvent mais qu'ils me suivaient quand même =)**

**Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture! Et pour celle qui m'ont dit que Ian leur manquait, le voila de retour, reste à savoir s'il va rester XD**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ fantomette : Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, et sache que moi aussi, je vous aimes tous/toute ! Tu peux me suivre sur facebook ou twitter pour savoir quand ma prochaine fic sera poster, enfin de toute façon j'attend que celle-ci soit fini =) Bises et bonne lecture! PS ravie de te surprendre encore après 20chapitre, c'est bien de savoir ça ^^**

**_ Anso26 : Merci pour ta reivew, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Mariie ; merci pour ta review, moi c'est vos commentaire qui vont me manquer ! Sniff, lol. Voila la suite =) Bises !**

**_ Amandine ; J'adore ton pseudo ,et si c'est ton vrai prénom me permet tu de l'utiliser? Merci pour ta review, Ne t'en fais pas-tu aura toute tes réponses dans les prochains chapitre, je ne veux pas en dévoiler de trop =) Bises!**

**_ M : Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas j'avais compris que tu ne voulais pas dire qu'il fallait ce soit tout rose, je me suis mal expliqué^^ Voila la suite ! Bises!**

**_ Mary : Alors, oui beaucoup de chose évolue, sinon, prof de Yoga c'est Mélanie qui m'a dit que dans une interview Nina avait dit qu'elle aimerai être prof de yoga donc voila^^ Les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre! Et je serais ravie de te retrouver sur mon autre fic quand je l'a posterai, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que celle-ci =) Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 21<em>

On était chez moi depuis quelques minutes, je lui avais servi un café, j'avais le mien en main mais j'avais trop mal au ventre pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Me retrouver avec Paul quand il y avait Marylou, ca ne me posait pas de problème mais maintenant, c'était une toute autre histoire! Je me sentais mal et j'avais très envie de lui poser LA question, ca me brûlait la langue, et pourtant, je n'osais pas dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire non plus. Enfin, il savait de quoi il voulait parler, j'en étais certaine, mais il ne devait pas savoir par ou commencer.

Il se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche, j'étais impatiente.

_ A propos de mon mariage…heu…tu penses me donner la réponse quand? Murmura-t-il gêné.

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre Paul, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de le voir dans deux mois. Soufflai-je.

_ Je comprends. Tu sais, je comprends vraiment, surtout que ca ne doit pas être facile de savoir qu'il a une petite amie depuis deux ans.

Ouch !

Je baissai la tête avant qu'il ne voit mes larmes.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Tu savais pas! Oh Nina je suis désolé! Je suis vraiment désolé!

_ Non c'est rien. Chuchotai-je en essayant de me reprendre pour ne pas pleurer.

_ Nina vraiment si j'avais su que…je ne te l'aurais jamais annoncé comme ça.

_ C'est ok. Mentis-je en le regardant.

_ Je suppose que tu ne viens pas alors. Murmura-t-il.

_ Je…je…je vais venir…pour toi. Parce que tu ne mérites pas d'être mis au milieu de tout ça et…si tu as envie que je vienne, je viendrais.

_ J'ai envie que tu viennes, mais si tu te sens mal pour lui ne te force pas d'accord?

_ Je te le promets. Et si jamais je décide de ne pas venir, je te rembourserai parce que tu ne mérites pas…

_ Je ne vais pas lui dire. Comme ça tu pourras être sure de pouvoir l'éviter. Me coupa-t-il.

_ Merci Paul. Tu sais, j'ai mentis. Ca me manque beaucoup d'être actrice. Mais j'ai tellement peur de le revoir…parce que je l'ai revu…plus tard et…

_ Je sais. Il me l'a dit. Et on en parlé, il a compris qu'entre vous c'était fini tant qu'il serait acteur et qu'il ne voudrait pas que vous soyez ensemble à cause de la distance. Nina pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu as arrêté le métier?

_ Je ne vais certainement pas lui dire. « Hey salut! Tu te souviens de moi? C'est Nina. Ouai on est sortis ensemble deux mois. Bon je t'appelle pour te dire que si tu veux toujours de moi j'ai arrêté mon métier. » Non vraiment Paul. Je ne vais pas l'appeler pour ça. Et puis de toute façon, il a une femme maintenant. Dis je juste pour avoir quelques informations.

_ Heu ils ne sont pas mariés. Précisa Paul.

Ouf !

Non mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, il a une copine! Par conséquent tu n'existes plus pour lui !

_ Ok…et sinon…toi avec Sophie?

_ On va très bien, on a pour projet d'avoir un enfant après le mariage. Sourit-il.

_ C'est merveilleux Paul. Dis je.

_Tu veux manger la? Demandai-je en voyant qu'il était déjà 17h30.

_ Je ne veux pas te déranger.

_ Tu vois quelque chose d'urgent à faire? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non. Alors d'accord. Heu juste ca ne t'embête pas si Sophie…

_ Non, non vas-y invite la! Je serais très heureuse de la voir!

Il appela donc Sophie qui arriva 20minutes plus tard.

J'ouvris la porte et elle me dévisagea quelques secondes.

_ Nina? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

_ Oui. Soufflai-je anxieuse parce que je savais que c'était passé dans les magazines que j'étais sortie avec Paul.

_ Oh mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manquée! Dit elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

_ Toi aussi. Avouai-je quand elle recula.

_ Alors qu'Est-ce que tu deviens? Demanda-t-elle en me suivant dans la cuisine.

_ Et bien…je sais pas trop par ou commencer.

_ Elle est professeur de Yoga. Sourit Paul.

_ C'est super ça! Dit elle.

…

La conversation tourna surtout autour de moi, de ce que j'avais fait depuis que Sophie était partie. De ce que j'avais envie de faire par la suite. On avait un peu parlé d'eux. Comment ils se sont revus, le voyage de noce, leurs projets pour leur futur.

Il était donc déjà 23H30 quand ils retournèrent chez eux.

2 mois plus tard.

J'étais surement encore plus paniquée que Sophie. Elle se regardait dans le miroir sous tous les angles pour être sure que sa robe soit parfaite. Candice était juste à côté de moi. Mais moi je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'ELLE. Sandra. Elle était belle, bien plus que moi. Brune, environ ma taille. Des formes parfaites. Elle avait l'air vraiment adorable. Sauf qu'elle m'avait en quelques sortes, volé le cœur de celui que j'aime et rien que pour ça je n'avais même pas envie de devenir son amie.

_ Et toi Nina? Qu'Est-ce que tu en penses? Sourit Sophie.

_ Tu es parfaite. Souris je.

_ Merci.

_ Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça? Me demanda gentiment Sandra.

_ Désolé. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part. Mentis je.

_ Si je t'avais rencontrée, crois moi je ne l'aurais pas oublié. Dit-elle amusée.

_ Pourquoi ça? Demandai-je vexée.

_ Tu à l'air si…pétillante de joie de vivre que c'est trop bizarre. Rit elle.

_ Je ne suis pas bizarre! sifflai-je.

_ Non ne le prends pas mal. Sourit elle.

Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était plus fort que moi. Elle ne devait certainement pas comprendre pourquoi, moi je savais, Candice et Sophie aussi d'ailleurs. Et aucune des deux n'avaient l'air de m'en vouloir pour mon comportement mais je m'en voulais un peu, elle ne m'avait rien fait après tout.

_ Ca va être l'heure. Dit Candice.

J'avais envie de vomir tellement j'étais tendue. J'avais peur de le croiser et j'en avais aussi tellement envie à la fois.

_ Elle va s'évanouir? Demanda Sandra.

_ Nina tout va bien?

Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues et je les essuyai n'ayant aucune envie de justifier mon état devant Sandra.

_ Je peux pas! Je suis désolée Sophie! Pleurai-je.

_ Heu c'est pas à Sophie de paniquer et de dire la même chose? Rit Sandra.

_ Nina détends-toi! Calme toi. Ca va aller d'accord?

_ Non! Non je peux pas! Angoissai-je en sortant de la pièce.

_ Nina attends moi! Demanda Candice.

Pov Candice.

La pauvre!

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne pouvais pas trouver les bon mots pour la détendre.

_ Candice laisse-la. Murmura Sophie en me retenant.

_ Mais…

_ Ca va aller, je suis certaine que l'envie de le voir sera plus forte.

_ Voir qui? Demanda Sandra.

Cette fille était adorable vraiment! Et pourtant je la détestais. Nina était ma meilleure amie, et elle n'avait aucune chance de se remettre avec Ian si Sandra faisait partie du tableau.

_ Ca ne te regarde pas. Dit gentiment Sophie.

_ Elle ne m'aime pas. Déclara Sandra.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? M'étonnai-je ayant vu de quelle façon Nina l'avait regardée.

_ Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais sa façon de me regarder. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait envie que je ne sois pas la.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et j'ouvris. Je sursautai; wow, heureusement que Nina était partie finalement.

_ J'ai pas pu résister, je viens voir la robe de la mariée. Rit Ian en entrant.

Sophie tourna fièrement sur elle-même et il prit Sandra dans ses bras.

_ Tu es magnifique. Dit-il à Sophie.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je comprenais soudain l'angoisse de Nina, elle allait avoir si mal de le voir si…amoureux d'une autre.

_ Ca ne va pas Candice? Demanda Sophie.

_ C'est l'heure. Dis je en entendant la musique.

_ Oh mon dieu! Ca y est je panique! Rit Sophie.

_ Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est pas sauvé. Dit Ian.

_ Moi je crois que si. Dis je en écarquillant les yeux quand je sortis dans le couloir et que Paul passa en courant devant moi.

Sophie trembla de peur.

_ Je reviens mon amour! Cria-t-il à Sophie sans la regarder.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Demanda Sophie en sortant à son tour.

_ Il est peut-être parti chercher Nina. Dit Sandra.

_ Qui ça? Demandai-je.

_ Ben la brune, tu sais Nina? Répéta-t-elle.

Je me retournai, Ian passa par toutes les couleurs.

_ Nina est la? Souffla-t-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Paul revint embrassa furtivement Sophie et regarda Ian.

_ Il se passe quoi mec?

_ Nina est la? Demanda Ian tout blanc.

_ Chéri? ca va? Tu connais la fille?

_ Ian tu parles de qui ? Demandai-je.

_ Ma…

_ Ta ? Continuai-je.

_ On va être en retard pour le mariage explique-toi. Tu parles de qui? Parce que la Nina dont parle Sandra, ne doit pas être une Nina que tu connais. Dit Paul.

_ Tu me le jures? Demanda Ian en me fixant.

_ Tu ne connais pas CETTE Nina. Dis je.

Elle est ou d'ailleurs Nina? Demandai-je à Paul.

_ Dans la salle. Elle vous attend, enfin non, c'est moi et Sophie qu'elle attend. Mon cœur on est en retard à notre propre mariage.

_ On fera croire qu'on avait autre chose à faire. Pouffa Sophie en l'embrassant.

_ Je t'accompagne? Rit Paul.

_ Bien sur mon amour! Rit Sophie en prenant son bras.

_ Ben vous faites quoi? Demandai-je surprise.

_ Autant arriver en même temps de toutes façons on est en retard. Rit Paul.

_ Mais…

_ C'est merveilleux d'arriver à l'autel avec son mari. Souffla Sophie en souriant de plus en plus.

Pov Nina

J'étais bien planquée au fond de la salle. Entre une dame assez âgée et un jeune homme qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer mon décolleté.

Il me sourit et se tourna sur lui-même pour regarder devant lui. C'est pas trop tôt…

Je restais le plus longtemps possible cachée.

Je sortis la dernière pour être sure de ne pas croiser de mauvaise personne.

Je montai dans ma voiture et roulai le plus doucement possible jusqu'à la salle de fête.

Quand j'arrivai elle était immense. J'étais certaine de pouvoir rester cachée un long moment. Marylou jouait avec des enfants dans l'herbe et couru aussitôt vers moi en me voyant sortir de la voiture.

_ Tata! Tata! J'ai vu ton amoureux! Cria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

_ Marylou, s'il te plait ne vas pas le voir et lui dire que son amoureuse est ici. Dis-je sachant très bien qu'elle ferait tout l'inverse.

_ Oui. Dit elle avec le sourire espiègle que j'attendais.

Je la reposai et elle retourna jouer avec ses nouveaux amis.

J'entrai dans la salle et le cherchai du regard sans vraiment le vouloir.

Je ne cherchais pas plus quand je reconnus Sandra se diriger vers un homme. Mon dieu, il était encore plus beau qu'il y a cinq ans, mon cœur s'emballa et des papillons s'envolèrent aussitôt dans mon ventre. Je sentis une petite main sur ma cuisse et regardai Marylou me sourire.

_ Ze sais pas ou est maman. Dit elle.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu, viens on va la chercher ensemble. Dis-je pour pouvoir passer à côté de Ian en me cachant dans les cheveux de Marylou.

_ Maman ? Maman! Maman? Hurla Marylou quand je passais à côté de Ian.

Je soupirai et allai directement vers Candice. Et maintenant j'étais bloquée. Bravo Nina!

_ Regarde maman! Y a le n'amoureux de tata! Rit elle en tendant les bras à Candice.

_ J'ai vu mon cœur, mais tu laisses tata tranquille d'accord?

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas Marylou tu peux venir embêter tata autant que tu veux. Dis je.

Elle posa un bisou mouillé sur ma joue et serra Candice.

_ Candice? Demanda Ian juste à côté de moi.

_ Oui Ian? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

Je fis tout mon possible pour m'éloigner discrètement.

_ Tu m'as dis la vérité pour Nina ou pas? Demanda-t-il ne m'ayant pas vu.

Je trébuchai dans mes propres pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit?

Il me retint en m'attrapant par le bras, je me dégageai et m'enfuis à grandes enjambées en entendant Candice rire.

M'avait il reconnue ou pas? J'allais m'asseoir avec Paul et Sophie, sachant pourtant que c'était le centre de l'attention.

_ Tout va bien? Demanda Sophie.

_ Quand tu croises ton ex. qu'il ne te voit pas et qu'il te rattrape sans savoir que c'est toi. Ca va pas trop. Avouai-je.

_ Désolé. Dit Paul.

_ Non mais ca va, rassurez vous! C'est juste…bizarre. Je suis venu pour vous féliciter. Et…et je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. Déclarai-je.

_ Merci Nina. Me sourit Sophie en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Amusez vous bien. Je vous laisse tranquille et…j'espère que vous pourrez passer en revenant de votre lune de miel.

_ Bien sur! Sans problème! Répondit aussitôt Paul.

J'allais me chercher un jus de fruit et me fondis dans la foule en espérant le croiser. Seul.

Marylou accrocha sa petite main à ma robe et me regarda les yeux brillants.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_ Maman a mentit. Et pourtant elle a dit que c'est pas beau de mentir, et je me suis fait disputer parce que quand ton amoureux il a demandé si tu étais la j'ai dit que j'ai vu son amoureuse. Quand une dame est venue le prendre dans ses bras il m'a dit qu'il savait car elle était la. Mais c'est pas elle son amoureuse. Alors je lui ai dit. Et maman m'a disputée. Et maintenant j'ai pu le droit d'allez zouer dehors.

_ Maman n'était pas en colère je te le promets. C'est juste que tata est triste de voir son chéri avec une autre dame, alors je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis la. Tu comprends?

_ Moi ze veux pas que maman me dispute. On se cache? Rit elle.

_ Oui si tu veux on peux jouer à cache-cache. Mais tu ne vas pas dehors si maman à dit non. Compris?

Elle se mit à courir à travers la foule et je la regardais se cacher sous la table.

Je fis semblant de ne pas la voir et souris en allant vers elle.

_ Bouh! Dis je en soulevant la nappe.

Son rire me donna envie de rire aussi et elle me fixa avec des yeux trop ronds. Elle se cacha avec ses mains.

_ Marylou? Demanda gentiment Ian.

Elle fit non de la tête.

_ Quand tu as dis que mon amoureuse était ici, tu parlais de cette amoureuse? Demanda-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

Je rougis et essayai de reculer mais Marylou retira ses mains et me regarda gentiment.

_ Oui! C'est elle ton amoureuse. Déclara gentiment Marylou.

Mes larmes menaçaient de déborder et je reculais d'un autre pas quand Ian attrapa mon bras.

_ Nina…souffla-t-il en me fixant comme ci c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait.

_ Ian je…

_ Reste. Je t'en prie. Murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! Alors? Bon pour toute réclamation d'une fin si horrible c'est sur facebook et twitter LOL !<strong>

**La suite dès que Mélanie aura fini de la corriger =)**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook et Twitter, voir les liens sur mon profil =)**


	22. Chapitre 22

**bonsoir tout le monde, je suis vraiment désolé, pas de chapitre hier, je n'étais pas la de toute la journée et quand je suis rentré le soir j'étais malade **

**=(**

**pas pu poster de chapitre je me sentais trop mal. Ca va un peu mieux, je vais en profiter pour poster le chapitre, je ne répondrais pas au reviews pour ce chapitre, j'ai encore très envie de dormir ='(**

**comprenez que là je poste uniquement le chapitre pour vous, désolé de ne pas répondre à vos adorable review**

**Pour ceux qui veulent me suivre sur facebook, le lien est sur mon profil =)**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 22<em>

En deux heures, je l'avais croisé deux fois, et rencontré une troisième, je savais que c'était inévitable, mon cœur me suppliait de rester, mes jambes m'ordonnaient de m'enfuir.

_ Je ne veux pas…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase: Sandra accrocha sa main à son bras et le serra contre lui.

_ Oh ben tiens! Tu as rencontré Nina à ce que je vois. Dit elle.

_ On dirait bien. Souffla Ian en me lâchant.

Je reculai aussitôt prête à m'enfuir, je n'avais pas envie de le voir heureux avec une autre, je n'avais pas envie de rester près de lui si ca voulait dire tuer mon cœur une deuxième fois. J'avais très envie de lui parler, lui dire que je l'aime encore, que je voudrais qu'il m'aime comme avant. Mais avec Sandra, le moindre mot m'était interdit. Je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser entrer dans ma vie et ne penser qu'à moi.

Sandra me sourit et je posai Marylou parce que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps et mes larmes allaient bientôt couler s'il ne lâchait pas la main de Sandra.

Mon cœur frappait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

Je cessai de les regarder; j'avais trop mal pour essayer de répondre au doux sourire qu'il me faisait.

Je sortis prendre l'air et finis par décider de partir. Je rentrai chez moi, et j'allai directement me coucher.

J'avais rêvé de lui toute la nuit du coup je me levais en larmes. J'avais rêvé de le revoir, plusieurs fois. Mais à chaque fois, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait une petite amie quand on se rencontrerait.

Je pris une douche pour me défaire de toutes mes pensées et me détendre avant d'aller prendre un petit-déjeuner.

J'espérais que Candice ne soit pas rentrer trop tard car j'avais beaucoup besoin de penser à autre chose.

Ca aurait pu être une rencontre merveilleuse si Sandra n'avait pas été la, j'aurais osé lui parler. Rien que quelques banalités. Mais je ne me serais certainement pas enfuie. Je devais avoir l'air idiote en plus maintenant.

J'envoyai un message à Candice pour ne pas la réveiller et elle m'appela aussitôt.

_ Salut! Dit elle joyeusement.

_ Salut. Répondis je beaucoup, beaucoup moins joyeusement.

_ Ca ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

_ Pas vraiment. Dis-moi pourquoi ca devrait aller? J'ai revu mon ex…avec sa copine.

_ Oh ! Oh ben je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a parlé de toi TOUTE la soirée ! Rit Candice.

_ Ca ne me fait pas rire.

_ Oh moi si. Je me souviens de chaque fois ou j'ai cru que Sandra allait exploser de colère.

_**Flash back après que Nina soit partie.**_

_**Pov Candice**_

_ Maman, tata elle est partie avec tout plein de larmes dans les œil.

_ On dit dans les yeux mon ange. Et tu l'as vu aller dehors?

_ Oui, même que son amoureux il est venu nous voir. Mais la madame pas belle elle a fait pleurer tata parce qu'elle est amoureuse de l'amoureux de tata. _**( NA : Faut pas m'en vouloir, j'adore quand les gosses disent des trucs aussi étrange ! )**_

_ On ira voir tata demain d'accord?

_ Candice? M'appela gentiment Ian.

_ Oui? Couinai-je n'ayant pas envie de lui donner une explication sur la fuite de Nina.

_ Tu as vu Nina? Ca fait dix minutes que je la cherche partout. Dit il.

Sandra agrippa son bras, possessive.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Aller, ne fait pas semblant je l'ai vu…s'il te plait, dis-moi ou elle vit, je voudrais aller lui parler.

_ Non. Répliquai-je aussitôt.

_ Sinon, tu…tu pourrais lui dire de venir chez moi? J'ai acheté une maison pas très loin d'ici et…

_ Ian j'ai dit non. Si tu veux la revoir débrouille toi tout seul. C'est toi qui est parti. Pas elle, n'inverse pas les rôles. Sifflai-je.

_ Non ce n'est pas ce que je fais…

_ Qui est Nina pour toi? Demanda Sandra presque en colère.

_ Hum…ma meilleure amie mais on s'est perdu de vue.

Je le laissais la et allai m'occuper de ma fille.

Il revint à la charge dès que j'avais enfin pu m'asseoir pour manger. Il s'installa en face de moi, je lui lançai un regard pour lui demander silencieusement qu'il me dise ce qu'il avait à dire.

_ Candice, je sais que…j'ai fait une connerie. Tu sais…je l'ai pas oubliée…je…j'ai envie de la revoir…seul. J'ai besoin qu'on parle. Tu peux me parler d'elle? Elle a quelqu'un?

_ Non. Dis je comprenant qu'il attendait une réponse.

_ Et…elle…elle a des enfants? Elle a l'air d'avoir tellement l'habitude avec ta fille que…

_ Non plus. Le coupai-je avant qu'il ne se fasse des idées.

_ Et elle n'est plus actrice? Je ne vois plus rien sur elle. Même pas de photos de paparazzis.

_ Elle est professeur de yogo! Dit joyeusement Marylou en grimpant sur mes genoux.

_ Marylou ! Grondai-je.

_ Professeur de quoi? Demanda Ian étonné.

_ De yoga. Soupirai-je.

_ Ici? Espéra-t-il.

_ Peut-être. Soufflai-je n'osant pas dire oui.

Sauf qu'il avait très bien compris.

_ Elle a beaucoup changé. Physiquement je veux dire…elle est plus…

_ Mure, seule? Triste? Joyeuse. Non ça, ça m'étonnerai. Froide? Distante? Maigre? Crachai-je rapidement.

_ Je ne t'agresse pas moi. Murmura-t-il vexé.

_ Non, tu me poses des questions que tu devrais poser à ton ex, pas à moi!

_ A qui? Demanda Sandra juste derrière lui.

Il me fit les gros yeux et se retourna.

_ A personne. Souffla-t-il.

_ Si si, j'ai bien entendu, ton ex? c'est qui? Oh non, laisse moi deviner, j'ai saisi. Nina c'est bien ça?

Il baissa les yeux et me regarda à nouveau.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas me donner son adresse?

Marylou lui fit un sourire d'ange.

_ Tu as une très jolie robe Marylou tu sais. Dit il gentiment;

_ Oh non! Tu ne chercheras pas d'informations auprès de ma fille et puis de toutes façons elle ne connait pas son adresse.

_ C'est vrai ça Marylou?

_ Oui. Mais maman elle m'a appris à utiliser le téléphone si za un problème. Même que ze sais comment on appelle tata ! Dit elle fièrement.

Je soupirai. Je n'allais pas gronder ma fille pour ça. Après tout elle savait juste le numéroter mais ne savait pas l'épeler.

_ Si je te donne mon téléphone Marylou, tu saurais appeler tata?

_ C'est seulement si maman est malade que zai le droit.

_ Je suis malade, mais je ne sais pas comment on fait. Dit il.

_ Non! Grondai-je envers Ian qui tendit son portable à Marylou.

Elle le prit très heureuse et chercha à écrire le numéro. Une fois fait elle lui rendit le téléphone.

Il me regarda espérant savoir si c'était le bon numéro ou pas.

_ Je ne te dirais rien, enfin tu peux toujours essayer d'appeler. Ris je.

_ Donc ca n'est pas le bon.

_ Les chiffres ne sont pas placés pareil sur ton portable. M'amusai-je.

**_Fin du flash back._**

_**Pov Nina.**_

_ Tu as son numéro? Demandai-je.

_ Oui, tu le veux? Répondit Candice surprise.

_ En effet.

Elle me donna son numéro et je le notai sur une feuille dans la cuisine. S'il avait voulu avoir mon numéro il avait donc envie de m'appeler non?

_ Sinon, je vais à la plage aujourd'hui. Tu veux venir? Proposa Candice.

_ Oui bien sur. Dis je trop heureuse de pouvoir me changer les idées.

_ Rejoins moi dans une demi heure alors.

J'allai rapidement me préparer et mis toutes mes affaires dont j'aurais besoin dans un sac. Une fois prête je bus un café. Puis j'allai rejoindre Candice chez elle.

Marylou voulut absolument monter avec moi. Candice prit sa voiture et Michael installa Aaron à l'arrière.

_ Alors Marylou, tu as fait des beaux rêves? Demandai-je en démarrant.

_ Oui. Dit elle en souriant.

_ Et tu as pris ta poupée?

_ Non. Maman elle a dit que la pelle et le râteau seraient souffisont.

_ Ah je vois. On fera de gros châteaux de sable si tu veux.

_ Maman, elle a dit que ze pourrais aller pêcher des crabes.

_ D'accord. Dis je amusée en me demandant si elle savait ce que c'était.

On arriva à la plage une heure plus tard. Je fis descendre Marylou et lui donna sa pelle et son seau que j'avais mis dans le coffre. Candice se gara à côté de moi puis on alla installer nos draps de plage. Je me déshabillai pour être en maillot de bain et remarquai que Candice avait choisi un drôle d'emplacement. D'habitude elle n'aurait jamais voulu se mettre si près d'autres personnes, et la on était juste à côté d'un énorme parasol qui nous cachait des gens mais on était vraiment près. Quoi que, il y avait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui.

J'entendis une femme rire sous le parasol. Je ne m'en préoccupai et pris la main que Marylou me tendait, laissant Candice et Michael finir d'installer leurs affaires.

_ On va dans l'eau? Demandai-je puisqu'elle posa ses jouets et continua à marcher.

_ Oui! Mouiller les pieds! Rit elle en sautillant dans les vagues.

Je la soulevai et la reposai plus loin en la tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'elle tombe quand une grosse vague arriva sur nous.

_ Tu me tiens? On va tout loin? Demanda-t-elle en s'accrochant à mes bras.

Je la tenais sous le ventre et continuai à avancer. Elle eut peur alors que je la tenais contre moi et allai jusqu'à ce que j'ai de l'eau au ventre.

_ C'est rigolo! Dit elle en riant.

_ On va jouer avec le sable? Demandai-je n'ayant franchement pas envie de rester dans l'eau un peu froide.

_ D'accord! Répondit-elle en voulant descendre.

Je la retint et fronçai les sourcils.

_ Tu ne peux pas descendre ici Marylou, c'est trop haut pour toi.

Je la posai une fois qu'elle avait pied et elle couru difficilement jusqu'à ses jouets que des enfants utilisaient.

Elle reprit ses affaires et se fit pousser par un garçon qui n'avait pas l'air content qu'elle lui retire son jeu.

Je me dépêchai de la rejoindre et elle se releva en pleurant.

_ Marylou c'est rien d'accord? Viens on va jouer plus loin. Lui dis je en m'éloignant.

_ C'est à moi! Grogna le petit garçon en tirant sur le seau.

_ Non. C'est à Marylou. Répondis-je en le fixant.

_ Maman! Commença-t-il à pleurer.

Je n'en avais rien à faire et continuais à marcher.

_ Dis donc toi. Tu peux pas laisser les gamins jouer tranquillement? Siffla une voix que j'avais déjà entendue.

Je me retournai sous le choc.

_ Sandra? M'étonnai-je.

Elle avait le petit garçon dans les bras et je paniquais. C'était l'enfant de Ian? Il ne lui ressemblait pas mais il avait l'air d'être à peine plus vieux que Marylou !

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, je sais, vous me détestez maintenant LOL <strong>

**Alors j'ai le droit a plein de reviews? ^^**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook ou twitter, voir lien sur mon profil.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ca va beaucoup mieux, je tenais à vous le dire, après avoir poster ce chapitre j'envoi le chapitre 24 à Mélanie.**

**J'ai plusieurs nouveau lecteurs, et j'en suis très heureuse!**

**Je ne pourrais pas beaucoup écrire la semaine prochaine, je refais ma chambre, et j'ai tout à faire... J'essayerai de trouver un peu de temps mais j'en suis pas sure ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Fantomette : mon nom sur facebook, c'est miistii fanfiction, pour ma page, le lien est sur mon profil.**

**Merci pour ta review, oui ils sont un peu « mou » au début, mais ca bouge un peu plus dans ce chapitre, ca devrais te plaire =) Bises!**

**_ Amandine : Tu m'a bien fait rire =) Ne t'en fais pas, tu aura toute tes réponses en temps voulu. Mais pour le moment je ne peux pas te répondre ^^ Merci pour ta review bises !**

**_ Anso26 : Merci pour ta review, la réponse dans ce chapitre, Bises!**

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Merci pour ta review et les compliments =) voila la suite. Sinon, non je ne connais pas d'autre fic NIAN désolé. Bises!**

**_ M : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review, la réponse a ta question dans ce chapitre, bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 23<em>

Je me retournai sous le choc.

_ Sandra? M'étonnai-je.

Elle avait le petit garçon dans les bras et je paniquais. C'était l'enfant de Ian? Il ne lui ressemblait pas mais il avait l'air d'être à peine plus vieux que Marylou !

_ Je…

Elle leva un sourcil moqueur et je cherchais Ian des yeux sans vraiment me rendre compte qu'elle attendait une réponse.

_ Dis Marylou, tu veux jouer avec Matt? Il est très gentil tu sais.

_ Non. Affirma Marylou en agrippant mes jambes.

_ Tu sais, tu peux venir faire les châteaux de sable avec nous. Continua Sandra.

_ Non t'es pas belle! Répondit Marylou en serrant un peu plus ma jambe.

Je me retenais de rire.

_ Ne dis rien surtout. Me dit Sandra en colère.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise Sandra elle a trois ans. Ris je.

_ Dis donc Marylou, c'est pas très gentil de dire ça, tu es méchante! S'énerva Sandra.

Je la foudroyai du regard, non mais ou est-ce qu'elle avait vu qu'on disait une chose pareille à une enfant de trois ans?

_ Non mais ca va pas? C'est n'importe quoi Marylou, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas méchante et tata t'aime beaucoup, viens on va jouer ailleurs.

Je soulevai Marylou qui pleurait à grosses larmes et lançait un regard noir à Sandra.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle a mal quelque part? S'inquiéta Candice en courant vers moi.

_ Non c'est cette conne qui a dit à ta fille qu'elle est méchante. Et Marylou l'a mal pris.

_ T'es qui toi pour…non mais tu veux que je dise la même chose à ton gamin? Tu es débile ou quoi?

_ Candice calme toi.

_ Non! Non je vais pas me calmer, pour qui tu te prends Sandra? Est-ce que tu connais ma fille pour oser dire un truc pareil? Hurla Candice très en colère.

Je la retenais par le bras et Marylou pleura encore plus fort, effrayée.

_ Candice calme toi, c'est de ma faute, s'il te plait, Marylou est affolée.

Elle prit Marylou dans ses bras et s'en alla à grandes enjambées.

_ Et que je ne te revois pas dans le coin. Siffla Sandra en posant son fils.

_ Laisse moi tranquille.

_ Non! Non toi tu nous laisses tranquille! On est heureux ok? Si c'est pas assez clair pour toi, on vit ensemble, et…

Je n'avais pas voulu la frapper si fort, ou peut-être que si. Elle me fixa avec colère et voulu me rendre ma gifle mais deux bras me tirèrent en arrière et mon cœur s'affola à la seconde ou j'entendis SA voix.

_ Sandra calme toi. Demanda gentiment Ian.

_ C'est elle qui à commencé.

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu n'avais pas a dire ça. Ni à Marylou, ni à ma…heu…à Nina.

Elle baissa les yeux et fit demi tour vers -comme par hasard- l'énorme parasol juste à côté de nous.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché et je tremblais de toutes parts.

Il avait voulu dire quoi? Pourquoi il est la? C'était prévu? Pourquoi il ne me lâche pas? Pourquoi son cœur bat aussi fort que le mien? Pourquoi il est la?

_ Lâche moi. Murmurai-je sur le point de fondre en larmes.

_ Excuse la.

_ Non je…

_ Tu m'en veux? Demanda-t-il en retirant ses mains de mon ventre.

Je me relevai contre mon envie et me retournai. J'avais un nœud à l'estomac et mes mains tremblaient si fort que j'étais déçue d'être en maillot de bain et ne pouvais donc pas les cacher dans mes poches.

Oh mon dieu!

Non, non c'est pas possible ! Pitié regarde pas son torse.

Je me sentais obligée de soutenir son regard et c'était peut-être bien pire.

_ Tu…

_ Nina j'ai…

_ Non vas-y commence. Dis je en même temps que lui.

Il me sourit et je n'osais pas répondre à son sourire.

_ J'ai besoin qu'on parle. On peut se voir? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je fis non de la tête me souvenant que dans l'histoire il n'y avait plus QUE Sandra mais aussi un gosse qui devait être de l'âge de Marylou.

_ S'il te plait. Insista-t-il.

_ Je peux pas. Tu m'as blessée. Je ne veux pas que tu recommences. S'il te plait, oublie-moi.

_ C'est toi qui dis ça? Marmonna-t-il alors que je faisais demi tour.

_ Pardon? Demandai-je en me retournant.

_ Je t'ai vu me chercher quand tu as vu Sandra.

_ Ce n'est pas toi que je cherchais, c'était Candice.

_ Si tu l'dis. Dans ce cas pourquoi tu as demandé mon numéro à Candice?

_ C'est pas vrai. Mentis je.

_ J'étais chez elle Nina. Souffla-t-il tendu.

En colère contre ma meilleure amie, je fis demi tour, attrapai mon sac, enfilai mon jean et mon t-shirt.

_ Tata je peux venir acheter la glace moi aussi? Demanda-t-elle.

Je me retournai et regarda Candice qui baissa aussitôt les yeux.

_ Je ne vais pas acheter de glace, je rentre. Dis je.

_ Maman elle a dit…

_ Maman a mal compris. La coupai-je.

_ On joue pas alors? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

J'étais encore plus en colère contre Candice d'avoir une fille si adorable. Je soupirai, je me sentais coupable de rendre ma filleule si triste. Je retirai mon t-shirt et mon jean et elle me fit un sourire éblouissant en me sautant dans les bras.

_ Maman elle a dit que je devais dire ça pour que tu me fasses tous plein de bisous. Sourit elle.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois la posa sur le drap et commençai à la chatouiller.

_ Dégage Ian! Cracha Sandra de l'autre côté du parasol.

_ Nina est partie. Dit il.

_ Non. Elle est juste à côté. Siffla-t-elle.

J'essayais de ne pas écouter mais j'osais un regard vers Candice qui tendait visiblement l'oreille.

Marylou fit la même chose, je ne pouvais donc pas m'empêcher d'écouter aussi.

_ On écoute quoi? Chuchota Marylou.

_ Chut! Pouffa Candice.

Le petit garçon dont je ne me souvenais pas du nom passa la tête par le parasol et donna un jouet de sable à Marylou.

_ Maman elle a dit que j'étais pas gentil, et que pour m'excuser je devais te donner ça. Dit il à Marylou.

_ C'est une manie chez elle ou quoi? Gronda Candice.

D'après sa façon de parler, il devait être un peu plus vieux que Marylou.

_ Dis-moi bonhomme, tu peux donner ça à papa? Demanda Candice.

Il la regarda et prit le jouet que Candice lui tendait. Apparemment elle se posait les mêmes questions que moi.

Il fit demi tour et disparut derrière le parasol.

_ Tiens, maman il faut donner ça à papa.

Je n'entendis pas de réponse et le petit retourna jouer plus loin près de l'eau.

_ Tu ne sais pas qui est le père? Chuchotai-je dans l'oreille de Candice.

_ Non, mais ca m'étonnerait que ce soit lui. À moins qu'il se soit connu plus tôt et qu'ils ne se soient mis ensemble après. Répondit elle dans mon oreille.

_ Je suis en colère après toi. Lui dis je en m'allongeant sur mon drap.

_ Je suis désolée Nina.

J'entendis un drôle de bruit de l'autre côté du parasol et Sandra explosa de rire.

_ Oh mon pauvre chéri je suis désolée!

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? S'énerva Ian.

_ Non j'ai pas fait exprès, oh aller, viens la je peux te la mettre moi la crème! Dit elle amusée.

_ Non laisse moi tranquille! Dit il en colère.

Elle alla jouer avec son fils l'air en colère.

Je regardais Candice, me demandant si je devais en profiter ou pas.

Elle me fit les gros yeux et pointa le parasol du doigt.

_ Bon alors? Chuchota-t-elle.

Je fis non de la tête et Michael me sourit.

_ Si vas-y. Elle est en colère, et elle est en train de partir se promener avec le gosse. Candice, elle embarque Marylou! S'affola-t-il en se levant.

_ Vas-y! Dit elle à Michael et moi en même temps.

Je regardais discrètement de l'autre côté du parasol, il me tournait le dos et regardait vers la mer.

Je retournais à mon sac prendre ma crème solaire puisqu'il était en train de s'en mettre sur les bras et qu'elle lui faisait de grosses traces blanches. Il soupira et prit la bouteille d'eau pour se rincer le bras.

Il sursauta quand je passai mes jambes de chaque côté de lui pour me placer dans son dos.

J'ouvris mon tube de crème et il reposa le sien.

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas acheter celle la, elle fait des traces. Dit-il.

Il me prenait pour Sandra?

Je posai mes mains dans son dos et étala la crème avec douceur mon cœur tambourina aussitôt dans ma poitrine et mes mains commencèrent à trembler. N'allais-je pas un peu trop vite? Et s'il m'en voulait d'avoir pris la fuite il y a quelques minutes.

J'essuyais mes larmes discrètement et reposai mes mains dans son dos.

_ Sandra j'ai déjà mis de la crème dans le dos. Rit il.

_ Oh désolé. Je savais pas…dis je sans réfléchir.

Il se tendit et ne bougea plus du tout. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me déplaça pour me mettre devant lui et faire ses bras.

_ Je croyais que c'était…

_ Je suis juste venue arrêter le désastre, ne crois pas n'importe quoi. Mentis je.

Il caressa ma joue et me sourit tendrement.

_ Merci ma puce. Chuchota-t-il si bas que je n'étais pas sure d'avoir bien entendu.

Il me laissa faire et je me demandais s'il en avait déjà mis ailleurs.

_ Tu en as mis sur ton ventre et tes jambes? Demandai-je timidement.

_ Elle m'a juste fait le dos avec la crème. Je dois avoir l'air bien, tiens. Rit il.

_ Je n'ai pas vu de traces.

_ Peut-être que je ne sais pas mettre de la crème solaire alors. Murmura-t-il en frottant ses mains pour retirer le trop de crème que j'avais mis.

_ Tiens je te donne la mienne. Dis je.

_ Tu…veux bien m'aider? Demanda-t-il.

J'hésitais, mais il s'allongea et mit la crème dans mes mains.

_ Je risque de faire plein d'autres traces. Dit il amusé par quelque chose.

_ Hum d'accord. Soufflai-je en m'installant à côté de lui.

C'était très difficile de mettre de la crème de cette façon, la position me faisait très mal au dos.

_ Ca ne va pas?

_ J'ai mal au dos.

_ Mets toi…heu non rien. J'allais dire sur mes cuisses mais ca ne se fait pas de demander ça à son ex. Souffla-t-il.

Je regardais derrière moi et ne vis pas Sandra. J'entendais Candice et Marylou rire de l'autre côté, je pense qu'elles me préviendraient si Sandra revenait.

Hésitante je passais une jambe par-dessus les siennes et il rougit brusquement. Je ne me posais pas sur lui mais c'était beaucoup plus facile de mettre la crème solaire comme ça.

Il ne me lâcha pas du regard une seule seconde. Délicatement, il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et me caressa avec douceur.

_ Arrête. Demandai-je.

_ Tu me manques. Avoua-t-il soudainement.

Je me figeai et relevai les yeux.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à me demander de te suivre. Répliquai-je.

_ J'aurais du. Je regrette tellement. Souffla-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

_ Je t'interdis de dire ça. J'ai tout fait pour que tu changes d'avis! J'ai même changé de métier parce que j'en pouvais plus d'avoir peur de te croiser! J'ai changé de vie parce que je t'aime toujours! J'ai mal! J'ai tellement mal! Tu n'as pas le droit tu entends! Criai-je en larmes.

Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux et je me rendis compte que je venais de lui hurler dessus sans raison valable. Ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il se remit assis, attrapa mes poignets quand je voulus me relever.

_ Je suis désolé. Sanglota-t-il.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de l'être, tout ca c'est de ta faute! Et puis si tu étais si désolé que ça tu n'aurais pas un gamin avec elle. Crachai-je en colère maintenant.

_ Ce n'est pas mon fils. Dit il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je reculai aussitôt et il baissa les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demandai-je étonnée.

_ Tu m'as dis que tu m'aimes. Souffla-t-il comme une excuse à son geste.

_ Ca n'est pas une raison pour m'embrasser! Non mais ca va pas ou quoi? Tu as cru que c'était si simple? M'énervai-je.

Il se mit à sourire bêtement et ses larmes stoppèrent leur course au coin de ses lèvres.

_ Ca l'est. Murmura-t-il en essuyant mes joues puis les siennes.

_ Non, et puis d'abord lâche moi. Dis je en voulant me retirer.

_ Nina s'il te plait, dis-moi ou tu vis. Ou envoie un message pour que j'ai ton numéro. Je t'en supplie. Murmura-t-il.

Je posai ma main sur son bras et me remis assise sur lui. Il avait l'air si désolé. Il posa sur moi un regard qui me fit fondre. Son sourire, ce sourire la m'avait manqué. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y répondre. Mais non, ca n'était pas si facile. Il y avait mon cœur qu'il fallait réparer. Mes larmes qu'il fallait sécher. Et son cœur qu'il fallait faire changer d'amour.

_ Tu m'as manquée. Vraiment Nina. Avoua-t-il.

_ Tu me manques. Répondis-je doucement.

Il cligna des yeux et sourit un peu plus.

_ Pardonne-moi, laisse moi revenir vers toi. Ou être ton ami. S'il te plait.

_ J'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi avant. Soufflai-je bêtement.

_ Tu peux, je te le jure. Dit il.

Je posai ma main sur son torse et il lâcha mon poignet pour enrouler ses mains dans mon dos.

Mes mains se déplacèrent sur sa peau, j'avais l'impression que mes doigts me brûlaient. Je me perdis dans son regard. Plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait plus que nous. Rien que nous, et tout devint plus facile.

Je caressais sa peau avec tendresse, alors que ses mains se déplaçaient dans mon dos. Je posai un bisou dans son cou et il soupira de bien être en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

_ Je t'aime. Soufflai-je.

Il se tendit et me repoussa brutalement, choquée je basculai.

_ Désolé. Dit il tout blanc.

_ Pauvre con. Sifflai-je en retournant vers mon drap de plage.

_ Nina…

_ Ta gueule. Crachai-je.

_ Nina je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais d'après tes couleurs vous n'étiez pas l'un à côté de l'autre, et…Sandra est en train de revenir. Murmura Candice en me montrant Sandra du doigt.

_ Nina reviens. Demanda Ian en me lançant un regard plein d'excuses.

_ Oh non, pas avec elle. Si tu veux qu'on parle tu viens chez moi.

Il sourit et attendit que je lui en dise plus.

Je lui donnai mon adresse et il me fit un sourire éblouissant.

_ Je peux venir n'importe quand? Demanda-t-il.

_ Sauf le matin, et en début d'après midi; sinon oui. Répondis-je.

Candice me serra la main et Ian retourna derrière le parasol qui m'empêchait de le voir.

_ Ca va?

_ Je crois. Soufflai-je.

Elle me sourit et me donna de l'eau.

_ Tu es toute rouge. Dit elle amusée.

_ Très amusant. Dis je.

Sandra me lança un regard et sourit à Candice.

_ Tu dors mon chéri? demanda-t-elle en disparaissant derrière le parasol.

_ Non. Je réfléchis. Dit il.

J'imaginais son sourire et Candice pouffa de rire toute seule en me regardant.

_ Elle a des étoiles dans les yeux. Rit elle en regardant Michael.

_ Oh ouai, bordel depuis combien de temps on a pas vu ça? Demanda Michael plus que surpris.

Je rougissais encore plus et souris bêtement.

_ Tu es si belle comme ça. Murmura Candice en me souriant gentiment.

Je répondis à son sourire et m'allongeai, réfléchissant moi aussi. Ses bras autour de moi m'avaient fait perdre la tête, son sourire, que je n'avais jamais vu l'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre, avait fait battre mon cœur de façon déraisonnable. Et ses lèvres contre les miennes, tendres, douces, j'étais bête d'avoir refusé son baiser. Mais il ne s'était même pas vexé.

Je soupirais de bien être et fermai les yeux.

_ Oh mince! J'ai oublié ma crème solaire et j'en ai même pas mis! Ris je toute seule.

_ Tu vas brûler! Ou est-ce qu'elle est? Demanda Candice.

_ Hum…

_ Tiens prend la mienne. Dit elle moqueuse.

Candice retira le tube de crème de mes mains et le rangea dans son sac.

_ Mais…

Je sursautai quand, une main me tira doucement en arrière pour que je m'allonge.

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu as oublié ça. Chuchota Ian.

_ Ok je vais occuper Marylou qu'elle ne voit pas ça. Rit Michael en s'éloignant.

_ Ou est…

_ Partie acheter le goûter de Matt, elle revient dans une heure. Souffla-t-il.

_ Dis-moi, tu veux pas être sympa et retourner la bas? Demanda gentiment Candice en pointant son parasol du doigt.

Je me levai et alla m'allonger sur le ventre, sur la serviette de Ian.

Il se mit au dessus de moi et étala la crème dans mon dos. Il me caressait plus qu'il ne me mettait de la crème mais je me sentais tellement bien que je ne dis rien, je repensais à la fois ou il m'avait massée et que je m'étais endormie. Je gardais les yeux ouverts cette fois, pour ne pas m'endormir et il se pencha pour m'embrasser dans la nuque, il descendit sur mes omoplates et remonta vers mon épaule puis mon cou.

Je soupirais de plaisir et il se colla contre moi en continuant ses baisers et caresses.

_ Tu es censé me mettre de la crème. Dis je en me reprenant, me rendant compte que je le laissais aller trop loin dans ses gestes.

Il soupira.

_ Retourne toi alors. Dit il amusé.

Je me mis sur le dos et relevai les jambes pour qu'il ne se mette pas assis sur moi. Il poussa mes jambes et s'installa sur moi en souriant fièrement. Il se pencha et commença par mon cou avant de se pencher vers mon oreille.

_ Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu aimes. Chuchota-t-il avant de déposer quelques baisers dans mon cou.

_ Arrête, s'il te plait. Demandai-je.

Il se remit correctement sans cesser de sourire et reprit ses caresses pour étaler la crème sur mon ventre.

Il fit ensuite mes bras, puis mes jambes, sans cesser de sourire.

_ Tu sais Nina…a chaque fois que je suis près d'elle j'ai l'impression de te tromper, j'ai l'impression que je me suis permis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du faire et…

_ J'ai pas envie d'en parler Ian, c'est déjà très dur, pour moi, d'être si proche de toi. Avouai-je.

_ Je comprends. Tu sais même si tu m'en veux, je te promets que…tu…tu comptes toujours pour moi.

_ C'est dommage Ian, parce qu'entre nous ce n'est plus possible maintenant.

_ Pourquoi? Enfin non, je voulais dire…

_ Je vais jouer avec Marylou avant de rentrer, tu viens? Le coupai-je n'ayant aucune envie de parler de ça sur une plage ou il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Il accepta et je rejoignis Marylou et Michael. Candice était avec Aaron et s'approchait de nous.

_ On peut faire les châteaux de sable avec vous? Demandai-je en souriant.

_ Ah tu vois que j'avais raison Marylou, tata est venue jouer. Dit Michael en posant un bisou sur la joue de sa fille.

Je me mis en face d'elle et Ian s'installa à côté de moi.

…

Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir vivre ça une deuxième fois. Mais je l'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en rentrant chez moi.

J'étais heureuse; pour la première fois depuis 5 ans je me sentais très heureuse ! Et j'étais certaine qu'un jeu venait de s'introduire entre nous. Un jeu qui briserait Sandra si elle l'apprenait. On avait passé une très bonne après midi, et Candice avait tout de suite remarqué, les quelques gestes discrets qu'on partageait par moment.

Je me couchais en espérant qu'il viendrait dès le lendemain. Qu'on reprendrait bêtement notre histoire la ou elle s'était terminée. Et je n'allais certainement pas partager mon amour avec Sandra. Ian allait revenir vers moi et je ferais tout pour que ça arrive. Parce que quand on veut récupérer son amour, les règles n'existent plus et il n'y a pas de limite.

* * *

><p><strong>A vos reviews ! <strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook ou twitter, les liens son sur mon profil. **


	24. Chapitre 24

**Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé, j'avais dit le chapitre dans la soirée, mais j'ai franchement beaucoup bossé dans ma chambre hier et je me suis endormi avant même que je pense à allumer l'ordi ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**PS : Et pour tout ceux qui demande, je ne connais pas d'autre fic NIAN, mais si vous en connaissez, faite le moi savoir, ca me changerai de lire autre chose que ma fic LOL =)**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ fantomette : Merci pour ta review =) Non je ne connais pas d'autre fic NIAN, désolé. Si tu en trouve peu tu me prévenir? J'aimerai lire autre chose que ce que j'écris =) Bonne vacances à toi aussi =)**

**_ Melissa : Merci pour ta review, très heureuse d'avoir des nouveaux lecteur =) Voila la suite Bises!**

**_ Amandine : Je te rassure, j'ai prévu PLEIN d'autre petit moment comme ca, et dans le chapitre 25, je suppose que je vais vous gâter ^^ Tu verra dans ce chapitre que j'ai utilisé ton prénom =) Bises!**

**_ M : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Je suppose qu'en amour , on peux tout (ou presque) pardonner. Non? J'en sais rien, ca ne m'ai jamais arriver. XD**

_**! rappel !**_

**Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 24<em>

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, j'étais déjà survoltée. Je me levai rapidement, fonçai sous la douche, puis j'allai prendre un petit-déjeuner. J'espérais que Ian viendrait dès l'après midi, il me restait une heure avant d'aller travailler. Je fis un peu de ménage et l'heure de partir arriva vite.

J'entrai dans la salle et souris aux enfants qui m'attendaient avec leurs parents.

_ Bonjour tout le monde! Dis je en installant mon tapis.

_ Bonjour Nina. Répondirent ils tous en cœurs.

Je me tournai vers eux, et les parents sortirent après le dernier bisou.

_ Alors on commence par…heu on va commencer par s'allonger et on ferme les yeux. On écoute la musique et on ne fait plus de bruit. Dis je en faisant signe à Sandra d'attendre.

Une fois les enfants allongés j'allai la rejoindre ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait la.

_ Bonjour. Dis je.

_ Hum…je ne te dérange pas?

_ Si mais vas-y qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ En fait…Candice m'a dit que tu étais professeur de yoga. Et…j'aimerai en faire…je sais qu'on a mal commencé toutes les deux, mais j'ai parlé avec Ian et il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre vous, je ne suis pas vraiment jalouse tu sais. C'est juste que j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon ex. Et je voulais juste te dire, que je sais qu'avant d'être amant, vous étiez très proches. Enfin meilleurs amis. Et ca ne me gêne vraiment pas du moment qu'il n'y a pas de sous-entendus. Tu sais tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et je suis certaine que si on dépasse la jalousie et le mauvais début, on pourrait devenir amie. Expliqua-t-elle.

J'étais partagée entre deux sentiments, colère, et tristesse.

Soit elle se foutait bien de moi et elle était en train de vouloir me faire comprendre qu'elle ferait tout pour rester avec Ian, soit elle était sérieuse et je ne me sentais pas du tout coupable, mais j'étais triste pour elle de devoir dans un avenir proche lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'était trompée d'amie, ou alors Ian s'était bien foutu de moi et il me faisait espérer qu'il pourrait y avoir plus.

_ Heu…si tu veux. Dis je.

_ Vraiment? Je veux dire, tu ne ressens plus rien pour Ian et tu ne feras rien pour te remettre avec?

_ Ca j'en sais rien. Mais je veux bien essayer d'être ton amie. Mentis-je.

_ Je vois…tu insinues que tu veux me reprendre mon mec? Tu sais Nina, tu détruirais un enfant de trois ans. Tu sais ce que c'est un enfant de trois qui pleure son deuxième papa parce qu'une horrible femme est trop stupide? Ca fait enrager la mère, et elle devient vraiment, vraiment garce.

_ Je croyais que tu avais parlé avec Ian et qu'il t'avait assuré qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour moi. Si c'est vrai, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes? Demandai-je amusée.

_ Parce que…j'en sais rien…tu as l'air juste…si sure de toi…mais crois moi. Il t'a vu hier, et ca ne l'a absolument pas gêné de faire l'amour avec moi le soir, et de me dire qu'il m'aime. Donc je suis certaine qu'il ne ressent rien pour toi.

_ Vraiment? M'amusai-je.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

_ C'était juste une question. Ris-je.

_ Je peux m'inscrire à ton cours ou tu me refuses? Demanda-t-elle changeant complètement de sujet.

_ Tu peux…ca me donnera une occasion d'essayer d'être ton amie. Dis je.

_ C'est quand les inscriptions?

_ C'était il y a deux mois. Pouffai-je.

_ Oh…je dois attendre longtemps?

_ Je vais faire une exception pour toi. Mais ne le dis pas s'il te plait. Viens à midi, je serais en bas.

_ Merci beaucoup Nina. Oh j'ai oublié de te dire, Ian demande si on peut inscrire Matt aussi.

_ Désolée, les enfants de moins de cinq doivent être accompagnées, et de toute façon je n'ai plus de place.

_ Même pour mon ange? Ian se fera discret je te le jure. Oh heu…tu acceptes que ce soit un adulte mais n'importe lequel n'est-ce pas?

Ian viendrait accompagné Matt? C'était bien ça?

_ Je suppose que je peux trouver une place pour Matt. Soupirai-je.

_ Merci! Tu es vraiment génial comme amie! Dit elle.

_ De rien Sandra. La séance commence dans une heure, si tu veux. Dis je.

_ Sérieux?

_ Si tu ne veux pas l'inscrire pour rien, c'est peut-être mieux qu'il vienne voir comment ca se passe avant de prendre la décision à sa place non?

_ Heu oui, oui bien sur! Je dois aller bosser, mais…tiens appelle-le. Je reviens à midi.

Elle me nota le numéro de Ian et s'en alla.

Je retournai dans la salle et vérifiai que les enfants ne faisaient pas n'importe quoi.

Je me mis près de la porte pour ne pas laisser les enfants seuls une deuxième fois et appelai Ian.

_ Allo? Demanda-t-il après la troisième sonnerie.

_ Bonjour c'est mademoiselle Dobrev, je vous appelle pour vous confirmer l'inscription de Matt, êtes vous disponible pour la séance découverte dans une heure? Demandai-je en rougissant quand ma collègue passa dans le couloir pour aller se préparer.

_ Heu…t'es bizarre. Mais oui, on sera la. C'est ou?

Je lui donnai l'adresse.

_ On doit avoir une tenue particulière? Non parce que tu as l'air très sérieuse ! Rit il.

_ J'ai pas le temps, bye Ian.

Je raccrochai et retournai à ma place. J'étais inconsciente d'avoir laissé la porte ouverte alors que toute personne qui passait dans le couloir pouvait voir que je ne m'occupais pas des enfants et je m'en voulais terriblement.

Une fois la séance finie, chaque enfant retourna avec ses parents.

_ Hum je déduirai cette séance de la facture. J'ai eu plusieurs personnes qui sont venues pour une inscription tardive et je n'ai fait que dix minutes de yoga à la place d'une demi heure avec les enfants.

Ils sortirent en me remerciant d'avoir été sincère et le deuxième groupe arriva.

Après cette séance Matt et Ian devaient arriver.

Je me demandais si Ian avait du mal à trouver et décidai de ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Il n'y avait que 5 enfants à cette séance et si Sandra apprenait ca, elle allait me prendre pour une folle.

Je commençais la séance, passant à côté de chaque enfant pour les aider. J'avais prévu un tapis de plus pour Matt s'il venait.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Je me retournai et lui désignai le tapis du doigt, Ian prit la main de Matt et l'entraina avec lui.

_ Je dois rester? Chuchota Ian en venant vers moi.

_ Oui, les enfants de moins de cinq doivent être accompagnés. Ou alors je ne suis pas responsable en cas d'absence de l'adulte s'il arrive quelque chose à Matt. Dis je.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si méchamment Nina. Murmura-t-il en retournant vers Matt.

_ Chut! Grondai-je Alexandre qui se retournait en discutant avec son voisin pour regarder Matt.

_ Madame! Normalement tu nous dis qu'on a pas le droit de venir en retard! Dit il très fier.

_ C'est la première fois que Matt vient participer, donc le retard est excusé. Expliquai-je en foudroyant Ian du regard qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, gêné.

Je leur montrai la position suivante ne m'occupant pas du regard de Ian et fis le tour.

Une fois à Matt, je vérifiai sa posture, il se tenait très bien. Ian me lança un regard gêné et je me mis assise à côté de Matt.

_ Il faut que tu t'écoutes respirer et que tu ne penses à rien. Juste à ce que tu fais. D'accord?

Il hocha la tête et recommença.

_ On s'allonge et on ferme les yeux maintenant. Dis je.

Les enfants le firent dans le plus grand silence et je retournais devant. Les parents arrivèrent tous ensemble et la salle se vida presque aussitôt.

J'étais maintenant en pause de quelques minutes.

_ On peut avoir des cours particuliers? Demanda sérieusement Ian une fois tous les enfants partis.

_ Il n'en a pas besoin. Répondis je surprise.

_ Je parlais de moi. Chuchota-t-il.

_ Non. Dis je en allant chercher ma bouteille d'eau.

_ Matt arrête de jouer avec le ballon! Gronda Ian.

Je le fixais surprise d'entendre autant d'autorité venant d'un homme qui affirmait ne pas être le père.

_ Tu es très…autoritaire. Remarquai-je.

_ J'ai pas vraiment le choix, si je ne le fais pas, quand il revient de week-end chez son père, c'est un vrai monstre. Soupira Ian en me volant ma bouteille d'eau.

_ Oh je vois. Dis-je rassurée.

_ Tu as une question ou je me trompe? Demanda-t-il en me souriant.

_ Il t'appelle comment?

_ Par mon prénom. Pourquoi?

_ Non comme ça. Répondis je.

_ Sinon, tu n'es toujours pas d'accord pour le cours particulier? Murmura-t-il toujours aussi sérieux.

_ Tu veux faire du yoga? Demandai-je.

_ Ben oui, sinon, je ne te demanderais pas. Soupira-t-il.

_ Non mais tu peux pas venir t'inscrire comme tout le monde? Tu crois que j'ai que ca à faire de mes journées? Demandai-je plus amusée qu'autre chose.

_ Heu je n'ai pas dit ça. Je voulais seulement te faire comprendre, qu'un cour particulier signifie être seule et pouvoir parler. Tout en faisant du yoga.

_ On ne parle pas pendant la séance. Dis je en le fixant.

Je voulais mon regard froid, mais il devait être surtout doux car il me fit un léger sourire et posa un bisou sur ma joue.

_ Merci mon ange, je te dis à ce soir alors. Dit il en allant vers Matt qui était en train de sortir tous les ballons et tapis du placard.

_ Oh non! Tu ne vas pas partir en me laissant un bordel pas possible! Grondai-je en le suivant.

Ian se tourna vers moi.

_ Vraiment Nina, je ne suis pas contre de t'aider, mais je dois y aller.

_ J'en ai rien à faire! Matt tu ranges et tout de suite! Grondai-je agacée en poussant les ballons vers le placard.

Il se mit à sangloter et se cacha derrière Ian.

_ Nina a raison Matt. Souffla Ian.

_ Mais…

_ Matt tu aides Nina à ranger s'il te plait? Demanda gentiment Ian.

Le petit essuya ses yeux et n'osa pas me regarder en remettant les tapis dans le placard.

Ian caressa ma joue en passant à côté de moi pour aller aider Matt, une fois que tout était ranger je me tournais vers Ian.

_ C'est bon tu peux partir. Souris je.

_ Matt tu m'attends dehors s'il te plait? Je dois parler avec Nina. Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Il sortit de la pièce sans un mot, et j'angoissais de me faire disputer pour avoir gronder Matt sans permission. La porte se referma derrière lui.

_ Je suis désolée…je sais que je n'aurais pas du le gron…

Il me coupa d'un baiser bref, mais doux. Il recula presque aussitôt en souriant.

_ Je n'ai absolument rien dit. A ce soir ma puce. Souffla -t-il en sortant à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, alors? vous en pensez quoi? a votre avis, Ian joue avec Nina ou pas? Et dites moi pour le chapitre 25, donc la séance privée ^^ Vous préférez un point de vue de Ian ou de Nina? Bises! <strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook, ou twitter, les liens sont sur mon profil =) **


	25. Chapitre 25

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me voila de retour après une petite absence. Je suis désolé. J'ai finallement choisie de vous faire un petit chapitre, j'ai eu de nouvelle idées bien plus intéressante =), je n'ai pas envoyé le chapitre à Mélanie pour qu'elle le corrige pour que vous l'ayez au plus vite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Bises! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ faustine : excuse moi je ne voulais pas te vexé, tu aurais écrit n'importe quoi d'autre comme prénom/pseudo, j'aurais mis des guillemets pour qu'on comprenne bien que c'est toi qui m'a écrit ca. Bref je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai blessé. Ton prénom n'est pas bizarre, il est juste original ;)**

**En tout cas, ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et je te souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture ! =)**

**_ Amandine : Merci pour ta review, et voila le nouveau chapitre ! =)**

**_ M : ravie que tu me suive depuis le début, je dois bien l'avouer =) voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Looola : XD oui exactement, aussi casse…. L'un que l'autre LOL !**

**_ Melissa : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite =) Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Rooh ba non, te fache pas contre Ian, le pauvre, « non il mérite des baffes t'a bien raisons ! » XD voila la suite bises!**

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Merci pour ta review, point de vue des deux perso =) j'espère que ca te plaira ! Bises!**

**_ Fantomette : Merci pour ta review, je suis allez lire la fiction que tu m'a cité, je ne l'ai pas fini Et merci je l'a trouve vraiment bien =) Bises!**

**_ Anso26 : Merci pour ta review, =) Bises!**

**_ Lucie merci pour ta review, Deux pov vos avis était trop partagé =) Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 25<em>

_**Petit retour en arrière**_

_**Pov Ian**_

Qu'est-ce que ça vous ferez de revoir votre amour, celle que vous aimez toujours autant après tant d'années? Après que vous ayez osé refaire votre vie en sachant parfaitement qu'elle a tout abandonné…par amour.

Moi je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je l'aime, je suis vraiment fou d'elle mais je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier Sandra juste parce que Nina est là. Parce que l'amour que je porte à Nina est vraiment fort, il détruirait tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous.

J'abandonnerai tout pour elle, cette fois je le ferais, cette fois j'ai envie d'avoir une vraie vie avec mon amour. Mais pour l'instant c'est simplement impossible.

Je ne peux pas laisser tomber Sandra parce que Nina est revenue dans ma vie. Même si c'est plutôt moi qui suit revenue dans la sienne.

Alors que Sandra s'approche d'elle, je ne peux pas décrocher mon regard de ses courbes, avec son maillot de bain je peux voir à quel point elle a changé. Elle est beaucoup plus mince, trop mince, elle n'a pas l'air fatigué mais je peux voir dans ses gestes que tout l'épuise. Son sourire est toujours aussi doux mais ses gestes beaucoup moins.

Je suis à quelques pas d'elle et je tire Nina vers l'arrière avant que Sandra lui rende sa gifle.

J'ai tout entendu. Je sais que Sandra est en tord, mais Nina aussi.

Mon cœur pourtant bien partagé a trop vite choisi. Sandra va faire la gueule un long moment maintenant.

…

_**Retour au « présent »**_

J'étais trop impatient, j'avais mentis à Sandra. Je lui avais dit que j'allais manger chez Candice, alors que j'allais chez Nina.

Elle avait tout de suite vu que quelques chose était étrange.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri? Demanda Sandra en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Rien. Dis je en regardant rapidement l'horloge de la cuisine.

Encore quelques minutes…

_ Tu m'a l'air bien pressé d'allez voir Candice toi. Je peux venir?

_ Non…enfin je veux dire, j'ai envie de me retrouver un peu avec eux, tu vois? Mentis je encore.

_ Avec eux? Ou avec elle? Demanda Sandra blessé.

_ Sandra…soupirais je.

_ Non, non je comprend, on en a parlé hier, tu ne ressens plus rien pour elle et je te crois mais…elle…elle n'a pas l'air indifférente alors…j'ai peur que…tu retombe amoureux d'elle, il faut dire qu'elle était ta meilleure amie et pour couronner le tout tu l'a aimé…vraiment fort, quand on s'est connu tu parlais d'elle tout les jours. Presque toute les minutes. Ian je t'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais si ca doit arriver…je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement. Je t'aime trop pour l'a laisser me prendre la vie qu'on a construit avec tant de difficulté.

_ Sandra…même si…je l'aime encore. C'est avec toi que je vis. D'accord? Je t'aime Sandra. Vraiment. Soufflais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

_ Vas-y, et passe une bonne soirée. Mais…dit moi la vérité je me sentirais mieux. S'il te plait. Je ne ferais pas la gueule, j'ai juste envie d'arrêter de me dire que tu es un menteur et que tu ne me fait pas confiance.

_ Je vais voir Nina…, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai juste besoin de lui parler….

_ …HA HA Tu vois, j'en étais sure!

_ Mais…

_…Mais rien du tout, tu comprends, y a pas de mais… J'en ai assez, depuis le mariage de TES amis tu as changé, tu ne me regarde plus de la même façon, même hier soir au lit, j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais pas avec moi, sans compter ton cri cette nuit: « _Non Nina reviens c'est toi que je veux… », _dit elle comme si elle m'imitait.

_ Je… Non, n'importe quoi, c'est sur un rêve que tu te bases, t'as vraiment rien compris alors…

_ Oui, vas y, fais moi passer pour une cinglée, t'as raison de toutes façons…

_ …Maman? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu cries? Pourquoi tu pleures? Pourquoi Ian il est méchant et il te crie?

_ Mon chéri, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras et en ravalant un sanglot, Ian a fait quelque chose qui n'a pas plu à maman, qui lui a fait mal à son cœur, mais il était en train de lui expliquer, c'est tout…

_ … Oui enfin il essayait, n'est-ce pas! Dis-je dépité par ce que je venais d'entendre

Comment son fils allait il me voir maintenant? Comme le méchant de l'histoire, celui qui fait pleurer sa mère, celui qui lui fait « mal à son cœur » comme elle dit. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, vraiment…

_ Et merde, avec toute cette histoire je suis en retard d'une heure!

_ Ben vas-y, la pauvre choute va t'attendre! Espèce de C…..

_… Il s'en va Ian?

_**Pov Nina.**_

J'étais prête, j'avais mis un long moment à me décider sur le choix des vêtements, décontractée ou bien habillée? J'avais fini par choisir une robe simple et j'étais très à l'aise dedans. J'avais remonté mes cheveux au cas où il voulait vraiment s'essayer au yoga, j'avais prévenue Amandine, ma collègue, que je prenais quelques affaires pour une séance chez moi.

Et j'avais fais tout ça pour rien du tout. Énervée et surtout affamée parce que je l'attendais depuis plus d'une heure pour le repas et qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone, je commençais à manger sans lui ruinant au passage mon maquillage à cause de mes larmes.

Il s'était bien foutu de moi quand il m'avait embrassé avant de partir, j'étais vexée d'être tombé dans le piège si facilement, et j'étais très décidée à ne pas le laisser m'avoir une deuxième fois.

J'étais en train de finir de ranger la vaisselle, je bus mon verre d'eau et mis le reste de nourriture au réfrigérateur. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine sans raison valable et mes jambes tremblaient.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et j'allais ouvrir.

_ Oui? Oh…dis je.

_ Heu…tu as de la sauce tomates sur la lèvre. Souffla Ian en m'embrassant tout en me poussant à l'intérieur de chez moi.

De la sauce tomate? Oh mon dieu! La honte!

Je répondis à son baiser oubliant déjà mes bonnes résolutions. Il recula et me fis un magnifique sourire.

_ Je suppose que je suis trop en retard? Murmura il.

_ C'est exact. Ca fait une heure et demi que je t'attend.

_ Je suis désolé j'étais…hum…occupé.

Je fronçais les sourcils et il me suivit dans la cuisine.

_ Tu a faim? Demandais je.

_ Heu…un peu…mais…tu a déjà mangé alors…

Je ressortis une assiette, l'ambiance romantique était foutue et il souriait bêtement en regardant la bougie.

Je soufflais dessus et il souriait un peu plus.

_ Pourquoi tu souris? Demandais je.

_ Tu avais prévu quelques chose de vraiment romantique et moi je suis en retard, je suis vraiment désolé.

_ Romantique? Où est-ce que tu vois quelques chose de romantique toi?

_ Tu a fait mon plat préféré. Dit-il satisfait de sa réponse.

_ Et alors? Moi aussi j'aime les lasagnes.

_ Il y a deux bougies. Fondues, donc tu les a allumées il y a longtemps et ça sent vraiment bon.

_ Ca sent toujours bon chez moi! Dis-je très vexée cette fois.

_ Je ne voulais pas dire…et puis de toute façon c'est la première fois que je viens Nina. Rit-il.

Mais mon intuition me disait que quelque chose le chagrinait, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment, mais j'avais l'impression de le connaître tellement bien que sans mots je pouvais m'en douter, et il le vit…

_ Nina, je…

_ … ne vais pas très bien, je sais, veux-tu m'en parler, ou préfères-tu rentrer? Demandais je après avoir fini sa phrase.

_ Prends moi dans tes bras, me dit-il avec un regard qui me transperça jusqu'à mon âme.

_ Viens là…

**_Pov Ian_**

_Elle le sait, nous sommes toujours aussi liés, pas besoin de parler avec elle, un regard, un geste et elle me comprend, avec Sandra c'est toujours si compliqué!_

_Je suis bien ainsi, blottit dans ses bras, j'ai envie de m'assoupir, comme elle à l'hôtel la première fois qu'elle a dormi dans mes bras, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Pourquoi ai-je été si con, carriériste, je me suis fais du mal, mais je lui en ai fais aussi, et bien plus qu'il n'est imaginable, elle est si fine entre mes bras, j'ai l'impression que je vais la casser…_

Je sentis qu'elle défaillait, je la retins de justesse, et l'allongeais sur le sofa allais chercher un verre d'eau sucrée. Je l'appelais et sa bouche si bien dessinée, avait l'air si douce, qu'elle attira irrésistiblement mes lèvres comme deux pôles opposés d'un aimant.

Elle répondit à mon baiser et je compris qu'elle avait repris connaissance.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ca vous a plu? Review? Le chapitre 26 arrivera la semaine prochaine. Il est en cours d'écriture. Bises!<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook ou twitter les liens sont sur mon profil =)**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Bonjour tout le monde! Oui je sais ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais me revoila ! =) **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

**! rappel !**

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 26<em>

**_Le lendemain matin_**

**_Pov Ian_**

J'étais bien au chaud sous les draps. Sa main était posée sur mon bras et je soupirais de bien être, elle dormait encore profondément. Je posai un baiser sur sa joue avant de me lever.

Je la regardai une dernière fois avant de m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Sandra devait me détester. Nina me détesterait d'avoir déserté son lit sans explication, elle ne devait surement pas s'être rendu compte que j'avais passé la nuit avec elle mais tout de même…

J'arrivais chez nous, Sandra était dans la cuisine, elle avait l'air étrange. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cette réaction.

_ Bonjour mon amour. Sourit elle en me prenant dans ses bras tout en évitant mes lèvres.

_ B…bonjour Sandra. Répondis-je perturbé.

_ Tu as passé une bonne soirée? Continua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Heu…oui…oui mais…Nina a fait un malaise et…

_ Et tu as dormi ou? Demanda-t-elle comme ci la question n'allait pas nous détruire.

_ Chez elle. Je suis désolé il était tard et…

_ Non ca ne fait rien, ne t'en fais pas mon ange, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais ce n'est pas comme ci ça me faisait quelque chose de te voir t'éloigner. Dit elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Je restais…sans voix. Ca ne lui faisait rien?

_ Sandra je…

_ Non, je ne veux rien entendre, un camion arrive, tes cartons sont faits, tu n'as plus qu'à les mettre dans le camion et dégager d'ici. Je ne garde pas la maison, je reste jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve une autre, je ne vais pas aller à l'hôtel avec mon fils, il a besoin de stabilité et ça n'est pas avec toi que je vais la trouver Ian, plus maintenant, il a pleuré toute la nuit. Ca m'a fait réfléchir, je voulais tout faire pour que tu l'oublies. Mais je dois d'abord penser à mon fils. Tu comprends?

_ Sandra…

_ Je ne veux plus qu'on se voit, n'essaye pas de revenir. N'essaye pas de revoir Matt. Oublie nous. Dit elle en sortant de la cuisine.

_**Pov Nina.**_

Je me réveillai le sourire aux lèvres cherchant à me rapprocher de lui. Je m'étais réveillée dans la nuit et avais vu Ian endormi. J'ouvris les yeux en ne trouvant que le vide. Pas un bruit dans la maison me signifiait qu'il était la.

Et je compris très vite qu'il regrettait d'être resté. Il ne s'était rien passé, mais il avait passé la nuit avec moi et ça, Sandra ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Je lui en voulais d'être parti sans un mot, il aurait au moins pu me réveiller!

Je me levai de mauvaise humeur, allai prendre un petit déjeuner puis une douche.

J'espérais bêtement le trouver n'importe où dans la maison, mais il n'y avait plus ses chaussures ni sa veste dans l'entrée.

De plus en plus de mauvaise humeur je fis du ménage, puis du yoga. Il n'y avait rien à faire je détestais cette situation et je ne supporterais pas longtemps qu'il me laisse pour aller la retrouver.

Mon portable sonna et je le reposai quand je vis son nom s'afficher. Peu après qu'il ait fini de sonner, j'eus un message sur le répondeur. Ma curiosité l'emporta.

_ Salut….Nina…par…pardon pour…je…comprendrais si tu m'en veux…je suis désolé. Appelle-moi.

Ses sanglots m'étonnèrent et je le rappelai aussitôt.

Il décrocha mais ne prononça pas un mot.

_ Ian? Demandai-je.

_ Oui. Murmura-t-il toujours en larmes.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandai-je inquiète.

_ Je…je suis…

_ Tu veux venir? Non t'as pas le choix je t'attends. Le coupai-je.

Il raccrocha et ma sonnette retentit presque aussitôt.

J'allai ouvrir la porte et il pleura un peu plus fort.

_ Tu pouvais pas juste sonner? Lui dis je en le laissant entrer.

_ Nina je…je n'ai plu de maison et…

_ Pardon?

_ Elle…elle m'a foutu dehors. Et je ne lui en veux pas mais…je n'ai pas pu prendre mes affaires et je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi et…

_ C'est ok, tu peux rester. Lui dis je.

_ Non…je voulais juste…

_ Tu ne vas pas rester dehors Ian. Dis-je autoritaire.

_ Oui mais…

_ Reprends toi un peu la! Grondai-je sentant mes propres larmes me monter aux yeux en le voyant dans cet état.

Il essuya ses larmes et soupira.

_ Je vais préparer ta chambre pour ce soir, en attendant, fais comme chez toi. Ok? Demandai-je impatiente de m'éloigner pour qu'il ait le temps de se calmer.

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Je couru à l'étage appeler Candice.

_ Hey! Comment tu vas? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

_ Mal, je fais quoi?

_ Hein? Répondit elle.

_ Elle l'a mis dehors, moi je fais quoi? Je lui propose de rester? Je lui dis d'aller à l'hôtel? J'en sais rien Candice. J'ai besoin d'aide…je…je l'aime et je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de le voir dans cet état pour elle.

_ Invite le. Tu ne vas pas le laisser à la rue quand même. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Les hôtels, ils y en a partout ici. Murmurai-je.

Ma porte d'entrée claqua, sans m'en préoccuper je réfléchissais à une solution.

_**Pov Candice.**_

Pauvre Nina. Elle n'avait déjà pas eu beaucoup de chance dans sa vie amoureuse et voila qu'Ian venait d'y revenir sans prévenir. Et il ne devait surement pas se rendre compte de l'état de ma meilleure amie en ce moment même.

Plus d'une demi heure plus tard après l'avoir écouter parler toute seule d'une oreille semi attentive, surveillant Marylou en train d'essayer de remuer la pâte à gâteau.

_ Tu m'écoutes? Demanda-t-elle après un court instant.

_ Oh attends, quelqu'un vient de sonner. Tu devrais lui en parler Nina.

_ Ok. Fais un bisou à Marylou. A bientôt.

Je raccrochai et suivis Marylou jusqu'à la porte.

_ C'est qui? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

_ J'ouvre on verra bien. Souris je.

J'ouvris la porte et fronçai les sourcils.

_ Heu…t'es pas censé être chez Nina toi? Demandai-je plus que surprise.

_ C'est le bordel dans ma vie. Nina a fait un vrai carnage dans mon cœur. Je suis censé faire quoi quand je l'entends dire qu'elle m'aime encore? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oh hé ! Je suis pas là pour vous donner des conseils, les amis! Vous vous démerdez! Répondis-je en le laissant tout de même entrer.

Marylou souriait bêtement et attrapa sa main pour l'entrainer dans la cuisine.

_ Maman elle fait des gâteaux avec Marylou. Dit elle en lui montrant la table pleine de farine et de chocolat.

_ Je vois ça. Répondit Ian visiblement amusé.

_ Même que tata elle aime beaucoup les gâteaux, on pourra aller en donner, dis? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et elle baissa la tête.

_ Maman a dit non. Souffla Marylou en retournant grimper sur la chaise pour finir sa préparation.

_ Alors…tu l'as entendu dire qu'elle t'aime et toi, imbécile que tu es, tu n'as pas cru bon de lui dire ce que tu ressentais ? Ni même de la prévenir que tu étais parti? Je te dis ça parce qu'elle vient juste de raccrocher et ne s'en est pas rendu compte, Est-ce que tu sais dans quel état elle va être? Et c'est encore moi qui vais ramasser les dégâts? Tu te prends pour qui Ian? Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te permettre de la laisser tomber du jour au lendemain et de revenir des années plus tard ? Criai-je.

Marylou sortit de la cuisine et préféra aller jouer dans le salon, elle ne m'entendait vraiment pas souvent crier et devait être un peu inquiète.

_ Je…et tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? S'énerva-t-il.

_ Mais bordel Ian! Tu as quel âge? Prends tes responsabilité et dis lui merde! Vous m'énervez tout les deux à venir me voir dès que vous vous parlez! Hurlai-je.

_ Je n'aurais pas du venir. Souffla-t-il en reculant vers la sortie.

_ Ouai c'est ça dégage! Et tu sais quoi Ian? Tant que tu ne sais pas ou tu en es avec Sandra et Nina, tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et ton portable sonne depuis près de deux minutes! Dis je en ouvrant la porte.

_ Je suis désolé Candice. Désolé de tout ce que je lui ai fais, je ne reviendrais pas.

_ Ian…commençai-je.

_ Non tu as raison. Je lui fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Dis lui que…non laisse tomber. Murmura-t-il en allant vers sa voiture.

Nina va me zigouiller quand elle va apprendre que je viens de faire fuir l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila ! Alors reviews? le chapitre 27 est presque fini, Bises!<strong>

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook ou twitter, les liens son sur mon profil !**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, finalement j'avais presque finide répondre a vos reviews donc voila le chapitre ^^**

**je ne m'attarde pas plus, et vous retrouve en bas !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Mariie : Merci pour ta review, Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu, voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Faustine : Merci pour ta review, ca m'a fait rire le « bref je me retrouve seule avec Marylou » Voila la suite, Bises!**

**_ Fantomette : Merci pour ta review, Non je n'ai pas fini de lire la fic que tu m'a montré mais j'irais la finir quand j'aurais fini d'écrire ma fic. Bises!**

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Merci pour ta review, tes compliments m'ont fait plaisir, merci , Bises!**

**_ Joanna : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira LOL ! Bises!**

**_ **_smyleilove_** : hello, I'm sorry if I make mistakes I use a translator because I understand English well but I can not write it ^ ^ Thank you for your comment, I am very pleased that you have read my fiction (I do not think the French fiction is very popular in other languages ^ ^) Anyway, I really hope this suite you will like and to have further comment from you =) Kisses!**

_( heu bon les français on se moque pas de mon anglais hein? )_

**_ Amandine : J'ai bien rigolé t'avais l'air survolté LOL , J'espère que la suite te plaira =)**

**_ Ju's : Tu me fais rire, suis moi sur facebook ou twitter, parce que je ne peux pas répondre à tes messages =) , Tinquiète pas je fais au mieux pour vous poster les chapitres le plus vite possible ! Bises!**

**_ M : Merci pour ta longue review =), J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant =) Bises!**

**_ Nina36522 : Merci pour ta review, hum happy end? J'suis pas trop sure ^^ , en espérant que la suite te plaise =) Bises!**

**_ Mary : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira et réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre aussi =), Bises!**

**_ Colyne : J'en suis pas si sure ^^ Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 27<em>

**_Pov Nina_**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je n'avais plus une seule nouvelle de Ian. Il était parti sans un mot, je supposais qu'il était parti retrouver Sandra. Peut-être même qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais, et bien que cette idée me fasse souffrir, elle m'arrangeait! Parce que sans Ian je souffrais, mais voir Ian avec une autre femme me faisait bien plus souffrir.

Je venais de finir ma journée de travail.

_ Alors ça a été? Me demanda Amandine, ma collègue.

_ Oui, mais je ne sais pas trop si je dois désinscrire deux personnes qui ne sont pas venus une seule fois après la séance découverte.

_ Et bien attends encore une semaine, après oui tu les désinscris.

_ Bon je te laisse je dois passer prendre ma filleule avant d'aller à la gare. À la semaine prochaine! Souris je en m'éloignant.

_ Passe de bonne vacances! Répondit-elle.

J'allais chez Candice chercher Marylou. J'avais un peu plus de temps devant moi que prévu.

_ Coucou! Alors tu es prête ? Demandai-je à Marylou quand elle m'ouvrit la porte en tenant la main de Candice.

_ Oui. Sourit Marylou toute contente.

_ Tu me montres ou tu as mis tes affaires, ensuite on va les mettre dans la voiture.

_ Ze peux prendre mon doudou? Demanda Marylou.

Je regardai Candice qui fit une drôle de tête.

_ Heu je ne sais pas, tu sais peut-être qu'il va avoir peur de tomber du sac dans le train et…

_ Marylou…commença Candice.

Elle regarda sa mère et baissa la tête.

_ Je suis désolée ma chérie. Maman ira te chercher un autre doudou, c'est promis, quand tu reviendras de vacances avec tata tu auras un nouveau doudou.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demandai-je.

_ Marylou l'a perdu au magasin, j'ai fait tous les rayons, impossible de le retrouver. Soupira Candice l'air ennuyé.

_ Tu veux que je te prête mon doudou Marylou? Demandai-je amusée à l'idée qu'elle pense que je puisse avoir un doudou.

_ Ze peux? Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir

_ Bien sur, si tu le veux je te le prête. Je vais le chercher, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête très souriante.

_ Oh merci Nina ! Dit Candice visiblement très rassurée.

_ Je…bon je reviens, j'espère qu'on ne va pas louper le train. Pouffai-je en faisant demi tour.

Je remontai en voiture et allai rapidement au centre commercial. Une fois de retour chez Candice, je lui donnais la peluche.

_ Tiens. Ca lui fera bien plus plaisir si…

_ Merci, tu es un ange Nina.

_ N'exagérons rien. Ris je.

Je pris les valises de Marylou et les installais dans le coffre.

_ Il faut qu'on y aille, je n'ai pas trouvé mon doudou Marylou.

_ Regarde! Maman elle m'en a acheter un autre!

_ Oh ben c'est parfait ma puce! On peut y aller alors?

Elle hocha vivement la tête, fit un câlin à sa mère posa un bisou sur la joue de son petit frère puis de son père et me prit la main.

_ Même qu'il a dit qu'il a vu mon doudou, mais qu'il veut pas revenir à la maison parce qu'il a des nouveaux copains. Mais ca fait rien, moi ze l'aime deza mon doudou. Me dit Marylou en attendant que je l'attache dans la voiture.

_**Pov Candice**_

Une semaine déjà que Marylou était partie en vacances avec Nina. Elle m'avait appelé tous les jours, et je devais bien avouer qu'elle me manquait énormément!

J'étais pressée qu'elle arrive, j'avais déjà préparé la salle à manger, la table était mise, la décoration installée et les bougies attendaient patiemment d'être allumées.

Il ne restait que 30 minutes. Seulement 30 minutes. Si j'avais su je serais allée les chercher. Ou j'aurais demandé qu'elles rentrent plus tard ou…

…

Le téléphone sonna et je me dépêchai d'aller répondre.

_ Allo? Demandai-je trépignant d'impatience en regardant sans cesse l'allée pour voir la voiture de Nina arriver.

_ Madame…

_ Qui est-ce? Le coupai-je trop heureuse d'entendre une voiture arriver dans la rue.

_ Je suis médecin à l'hôpital de…

_ Ca doit être une erreur. Le coupai-je encore.

_ Marylou est votre fille? Demanda-t-il d'un ton étrange.

Marylou?

_ Pardon? Murmurai-je affolée.

_ Je suis désolé. Je…je n'aime pas prévenir les parents par téléphone, il faut que vous veniez Marylou a eu un accident elle…

_ J'arrive. Pleurai-je ne voulant surtout pas entendre ce qu'il allait me dire, je voulais voir de mes propres yeux si ma fille allait bien, je ne demandais même pas des nouvelles de Nina, trop inquiète pour ma fille.

J'arrivais plus d'une demi heure plus tard, mon maquillage avait surement coulé à cause de mes larmes, mais au moins je n'ai pas eu a demandé ou était Marylou.

_ Vous êtes la maman de Marylou? Murmura une jeune femme en posant sa main sur mon bras.

J'hochai la tête, complètement déconnectée et je la suivis sans un mot.

_ Elle…commençai-je.

_ Elle est juste la. Répondit-elle gentiment en ouvrant une porte de chambre.

Je n'osais pas entrer. J'avais peur de ce que j'y verrais. Et si…

_ Elle est dans le coma. Souffla l'infirmière d'un air trop désolé.

_ Quoi? Hurlai-je en poussant brutalement la porte contre le mur.

Je tournai la tête vers le lit et incendiait l'infirmière du regard.

Ca n'est pas ma fille. Ca n'est pas ma fille. Ca ne peut pas être elle. Non…

_ Madame…

La fin de sa phrase m'avait l'air d'être crié, mais je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit. En plus je n'avais même pas prévenu Mickael qui était sous la douche quand j'étais partie.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée dans un lit, Mickael caressait ma joue et ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? Souffla-t-il.

_ Je voulais savoir je…ils ont fait une erreur, ca n'est pas Marylou.

_ Mon amour…c'est Marylou.

_ Non! Je te dis que ca n'est pas Marylou! Ma fille va parfaitement bien ! Et en plus elle doit être folle d'inquiétude et nous attend avec Nina! Hurlai-je en voulant me lever.

_ Mon ange…commença-t-il en palissant de plus en plus.

_ C'est Marylou? Pleurai-je.

Il hocha la tête et son air devint trop grave pour qu'une bonne nouvelle suive.

_ Marylou va bien, elle est dans le coma, mais ils disent qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller. Je te le promets d'accord?

_ Et…et Nina? Soufflai-je soudain encore plus inquiète.

Il marmonna si vite et si bas que je n'avais rien compris.

_ Elle est ou? Elle va bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je peux aller voir Marylou? Demandai-je.

_ Oui, viens. Dit il ne répétant pas sa phrase.

_ Et Nina? Elle est ou? Demandai-je.

_ On va voir Marylou avant, tu as besoin de voir qu'elle va bien d'accord?

J'hochais la tête, n'osant pas penser à la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas me donner de nouvelles de Nina.

J'entrai dans la chambre et m'approchai de Marylou, son visage était couvert de petites cicatrices, elle avait un bras dans le plâtre, j'avais l'impression qu'elle dormait. Je voulais la réveiller et lui dire que j'étais la. Mais la seule chose que je fis fut un bisou aussi léger qu'une plume sur sa joue, j'avais peur de lui faire mal.

_ Ca va aller. Je…je dois aller…je reviens d'accord?

Je lâchai la main de Mickael et il posa le berceau d'Aaron près de moi.

_ Ma chérie, tu dois te réveiller, maman est là maintenant. Pleurai-je en caressant sa main.

….

Deux jours…deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, j'avais l'impression que ca faisait une éternité. Mickael me laissait souvent seule, sans répondre à mes questions quand je demandais si je pouvais aller voir Nina. Il esquivait sans cesse, et s'éloignait.

Ses parents étaient venu pour garder Aaron pendant qu'on restait des heures et des heures à côté de Marylou en espérant voir un sourire naître sur son visage. Je ne savais même plus quand est-ce que j'avais mangé pour la dernière fois, je mourrais de faim, mais j'avais trop peur de m'éloigner.

Je m'endormis sur le fauteuil et fus réveiller, longtemps plus tard, par une main jouant avec mes doigts.

_ Maman, maman…maman z'ai soif…maman…

J'ouvris les yeux et fixai Marylou.

_ Oh ma jolie puce! Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais me fit un bisou. Je reculai pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. L'infirmière ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à entrer dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour Marylou! Dit elle visiblement ravie qu'elle soit réveillée.

_ Elle va bien? Demandai-je aussitôt.

_ On va faire des examens. Me rassura-t-elle en auscultant rapidement ma petite fille.

…

_ Et maintenant qu'on sait que Marylou va bien, Est-ce que je peux aller voir Nina? Demandai-je agacée qu'il ne m'ait toujours pas répondu.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi? C'est ma meilleure amie! Et je suis folle d'inquiétude tu n'as pas répondu à une seule de mes questions! Je n'ai rien dit parce que je voulais rester avec Marylou mais maintenant…

_ Candice…Nina est…elle est…ma chérie je suis désolé…elle est décédé quelques minutes après l'accident, mon amour c'est un miracle que Marylou soit encore en vie! Dit il.

Je m'effondrais une deuxième fois en trois jours.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>MOUHHAHAHAHHAHHA (rire sadique)<strong>**

**Hum...ce fais TOUTE petite... alors? **

**J'ai de le droit à des reviews hein? Je suis très impatiente de lire vos avis, allez même ceux qui ne poste jamais de reviews je veux connaitre vos réactions ! =) **

**la suite est en cours d'écriture ( presque fini )**

_**Rassurez vous notre très chère Nina Dobrev est toujours en vie dans la vie réelle !**_

**Heu bon...maintenant je vous dis la même phrase que d'habitude_ (tremblante de peur)_ n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook ou twitter les liens sont sur mon profil !**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Bon l'avis est presque unanime, vous voulez toute/tous? La réaction de Ian! Et bien la voila! Certaine veulent que Ian se suicide pour rejoindre Nina, mais non, ca serait trop dommage, deja qu'on à plus de Nina...**

**PS : Juste comme ça prévoyez les mouchoirs, ( en supposant que tout le monde à lu le chapitre précédent? Ben quoi moi ca m'arrive je commence à lire et je me dit, heu je comprend rien...ah ok , j'ai pas lu le chapitre d'avant qu'elle idiote!) Bref Mélanie à écrit l'enterrement et moi j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux, à la limites de déborder. Donc voila... si vous êtes de bonne humeur, attendez. Par pitié ne lisez pas non plus dès le matin!**

** Bonne lecture mes très chère lectrices/lecteurs? **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**_ Amandine : Désolé. C'est tout ce que je vais dire ^^**

**_ TVD : HUM…Qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à ça? Je ne peux pas tout simplement ^^**

**_ Angel : Merci pour ta review =) voila la suite ^^**

**_ Anso : Je vais répondre pareil qu'à « Amandine » Désolé ^^**

**_ Alice : Oo Je suis TRES heureuse de t'avoir inspiré, j'ai hâte de lire ta fic ! Vite vite poste la, parce qu'à mon avis je ne suis pas la seule =) Pour tes questions, l'accident etc.. Je répondrais à tout dans les prochains chapitre ne t'en fais pas ! Bises!**

**_ Mariie : par pitié ne lis pas ce chapitre dès le matin =( . Je sors me planquer, parce que…bref bonne lecture… =)**

**_ lolo-du-38 : =) Ta review m'a fait sourire. Comment je veux faire une fic NIAN sans Nina, ah ben c'est simple ! Heu non pas vraiment en fait… XD**

**_ Alexia : Désolé que ce chapitre t'ai déplu j'espère que la suite te plaira, et j'espère avoir une review pour me dire que tu est toujours là. Je suis certaine que la suite (pas ce chapitre) ta plaira, fais moi confiance =) Bises!**

**_ Damonelena97 : Je pense que tu parle du site où poste Audrey =) , Merci pour ta review (compliments) Voila la suite ! Bises!**

**_ Ju's : Voila la suite =)**

**_ Alex : LOL ! Je regarde pas Dr House, mais non ca ne va pas se passer comme ça =) Pas de romeo et juliette non plus, ca serait trop dommage ^^ ( merci de prendre de mes nouvelles ca m'a fait très plaisirs, sinon oui j'y pense toujours, ca ne fait que 40 jours…heu ok je sors ! « mais je vais un peu mieux la preuve j'écris ^^ ») sinon juste comme ça, je tiens à te dire que moi j'ai pleurée pour ce chapitre, comme ca on aura l'air ridicule ensemble ^^ promis je vais mettre une bonne gifle à Ian pour elle, enfin dans ce chapitre il s'en prend une grosse le pauvre, c'est à prendre au sens figuré hein?. Lol si t'a lu jusque là…tu n'a pas trouvé la fin de mon histoire ^^ Bises!**

**_ Faustine : Ben non … on est pas le premier avril ! Lol Tu m'a fait rire, voila la suite, bises!**

**_ Joanna : C'est vrai que Nina c'est LE perso de la fic =) Ne t'en fais pas l'auteure n'est pas encore devenue folle ^^ Bises! ( ou peut-être un peu, je parle de moi à la troisième personne! )**

**_ Melissa : Tu connaitra la réaction de Ian dans ce chapitre =) Merci pour ta review, Bises!**

**_ M : J'espère bien! Ce serait trop dommage que tu ne reste pas pour la fin, je suis certaine que tu va A-D-O-R-E-R ! Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 28<em>

_**Pov Ian**_

Entre mon déménagement et mes appels sans réponse de Nina, ma vie n'était pas beaucoup chargée depuis quelques temps. J'avais presque fini de m'installer dans l'appartement de luxe que j'avais acheté à trois rues de la maison de Nina.

Je n'avais pas osé y aller, tant qu'elle ne m'avait pas rappelé, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir, peut-être même qu'elle m'en voudrait pour le restant de mes jours d'avoir déserté pendant plus de deux semaines sans une explication.

Je me promenais dans la rue commerciale en attendant une heure décente pour aller sonner chez Nina, bien décidé à reprendre notre vie là où on l'avait laissée se dégrader. Je voulais réparer mes erreurs, même s'il était trop tard, je voulais une deuxième chance, lui prouver que je pouvais être un homme qui la rendrait enfin heureuse.

Je m'arrêtai boire un café car je n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuner et feuilletai distraitement un magazine.

Il y avait beaucoup de scandales de « people » mais ce qui me choqua fut qu'il parle d'un accident. Je continuais à tourner les pages sans y prêter attention. J'avais juste lu…Nina Dobrev? !

Je retournai les pages en sens inverse sans trouver la page que je voulais, à croire que je l'avais rêvée. Je refermais le magazine et le rouvris la panique faisant trembler mes mains.

Je retrouvai la page.

« Nina Dobrev est décédée suite à un grave accident de voiture. »

Comment avais-je pu louper ça alors que c'était les gros titres de ce journal?

Je me levai, tremblant.

…

_**"Quand on comprend qu'on a perdu quelqu'un la douleur nous foudroie, si fort qu'on se met en colère."**_

J'étais devant chez Candice sans vraiment m'être rendu compte de l'endroit où j'allais. J'allais frapper à la porte lorsqu'elle ouvrit. Le magazine datait de trois jours !

_ J'étais en train de venir chez toi. Murmura-t-elle sans me regarder.

_ Comment oses-tu ! Tu sais comment je l'ai appris ?

_ Je suis…

_ Désolée? Tu es désolée? Comment oses-tu l'être alors que tu ne m'as rien dit ! Hurlai-je en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

Michael me repoussa, ayant surement peur que je ne fasse du mal à Candice.

_ Ian, on l'est. On est vraiment désolés. Dit-il calmement.

Je ne me rendis pas compte de mon geste avant que mon poing n'entre en contact avec sa joue.

_ Ian calme toi. S'il te plait. Tu vas faire peur à Marylou. Murmura Candice.

Michael ne bougea pas et me barra simplement le passage. Mes larmes dévalaient mes joues.

_**Après la colère, arrive la douleur…**_

J'étais installé au salon, Marylou jouait silencieusement, sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Jamais je n'aurais cette chance, je n'étais pas du genre « suicidaire » mais la vie sans Nina n'avait aucun gout, savoir que jamais je ne reverrais le doux sourire de mon amour brisa mon cœur. Mes sanglots se firent bruyants dans la pièce et Marylou s'éloigna en courant alors que Candice me prenait dans ses bras.

_ Ca va aller, je te promets que ca ira. Avec le temps…

_ Comment peux tu dire un truc pareil? Tu viens de perdre ta meilleure amie. Pleurai-je.

Je remarquais seulement maintenant qu'elle pleurait elle aussi, silencieusement, mais ses larmes ne venaient surement pas de commencer à couler.

_ Oh je suis…

_ Je sais. Souffla-t-elle.

…

**_POV Candice (écrit par Mélanie!)_**

Je tenais Marylou dans mes bras pour avancer jusqu'au cimetière, suivie de Michael qui portait Aaron. Du petit portillon en fer forgé, nous apercevions déjà un petit attroupement, au fond, près d'un grand chêne. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, mes jambes refusaient d'avancer car je savais parfaitement qu'assister à la cérémonie, c'était dire adieu à tout jamais à ma meilleure amie et ça, j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Je retenais mes larmes, aussi difficile que cela puisse être, j'essayais d'être forte, pour ma fille.

Michael posa sa main sur mon épaule, m'encourageant, silencieux, pour me permettre de surmonter tout ça. Une fois arrivée, je reconnus les parents de Nina, sa mère était effondrée alors que son père essayait tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes. Il y avait aussi son frère, et certains de nos amis communs. Une trentaine de personnes étaient tristement regroupés autour de son…cercueil. A la vue de ce dernier je ne pu empêcher une larme de couler silencieusement sur ma joue. Je posai Marylou par terre et elle se serra contre moi, enfouissant sa tête dans ma robe noire. La pauvre petite ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Je lui avais dit qu'aujourd'hui, nous allions dire au revoir à tata Nina mais elle ne cessait de me demander pourquoi, de me demander si elle pourrait la voir. Sa petite voix s'éleva pendant le discours du prêtre:

-Maman, où est tata?

-Elle est au paradis mon ange. Chuchotai-je en lui caressant la tête, ravalant mes sanglots.

-Pourquoi tout le monde pleure? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

-Car ils sont tous très tristes de lui dire au revoir.

-Mais, elle reviendra, hein maman? M'interrogea-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Je me penchai pour être à son niveau et, la voix cassée et remplie de larmes bredouillai:

-Ma chérie, Ni…Nina est partie et…elle ne reviendra pas. Jamais.

Marylou baissa sa petite tête en frottant ses yeux.

-Pouquoi elle est au paradis? Pouquoi elle est pas restée avec nous? Couina-t-elle

-Parce que…parce qu'elle devait s'en aller. Le paradis est très beau, et elle y sera bien. Lui promis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle te verra toujours de la haut ma puce, jamais elle ne te quittera réellement, elle sera toujours là. Pleurai-je en montrant son cœur.

Des larmes vinrent dégringoler sur les joues de ma fille alors qu'elle serrait ma main sur son cœur avant de se concentrer sur les paroles du curé.

Soudain, une ombre apparut à l'autre bout du cimetière. La silhouette avança jusqu'à nous, d'un pas lourd et traînant et je ne tardai pas à le reconnaître. Il était vêtu tout de noir et avait les yeux gonflés et rougies par ses pleurs évidents, Ses yeux qui avaient du faire fondre des centaines de filles étaient désormais ternes, plus aucune étincelles n'y brillait. Son étincelle, c'était Nina, et elle s'était éteint avec elle.

Ian s'approcha de nous pour venir se caler contre le grand chêne après avoir serré la main du père de Nina puis avoir pris sa mère dans ses bras.

Arriva ce moment tant redouté, ou chaque personne présente passe déposer une poignée de terre sur le cercueil.

Un par un, malgré la tristesse, malgré les larmes et le refus de la laissée partir, nous avions jetés un peu de terre, un dernier geste pour dire que nous acceptions son départ. Et le tour d'Ian arriva. Il s'approcha du cercueil et se figea devant celui-ci. Il luttait contre les larmes et je sentis Marylou se serrer contre moi. Les secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne bouge.

-Monsieur, s'il vous plaît. Le pria l'homme qui menait les funérailles.

Ian ne releva même pas la tête pour lui adresser un regard, il resta planté devant la tombe et sa main s'ouvrit déversant la terre.

- Je ne peux pas lui dire adieu. Gémit-il en reniflant bruyamment. Pas à Ma Nina.

- S'il te plaît, Ian. Murmura la mère de Nina en essuyant ses yeux.

- Ca ne peut pas être réel. Souffla-t-il et je voyais d'ici que ses jambes tremblaient ainsi que ses mains.

Alors qu'une autre personne allait intervenir, Marylou lâcha ma main et s'avança pour agripper celle de Ian. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder ma petite fille. Elle tenta de lui esquisser un petit sourire, mais bien fade comparé à ses habituels sourires. Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marylou? Soupira-t-il en regardant la petite.

A ma grande surprise, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu es l'amoureux de tata? Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille et il hocha la tête.

- Elle était aussi ta namoureuse, pour ça que t'es triste?

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête en frottant ses yeux.

-Ze sais que tu as de la peine car elle est partie, moi aussi ze suis toute triste, maman aussi, mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Maman a dit elle est au paradis et elle y sera bien. Lui assura-t-elle. Et pis, si tu l'aimes, elle sera touzours là. Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa petite main sur le torse de Ian, au niveau du cœur.

A ces mots, Il prit Marylou dans ses bras et, même si c'était trop difficile pour lui de lancer de la terre sur le cercueil il s'éloigna et vint regagner le chêne, laissant les larmes librement couler sur ses joues en enlaçant ma fille.

Et elle fut mise en terre, tout ceux qui jusqu'à maintenant ne pleuraient pas fondirent en larmes. Ian cacha son visage dans les cheveux de ma fille, pour échapper à la vue ou pour dissimuler ses larmes. Puis, tous quittèrent le cimetière et Ian laissa Marylou me rejoindre mais lui ne bougea pas.

-Va installer Aaron dans la voiture, j'attends un peu. Dis-je a Michael.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Marylou voulait rester avec moi, le cimetière se vidait et il ne bougeait pas. Je pris la main de Marylou et rejoignis la voiture mais elle s'arrêta.

-On l'attend pas? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Ian, toujours adossé à l'arbre, le regard vide.

-Si, on va attendre un peu.

Ian vint s'asseoir à côté de la pierre tombale et pleura de plus belle, bruyamment, il ne devait pas savoir que nous étions encore là car il déversait vraiment sa peine.

-Pourquoi? Geignit-il. Pourquoi? En tapant rageusement son poing contre la terre. Tu es partie trop tôt, Nina, beaucoup trop tôt si tu savais combien je t'aime !

Il se colla à la tombe et resta là immobile, jusqu'à ce que Marylou vienne doucement le secouer.

-Viens, maman veut que tu rentres avec nous.

-Je vais rester encore un peu. Refusa-t-il en essuyant ses joues.

-Tu pourras revenir voir Tata quand tu veux m'as dit maman, elle sera maintenant touzours là pour te recevoir, mais maintenant, il faut rentrer.

Il accepta et se leva mais avant de suivre la petite, il sortit de sa veste une magnifique rose blanche qu'il déposa sur la tombe avant de donner la main à Marylou et de partir.

**( Fin de partie écrite par Mélanie, encore merci à toi de m'avoir beaucoup aidée pour ça)**

_**POV Ian**_

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que l'enterrement avait eu lieu, j'étais enfoui sous mes draps, ne voulant pas bouger, je n'avais plus envie de rien, je ne me souvenais même pas si j'avais pris ma douche la veille, ou même si j'avais mangé ce midi, je n'avais pas faim, je voulais mourir.

Seul.

Parce que j'étais égoïste et que mon égoïsme avait fait que Nina était décédée sans même savoir à quel point je l'aimais. Je devenais surement complètement fou.

Nina était décédée. Je me détestais. Je voulais oublier son rire, son visage, parce que j'étais fou et que je ne voulais plus souffrir. Parce que la douleur de mon cœur me rappelait sans cesse que jamais plus je n'entendrais sa voix. Jamais plus je ne pourrais voir dans ses yeux que je comptais pour elle…

Je ne pourrais plus sentir son odeur, sa peau sous mes doigts…

C'était douloureux, il me semblait que pleurer apaisait la douleur, pourtant plus je pleure, plus j'ai mal, parce qu'à chacune de mes larmes je me souviens de chacun de ses rires…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors qui n'a plu le moral? Qui a pleurée (ou presque)<strong>

**Vite vite, je veux vos reviews! **

**La suite est écrite, mais je ne l'a poste pas demain, je dois faire quelques modifications. **

**Bises et bon dimanche!**

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook ou twitter les liens sont sur mon profil ( et oui je le met encore parce qu'à chaque chapitre j'ai un ou deux nouveaux arrivant sur mes pages^^)**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Bonsoir ! Bon je poste vite, vite parce que je meurs de faim! J'espère vraiment que cette suite vous plaira, et surtout ne pas avoir perdu de lecteur en chemin ! Bonne lecture ! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Damonelena97 : Oui je sais je suis complètement folle =) Ne t'en fais pas l'histoire sera fini si personne ne préviens les « hommes en blouse blanche » ! MDR ! Tu m'a fais rire en tout cas, bon j'espère que cette suie te plaira ! Bises!**

**_ Faustine : Lol, oui 301 et 302 eme reviews, j'ai relu je me suis dit, quoi sérieux? J'ai eu autant de reviews? Mais je m'en étais même pas rendu compte! Bon faut que tu fasse un bon dans le temps du chapitre 26 au 29 sinon tu comprendra rien, suis moi bien hein? Parce que sinon tu va rien comprendre =) Bises!**

**_ Ju's : Hum…mais heu…comment?**

**_ lolo-du-38 : Ne t'en fais pas Ian ne fera pas de bêtise.**

**_ Joanna : T'es pas la seule à le dire, je le suis surement (complètement folle) Sans cœur? Mais si voyons, j'en ai un. Même que je vous réserve une belle surprise =)**

**_ Anso : Pourquoi l'avoir tué? Ben heu…j'sais pas ca fait un moment que j'y pensée est voila c'est arrivé. J'espère bien que tu lira la suite, ca m'embêterai beaucoup que tu t'arrête la ! La suite te plaira j'en suis certaine =) Bises!**

**_ Amandine ; Désolé =(**

**_ M : Merci du compliment =) Voila la suite**

**_ Melissa : tu as tout a fait raison , J'espère que la suite te plaira =)**

**_ Alex : Oh pardon ! Non vraiment je pensais pas que vous pleureriez à ce point =( heureuse si je t'inspire ^^ non je connaissais pas la fanfic je fonce la lire ! ^^ Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Ba…j'avais prévenue =( j'espère que la suite te plaira =) Bises!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 29<em>

**_? ? ? ? ? ? _**

Où suis-je?

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. J'ouvris les yeux très difficilement.

Les murs blancs ne correspondaient pas du tout aux murs de ma chambre, d'ailleurs, les murs de ma chambre sont de quelle couleur?

_**Me test au Pov externe ^^**_

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et s'affola rapidement, bougeant les mains pour essayer d'arracher les perfusions, cherchant désespérément où elle se trouvait. Une infirmière alertée par le bruit et ses cris arriva en courant, vite suivit d'un autre infirmier. Ils la calmèrent, elle cessa de se débattre, cherchant à comprendre dans quelle langue ils parlaient.

_ Où suis-je? Pleura-t-elle dans sa langue natal.

Ils lui répondirent en Français qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'affola un peu plus, se demanda même si elle n'était pas enfermée dans un endroit loin de tout et qu'ils l'avaient forcée à tout oublier de sa vie.

Les deux infirmiers, inquiets, appelèrent le directeur, qui celui-ci même appela quelqu'un pour traduire l'américain.

_**N'a pas trop réussi ^^ (note de mélanie: Si, plutôt pas mal le POV externe:p)**_

_**Pov ?**_

Je ne comprenais rien, je voulais voir un visage familier, quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire comprendre pourquoi j'étais ici.

Un jeune homme entra dans la chambre avec un sourire splendide.

_ Bonjour Mélanie. Dit il dans ma langue en me regardant.

Je regardai autour de moi, c'était à moi qu'il parlait? Qui est Mélanie? Et puis d'abord comment je m'appelle moi?

_ Mélanie? M'appela-t-il gentiment.

_ Moi? Murmurai-je.

_ Oui, vous avez eu un accident, vous êtes à l'hôpital depuis trois semaines. Vous êtes restée dans le coma. M'expliqua-t-il.

_ Je m'appelle Mélanie? Vous êtes sure? Parce que…je ne me souviens pas de mon prénom. Avouai-je.

Il répondit à une question que venait de lui poser l'infirmière.

_ Pourquoi je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit?

_ On en a aucune idée, vous êtes pourtant française, mais, vous avez eu un accident en Amérique, et il semblerait que vous soyez amnésique. Répondit-il calmement.

Contrairement à moi.

_ Amnésique? Combien de temps ca va durer? Je ne me souviens de rien! Je ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle ! J'essaye de me souvenir, je ne sais même pas si j'ai des parents ! Hurlai-je.

Il parla en français et je remarquai que quelques mots revenaient souvent dans la conversation.

Après m'avoir posé plusieurs questions, ils sortirent tout les deux. J'étais orpheline et je n'avais personne qui était venu me voir depuis tout ce temps, je ne savais pas qui j'étais, et personne ici n'était capable de me le dire. Je pourrais sortir dans une semaine sous l'avis du médecin. J'allais rester une semaine ici avant de pouvoir comprendre et trouver quelle femme j'étais.

…

Je pris mes clés dans mon sac à main, tremblante, l'infirmière avait dit que mon amnésie durerait quelques jours seulement, et cela faisait déjà une semaine et demi que je cherchais à me souvenir, sans résultat. J'entrai pour la première fois dans mon appartement, je ne reconnaissais rien.

J'avais l'impression que je venais de mettre les pieds dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien. Des peintures magnifiques recouvraient tous les murs. Je décrochai un cadre espérant savoir de qui il était.

Mélanie D.

C'était donc moi qui avais fait chacun de ces tableaux?

Je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir.

Je fis le tour de l'appartement, assez spacieux, les meubles avaient l'air très récents.

Je me regardai dans le miroir encore une fois, j'avais l'impression que ce visage ne m'appartenait pas. Je me sentais mal, comme ci je n'étais pas à ma place, le pire de tout était que je n'étais pas capable de prononcer plus de trois mots en français !

J'allai dans la cuisine, pour me préparer à manger, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur qui bien sur était vide.

Je ressortis, par chance je vivais dans une grande ville et il y avait des restaurants pas très loin de chez moi.

Une fois à table une serveuse vint me voir, me fit un sourire et me demanda ce que je voulais. Je répondis comprenant quand elle me montra la carte du doigt.

Elle me regardait d'une drôle de manière. Comme ci elle me connaissait. La question ne tarda pas à sortir de ma bouche.

_ Vous savez qui je suis? Demandai-je bêtement.

Elle hocha la tête et sourit encore plus.

_ Je peux…prendre une photo? Demanda-t-elle en anglais.

J'acceptai sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle voulait une photo de moi. Très heureuse elle retourna travailler.

_**Pov Candice.**_

Plus une seule nouvelle de Ian. Je m'inquiétais même si je savais qu'il ne ferait rien d'idiot. Le mois prochain il doit aller en France pour une convention, il n'avait pas le droit d'annuler, et je le savais. Il devait surement faire son deuil à sa manière. Comme moi, je le fait en appréciant chaque minutes passées auprès de ma famille. J'ai refusé un rôle juste parce que j'ai peur de m'éloigner. Je travaillerais à nouveau, mais pour l'instant on a assez d'argent pour vivre sans travailler pendant plus de deux ans.

Je rappelai Ian une nouvelle fois. Et encore une fois je tombais sur le répondeur.

_ Salut Ian, je voulais juste te dire qu'on pense à toi. Tu nous manques, j'espère te voir bientôt. On t'aime. Bisous.

Je reçu un message quelques minutes plus tard.

« Pas envie désolé. Je vous aime aussi. »

Je souris, première réponse depuis un mois. Soit il voulait que je le laisse tranquille et me rassurer, soit il commençait à vouloir se sortir de sa peine.

_**Pov ?**_

Après avoir retourné tout mon appartement, j'ai décidé d'aller vivre ailleurs. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici et rien n'a l'air d'être à moi. J'ai essayé de connaitre mes loisirs, j'en connais déjà deux, c'est pas mal.

La peinture, et un acteur que j'ai l'air de beaucoup apprécier vu le nombre d'objets que j'ai de lui.

J'ai maintenant peur d'être folle. Juste pour essayer de me souvenir, je me suis achetée un billet pour aller le voir. Il vient le mois prochain. Le billet m'a coutée très cher. Mais peut-être que de le voir seule, quelques minutes avec lui, me rappellera quelque chose de ma vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ben...j'attend vos reviews ! <strong>

**les chapitres sont écrit jusqu'au 32, je vous annonce que la fic s'arrêtera soit au 33 soit au 34 =( **

**Bises! **


	30. Chapitre 30

**Coucou ! Voila le nouveau chapitre! Vous m'avez presque toute parlé de Roméo et Juliette , et voila que vous me parlez presque toute de réincarnation =) **

**Il faut arrêtez de "vous passer le mot" MDR ! **

**Bon je ne vous embête pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Damonelena97 : Toute les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre =) Merci pour ta review**

**_ M : Ravie que ca te plaise =) ( heu je viens de voir que j'ai deux « M » tu as posté deux reviews?) si c'est toi tu est sur la bonne voix pour avoir trouvé ce qu'il va se passer =)**

**_ Faustine : Ba non, c'était pas par sadisme pur de ma par, c'était juste pour voir si vous aimiez Nina. Non je plaisante =) Ne te fais plus de scenario, tu peux lire la suite XD , j'ai pas vu le film, ca à l'air intéressant c'est quel titre?**

**_ Alex : Faut vraiment que je me mette à regarder dr House moi ! XD bises!**

**_ Melissa : Heu wow, tu nous a fait un très bon scénario catastrophe =) Mais tu n'a pas tout à fait trouvé tu est sur la bonne voix en tout cas ! ^^ la fiction est bientôt fini parce qu'après j'ai peur que vous vous lassiez, et puis ca ne serait plus très intéressant, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire une autre, ouai-je sais je change d'avis tout le temps, je l'a posterai surement le mois prochain =), très heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant en tout cas =)**

**_ Ju's : La fin de la fic sera posté avant la rentrée ne t'inquiète pas =)**

**_ Joanna ; Tu saura bientôt qui est Mélanie =) Bises!**

**_ Mariie : Ben en fait je vais te répondre…et si j'avais d'autre idées en tête? LOL, Moi aussi vos reviews vont énormément me manquer!**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 30<em>

1 mois déjà que j'essayais de me souvenir.

Je n'avais vu personne, ne voulant pas sortir, préférant fouiller et retourner encore et encore tout mon appartement à la recherche d'un indice qui m'aiderait à savoir si je connaissais quelqu'un dans cette ville et surtout à apprendre à reparler Français.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, j'avais mis ma plus belle robe et j'avais remonté mes cheveux en un chignon qui laissait dépasser plusieurs mèches.

J'étais dans la file d'attente depuis plusieurs minutes, et c'était enfin mon tour de montrer mon pass. La femme me laissa entrer et je la remerciai d'un signe de tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux et me parla mais je n'entendis rien avec le bruit de la foule à l'intérieur. Je m'engouffrai dans la foule, poussée par plusieurs jeunes filles et je n'arrivais plus à sortir. Je ne saurais pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire, tant pis. J'espérais au moins que mes minutes seule avec lui n'étaient pas annulées, si c'était le cas, je serais très déçue!

Après une heure d'attente, on nous laissa nous installer pour une séance de questions/réponses avec l'acteur.

Je m'installai, j'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu et mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Peut-être que j'étais déjà venue mais que je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir !

Les gens discutaient autour de moi. Je m'en sortais beaucoup mieux en Français maintenant. Ils disaient qu'il n'était pas là et qu'il ne viendrait pas.

C'est vrai que ca faisait déjà une heure et demie qu'on attendait.

Un homme et une femme entrèrent et nous expliquèrent que la séance allait commencer. Mon cœur se remit à battre de façon déraisonnable. Tout à coup je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais ici. Etait-ce réellement pour me souvenir ou parce que je me sentais obligée d'y venir? Je ne savais plus trop. Le silence ce fit dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'on entende la porte s'ouvrir. Les filles se mirent à hurler son prénom autour de moi, mais je restai silencieuse. J'avais envie de sortir ou de courir le prendre dans mes bras, je ne savais pas, je me sentais étrange. Comme ci…comme ci je l'avais déjà connu. Personnellement.

Il s'installa, après nous avoir fait un bref signe de la main, le silence retomba, froid, pesant.

_ Bonjour. Marmonna-t-il en français dans son micro.

Personne ne répondit. La femme prit une feuille et une caméra zooma sur son visage, de ma place je le voyait bien, j'étais à trois rangées de lui. Mais le zoom sur son visage tordit mon cœur.

Il avait l'air…vide. J'avais pourtant l'impression que c'était un homme joyeux que…

_ On va commencer les questions. Annonça la femme coupant mes pensées idiotes.

Et j'écoutais patiemment, sa voix me berçait, je me sentais mieux. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui me rappelait quelqu'un.

La séance se fini trop rapidement même si ca avait duré presque une heure, une heure que je n'avais même pas vu passer.

C'était merveilleux, et j'avais l'impression étrange que je pouvais me souvenir si je me forçais un peu plus.

Tout le monde se leva alors moi aussi, ils applaudissaient, alors moi aussi.

Il sortit sans un mot. Et au moment le plus bête pour moi, dans le silence le plus complet je me mis à rire, bêtement, la situation était tellement ironique que s'en était drôle, j'étais venu ici seulement pour me souvenir de ma vie, comment un acteur pourrait me faire me souvenir de ma vie?

Il se figea aussitôt. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas pensé que je me moquais de lui! J'aurais tellement honte!

Il se retourna et dévisagea l'assemblée.

_ Qui a ri? Demanda-t-il en anglais.

Je comprenais bien mieux cette langue que le Français. Donc il se sentait visé par mon rire.

_ C'est elle! Cria une fille en me pointant du doigt.

Je me cachai derrière une autre fille.

_ Tu…tu peux rire à nouveau? Murmura-t-il presque tendrement.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste je ne bougeais pas, coupant même ma respiration.

_ Tu peux me parler? Demanda-t-il.

_ Salut. Chuchotai-je

_ Parle plus fort! Rit la fille derrière laquelle je me cachais.

_ Hum salut. Répétai-je après m'être raclé la gorge.

Je voyais très bien ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Le silence le plus total nous laissa même entendre ses sanglots.

_ Tu as la même voix, c'est…c'est impossible. Pleura-t-il en faisant un pas vers nous.

_ Il faut y aller. Le pressa un homme assez musclé.

_ Nina? Appela-t-il.

_ Heu je…je m'appelle Mélanie. Dis je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

Il baissa la tête et suivit son garde du corps en essuyant ses joues.

J'allais manger, seule, seule parce que je ne voulais voir personne, je l'avais fait pleurer. J'avais fait pleurer un homme, et je n'avais même pas compris pourquoi.

Depuis une heure j'attendais devant la porte, je voulais être la première à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, l'homme me demanda mon pass, que je présentai, et il m'indiqua de suivre le couloir et d'aller sur la dernière porte à droite.

Je me rendais seulement compte que ma montre s'était arrêtée à 13h et il était déjà 15 h!

Je courais jusqu'à la salle pour la séance photo, je voulais ma photo personnelle pour pouvoir la regarder encore et encore et essayer de me souvenir de quelque chose même si c'était juste le nom d'un film que j'avais vu de lui.

Je ne pourrais surement plus aller faire ma photo, j'avais mon rendez-vous pour 14h15.

Je patientais calmement, sous le regard de quelques filles qui avait l'air fascinées par mon visage.

_ Je te dis qu'elle est morte ! S'énerva l'une d'elle.

_ Mais tu vois bien qu'elle est juste en face de nous enfin! M'énerve pas! Gronda une autre.

_ Peut-être que c'est son sosie, j'ai vu dans les magazines qu'elle est morte! C'est même passé à la télé!

Surprise sachant que j'avais eu un accident et que dans l'accident une femme était décédée je me demandais de quoi ces jeunes fille parlaient. Je n'eus pas le temps d'aller leur poser la question car elle se précipitèrent vers la porte quand il sortit.

Il leur fit des sourires, fades mais il essayait quand même.

Je fus appelée quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais remporté l'enchère pour le voir seule, et j'avais eu le droit d'accumuler ceci à mon quart d'heure avec lui. J'avais donc 45 minutes pour lui parler.

Une traductrice, que j'avais vu ce matin le suivait. J'espérais pouvoir être seule avec lui, surtout que je parlais mieux sa langue que la mienne!

Il entra dans une pièce et la femme attendit devant, elle devait surement m'attendre.

Je passai devant le panneau d'affichage et remarquai que mon enchère était largement plus élevée que ce que j'avais mis, même beaucoup, beaucoup plus ! Je ne savais pas à qui je devais ça, mais je le remerciais sincèrement !

_ Je peux avoir votre pass? Me demanda-t-elle gentiment, comme ci j'allais tout de même prendre la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Je peux le voir seule? Demandai-je.

Elle fit non de la tête.

_ S'il vous plait. Demandai-je.

_ Non je suis désolée. Vous ne pouvez pas.

Je soupirai mais la suivit. Il était en train de boire et s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau quand nos regards se croisèrent. Mes joues virèrent aux rouges vifs et il pointa la porte du doigt. Je fis demi tour et il attrapa mon poignet avec douceur ses yeux n'exprimant plus rien de normal. Ses yeux devenaient fous. Ses joues étaient soudain trempées.

_ Je veux la voir seul. Souffla-t-il la voix pleines de sanglots.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon je sais il est un peu court. Mais la suite arrive demain ou après demain =) <strong>

**Par contre il ne vous reste plus que 3 (ou 4?) chapitre pour réalisé mon rêve, avoir un compteur de review encore plus incroyable, vos reviews sont tellement adorable que je ne m'en lasse pas ! J'ai même la "trouille" de finir mon histoire, parce que vos reviews vont beaucoup me manquer! **

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt! **

**ah et un peu de chantage, j'écrirais une autre fic NIAN, si j'ai plein, plein, plein... de reviews ! **

**Bises à toute (et tous?)**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Coucou! Voila la suite, je vous embête pas et vous souhaite bonne lecture ! **

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Nomie : Ben qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça? Tu as tout compris ^^ Bises!**

**_ Nina : Toute les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre =) Bises!**

**_ RobstenDelena3 : Bien trouvé, mais ca ne c'est pas tout à fais passé comme ça, tu verra dans ce chapitre =) Bises! (pour la fic, si tu me suis sur facebook ou twitter, je le dirais, sinon, viens vers mi septembre sur mon profil et tu verra si elle est en ligne =) )**

**_ Tvampire-diaries-fiction : Merci pour les compliments =) ! Et ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas du tout pensé que tu voulais te faire de la pub, et puis si c'est le cas, ca ne me dérange, je suis heureuse de découvrir d'autre fiction, que je n'aurais pas découvert si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, j'irais faire un tour dans la semaine =) Bises! ( donne moi le lien de ta fic s'il te plait, je ne l'a trouve pas =( )**

**_ Mariie : Oo , ben non, faut pas pleurer =( Bises à toi aussi =) PS pour ta deuxieme reviews tu as compris =)**

**_ Anso : Ravie que ca te plaise toujours autant =) Voila la suite!**

**_ Luna : le voila =)**

**_ M : réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre =)**

**_ Joanna : ^^ merci pour les compliments =) Voila la suite!**

**_ Melissa : Merci, j'en ferais une autre je l'a posterai mi septembre je pense =)**

**_ Mi : heu j'ai pas trop compris ce que tu voulais dire puisque je ne peux pas savoir qui a mis quoi puisque vous aviez toute les deux mis « M »; oula compliqué d'écrire tout ça! Bref tu comprendra dans ce chapitre =)**

**_ Amandine : Ben oui =) Happy ..chuuut !**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 31<em>

_ Je veux la voir, seul. Souffla-t-il la voix pleine de sanglots.

Étonnée par ce soudain changement je savourais la douceur de sa main posée sur mon poignet.

_ Mais je…

_ S'il te plait. Insista-t-il.

Elle accepta visiblement à contre cœur et il me regarda d'une drôle de façon, presque impoli, pendant quelques minutes.

_ Nina? Demanda-t-il encore.

_ Je vous ai dit que je m'appelle Mélanie. Répétai-je alors qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas lâchée comme si il avait peur que je ne m'éloigne.

_ Non, non je ne suis pas fou, le même rire, la même voix, tu ne peux pas juste ressembler à Nina. Je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Pleura-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

_ Je…je crois que c'est une erreur, je vous assure que les médecins m'ont dit que je m'appelais Mélanie.

_ Oh mon amour! Je t'ai cru morte! Je t'en prie…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

Il me repoussa brutalement.

_ Les médecins? Pourquoi c'est les médecins qui t'ont…

_ Je suis amnésique, je ne sais même pas vraiment qui tu es, j'ai juste vu beaucoup de bibelots de toi et…

_ Et tu ne trouves pas étrange que tu vives en France mais que tu parles Américain? Demanda-t-il presque amusé en essuyant ses yeux.

_ Je…ben oui mais…

_ Tu t'appelles Nina Dobrev. Pleura-t-il.

_ Et? Ca change quoi pour moi? Soufflai-je.

_ Je t'ai enterrée ! J'ai…oh mon dieu, si j'avais annulé comme prévu je ne t'aurais jamais revue! Oh mon bébé! Pleura-t-il en me resserrant contre lui.

Il avait l'air si sur de lui. Et tout s'expliquait !

_ Pourquoi ils n'ont pas su que je suis…heu ta femme? Demandai-je pas très sure de moi.

Il recula, juste assez pour voir mon visage, une lueur de bonheur éclaira ses yeux.

_ Ma femme? Oh si seulement! Épouse-moi!

_ Je ne sais même pas qui je suis! Explosai-je en colère cette fois.

_ Je vais te le dire! Je vais tout te dire, épouse-moi, ne me quitte plus, je t'en prie, j'arrêterais le métier pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi, souviens toi de…de moi. Me supplia-t-il.

_ J'essaye, mais…

Il caressa ma joue, d'un geste tendre, léger, il posa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_« je t'aime tellement Ian » « Bébé, tu viens on va être en retard! » « salut Nina c'est Candice, rappelle moi je m'inquiète pour toi » « Bonzour tata, maman elle a dit que ze peux te donner le gâteau parquil est cré bon ! » « Bonjour maman, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, je vais mieux, j'ai changé de métier, je passe te voir bientôt, bisous ! »_

Je le fixais, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, un mois, un mois dans l'ignorance alors qu'il m'avait suffit de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me souvenir de tout.

_ J'avais tellement mal sans toi. Pleura-t-il sans cesser sa caresse sur ma joue.

_ Ian je…

_ Je t'aime, Nina je t'aime tellement, c'est surement pas le moment mais…rentre avec moi, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, on partira loin d'ici et je te jure que je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse. Mon bébé je t'en supplie….

_ Ian…je me souviens.

Je pleurais avec lui, il m'avait cru décédée, ma famille, mes amis… tout le monde était en deuil à cause d'une stupide erreur !

Je comprenais parfaitement bien d'où venait l'erreur d'ailleurs!

_**Flash back**_

_ Marylou, cesse de gigoter, je te promets que je m'arrête bientôt pour que tu puisses…

_ Mais zai envie de pipi moi! Bouda-t-elle.

Je riais, je la fixais quelques secondes, juste assez pour voir qu'elle était vexée.

_ Ben tiens, juste là. C'est bon? Je viens avec toi de toute façon. La rassurai-je.

_ Oui. Accepta-t-elle ne pouvant visiblement pas attendre quelques minutes de plus.

Je me garai sur le petit parking au bord de la route et fis descendre Marylou.

Un véhicule s'arrêta près de nous et je me retournai pour voir qu'une jeune femme en sortait un peu inquiète.

_ Désolé. Je…je crois que j'ai un pneu crevé. S'excusa-t-elle rapidement en voyant Marylou reculer un peu plus derrière ma voiture.

_ Je peux vous aider? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais…

_ Oh merci ! Dit-t-elle ravie.

Marylou remonta en voiture pendant que la jeune femme, dont notre ressemblance me choquait, alla ouvrir son coffre.

_ Je ne sais pas comment on fait, je suis désolée de vous embêter, en plus votre fille à l'air pressée de rentrer. Rit elle.

_ Non, non c'est pas ma fille c'est ma nièce, elle sait qu'on rentre voir sa mère donc…enfin bon je vais vous aider quand même.

_ Tata, zai soif…zarrive pas à ouvir la bouteille. Dit Marylou en revenant vers moi.

_ Je peux aller l'aider? Me demanda gentiment la femme qui avait un accent Français.

_ Heu oui. Répondis-je sachant que les clés étaient dans ma veste…posée à l'avant !

Je me relevai et voulus rejoindre Marylou, parce que je ne connaissais absolument pas cette femme et que je voulais tout de même garder un œil sur elle.

Instinct de survie idiot ! Je me retournai inquiétée par le bruit d'une voiture qui devait arriver beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite.

Je sentis presque aussitôt mon corps tomber lourdement contre la voiture de l'inconnue.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Marylou, allongée sur le sol dans les bras l'inconnue, inconsciente.

Je sombrai juste après alors que la voiture continuait sa route sans s'arrêter.

**_Fin du flash back._**

Marylou…

_ Elle… elle va bien? Soufflai-je les larmes aux yeux.

_ Qui ça? Demanda Ian surpris.

_ Marylou, rassure moi, dit moi que je…

_ Non, elle va bien, je te le promets.

Pleurant de joie je le pris dans mes bras et me serrai contre lui alors qu'il couvrait mon cou de baisers.

_ Parle encore, j'ai tant rêvé d'entendre à nouveau ta voix ma puce. Demanda-t-il.

_ Je t'aime. Je t'aime Ian. Ne me quitte plus non plus. Demandai-je.

_ C'est promis mon amour !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, Alors reviews, reviews ! J'espère que ca vous a plus, la suite demain =) Bises! <strong>


	32. Chapitre 32

**Bonjour! Bonjour ! Voila la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

**_ Luna : Merci pour le compliment =) voila la suite !**

**_ Nomie : Voila la suite ! =) Oui je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic NIAN, un peu dur de tout recommencer à zero mais je vais y arriver =)**

**_ Anso : Voila la suite =) ravie que tu es été si surprise =)**

**_ Joanna : Merci pour le compliment, voila la suite =)**

**_ M : =)**

**_ Tvampire-diaries-fiction : En fait, Marylou voulait que Nina s'arrête, elles se sont donc arrêter sur un petit parking en bord de route, une femme « la française » avait un pneu crevé et c'est donc arrêtée juste derrière elles. Nina à proposée son aide, la petite Marylou est retourné à la voiture puis et revenu vers Nina en disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir une bouteille d'eau. « la française » à donc proposé que puisque Nina était en train de s'occuper de la roue, d'allez aider la petite, elles sont donc retourné vers la voiture de Nina, celle-ci (Nina) c'est rendu compte que c'était un peu idiot d'avoir accepté car elle n'est pas censé laisser une inconnue allez dans la voiture avec sa nièce alors que les clés sont à l'intérieur. Nina a donc voulu les rejoindre, mais à ce moment une voiture arrivé trop vite et à percuté Nina, puis « la française » qui avait pris Marylou dans ses bras en entendant la voiture arriver. J'espère que tu a mieux compris car moi je me suis un peu emmêler les pinceaux là =) MDR, Si tu ne vois pas de com's de ma part la semaine prochaine, (je te préciserai que c'est moi) rappel moi d'allez y faire un tour, (sur ton blog) Bises!**

**_ lolo-du-38 : xD , voila la suite ! Bises!**

**_ Mi : Réponse dans le chapitre suivant =) Bises!**

**_ Melissa : ton enthousiasme me fais très plaisir =) Voila la suite =)**

**_ Amandine : Réponse dans le prochain chapitre =) Voila la suite =)**

**_ Mariie : Voila la suite ^^ tu m'a fais rire avec ta review =)**

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 32<em>

_**Pov Candice.**_

_ Marylou, fais moins de bruit ton petit frère dort. Demandai-je en allant chercher le téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner.

Surprise de voir le nom de Ian, je décrochai aussitôt.

_ Allo? Demandai-je timidement

_ Bonjour Candice. Dit il trop joyeux.

_ Heu…salut.

_ Tu es assise?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as bu? Demandai-je de mauvaise humeur, n'ayant aucune envie de plaisanter.

_ Assis-toi et tu comprendras ma soudaine bonne humeur ! Non attends, je prends l'avion dès ce soir, on rentre!

_ ON? Demandai-je encore plus inquiète maintenant.

_ Oui tu vas voir! C'est un miracle! Elle est si belle, …

_ Qui ca? Le coupai-je

_ Tu verras! Dit il l'air glorieux avant de raccrocher.

Soit il était devenu complètement fou, soit il était complètement saoul. En tout cas, je n'étais pas pressée qu'il rentre pour me présenter son miracle. Je n'avais pas envie qu'une autre femme entre dans la vie de Ian si tôt.

Je pleurais encore mon amie tous les soirs. S'il l'avait oubliée si vite c'est qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer.

Je retournai jouer avec Marylou la tête ailleurs.

_ Maman? Maman? Tata elle revient bientôt? Papa a dit que tu es allée la voir, au téléphone.

_ Non ma chérie. Tu comprendras quand tu seras une plus grande fille d'accord?

Elle hocha tristement la tête. J'allais gronder Michael d'avoir parler si fort de Nina près de la petite.

_ C'est quoi une tombe maman?

Cette fois j'allais le tuer.

_ C'est heu…c'est…tata…heu…c'est la où tata fais un très gros dodo.

_ Mais moi ze fais dodo dans un lit, pouquoi tata elle fait dodo dans une tombe?

Je soufflai de colère et me levai, prête à aller hurler sur Michael puisqu'il venait de rentrer.

_ Ze voulais pas te mettre en colère maman. Murmura Marylou.

_ Oh ma chérie, je ne suis pas en colère. Juste un peu fâchée contre papa.

_ Pouquoi?

_ Hum, c'est des histoires de grandes personnes ma chérie.

_ Mais t'as dis suis grande!

_ Oui mais pas encore assez. Dis je en faisant un doux sourire à ma fille.

Elle y répondit heureuse de me voir sourire.

_ Michael ! Hurlai-je en le suivant dans la chambre.

_**Pov Ian.**_

Je ne savais pas comment me sentir, la journée était finie, je reprenais l'avion dès ce soir. Je ne savais pas si Nina allait vraiment bien, je ne savais plus si je voulais qu'elle voit Candice tout de suite ou si je voulais la garder une nuit seule avec moi.

_ Ian…chéri. détends toi, je suis là maintenant, on ne se quittera plus. Murmura-t-elle en serrant sa main sur la mienne.

_ Non c'est que…Nina je…si je dis à Candice que tu es là, on aura pas un seul moment à nous pendant je ne sais combien de temps, il faut aussi prévenir tes parents et…

_ J'ai très envie de revoir Candice, mais ca peut attendre demain matin, d'accord?

J'acceptai, trop heureux!

…

_**Lundi matin**_

Nous avions passé toute la nuit du samedi, puis toute la journée et la nuit suivante ensemble, ne se lâchant plus. Je n'ai même pas compter le nombre de fois où on a fait l'amour, ni le nombre de fois ou je l'ai embrassé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer.

Nous étions devant chez Candice, je sentais qu'elle mourait d'impatience de descendre mais qu'elle n'osait pas, appréhendant la réaction de sa meilleure amie, ca n'est pas tout les jours qu'on « tombe du ciel »

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, j'attendais qu'elle soit prête. Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour l'encourager.

_ J'ai tellement peur, c'est complètement idiot! Pleura-t-elle.

_ Nina, bébé ca va aller, elle sera si heureuse de te voir. La rassurai-je.

_ Mais justement…je…je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas enterré ma meilleure amie et…

_ Ca ira, ok?

_ Et si elle ne veut plus me voir parce que j'ai mis Marylou en danger?

_ Tu penses trop, descends. Ordonnai-je sachant qu'on y passerait la journée.

Je descendis et elle me suivit se cachant sous son chapeau.

_ Nina tu es parfaite arrête de remettre ta robe en place. Soufflai-je en frappant à la porte.

Elle se mit derrière moi. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Candice en colère.

Elle claqua aussitôt la porte et Nina fondit en larmes dans mes bras.

_ Elle veut plus me voir! Je te l'avais dit! Angoissa-t-elle.

_ Heu je crois qu'elle a mal compris. Murmurai-je.

La porte se rouvrit sur Michael qui ne la regarda même pas.

_ Comment oses-tu la ramener ici? Hurla-t-il

_ Je suis désolée! Tellement désolée pour Marylou! La voiture nous a foncée dessus j'ai rien pu faire! Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie! Pleura Nina en se jetant dans les bras de Candice juste derrière Michael.

_ C'est qui? Demanda Candice choquée en me fixant.

Je lui fis les gros yeux et elle recula pour fixer Nina.

_ C'est un miracle. Souffla Candice juste avant de s'évanouir.

_ Elle m'en veut pas? Pleura Nina en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Oh mon dieu Nina! Se mit à pleurer Michael en la prenant dans ses bras alors que Candice reprenait doucement ses esprits une fois que je l'eu assise par terre.

_ Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Candice encore sous le choc.

Marylou sautilla dans le couloir avec une poupée dans les mains, qu'elle lâcha en reconnaissant Nina.

_ Tata, tata, tata ! T'as fini ton dodo? Hurla-t-elle en courant dans les bras de mon amour.

_ Oh ma petite chérie, tu vas bien! Se rassura Nina.

_ Maman a dit que tu faisais dodo dans la tombe, t'es réveillée alors? S'extasia la petite.

Surprise par les mots de Marylou, Nina fixa Candice d'une drôle de manière.

_ Tu…tu lui avais dit?

_ Je…je croyais…je voulais qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à sa marraine, nom de dieu Nina si j'avais su j'aurais épargné ça à ma fille! Mais tu étais où bordel ? S'énerva Candice.

_ J'étais en France, les médecins se sont plantés, ils ont cru que j'étais Mélanie, elle était près de ma voiture et moi j'étais… Oh mon dieu, mais c'est elle que vous avez enterrée! Se justifia Nina toujours dans l'entrée.

…

Pendant plus d'une heure d'explications, Nina nous raconta son enfer personnel. Elle nous expliqua en détail ce qu'elle avait ressenti en se réveillant. Son amnésie qui la faisait souffrir parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Et donc…tu es revenue samedi? Demanda soudain Candice.

_ Hum…oui.

_ Et tu sais qu'on est lundi matin?

_ J'ai…comprends moi Candice on a …voulu …

_ Hmm, Ouais ok, oublie pas les petites oreilles qui trainent. La coupa Michael.

_ J'en reviens pas! Ca fait une heure que tu es là et…j'arrive pas à y croire. C'est si merveilleux. Souffla Candice en recommençant a pleurer.

_ Non Candice…plus de larmes d'accord? Demanda Nina en la prenant dans ses bras.

Candice fit oui de la tête mais pleura un peu plus fort en prenant Nina dans ses bras.

_ Elle est triste manman? Demanda Marylou qui faisait semblant de jouer dans le salon.

_ Non mon cœur, elle est heureuse de revoir tata, des fois on pleure quand on est très heureux, tu comprends?

_ Moi ze suis pas contente quand je me fais un bobo et que ze pleure. Dit Marylou n'ayant pas compris.

_ Je sais mon ange. Rit son père.

_ Il faut que j'aille voir mes parents maintenant. Annonça Nina.

_ Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un vienne avec toi Nina. Il faut que tu saches que tes parents…

_ Ils vont bien? La coupa Nina.

_ Pas vraiment, ils ont perdu leur fille il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Reprit Candice.

_ Oh….je vais les appeler !

_ Surtout pas! La stoppa Candice.

_ Elle a raison, c'est une très mauvaise idée! Ajoutai-je.

_ Oui mais…

_ On y va. La rassurai-je.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Alors? Je voudrais vite vite vos reviews ! <strong>

**Sinon, remarquez que le prochain chapitre est deja en ligne, j'espère quand même avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre =)**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Ca me fait bizarre, de ne pas avoir de réponses à donner pour vos review ^^ Donc voila déjà la suite ! =) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! **

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 33<em>

Cela faisait déjà un mois que j'étais revenue de France. Je vivais avec Ian, mes parents m'appelaient maintenant tous les jours. J'en étais heureuse, sauf qu'ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup trop à mon gout.

Surtout que ca allait être pire ce mois ci j'allais partir en vacances avec Ian, un mois, puisque j'avais perdu mon emploi pour cause de décès, Ian m'avait assuré que nous avions assez d'argent pour profiter de la vie comme Candice. Je refusais de rester à la maison tous les jours, il avait donc trouvé une idée parfaite. Des vacances pendant un mois, sur une plage paradisiaque !

Nous étions dans l'avion depuis quelques heures, Ian était endormi et pourtant il tenait fermement ma main dans la sienne.

Candice et Marylou étaient elles aussi endormies. Michael s'occupait d'Aaron.

Je libérai doucement ma main et me levai pour aller aux toilettes.

Quand je revins Ian était réveillé et il me sourit tendrement.

_ Ca va bébé? Murmura-t-il.

_ Oui je crois que j'ai le mal de l'air. Chuchotai-je.

_ Tu ne l'as jamais eu. Sourit il.

_ Ben je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé de possible. Expliquai-je.

…

Je m'allongeai sur mon drap de plage. J'étais toute seule, puisque les autres étaient encore endormis. J'avais dormi plus longtemps qu'eux dans l'avion et du coup, j'étais maintenant réveillée pendant qu'ils se reposaient. C'était pas très malin.

Je lisais un livre espérant que le temps passe plus vite, il y avait un soleil magnifique et j'étais certaine que j'allais vite bronzer.

Je regardai ma montre. Cela faisait déjà trois heures que je lisais, d'ailleurs je venais de finir mon livre. Je me retournai et sursautai.

_ Tu es très intéressante quand tu lis, excuse moi. Rit Ian en s'allongeant à côté de moi.

_ Tu m'as fait peur! Ca fait combien de temps que tu es à coté de moi?

_ Au moins dix minutes ma puce. Dit-il moqueur.

_ Tu es…

_ Tu sais Nina…commença-t-il en même temps que moi.

_ Vas-y je t'écoute. Ris je.

_ Je suis seul oui. Et j'aimerais qu'on parle.

_ Heu oui je t'écoute. Dis-je inquiète.

_ Je…je ne sais pas par ou commencer.

_ Par le début. Soufflai-je.

_ Je suis heureux avec toi. J'aimerais tellement que rien ne change…tu sais, j'ai envie de vieillir avec toi, passer la moindre seconde de ma vie avec toi et…

_ Et? Demandai-je encore plus inquiète.

_ Et je sais que…j'en ai vraiment envie, mais…toi…est-ce que…enfin je veux dire…

_ Je t'aime Ian, je t'ai attendu pendant 5 ans, tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie avec toi? Murmurai-je.

_ Je voulais juste être sur que…

_ Ian tu devrais arrêter de te poser autant de questions. Souris je.

_ En fait ce que je voulais te dire c'est que…enfin je sais pas trop comment t'en parler tu sais…tu ne parles jamais de ça mais ca à l'air si facile pour toi avec Marylou que…je me suis dit…enfin non j'y pense depuis un moment et…

J'attendais, impatiente qu'il trouve ses mots, je ne voulais surtout pas le dire à sa place!

_ J'aimerais…enfin…je m'embrouille tout seul et toi ca te fait sourire et…

_ Dis-le. L'aidai-je en arrêtant de sourire.

_ Je…

_ Ian je ne vais pas t'aider sur ce coup là, j'ai envie que tu me le dises.

_ Ca veux dire que tu ne vas pas te mettre à rire?

_ Certainement pas.

_ Alors voila…mon amour, je sais que ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est ensemble, mais on a traversé tant d'épreuves que je sais que le pire est derrière nous, et puis, de toute façon, on sera capable de surmonter d'autres épreuves, je t'aime depuis si longtemps bébé…Est-ce que tu voudrais devenir ma femme? Finit-il sans reprendre son souffle.

Hein? Mais il était en train de me parler de bébé non?

_ Oui! M'entendis je dire les larmes aux yeux.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage et il m'embrassa avec passion.

_ C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais te dire au départ. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je le pense vraiment. Dit il en reculant.

_ Ian, pour ta question que tu avais au début…j'aimerai qu'on soit trois pour vivre ça, si…

_ Bien sur mon ange. Me coupa-t-il avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

…

Je suppose que Candice avait voulu nous laisser seuls, ou peut-être que Ian lui avait demandé, car il était 19h et je n'avais vu personne de toute l'après midi, j'étais restée dans les bras de Ian, à faire des projets pour notre futur à deux, ou à trois.

Je rangeai mon drap de plage et il prit mon sac pour le ranger.

_ On va les chercher pour diner? Me proposa-t-il.

_ Oui si tu veux. Souris je encore sur mon nuage.

J'en redescendis bien vite quand je renvoyai mon encas de 16h sur mes pieds.

_ Bébé ca va? S'inquiéta aussitôt Ian.

_ Non…si ca se trouve je suis malade…pleurnichai-je comme une enfant.

Il me souleva agilement et me porta jusqu'à notre chambre.

Je m'endormis quelques minutes après, mais je fus réveillée par un main qui caressait ma joue.

_ Bébé réveille toi, ouvre les yeux ma puce, le médecin est là. Chuchota Ian près de mon oreille.

Je me retournai et ouvris les yeux.

_ Bonjour. Dis je en me mettant assise.

_ Non restez allongée. Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Ian s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et caressait ma joue pendant que le médecin m'auscultait.

_ Je peux la voir seule s'il vous plait? Demanda -t-il à Ian.

_ Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai? M'affolai-je.

_ Je veux juste vous poser quelques questions.

_ Mon mari peut rester non?

_ Heu…si vous le souhaitez, oui…mais vous aurez peut-être quelques difficulté à répondre devant lui.

_ Je ne lui cache rien.

_ Vous prenez la pilule? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Je secouai la tête puis je regardai Ian toute rouge, qui se mit à rire bêtement.

_ Tu aurais pu me le dire. Enfin bon ca ne fait rien, ca n'est pas comme si c'était grave.

_ Mais on utilise des préservatifs.

Ian fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

_ Heu ca n'est pas quelque chose de sur à cent pour cent pour prévenir une grossesse …vous êtes mariés depuis combien de temps? Demanda le médecin.

_ On est pas…enfin on va se marier mais…

_ Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps? Continua-t-il.

_ 1 mois. Répondis je fièrement.

Ian avala de travers.

_ Vous avez eu du retard dans vos règles?

_ Je devrais les avoir la semaine prochaine.

_ Je vais vous prescrire une prise de sang, vous pourrez la faire dès demain.

_ Ca ferait combien de temps? Demanda Ian tout blanc.

_ Je ne peux rien affirmer monsieur, je suis désolé.

_ Merci. Répondis je en prenant la feuille.

Ian raccompagna le médecin jusqu'à la porte, la ferma et se retourna vers moi. Il était rouge de colère et je pouvais très bien le lire sur son visage.

_ Ian…

_ Surtout tais-toi Nina. Cracha-t-il.

Choquée je ne savais même pas quoi répondre. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain sans que je ne puisse m'expliquer. Comment pouvais-je être enceinte d'un mois?

Il suffisait de poser la question pour que la réponse vienne d'elle-même ! Dans l'avion!

Je frappai à la porte de la salle de bain, je n'avais pas de réponse, en colère j'hurlai à travers la porte.

_ Si je le suis c'est de toi crétin! M'énervai-je.

Toujours pas de réponse, je sortis de la chambre et allai sur la plage déserte. Seul le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage troublait le silence.

Je m'étais endormie sur la plage, je fus réveillée par une main me secouant.

_ Hé ho! Hé ho! Madame tout va bien?

J'ouvris les yeux et découvris un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, très inquiet.

_ Oh je me suis endormie ! M'exclamai-je.

_ Ben il semblerait, je vous raccompagne? Proposa-t-il.

_ Non, non merci. Ca va aller. Souris je.

Il hocha la tête et retourna au bord de l'eau.

Je me levai, et retournai dans la chambre. A peine entrée Ian me regarda froidement.

_ Où est-ce que tu étais?

_ Dehors, j'ai passé la nuit dehors. Soufflai-je.

_ Tu te fous de moi? Bordel, Nina tu as quel âge? Tu pouvais pas juste me dire que tu ne voulais pas dormir avec moi?

_ Mais non c'est pas ça, je me suis endormie sur la plage.

_ Sur la plage? Mais tu es folle?

_ Mais je…

_ Viens déjeuner. Me coupa-t-il plus gentiment.

Je refusai, et allai prendre une douche.

Une fois prête je pris mon sac à main, prête à aller à l'hôpital le plus proche.

_ Je…je peux venir? Je t'ai entendu hier, le temps que je sèche mes larmes tu n'étais déjà plus là, je t'ai cherchée partout. Murmura-t-il.

_ Alors habille toi, j'y vais. Sifflai-je toujours en colère après lui.

_ Nina comprends moi, comment voulais tu que je réagisse?

_ Pas comme ça en tout cas! Comment peux tu penser une seule seconde que j'ai couché avec un homme alors que j'étais amnésique ! Grondai-je.

_ Je…je ne sais pas je…je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible avec moi…

_ Dans l'avion? Souviens toi, on l'a fais sans préservatifs. Chuchotais je.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils, juste après il se mit à sourire bêtement.

_ Tu as eu des nausées ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Pas encore.

_ Oh..

_ Tu as l'air déçu. Dis-je étonnée.

_ Oui, je le suis. Si tu es enceinte, c'est de moi Nina. Alors oui, je le suis. Souffla-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

_ Ian…Ian qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Rien. Rit il dans mon cou sans cesser de m'embrasser.

_ Ian je vais être en retard.

_ Il fait bien trop chaud pour porter ça tu ne crois pas? Chuchota-t-il dans mon oreille.

Je ne résistai pas, tant pis la prise de sang attendra!

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa ! <strong>

**Bon ben...heu...je voulais vous laisser la fin comme ca, pour que vous puissiez imaginé vous même, créer votre propre fin quoi. Mais je me suis dit que peut-être vous voudrez avoir "ma fin" Donc j'ai envoyé le prochain chapitre à Mélanie, j'attend qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle en pense, il devrait arriver prochainement, voili voilou ! **


	34. Chapitre 34

_**! rappel !**_

**_ Je ne connais absolument pas personnellement les acteurs, je m'amuse simplement, je ne sais pas non plus quel relation ils ont entre eux,**

**/!\ J'INVENTE /!\**

**J'utilise les noms réel des acteurs, par contre, pour tout les autres personnage, je choisis n'importe quel prénom.**

**_ corrigé par 02melanienie Merci à toi!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 34<em>

_**Pov Ian**_

J'attendais depuis une heure, alors que Nina dormait à l'hôtel, les résultats ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

La secrétaire me sourit en me tendant une feuille.

_ On vient juste de les recevoir par fax. Dit elle.

_ Je vous remercie!

Je pris la feuille et regardai.

_ Heu… c'est quoi tous ces chiffres? Demandai-je intrigué.

Elle tendit la main pour que je lui rende la feuille et regarda.

_ Félicitation monsieur, vous allez être papa! Déclara-t-elle devant tout le monde.

_ De combien? Soufflai-je.

_ Votre femme est dans le premier mois de grossesse. Sourit-elle en me rendant la feuille.

_ Je…merci ! Dis je en la fourrant dans ma poche avant de sortir en toute hâte.

J'allais être papa!

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, je montai directement dans la chambre, je croisai Candice dans le couloir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Nina. Dis-je avec très certainement le plus idiot des sourires.

Elle y répondit par un sourire éblouissant et me laissa passer.

J'entrai dans la chambre où Nina était en train de se changer.

_ Oh mon dieu, tu m'as fais peur, tu aurais pu me dire que tu entrais. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

_ Mon amour! Dis je en la serrant contre moi.

_ Tu étais où? On devait aller chercher les résultats.

_ Pardonne-moi mon amour, j'ai pas pu attendre que tu te réveilles! Tiens. C'est…je trouve même pas les mots. Soufflai-je alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_ Je t'annonce fièrement mon chéri que tu vas être papa. Dit-elle tout sourire.

_ Je sais. Murmurais-je en l'embrassant.

…

_ Allo? Répondis-je dès que le prénom de ma douce s'afficha sur mon portable.

_ Ian…viens vite. Souffla-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Où es tu? M'inquiétai-je.

_ A la maison, je t'avais dit de ne pas aller faire les courses maintenant. Pleura-t-elle.

_ J'arrive, je suis au bout de la rue. Dis je.

Je n'arrêtai pas le moteur, comprenant très bien le problème, elle ne m'aurait pas appelé si ca n'était pas urgent.

Je la soulevai et la porta doucement jusqu'à la voiture.

_ Ma valise, ma valise! Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Je la déposai à l'arrière.

_ Par pitié, pas dans la voiture Nina. Dis-je en courant à l'intérieur chercher ses affaires.

_ Ian! Hurla-t-elle depuis la voiture.

Je remontai en voiture sans même avoir fermé la maison à clé.

Je redémarrai aussitôt.

_ Bébé, tiens le coup, l'hôpital n'est qu'à dix minutes.

_ Mais Ian! Ta fille veut sortir tout de suite! Pas dans dix minutes! Cria-t-elle.

Je me retenais de sourire à sa phrase et pris mon portable. Michael décrocha au bout de trois sonneries.

_ Oui? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien aller fermer la maison. S'il te plait, on est partis en urgence. Dis je précipitamment alors que Nina pleurait et hurlait à chaque contraction.

_ Ok, je crois avoir compris, j'y vais, et tu veux qu'on vienne?

_ Je vous appellerai. Merci.

Je raccrochai et roulai un peu plus vite. Je ne m'arrêtai même pas lorsqu'une voiture de gendarmerie se mit à nous suivre, ils me klaxonnaient et avaient mis les gyrophares. Le procès verbal allait être salé !

Je m'arrêtai enfin sur le parking de l'hôpital, ignora l'agent de police qui se gara devant moi et essaya de faire sortir Nina.

_ Je t'en prie Nina, aide moi. Demandai-je.

_ Oh ben je comprends mieux, votre femme est en train d'accoucher dans la voiture! Dit l'agent en ouvrant l'autre portière.

Il poussa doucement sur les jambes de mon amour et son collègue fit le tour pour m'aider à la soulever.

_ Vous allez y arriver? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ Oui. Soufflai-je.

_ Vous savez que…

_ S'il vous plait, je vais être papa, vous n'avez qu'a le mettre sur le pare-brise. Dis-je sans m'arrêter.

Nina s'empêchait visiblement de rire d'ailleurs.

…

Je n'avais plus l'impression d'être sur terre, non, ca devait être le paradis. Peut-être même qu'on était tous les trois morts à cause de la vitesse à laquelle j'avais roulé sur la route pour emmener mon amour à l'hôpital.

_ Notre fille est si belle. S'extasia encore Nina.

Je la remis entre ses bras et souris, très fier.

_ Tu peux l'être Ian, tu peux être fier, je le vois sur ton visage. Sourit Candice.

_ Merci. Chuchotai-je sans lâcher des yeux ma toute petite fille qui était née il y avait à peine quelques heures.

_ Je t'aime tellement. Murmura Nina en me regardant avec amour.

_ Moi aussi, je vous aime toutes les deux. Répondis je avec amour.

Elle me fit un sourire magnifique.

Ma femme. Ma fille. Nous étions enfin ensemble, ensemble et heureux pour toujours !

_ Sophia Candice Somerhalder, ton papa te regarde comme la plus belle merveille du monde, il est tellement fier de toi. Je le suis aussi. Je t'aime. Chuchota Nina en reposant un regard tendre sur notre fille.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, la fic passe donc en staut terminé.<strong>

**J'espère que la fin vous a plus, je sais que je ne me suis pas attardée, je ne trouvais pas intéressant d'insister sur le mariage ou l'accouchement, parce que tout fini bien finalement =)**

**Je sais que beaucoup aurait voulu voir leur vie de parent ETC... mais je ne trouvais pas d'inspiration, ni d'intrigue à ajouter, je pense que les personnages ont eu assez de souci dans leur vie, et qu'ils peuvent maintenant être heureux comme il le mérite?**

**enfin bref tout ça pour dire que j'attend vos reviews =) **

**Et maintenant, je tiens à remercier sincèrement Mélanie, qui m'a beaucoup aidée, entre m'encourager à continuer, corriger mes fautes parfois très nombreuses parce que je ne relisais pas le chapitre avant de lui envoyer, ou tout simplement en m'aidant à écrire des parties que je n'arrivais pas à faire.**

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier, vous toutes, oui, oui, vous toutes ! Parce que sans vous, la fic aurait connu une fin bien plus tôt que ça. Je n'aurais pas eu envie de continuer jusqu'ici et j'aurais mis une fin rapide, pour celle qui me lisait. Enfin bref, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fiction, vous pourrez la lire surement vers fin septembre, je tiens à avoir quelques chapitre d'avance, ou carrément qu'elle soit fini pour ne pas avoir de problème "en cours de route"**

**Je n'ai franchement aucune envie de passer ma fiction en statut terminé c'est pour ça que je m'attarde ici =) **

**Bon...tout à une fin...**

**Je vous remercie encore, faites exploser mon compteur de reviews et je vous dis à très bientôt ! **

**Sinon n'oubliez pas que si vous voulez savoir ou j'en suis dans ma/mes nouvelles fiction(s) / parce que oui y en aura d'autre, vous pouvez me suivre sur facebook ou twitter, les liens sont sur mon profil. **

**Si vous n'avez pas Facebook ou Twitter, et que vous avez quelques chose à me dire/me demander, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privée sur mon profil, laissez moi juste une adresse mail pour vous répondre =)**

**J'espère que toutes celle qui ont repris les chemins de l'école ont passée une très bonne rentrée! =) **

**Bises!**


End file.
